The Clan Heads Daughter
by Tsuna11644
Summary: Tsunami is the daughter of the Tora Clan Head who from birth carries the burden of harboring a Demon Ayakashi within her soul causing her natural born power and part of her sanity to be sacrificed. In order to gain power, Tsuna decides to seek the human with the special blood only to find out that the human is a female as it is the MC herself...TsunaxMC and KyogaxMC. Yuri Fic
1. Prologue!

**Okay I know I got lots of hate for the original version...**

 **But I guess I know why...I wasn't really writing it properly...**

 **I was rushing it all and that wasn't good!**

 **But if you guys would just give me a chance, I'll try again.**

 **I'll start from the very beginning from birth, to growing up, to ayakashi high school and meeting our favorite 6 guys, to entering the human world and meeting the MC!**

 **Please give me a chance at this! I know I've screwed up!**

 **Also, if your going to critique someone's story, please don't curse them out as words can really hurt other people and that also counts as cyberbullying which is terrible in our society.**

 **Please choose your words carefully when 'flaming' someones story and be mature about it.**

 **Thank you!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

In the Okami Village, a young and excited Kyoga runs into the castle where his father, the current clan head lives.

Inside the bedroom was Kyoga's beautiful mother laying in bed with Kyoga's father by his side.

In his mothers hand was a small baby in a blanket letting out soft coos.

Noticing Kyoga, she smiles at him.

"Kyoga! Come meet your little brother!"

"A brother?!" Kyoga asks excitedly.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!"

He runs up to his mother's side and sees his little baby brother. He had short light brown hair and small wolf ears along with a small wolf tail that stuck out of the blanket.

"Isn't he precious?" Mother asked.

"What are you going to name him?" Kyoga asked.

"Junya!" Father said.

Kyoga turned to him.

"Junya?"

Mother nodded.

"Yes, I think it's a perfect name!"

Kyoga smiled at Junya.

"I really have a little brother..."

...

...

...

...

 _ELSEWHERE:_

At the same time in the Tora Village, another baby had been born in the castle.

A Tora woman by the name of Kawa layed in bed.

She was beautiful with her silky long pink hair and big tiger ears and pink tail that had black tiger stripes.

She had chocolate skin and amber eyes.

Despite just giving birth, she still had a perfect figure.

She smiled down at her child who also had pink hair and her milk chocolate skin.

"I like Tsunami! What do you think?" Kawa asked.

She turned to her husband who was the current Clan Head.

He was pale skinned with white hair and tiger ears along with a white tail with white tiger stripes wearing a green kimono along with a blank expression on his face.

"I'd like it you were to bear a boy..." he said coldly.

Kawa looked up at her lover.

"...What?"

"You need to bear a boy so that he can become the future Clan Head in my place!" The Clan Head said.

Kawa smiled.

"I think it would be a nice change for a female to run our clan!"

The Clan Head frowned at his wife.

"No! Women are to not be clan heads! It's against the rules! A Clan Head must be a male so that they can one day mate with the human with the special blood."

Kawa sighed knowing that he was right.

 _'I still believe that my new daughter can become Clan Head one day...' Kawa thought._

"Bear me another child!" The Clan Head said.

Kawa widened her eyes.

"What?! But I just gave birth! My body is still weak!"

"No exceptions! I want a boy!" The Clan Head said as he made his way over to his wife.

Tsunami then let out soft cries.

"Stop that! I just had a baby!" Kawa cried.

 **ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The Clan Head had widened his eyes.

"No..."

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

These noises were followed by screams of villagers from outside of the castle.

"Oh no! What's going on?!"

The Clan Head looked out the window and widen his eyes at what he had saw.

Two Coulro Ayakashi, or clown spirits from hell!

They were in forms of large beasts who had a reputation for massacring people or possess them as their own as a means of a practical joke using gags to kill others.

The Clan Head watched as the Coulro shot out acid from flowers which caused a mother and her child to die and diminish into bone.

Elsewhere a pie had exploded in the Okami Village which had been under attacked by the other Coulro.

Another attack involved a balloon bomb that was filled with laughing gas that was released onto hundreds of Tora.

As a result they would laugh to their death.

The Clan Head growled.

"Coulro's!"

"Oh no! They're attacking our people?!" Kawa asked.

"Don't worry! I've been waiting for this very day!" The Clan Head said.

"I know how to defeat them!"

"You do?" Kawa asked.

"I told all the other Clan Head's of this plan ahead of time!" The Clan Head said.

He turned to Kawa.

"We need a vessel to seal the spirit inside!"

"But that would mean sacrificing an Ayakashi's natural born power and sanity!"

"Exactly!" The Clan Head said.

He eyed Tsunami and snatched her instantly.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!" Kawa cried.

"SHE'S USELESS TO OUR CLAN! WE NEED TO BEAR A BOY! NOT A GIRL!" The Clan Head said.

He ran out the castle.

"TOWA! NO!" Kawa shouted.

It had already been too late...

...

 _IN THE OKAMI VILLAGE:_

Kyoga and his mother hid in the castle and looked out the window seeing the father facing off against a Coulro beast.

In his hands was the newborn Junya.

Kyoga's father raised up Junya in his arms as the beast roared at them.

Kyoga's father closed his eyes.

 **"Musho lafi duko mu nadi zho ku! Ika ruko da fla mi!"**

The Coulro beast laughed crazily as it slowly formed into into mist which had been inserted into Junya's naval.

Slowly a purple 'J' tattoo with three golden spades on it formed on the left side of Junya's naval.

A crazed smile had formed on Junya's face.

Kyoga's father frowned sadly at his Junya as he held him close to him.

"I'm sorry my son...it had to be done..."

Kyoga's eyes had watered.

"...Um...brother?"

Kyoga's mother pulled him close to her.

"It's okay..."

Junya's body had jittered.

He was laughing as possession had slowly taken over his body.

 _Heeheeheheheheeeeeheeeeheeeeeeheeeeeheheeheee..._

 _..._

 _BACK TO THE TORA CLAN:_

The same fate had been brought upon to the newborn Tsunami who Clan Head, Towa had forced a Coulro beast to seal within her body as a 'J' tattoo had formed on her right abdomen.

Not only that but the village was damaged as many buildings had caught on fire.

Also, many lives had been lost.

Not too much of this had happened in the Okami Village as most of the damage took place in their forest.

Towa sighed.

"It had to be done...if only you were a male...I wouldn't have done this..."

Tsunami on the other hand had smiled crazily as the spirit had taken over her system.

Her body jittered as she laughed.

Towa sighed as he stared back at the castle.

"Kawa...I'm sorry...if only you were to bear me a male...none of this would happen..."

Tsunami laughed at her father.

 _Heeheeheeheeeheeeheeheeheeheeheeheeeheeheheeeheeeeheeeeeheeehee..._

 **R &R! In case if your wondering, this is mostly centered on Tsunami and the rest of our 6 guys! Anyways that's all for now! I promise it will get better!**


	2. New Power?

**This chap MAY be boring but I PROMISE YOU IT WILLLLLL GET BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAP WHEN SHE MEETS THE GUYS AT SCHOOL!**

 **PLEASSEEEE GIVE THIS FANFIC A CHANCE!**

 **ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

Years went by since the massacre and the sealing of the Coulro Ayakashi.

Ever since then, the two infants that had been possessed internally by the two Demon Spirits were unable to function properly like natural ayakashi as 50% of their sanity had been sacrificed.

Neither of them...had powers of their own and had forever carried that burden...

...

...

"Tsunami!" Tora Clan Head, Towa scolded to his daughter.

 _Heeeheeeheeeheee_

"Stop that cackling NOW!"

The young infant named Tsunami was no more...

Now, she was a young 297 year old child although physically 14 in human years.

Tsunami who was wearing a short white double hip slit kimono dress with pink platform kimono sandals, stood across from her father in the training room.

Towa was trying to get Tsunami to exceed her true potential by focusing her energy in order to unlock her power that she didn't even have.

He knew that he was wasting his time trying to train her to be a strong Clan Head, as he had did his best to produce 7 more children that would be destined to take his place...

Although...that plan had failed as all of the children were females.

Their names were Kagura, Mimi, Ayame, Haruka, Kiku, Nana, and Momo.

Although, they weren't entirely useless as each of the 7 children had powers of their own.

But according to Towa, he had a hard time keeping his never-so-serious daughter in check...

"Try concentrating your energy again," Towa said.

Tsunami frowned.

"We tried that so many times already and I'm tired..."

"I don't have any real powers, Daddy!"

Towa sighed. "Tsunami..."

Tsunami pouted angrily.

"TSUNA!"

Towa widened his eyes.

"...What?"

Tsunami blushed.

"Tsu...Tsuna! My name...is Tsuna!"

Towa sighed and brushed that off.

He never understood why Tsuna never liked being called by her first name, but he had a hunch that Tsuna might have been embarrassed by it.

"Tsunam-"

Towa cleared his throat.

"Tsuna, let's try working with your martial arts skills."

Tsuna smiled excitedly. She loved martial arts!

It was the only thing she was good at since it didn't require any use of special powers.

"I want you to show me everything you have learned so far," Towa said.

Tsuna grinned.

 _Heeheeeheeheeheeeheee!_

"Ooh! I know a new trick, Daddy! Watch this!"

To Towa's shock, Tsuna performed a cartwheel and then did a triple flip in the air.

Tsuna then lunged towards a wooden block.

"HI YA!"

 _CHOP!_

The wooden block had instantly split in two and broke apart from Tsuna's karate chop.

She then landed on her hands creating a form of a handstand before pushing off her hands causing her to jump into the air performing a flip before landing on her feet.

"TA DAAAA!"

Tsuna laughed as she posed.

Towa was astonished at the sight.

Aside from the karate chop, he had never seen such display of moves before.

"Tsuna...!"

"Hee hee! These are a part of my acrobatic skills!" Tsuna cheered happily.

"Wh-where did you learn these moves?" Towa asked.

Tsuna blushed as she tapped her forefingers against each other with a nervous grin on her face.

 _Heeheeheeheeheeehee..._

Towa raised an eyebrow giving Tsuna a stern expression.

"Tsuna...tell me the truth..."

Tsuna's grin grew wider.

"...Hee hee..."

"...The human world!"

Towa widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Despite flinching at his tone, Tsuna's grin had not disappeared.

In fact it grew wider as she flashed her teeth.

She letted out some nervous laughter as she faced the ground.

"Well...sometimes at night...hee hee..."

"I'll visit the human world..."

"And I would watch these visuals through these projectiles they call TV."

"And this one program called the 'Olympics' showed humans doing all these unique set of movements called gymnastics and acrobatics and so...since I'm pretty good at dancing, I thought that I could try-"

"-TSUNAMI!" Towa shouted.

"You are to NEVER enter the Human World!"

Tsuna pouted.

"But why. Daddy?! Humans have all these...these cool things and they seem like fun and I thought maybe that you and I could go togeth-"

"-I thought I told you NOT to EVER go in the Human World! It is _forbidden_ for ayakashi to interact with the humans!" Towa exclaimed.

"But Daddy, I like the humans! They're so nice and-!"

Towa got in her face.

"May I remind you, that you DON'T even have the power to even _disguise_ yourself as a human being! It's extremely dangerous!"

Tsuna sighed avoiding her fathers eyes.

"Are you not listening to me?!" Towa scolded.

"..."

"...I wore a trench coat with a hoodie...to hide my ears and tail..." Tsuna said quietly.

Towa looked at her in confusion.

"What?!"

"Daddy...please don't be mad..." Tsuna whimpered sadly.

Towa sighed and kneeled for her daughter.

"I won't get mad as long as you don't leave for the Human World again."

Tsuna saddened hearing this.

"Okay..."

Towa placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I need you to understand this..."

"If I am to bear a daughter, it must be strong. Strong enough to fill the seat of a Clan Head!" Towa said.

 _'Even if it has to be a female...' Towa thought._

Tsuna's ear twitched at his words.

 _'...IT?!' She thought._

"You understand don't you, Tsunami?" Towa asked.

That was when Tsuna snapped.

"NO!" She cried when she pulled away from Towa.

Towa widened his eyes.

"Tsunami?!"

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She screamed.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!"

Tears left Tsuna's eyes.

"And I hate you..."

"I..." Towa began.

"All you ever care about...is me trying to gain power," Tsuna said.

"All you ever care about...is someone filling the spot of Clan Head..."

"I don't even WANT to be Clan Head!" She yelled.

Towa gasped.

"Don't you get it at all?! I'm useless without powers! I DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS BECAUSE I'M PART COULRO!" She shouted.

Towa squeezed her shoulders.

"DON'T SAY THAT, TSUNAMI!"

"DADDY, I'M POSSESSED! I HAVE THIS MARK ON MY WAIST TO PROVE IT! I'M NOTHING BUT A JOKE! A..."

Tsuna sniffled.

"A clown spirit..."

She turned to the side.

"I'm useless to the clan and you know it! You're wasting your time training me...why don't you just train my sisters who actually have power?"

After a moment, Tsuna had ran out of the castle.

"TSUNAMI! COME BACK!" Towa shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEE!" Tsuna wailed as the wind took her tears.

...

...

...

 **Tsuna's POV:**

After running out of the castle and pushing two guards to the side, I ran through the village with tears in my eyes, I saw villagers giving me mixed expressions.

An old Tora couple leered at me.

"DEMON!" They snapped.

Two teenage Tora's shrieked at the sight of me.

"EEK! IT'S THE CURSED CHILD!"

Tora children screamed.

"KILLER!"

They then ran home.

I had gotten more from more villagers as I continued to run by.

"Hell Starter!"

"DEVIL CHILD!"

"MURDERER!"

"Clown!"

This ALWAYS happened to me.

Despite being privileged because of my dad, villagers were not so fond of me since I was still considered the Coulro Beast who attacked the village.

No one really liked me.

For the longest time, I've always been alone.

I had no friends...

...But there was one person out there who made me wild...

...

...

I sat by a private lake next to my boyfriend, Junya that late afternoon.

He was the only person who I had eyes for and who deeply cared about me.

I had found out that he had been born the same night as me and how he was also possessed internally by a Coulro Beast.

He had went through the same things that I went through as he was shunned from his village but he didn't have to go through the tough trainings I did as he was told that the Clan Head title would be passed to his older brother who he had never told me about.

Also...Junya...was an Okami...

Okami were a race of wolf ayakashi who I wasn't supposed to associate with since our two Clans were already at war.

But I honestly didn't care...I was in love and I have someone in my life who can suffer alongside me.

I leaned my head on Junya's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

We spent the day gazing into the sunlight when I finally spoke up.

"When will the world learn to accept us for who we are?"

Junya cackled rather widely before turning to me.

"Stupid girl..."

 _TWACK!_

"OW!" I laugh.

I flinched harshly when Junya playfully slapped me hard on the forehead.

He laughed loudly after that while I chuckle nervously.

I grinned as I rubbed my forehead.

Junya liked to hit me a lot whenever I said something stupid.

In fact it almost seemed like he loved hitting me.

It made him laugh.

But it would sometimes make me think that maybe Junya was a little more possessed than I was.

"I hate this world...it's so cruel..." I said.

Junya grinned.

 _Heeheeheeeheeeheee!  
_

"You hate the world?! What do you want to do about it?"

"Live in the Human World..." I say with a smile.

"One day..."

"HA HA! Good luck with that!" Junya laughed.

I was actually being serious for once.

I wanted to go to the Human World!

Thanks to discovering it, I was able to master all forms of physical hand to hand combat to make up for not having powers of my own.

I learned karate, kung fu, boxing and kickboxing, wrestling, jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, judo, and chi blocking.

An in addition I had my agility and acrobatics skills.

It took me many years to learn these techniques and it was all so very hard, but I would do anything to make up for not having powers...

I still had much to learn though, and I thought that maybe I could learn these things...in the Human World!

I turned to Junya with a nervous smile.

"Um...you'll come to live with me won't you?"

Junya remained silent for a moment.

I tilt my head.

"J-Junya?"

 _TWACK!_

This time, a heavy punch had been sent to my now red cheek and I could have sworn I tasted blood from my tooth.

Junya cackled loudly.

"HAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAA! YOU THINK THEY'RE GONNA LET US LEAVE?!"

I couldn't help but join him.

He may have been abusive but he drove me wild, especially when he laughed. And it was his way of showing affection, he told me.

But I did once hear a legend from a book I read:

 ** _"There's a reason that possessed Coulro ayakashi aren't meant to be together or fall in love...some may act more possessed than others..."_**

Of course I didn't listen! I never do!

Junya gave me a kiss on the cheek before pulling me even closer to him.

"Hey, Junya? When will I get to meet your family?" I asked.

Junya laughed.

"You really are dumb ya know? You know our clans aren't meant to be together!"

"But you and I are together..." I say.

Junya finally looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right!"

 _SMOOCH!_

Junya gave me a quick kiss before getting up.

"Sorry Tsumi! But I gotta get going!" He told me.

I smiled.

I loved it when he call me that.

I whimpered.

"Aww, don't leave me just yet! Stay with me a little longer!"

Junya grinned.

 _Heeheeheeheeeheeeheee!_

"BYE BYE!"

With that Junya had jumped away from tree to tree back to his village leaving me alone there.

I sighed and stared back at the sunset which slowly began to set.

I groaned.

 _'I have such a bastard boyfriend...' I thought._

A grin grew on my face.

 _'But yet...I still continue to love him...I'm a JOKE!'_

 _Heeheeheeeheeheeeheeeheeeeeee!_

"Keep laughing, father will just never know your secret about you dating an Okami!" A cold sarcastic voice said.

I widened my eyes at the sound of the voice.

I whipped my head around seeing my younger sister, Kagura standing on top of a tree branch above me giving me a cold expression.

I frowned at the sight of her.

She had dad's skin color but odd dark purple hair, wearing a dark hot pink kimono.

She was always cold hearted and distant from the day she was born and the two of us often shared some sort of rivalry.

Even though she was a year younger than I was, she acted more mature and responsible than I was.

She was also very skilled in the kendo sword that she was holding and despite her cold hearted expression, she was beautiful which I had envied...

...I don't think I'm very beautiful in any way...

I stood up.

"Good you've caught me!"

"I'm dating an Okami who makes me feel whole and happy!"

Feeling torn, frustrated and angered, I flashed Kagura a slasher smile.

"ARE YOU GOING TO TELL DADDY?! HUH?!"

Not feeling the slightest bit phased, Kagura just stared at me not changing expressions.

I hated it!

I hated how cool and collected she was being...

It was hilarious!

I drop to my knees.

 _Heeheeheeheeeeeheeeeeeeheeeheheheeheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeeeee!_

"Father told me to come find you. Whenever your ready, come have supper," Kagura said.

With that, she jumped away from tree to tree and headed back to the village and I was alone once more...

I stopped laughing for that moment.

 _'Is that all she wanted to tell me?!' I thought._

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...So...is Kagura going to tell dad on me for dating an Okami or not?'_

I went into deep thought for a moment before forming a grin.

"Pfft-!"

"Hee hee hee..."

"...Kagura you BITCH!"

 **"TA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

...

...

...

After supper, and a long lecture from dad about interacting with Okami, I went up to my room where I sat on a cushion and played a card game with my maid, Aquarius.

Aquarius was an ayakashi who took the form of a mermaid of the Zodiac Clan which was made up of 12 different ayakashi beings who actually kept balance in our world.

Ever since I was born, each member of the Zodiac Clan was assigned to serve each castle of different Clan Heads.

I was grateful that Aquarius was assigned to my dads castle because she was more than a maid.

In fact she was my friend!

My only friend actually...

I slam three of my cards on the table.

Aquarius chuckled.

"Very good, Tsuna! You won again!"

I giggle.

"Every time we play this game, I always seem to win against you!"

I smirk.

"Are you sure your not letting me win on purpose Aquarius?"

Aquarius smiled.

"Nope! I think you're just that skilled, Tsunami!"

I blush and turned to the side.

"D-don't call me that..."

Aquarius laughed causing me to chuckle nervously.

"Sorry about that..."

"...Hey, I got a surprise for you!"

I turn to her and tilt my head.

"A surprise?"

"But you must promise not to tell anyone that you got it from me!" Aquarius said.

Now I was really curious!

And aside from my parents and siblings, I doubt that telling people won't be a problem since I was an antisocial.

"Ok, what's the surprise?" I asked.

Aquarius smiled before snapping her fingers.

 _FWOOSH!_

Instantly a deck of cards with fancy designs appeared in front of me.

They were different than the cards we were playing with.

I titled my head.

"...More cards?"

Aquarius giggled.

"Why not taking a closer look, Tsuna?"

"Um, ok..."

I slowly pick up the card and take a look at it.

It had a flipped mirror portrait of a male.

Two hearts with two large K's were on the top and bottom.

I read the caption.

"'King of...Hearts?'"

The King of Hearts smiled.

"Hello there my dear lady!"

I widened my eyes.

"AHHH!"

I drop the card on the table causing Aquarius to chuckle.

Three other cards lifted themselves from the deck.

One was a King of Spades.

He looked at me indifferently.

"How noisy! Was that you just now?"

I grew nervous.

"Uh..."

The next card that floated towards me was the King of Diamonds.

"Yooooo! Sup! Who's the lady?"

"I..."

The last card that floated towards me was the Kings of Clubs.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight of me.

"What the heck?! Why are you dressed like that?!"

I blinked.

"Huh?!"

"Time for a style change!" Clubs grinned.

"W-wait..."

 _VWOOOSH!_

Two giant cards collide and fade through my body before disappearing.

I gasped seeing how my outfit had changed into a silky red high slit kimono with gold lace at the edges.

I looked up at Aquarius who grinned at me.

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Aquarius?! Are these...?"

"That's right my dear! Those are Magical Possession Cards!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheeheee_

"But Aquarius! These magic items are forbidden in this world! They've been banned from all black markets!"

"Tsuna, I know how much you've always wanted to have magic power. I thought with these, maybe you CAN have power and use it in combat," Aqaurius said.

I picked up all four of the main cards who gave me a variety of expressions.

I frowned.

"But people have died trying to use these cards. They're pretty dangerous even for me!"

"Well that's because the users never took a time to form a 'Trust Link' with them," Aquarius said.

I raise an eyebrow.

"A Trust Link?"

She smiled.

"Clubs seems to trust you since he was able to instantly change your clothes without problem."

I look at Clubs.

"Hmm..."

Clubs playfully waved at me.

"Why not try out things with the other cards?" Aquarius asked.

I look at the other cards.

Hearts gave me a smile, Diamonds winked at me while Spades looked at me indifferently.

"Hmm okay...how do they work?"

"Hearts can help you create weapons made out of cards, Diamonds can help with transportation and copy abilities, and Spades can help you channel different elements of other ayakashi," Aquarius explained.

I gasped at the last one.

"Really?!"

I pick up a Spade Card from the Spade's deck.

It had a picture of a flame.

I smiled.

"Okay! FIRE!"

Aquarius widened her eyes.

"Tsuna! Wai-!"

 _FWOOSH!_

I toss the card across the room.

Aquarius ducked which caused the walls to ablaze.

"What a fool!" Spades said.

I grin.

"Uh oh..."

 _Heeheeheeheehee..._

"Oh crap!" Aquarius cried.

 _WHOOSH!_

Instantly Aquarius summoned a small surf of water which instantly put out the fire.

"Phew..."

She turned to glare at me.

"Tsuna, you have to be more careful with these cards! You haven't formed a Trust Link with Spades yet!"

I saddened.

"I just wanna see what it's like to have power..."

Aquarius sighed.

"Here Tsuna, why not try another card who seems to take a liking to you?"

I looked at Hearts, he still kept his kind smile on his face.

"What did you say he could do again?"

"Order hearts to create a group of cards into any weapon of your choice. Try it out! But be careful!" Aquarius said.

I picked up Hearts and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you want!" He said.

"Hmm...okay...Katana?" I asked.

 _FWICK!_

Instantly in my hands was a katana made out of cards.

I widen my eyes.

"WHOA!"

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

"It's even heavy like a real katana!"

Aquarius chuckled.

"And it functions the same way too! Try another weapon!"

 _'Hmm...another weapon...maybe some from the Human World?' I thought._

"Gun?"

 _FWICK!_

I now had a gun made out of cards in my hands.

I smiled.

"Bazooka?"

 _FWICK!_

"Jackhammer?"

 _FWICK!_

"Whackhammer?"

 _FWICK!_

"COOL!"

I stood up holding my giant sledgehammer made out of cards and playfully swing it around.

 _Heeheeheheeeheee!_

"I can get used to this!" I squeal.

Aquarius smirked as she crossed her arms around her chest.

"You're welcome!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R!**

 **Don't worry! It will get better! The drama will begin in the next chap and soon we will meet the guys!**

 **Please review nicely! BYEEE!**


	3. Disciplinary Actions!

**INCASE IF YOU GUYS WERE WONDERING, TSUNA'S WILD PERSONALITY IS ACTUALLY BASED OFF HARLEY QUINN, ONE OF MY FAVORITE VILLIANS.**

 **SO BE AWARE OF THE WILDNESS THAT IS TO COME!**

 **OH AND BY THE WAY, WE GET TO SEE THE GUYS IN THIS CHAP!**

 **SO ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Years have passed since Aquarius have gave me those cards.

I was now 316 but physically 18 in human years.

The years with Junya and I have been happy despite the village people still hating us.

Other happy times included how I was getting better at mastering my new Magical Possession Cards.

And in addition, I had four new friends!

Aside from those happy times...there were sad times too...

Due to the harsh and emotional trainings my father had dished out, a lot of my sisters were soon gone...

Haruka and Momo who were the most sensative out of all of us, had committed suicide...

My other four sisters Mimi, Ayame, Kiku, and Nana took to the hills and ran away from home leaving it just me and Kagura in the castle...

It was sad and heartbreaking.

It didn't matter though...

I never talked to them at all...

Honestly I never really enjoyed talking to other females other than Aquarius or my mother.

The reason why I didn't talk to my sisters or other females because I feared that they were all just like Kagura who was always so uptight and strict and rude.

That, or the fact how ayakashi girls from all clans would often pick on me or make fun of me, just because of who I am.

But anyways, Kagura was always better than me at everything and my father always favored her over me...

I always had these thoughts in my head that Kagura could become Clan Head one day leaving me to be free.

This way, I could run off with Junya to the Human World where we can live our lives the way we want too!

It would be perfect!

And just when I thought things couldn't get any better...

...

...

...

Junya had brought me to a meadow by a lake where he took my hand and got on one knee.

He kept laughing like a manic which made me wild!

 _Heeheeheehee!_

"Junya! What's the meaning of this?"

Junya grinned.

 _Hahahahahahahahaha!_

"I'm corrupted, you're corrupted, the whole village thinks we're corrupted together!"

"I have nobody but you're the only one that puts a smile on my face!" He said.

He squeezes my arm tightly.

"Marry me, lady," he says smoothly.

My eyes water as a grin spreads on my face.

 **"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!"**

I tackle Junya into a hug and he roughly pulls me into a kiss.

I kiss him passionately with all my might not caring how much air I was losing I was too happy!

...

...

...

Later that night, my dad had a Clan Heads Meeting with other Clan Heads in our village.

This was the perfect opportunity!

I had snuck Junya into my castle and brought him into my large bedroom...

...

...

...

With Junya on top of me in my bed, the two of us had went at it.

I kept laughing loudly the whole time rather than screaming from the pain because I never felt so much pleasure in my entire life!

Happy tears stream from my eyes as I wrap my arms around Junya's neck bringing him closer to me.

"Junya..."

"WHA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!" He laugh.

I couldn't help but grin.

"I-ooh...I-ooh..."

"I love-"

 _SLICE!_

The fun...

Had stopped...

The bed...

Had stopped rocking...

I widened my eyes at the sight of four fingered claws that pierced right through Junya's stomach.

I shriek at the sight.

"J-J-Junya?!"

This was followed by a coughing noise.

I felt a few warm droplets come onto my face.

"JUNYA!" I screamed.

Junya's eyes were widened.

Blood had flowed out of his mouth like a waterfall.

 _SLICE!_

The second the metal claws went out of his stomach, Junya had slowly fallen off the bed.

 _THUD!_

I instantly shoot up from my bed.

"JUNYA!"

"I knew it! You we're having an affair with an Okami!" I heard.

I widened my eyes at the sound of the voice and turned seeing my father.

His claws were covered with Junya's blood.

"DADDY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

He glared at me.

"There was no meeting today..."

"...I made it all up because I knew you'd bring him here..."

My eyes watered.

I ran over to Junya and layed his body up a bit.

The blood wouldn't stopped leaking and his eyeballs had went behind his head as a deadly smile formed on his face.

Junya...was dead...now stuck living with the Coulro Ayakashi in hell...

"Daddy how could you..."

"I was a fool to think that you were being intimate with a fellow Tora that I arranged for you to marry," father said.

"But I'm very disappointed in you for lying. It's not in your character!"

My body jittered with rage.

 _HeeheeheeheeheeeHEEEE!_

My father flinched at the sounds of my inner laughter even though my face showed anger.

Many emotions ran through me and I couldn't control it.

"Ts-Tsunami?" He asked.

 **"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU BASTARD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO FUCKING SAY IT?! THAT MAN YOU JUST KILLED WAS GOING TO BE MY FIANCE!" I shouted.**

 **"AND YOU TOOK MY TICKET TO HAPPINESS AWAY FROM M-!"**

 _SLAP!_

The jittering in my body had stopped at my fathers touch.

Tears had flew out of my eyes.

"NONSENSE, TSUNAMI! HE WAS POSSESSED BY A COULRO FROM BIRTH!" Father said.

 **"AND SO WAS I!" I screamed.**

 **"IF I'M SO POSSESSED WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL ME TOO?!"**

Father shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand..."

 **"I UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN NO LONGER CALL YOU MY FATHER IF YOU'D STOOP SO LOW TO KILLING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" I yelled.**

"SILENCE!" Father exclaimed.

He began to walk away.

"I'm punishing you! For now on, you are no longer allowed to leave this castle, EVER!"

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" I cry.

 _SLAM!_

"DADDDDDDDDYYYYYY!"

I sink to the floor covering my hot wet eyes.

I sniffled as I stared at Junya's dead body just inches from me.

I no longer had anyone to laugh with or love...

Junya was my last chance and hope at happiness and that was now taken away...

"I'm alone..."

"I'M ALL ALONE TO SUFFER FROM THIS CRUEL WORLD WITH ALL THESE CRUEL PEOPLE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I sniffle.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

 _SMACK!_

My ears twitch at the sound.

"Huh?"

I remove my hands from my eyes seeing how a stack of unfamiliar and dangerous Magical Possession Cards were right in front of me.

I looked up seeing Aquarius who had a serious expression on her face.

"Aquarius he's gone...my fiance is gone..." I whimpered.

"Go get them!" She said.

"Huh?"

"I think you're ready," Aquarius said.

"Use these cards against all the people who have hurt you and get your revenge."

 _SNATCH!_

"YES!"

I swiped all the dangerous cards from the floor.

Flames lit in my eyes in anger.

I did not hesitate.

The bullies, the people, everyone who mistreated me because of who I was needed to be punished...

A wide grin formed on my face despite the tears.

The Tora Clan Village was in for it now.

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!_

...

...

...

Not obeying daddy, I stepped out of the castle.

I looked around at the village seeing the people.

On one side there were market sellers with customers.

Another side was a kendo class.

Another direction were a bunch of women by a kimono shop.

And then there was a another direction where three Tora girls were, laughing at me in a corner.

"Look at that loser!" One said.

"She's such a freak!" Another said.

"Isn't she possessed?" The other said.

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!_

Raising up my hands by my sides, several Spade Cards that had pictures of flames on it.

I smile crazily at the girls.

 **"I'LL SHOW YOU HOW POSSESSED I AM!"**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

The cards that I through had unleashed fire which killed the girls.

The fire soon spread burning some trees and a few buildings in the village.

The sounds of screaming was in the air from the villagers who ran in fear.

I laughed at their suffering.

 **"ALL OF YOU ARE GOING...TO HELLLLLLLLLL!"**

I leap up in the air and pull out more Spade Cards with pictures of flames.

I threw them down over the buildings unleashing several flames.

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!  
**

 **BOOM!**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The screams were music to my ears.

I then flip and land in front of a house in the village.

"Eek! Don't hurt me!"

I turn around seeing a Tora woman behind me.

She cowered in fear.

 _Heeheeheheeeheeeeheee!_

Using my Hearts Cards, a metallic bat made out of cards formed in my hands.

"It was bound to happen some time my dear, you should have stayed in school!"

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

I whacked the girl into the sky and soon she was gone from sight.

She had been instantly killed from the impact.

 **"BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** I sang.

The bat then changed into a bazooka and I got in position.

The Tora people gasp in horror.

I grin.

"SMILE!"

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"WOO HOO! YEAH!" I cheer.**

"There she is!"

"TSUNAMI!"

"GET HER BACK TO THE CASTLE!"

I turned around seeing several guards from my castle.

I knew they have been sent to get me by force under my fathers command.

I frowned.

"I never liked you guys anyway..."

 _Heeheeheeeheeheeheee!_

 **"MORE FUN FOR ME!"**

"GET HER!" A guard said.

The guards then charge for me.

I rush towards them doing a cartwheel into a kick in one of their faces.

 **"KAM-POW!" I cheer.**

"SHIT! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD HIT THAT HARD!"

Other guards then bring their claws out as they charge towards me.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _TWACK!  
_

 _TWACK!_

I whipped out my giant whackhammer and bashed it all over a few guards knocking them out.

I was then grabbed from behind.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" The guard said.

 **"HI-YA!"**

I kick up my flexible leg and whack the guard directly in his now bleeding eye setting myself free.

I turned to him.

"OWWWWWWWW!" He screamed.

 **"FLYING TIGER!" I cheer.**

I then jump up and kick the guard square in the face sending him flying.

"SHE'S OUT OF CONTROL!" A guard said.

"TAKE HER DOWN! BUT DON'T KILL HER!" Another said.

I pick up two Spade Cards with pictures of fireworks.

 **"CIAO BABIES!"**

 _VREEEE!_

 _VREEEE!_

 _VREEEEEE!_

 **BOOOM!**

 **BOOOM!  
**

 **BOOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A few more guards rush up to me.

"TSUNAMI, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" One said.

I bring out my bat.

 _TWACK!_

 **"SHA-BAM!" I cheer.**

 _TWACK!_

 **"DING-DONG! YOU'RE GONE!" I joke.**

 _TWACK!_

 **"Sookyaaahh!" I cheer.**

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 **"STAY DOWN, PLEASE!" I coo.**

Soon all the guards were down...

...

...

...

I continued on with the attack starting with many houses.

This was followed by the kendo class area.

Then finally I attacked the women in the kimono store.

I was now at a flower shop.

I brought out a katana made out of cards.

 **"GOTTA JOKE FOR YOU LADIES!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I charged towards one of the woman who had hid in a corner covering herself.

 **"WHAT DO YOU CALL A BROKEN HEART?!"**

 _SLICE!_

"Tsu...nami..."

I widen my eyes.

"That...voice..."

I pull my katana out of the woman's back and gasped at the sight.

The woman had pink her and chocolate skin like caramel.

She had pink tiger ears and a tail to match as well as a perfect figure.

"MOM?!"

Mom used the last of her strength to turn her body to face mine.

I gasped seeing blood leaving her coughing mouth.

"I gave you...li-life..."

 _THUD!_

Mom's body then hit the ground.

I widen my eyes.

"Mom? MOM?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

I look at her blood and then look around at the blazing buildings followed by the sounds of the screaming people.

Children had cried seeing their dead family members on the ground.

And it was all because of me...

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

 **"TSUNAMI!" A voice roared.**

I flinched at the sound of the voice.

I turned and much to my horror, I saw my dad rushing towards me.

I get up backing out of the way.

"DADDY I CAN EXPLAIN-"

 **"-YOU KILLED MY WIFE?!"**

My father glared furious daggers at me, and I knew I was REALLY in for it...

...

...

...

My father had forcefully dragged me back to the castle and threw me against the ground.

Before I could even get up, I was greeted by a painful yet stimulating strike to the butt by my fathers flog whip.

My screams fill the whole castle.

 **"FIRST YOU LIE ABOUT YOUR AFFAIRS BY DATING AN OKAMI!"**

 _TWACK!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **"THEN YOU DISOBEY ME AND LEAVE TO MASSACRE OUR PEOPLE!"**

 _TWACK!_

"AAAH-AAAHHH-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

 **"FOOL! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO REBUILD OUR VILLAGE?!"**

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!  
_

 **"DADDY STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"**

"OW! OW!"

 **"YOU'VE BROUGHT BACK PAINFUL MEMORIES FROM THE COULRO AYAKASHI MASSACRE! IDIOT!"**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!  
_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 **"I'M SORRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!"**

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeehee!_

 **"TSUNAMI! STOP THAT CACKLING NOW!"**

 **"DADDY! I CAN'T HELP-!"**

 _TWACK!_

 **"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

Father continues to beat me as I scream in pain.

 **"YOU'VE KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER! NOW HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PRODUCE A MALE CHILD TO FILL THE FUTURE POSITION AS CLAN HEAD?!"**

Then it had hit me...but not the whip.

Father had then brought the flog down towards me.

 _GRASP!_

Father widen his eyes.

Before he could beat me any further, I grabbed the flog and tugged on it tightly.

I glared daggers at father not bothering to back down as I growl.

Father looked at me in disbelief as I was rebelling against him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT DAD?!" I asked.

"ALL YOU EVER WANT IS TO HAVE THE PERFECT MALE CHILD TO BE YOUR STUPID FUTURE CLAN-"

"-TSUNAMI, I WILL NOT STAND TO HEAR YOU-"

 **"-YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" I shouted.**

Father gasped as tears form in my eyes.

 **"YOU'LL TRAIN ME AND MY SISTERS DAY AFTER DAY BUT YOU DON'T CARE!" I cry.**

 **"YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE WHEN 6 OF MY SISTERS EVEN DIED OR RAN AWAY! WHY? BECAUSE WE'RE FEMALE!"**

 **"WE'RE USELESS TO THE CLAN REGARDLESS! YOU DON'T WANT US!"**

Father sighed. "Tsunami..."

 **"STOP THAT! STOP CALLING ME THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! YOU NEVER LISTEN!"**

Father saddened and that was when I felt bad for everything.

I turned to the side...

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"The love of your life is dead because of me..."

"And the love of my life is dead because of you..."

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee..._

"So...I guess we can call it even...right?"

 ** _SLAP!_**

This time the slap had stung hard, leaving a harsh red handprint on my cheek.

I shivered as I felt the sensation of my cheek slowly throb.

"Dad...dy?"

I slowly turn back to him seeing him glare furiously at me.

"YOU will be disciplined!"

I widened my eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"You won't receive any more teachings from me!"

"Wait! Daddy! What are you saying?!"

"You are going to learn to be a proper young ayakashi..." father began.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm sending you to attend Ayakashi Gakuin!"

My eyes widen.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"

 **[Cue High School Bell Sound]**

...

...

...

...

And so on to Ayakashi Gakuin I went that morning.

For the first time, I wore a long kimono that reached down to my ankles along with black platform kimono sandals.

The kimono was fully pink with black, white and hot pink stripes and it had a black waist ribbon that tightened around me.

I didn't like it...

I had a hunch that there was a specific reason why I always wore short kimonos with high slits, but I couldn't put my tail on it...

I flew through the skies sitting on Diamonds who was in his Magic CARDpet form.

I kept sighing at my fathers last words from last night.

 **"After school, you are not allowed to come home until your school year is over!" He had told me.**

 _'Then where am I supposed to sleep? Or get food?!' I thought._

"Chin up, Tsuna! School won't be so bad!" Diamonds told me.

I look at him.

"But I don't like being in public...everyone will look down upon me..."

I frown.

"Especially the girls..."

After last night's experience, I vowed to never trust or talk to girls again.

I wanted to yell at Aquarius for giving me the idea of having me take revenge on my village but she had disappeared...

I learned from my mistakes of ever trusting her...

"Look on the bright side, at least you won't be with Kagura all the time," Diamonds said.

I smile at him a bit.

"Yeah, you have a point there."

"Heh heh heh..."

"Look at that!"

"She's not even a Tengu! How is SHE flying?!"

I turned to the sounds of the voices and turned seeing two Tengu guys and one Tengu girl flying near me.

Grins were on their faces and I knew it meant trouble.

"Just ignore em," Diamonds whispered.

I turn to look at him as I hide my face from the Tengu's.

"How long until we get there?" I whisper.

"2 Miles," Diamonds said.

"Hey! Are you a Tora or a Tengu?!" One Tengu called.

I say nothing.

"What the hell kind of aircraft is that?!" The female asked.

Her comment sounded kind of funny.

A grin forms on my lips.

 _Heeheeheehee..._

"What the hell are you laughing at?" The other Tengu asked.

"GET OUT OF THE SKY! THIS IS OUR TERRITORY!" The female said.

I frown.

 _'Their territory?! The sky should be for everybody to fly through. Shouldn't matter what race you are...' I thought._

"Heh heh heh..."

I turn seeing the three Tengu's grinning at me.

I widen my eyes at the sight of their wings that flapped towards me.

"Huh-?"

 _FWOOSH!_

 _FWOOSH!_

 _FWOOOOOSH!_

I screamed from the windpressure that blew me off from Diamonds sending me falling down through the sky.

"TSUNAAAA!" Diamonds called as he fell after me.

He then went back to his card form and went back to my main deck.

As I fell, a school building came into view.

I lose control.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 _THUD!_

"Ow..."

I heard the sounds of chuckling from fellow students that were nearby.

"Look at that!" One girl said.

"What a klutz!" Another said.

"Is she a Tora?"

"There aren't too many Tora's that get enrolled here."

"And now I can see why!"

I then heard the sound of the girls laughing and soon it had faded away as they had left.

With my face planted in dirt, I frown.

 _'Just my luck! I'm practically the only Tora around here...so much for making better friends...' I thought._

"That was some fall, are you okay?" A voice asked.

 _'Huh?! Is someone talking to me?!' I thought._

I slowly lifted my head off the dirt and look up seeing an oni guy in front of me.

He had short red hair and crimson eyes and he wore a blue kimono uniform with thin stripes.

"I'm...okay..."

 _Heeheeheehee..._

The oni raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? You fell from the sky and now you're laughing?!"

I blush and turn away.

 _'Dammit! I'm ALREADY acting weird! I can't control myself!' I thought._

"Meh, it's whatever." The oni said.

I look at him.

"Huh?"

The oni guy gave me a grin as he brought his hand out towards me.

"You're new here, right? I'm Shinra," he said.

I frowned.

 _'Wait a minute! I bet he's trying to trick me isn't he?!' I thought._

 _'I bet he's going to try to pretend to be my friend and then eventually humiliate me!'_

I glare at Shinra.

"Get away from me!"

Shinra glared back.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice to you! The least you could do is-!"

"-I SAID, get away from me!"

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL, HUH?!"

I growl at him.

"OH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! YOU...YOU ONI!"

Shinra put his hand back and stared at me for a moment.

He growled.

"Pfft! Whatever!"

He then walked away.

I frown.

 _'...Y'know? Maybe it's just me but...I think Shinra wanted to be my friend...' I thought._

I sigh.

"Can't be helped now..."

 _DING-DONG!_

The gong on the top of the school building had finally been struck.

I groan.

"Great! I'm already late!"

I finally get up and begin dashing towards the gate with the Japanese letters on the side.

My leg gets caught in my kimono dress.

 _TH-THUD!_

"-OOF!"

After falling, I groan in pain.

"Oww..."

I then hear the sound of giggling and look up seeing a Tengu girl and a Kitsune girl snickering as they walk pass me.

I sigh as I glance down at my kimono.

"NOW I see the reason why I never wear long kimonos with these sandals..."

"...How will I make it through the day?" I asked.

I then hatched an idea.

I pick up Hearts out of my deck and smile at him.

"Hey, Hearts? You think you can form into scissors?"

 _FWICK!_

Scissors made out of cards were now in front of me.

It snipped.

"I don't see why not!" Hearts said.

I squealed as I take the scissors.

I LOVED to play with scissors or anything sharp.

I snip the scissors as I smirk down at my kimono.

"...Time for a style change!"

...

...

...

I finally finished!

I changed my outfit around to suit my liking.

My pink, black, and white kimono consisted of a cropped tube top that had a split upside down triangle cut in the center to expose a bit of my cleavage along with a double high hip slitted miniskirt that was high waisted enough to cover the 'J' tattoo on my lower waist.

The outfit was completely with my now detached sleeves that rested on my arms.

Now I was comfortable and trip falling free!

Since I was late, the teacher had told me to stand outside until it was time to introduce me.

Now I was nervous.

I didn't like introductions...

...

...

...

 **Miyabi's POV:**

I sat in class bored out of my mind.

Everything was the same old same old with these girls that wouldn't leave me alone!

"Miyabi! What are you doing after school?!"

"Hey, Miyabi. Weren't you talking to an Okami girl recently?"

"I saw him, too! He was walking with some Tengu girls!"

"MIYABI WE LOVE YOU!" The girls all squealed.

"So noisy..." Chikage sighed.

 _'Tell me about it...they never leave me alone...' I thought._

"Miyabi! What's wrong?" A girl asked.

"Shut up..." I muttered.

I sigh.

 _'I wish something interesting would happen already! I'm sick of the same old thing with these girls...'_

"Class, we have a special new student joining us!" The Teacher said.

This had sparked my interest.

"A special new student?"

"Oh, how exciting! I wonder who it is?" Yukinojo pipped.

"Maybe someone strong?" Samon asked.

"Feh!" Shinra spat.

"Strong mouthed is more like it!"

I turned to him an raise an eyebrow.

"Now what could be wrong with you, little oni?"

"Not in the mood!" Shinra snapped.

I glare at him.

"Why you-!"

"You can come in now," the teacher said.

I faced the front of the room as the door opened.

...

...

...

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Still nervous, I walked into the room.

I was greeted with multiple gasps by mostly the female students.

I stand by the teachers desk and examined each female student.

 _'Big...'_

 _'Big...'_

 _'BIG!'_

 _'REALLY BIG! UGH!' I thought._

I had one big pet pevee...

Chest size...

Everywhere I looked, girls and women everywhere had bigger boobs than I did!

I had a pear shaped body...

My chest wasn't too flat but it wasn't too big either!

Although, I did love my curves in my lower body

I just wish I were a little bigger like the other girls...

I swear, it was like every other ayakashi was born with extremely large breasts but me...

"Class, this is Tsunami from the Tora Clan," the teacher said.

I blushed and turned to the teacher.

"Um, I'd like if you called me 'Tsuna' if that's okay."

"Yes, of course," the teacher says.

I smile a bit.

 _'Score points for normalcy! Woo hoo!' I mentally cheer._

"Class, Tsuna comes from a very privileged background. She is the Clan Head's daughter," the teacher explained.

I widen my eyes in fear.

 _'NO!'_

Much to my fear, the students then murmur amongst themselves.

 _'Great! Now everyone will calculate how I'm the crazy one who wrecked my village!' I thought._

"Tsuna, please take a seat next to Chikage," the teacher said.

"Chi...kage?" I ask in confusion.

"Here," a voice said.

I look in the very back of the room seeing a Tengu guy with short hair slightly raising his hand.

His eyes didn't leave his textbook.

I frown.

"Just my luck...another Tengu..." I whispered.

I slowly walk across the room hearing snickering and murmurs as I go.

...

...

...

 **Miyabi's POV:**

I watched as the Tsuna girl walks across the room with a sad look in her eye.

 _'Hmm...not so much going on in the chest area...' I thought._

My eyes drop down to her hips.

 _'...But she has curves in all the right places nonetheless...and beautiful skin too!'_

I remember what the teacher says about her being the Tora Clan Head's daughter.

I smirk.

"Oh ho! So she's like a Princess, eh?"

 _'Makes sense for her to be breaking the dress code. Not that I'm complaining...'_

As Tsuna walks down, I watch her eyes meet with Shinra, but neither of them smile.

I widen my eyes.

 _'What? How does the Little Oni already know that girl before she met me?!' I thought._

I listen as Tsuna sighs.

A smile tugs at my lips.

 _'Don't worry pretty kitty. Once I bring you to bed, I'll be able to turn that frown upside down...'_

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting, huh Kyoga?" I ask turning to my Okami friend sitting next to me.

I look at Kyoga seeing him lay his head on his desk just snoring away.

I turn back to Tsuna who takes a seat next to Chikage.

I smirk.

"I'm going to make you mine..."

 **R &R!**


	4. Outcast or Not?

**Been awhile since I've updated!**

 **I hope more of you will read this...**

 **Anyways I've been thinking...**

 **To maybe have a double crossover between this story and my trending Kissed By the Baddest Bidder fic!**

 **Once I continually update with this of course!**

 **But it's up to you guys if you want this to happen!**

 **Just keep reviewing and favoriting both stories and we'll see what happens.**

 **Anyways, ENJOY!**

 **Chikage's POV:**

The new student by the name of Tsuna sat next to me but I paid no mind as my work was my number one priority.

I listened to the teacher as she spoke.

"In what year did the Legendary Oni, Akio fight in the war against the Tengu's?" The teacher asked.

I raised my hand but Tsuna had beat me to it.

"Year 1512!" She said.

The teacher had smiled.

"Wow! Very good again, Tsuna! You are very knowledgeable on these topics! But I didn't expect anything less from the daughter of a Clan Head!"

Tsuna then let out a small sigh.

The teacher had faced the board and continued with the lesson.

Surprised, I turned to Tsuna who had a nervous grin on her face.

 _'To think that I thought another foolish student would be seated next to me...but she's been answering half of the teachers questions throughout all our classes and getting all of them right...but...how?! Is it because of how she was raised?' I thought._

 _Heeheeheehehee..._

I raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's quiet giggle.

 _'Why is she laughing?' I thought._

"Ok class! Here is the next question," the teacher said.

I faced forward.

 _'I have no time to be daydreaming! I have to focus on my work and stay on top of my class or she'll surpass me!' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

The teacher was right, these questions were just a walk in the park for me.

The only reason why I got answers right because of the constant years of homeschool teachings I had received from some of my private tutors.

They were the best of the best in the village, at least that's what my father told me.

I had tutors and teachers for everything:

Cooking, dancing, writing, reading, tailoring, certain forms of combat, (even though I learned much more from my secret trips to the human world) and magic...the only thing I've failed since I didn't have any of my own...

"Now class, please turn to page 414," the teacher said.

I look around the room curious of my surroundings.

I kept hearing students whispering about me which only made me more nervous.

My eyes then fall onto that of a male Kitsune's.

He had creamy skin and dirty blonde hair which matched his ears and fluffy tail.

I smiled in awe.

"Look at those...ears!" I whispered.

The Kitsune seemed to have heard this as his lips curled into a wicked smirk.

He gave me a wink.

I titled my head in confusion.

"Hm?"

"Miyabi! Eyes up front!" The teacher scolded.

The Kitsune had then turned around keeping a smile on his face.

 _'Miyabi? So that's his name huh?' I thought._

 _'...Well the guys in this school seem nice enough. Maybe I could try to make friends with them...' I thought._

I turned to the Tengu next to me.

What was his name?

...Chikage right?

He jotted down a lot of notes as the teacher talked.

I smiled at him.

"Hi!"

"..."

"..."

"...Don't bother me...I'm working..." he said.

His cold words stung me in the heart.

I frowned.

"What?!"

"Be quiet and do your own work!" Chikage hissed.

I glared at him.

"Hey! Your not very nice! Why are you being so mean?"

Chikage had ignored me and continued with his work.

I scoffed.

"Well! I guess all Tengu's really are assholes..." I say.

Chikage looked at me from the corner of his eyes for a moment before resuming to his work.

I stared down at my book and sighed.

 _'Why is it so hard to make friends?' I thought._

"Kikuka! It's not like you to be late," the teacher said.

I looked up front and saw the teacher talking to a female student.

She wore the same pink uniform as all the other females and had a large black high ponytail.

She had fair skin, a curvy figure, and a really beautiful face.

The female named Kikuka had smiled.

"I'm sorry. I was up all night helping to plan for the dance that's coming up!"

The teacher nodded.

"Very well, please take your seat."

Kikuka, practically strutted across the classroom.

I watched her.

 _'She's almost TOO pretty!'_

I frowned at the sight.

Her large breasts kept bouncing within her tight fitted kimono.

I pouted.

 _'Another ayakashi with double D's which I'll NEVER have and...why is she walking towards me?!' I thought._

I widen my eyes seeing Kikuka was standing next to me.

She gave me a look of confusion.

"Hey, you don't sit there," she said.

I grew nervous.

"Uh..."

"That's my seat!" She piped.

I faced my book.

 _'Maybe if I ignore her, she'll go away...' I thought._

The teacher had talked and I felt Kikuka's eyes wander all over me.

It made me nervous and I desired for the bell to ring.

"That's a really short skirt," I heard Kikuka say.

I turned to her.

"Huh?"

She scanned my outfit.

"That top is short too! You can't bare midriffs you know!"

"Well I-"

Kikuka gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Is that the school uniforms?!"

At that all the students had turned to us.

I grew nervous.

"How could you do that?! You can't break the dress code!"

It was at that moment, I frowned at her.

"Well the teacher didn't say anything about it, so what's it to you?"

Kikuka gave me a sharp glare.

"Well did it ever occur to you, that your dressing like a slut?!"

The class then gasped.

I grew angry.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, HUH?!"

"I'M the Class VICE President! Who-are-you?!" Kikuka snapped.

I scoffed.

"Vice President, huh?! Vice President of the All Tengu's are Bitches's Club?! Sure seems like it!"

Kikuka gasped.

The class was now amused.

 **"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Kikuka's eyes twitched.

"Y-YOU!"

A grin pops onto my face.

 _Heeheeheeeheeheehee!_

"You think it's funny?!" Kikuka exclaimed.

 _'No! Tsuna! Stop laughing!' I thought._

"What are you? A clown?!" Kikuka yelled.

My snicker had stopped as my face then darkened.

"...Clown...?"

"Both of you! That's quite enough! Your disrupting the class!" The teacher exclaimed.

I turned to the teacher.

"I'm sorry! Why don't I just MOVE!?"

I leapt out of my chair taking my books and pushed Kikuka out of my way.

"H-Hey!"

"Move! Go sit with your Bastard Boyfriend!" I snapped.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Kikuka cried.

"Enough!" The teacher scolded.

I then take a seat alone in the corner while Kikuka sits next to Chikage.

"That girl is so obnoxious! Right, Chikage?" I heard Kikuka ask.

"Your no better..." Chikage whispered back.

I sank in my seat as I grew depressed at their words.

 _'So much for making a first impression...' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Class had soon ended.

I bolted out the door to avoid everyone before they could try anything to make fun of me or anything like that.

During the lunch period, I sat by myself nibbling some inari sushi as students slowly came in.

Leaning against the napkin holder were my four cards.

"Bad day, huh?" Hearts asked.

"She's so mean! And I didn't even do anything but show up in an outfit!" I cry.

"Well that outfit is a lot skimpier than what you usually wear," Spades said cooly.

I pouted.

"Oh who asked you?!"

"Don't be so glum," Diamonds said.

My eyes water.

"How can I not?! All these girls are so MEAN to me! They're all evil!"

Two male kitsunes walk past me.

"Who is she talking to?"

"Her...cards?"

"Ha ha ha ha! She really doesn't have friends after all!"

I sank in my seat as my cards looked at me with pity.

"I miss...Puddin'..."

"You miss...eating pudding?" Clubs asked in confusion.

I shook my head.

"No no! I miss 'Puddin'," I say.

"Who is...Puddin'?" Hearts asked.

I sigh.

"His name was really Junya and he was an Okami who was also possessed by the Coulro the same night as me..."

"I thought the Tora and Okami weren't allowed to be together at all," Diamonds said.

"We weren't...but Junya and I didn't care...we loved each other and he was my fiance..." I said.

Hearts widened his eyes.

"Fiance?! And where is this fianc-"

"-My dad killed him...right in front of me..." I say.

"Oh..." Hearts said sadly.

Silence then continued among us except for the sounds of me chewing on my sushi.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you call him, Puddin'?" Clubs asked.

I gave him a small smile.

"Because of his fudge brown hair curly hair. It's like Pudding! So I called him Puddin'!"

"Awwwww!" The Cards except Spades cooed.

Spades just rolled his eyes.

I giggled as I blushed.

"And pudding is also my favorite desert! I like caramel flan pudding the best!"

"Sometimes...I would always stroke and play with Junya's hair because it's always soft and smooth! It's also a way of telling him I love him!" I say happily.

"Well isn't that special?" Diamonds smiled.

I saddened.

"But without him...I'm forever alone to suffer in this world where I am further rejected by everyone and-"

Instantly out of nowhere, a bunch of female Kitsune's, Okami's, Oni's, Tengu's, Yukibito's, and other spirits rush into the cafeteria and surround me.

My eyes widen.

"Uh..."

"WHERE did you get that outfit?!" A Kitsune asked.

"I didn't see it anywhere in stores!" A Yukibito said.

"Spill, girlie! Tell us where you got those cute clothes!" A Tengu said.

"Dish girl, dish!" A Okami cried.

I looked around at all the girls in complete shock.

All of them were wearing smiles on their faces.

I blinked...thrice.

"I made it myself..."

Group gasps from all the girls filled the cafeteria.

It made me cringe.

"YOU MADE THAT OUTFIT?!" The Tengu cried.

"MAKE ME ONE! PLEASE!" Some Kitsune's cries.

"NO! PLEASE! MAKE ME ONE!" The Yukibito cried.

"NO! ME!"

"ME!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY LUNCH!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU MY HOMEWORK ANSWERS!"

I looked around in amusement as the girls had continued.

I chuckled and turned to my Cards who gave me knowing smiles.

 _'This...might be my ticket to instant popularity!' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"I cannot believe all those vulgar females took off their clothes in front of you in the bathroom! Disgusting!" Spades exclaimed.

"Relax, they did have a change of clothes with them," Clubs said.

I walked out of the school building when school had ended.

I dragged along a suitcase made out of cards while I held my main deck in front of me.

Inside the large suitcase were a bunch of the pink uniforms my new friends had gave me to modify for them by tomorrow.

"Whatever! At this rate, I'll be the most popular girl in school! And everyone is going to be wearing my fashions!" I squealed.

"I got a question for ya," Clubs said.

"Shoot!"

"...Where are ya gonna sleep?"

"Huh?!"

I widen my eyes freezing in place seeing how I was now at the gate that lead to the Tora Clan Village.

I had received glares from fellow Tora while some others ran back to their homes, screaming.

I frowned.

"Oh right...I can't go back home until the school year is over..."

I turn back on my heel and walk away.

"And just where do you think, your going?" Spades asked.

I smile at the sight of the lush trees, the green vines, and brown grounds.

"Well...I've always wanted to see what it was like to live in the forest!"

Hearts gasped.

"No way!"

Diamonds chuckled.

"Yo! That's pretty wild!"

"Literally!" I giggled.

"Aren't you worried about the creatures that lurk in there?" Clubs asks as I enter the forest.

I smirk as I see some creatures in the forest growling at me.

"Bet I could take em!"

 _Heeheeheeeheehee!_

"No seriously, do you have a plan on where your gonna live in the forest?" Hearts asks.

"Maybe the trees or the cave?" I ask.

"Aren't you scared? Your not worried if your pretty face gets hurt?" Hearts asks.

"I can defend myself!"

"Besides..."

I smile down at my main deck.

"...I have you guys by my side!"

Spades smiled at me.

"Alright then, Tsuna. I'm going to teach you several new Card Tricks. Your new home can also serve as your 'training center'..."

 **...**

 **R &R guys! Seriously if you want this crossover to happen then follow and fav both stories!**

 **Anyways in the next chap, you'll see more further interaction with the other ayakashi! BYE!**


	5. Girl Trouble!

**ENJOY!**

 **Kikuka's POV:**

 _'Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! How could I be so stupid?!' I thought._

That morning, I marched through the halls of Ayakashi Gakuin.

I've heard some pretty crazy news from others...

Apparently the new girl, Tsunami, was the daughter of the Tora Clan Head...

And I went off on her yesterday too...

Yeah...

"I'm such an idiot!" I hissed.

"How could I not have known?"

"She's from a privileged background so of course she's going to be sent to an elite school like this!"

"UGH! No wonder she's one of the few Tora's that go here!"

I sigh.

 _'I gotta find her so I can apologize...and maybe...we can start over and become friends!' I thought._

I smile at the idea.

 _'Tsunami's really pretty too...I wonder if she has a boyfriend!'_

My thoughts were then interrupted when I heard chatting.

"Huh?!"

I froze in place, widening my eyes at the sight.

Two kitsune girls were wearing their uniforms...that now showed skin!

I gasped at the sight of them.

One was wearing their uniform that was in a form of a short skirt and high slits while the top was a halter that showed the stomach.

The other was in another short skirt that had sharp ruffled edges while the top was off the shoulder that also revealed the stomach.

"What the...?"

I looked around me seeing a ton of female students in the hallways.

I was shocked!

All of their uniforms were...short!

All of the uniforms ranged from short skirts with short one strapped tops, high waisted hot pants with tube tops, micro skirts with short v neck tops, and teeny hot pants with bikini tops.

BIKINI TOPS!

My jaw dropped.

The only normal things about the outfits that remained from the original uniforms were the blocky clog kimono sandals.

What happened?!

Seriously?! Where were the teachers to cover up these girls?!

This is a school!

My thoughts were then interrupted when my heart had almost stopped!

...There down the hall was one of my best teachers wearing what used to be her kimono uniform...

She was now in a tubed topped striped pink minidress!

"What HAPPENED to this school?!"

"Kikuka! What are you WEARING?" I heard.

I turned seeing my two Tengu friends Ai and Yumi who were also showing skin in their new uniforms.

"That full coverage kimono suit, is SO last year!" Yumi said.

I widen my eyes.

"You guys too?!"

"It's the new latest fashion that the new girl made for us!" Ai said proudly.

"It's called: Human Fashions...er...what was that new girls name again?" Yumi asked.

I frowned.

"Tsunami did this?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

After class had ended, I went to the bathroom to wash up before lunch.

I was so happy that the students of the school liked the outfits I made for them!

"That's a beautiful smile you got on 'Ms. Popular!' You should wear it more often!" Hearts flirted.

I smiled.

 _Heeheeheeheeehee!_

"It's not the matter of the popularity, really, Hearts," I say.

"Isn't that what you had wanted?" Spades asked.

"Yeah but, what I really want is to have friendship and now...I finally have it! I couldn't be happier!" I laughed.

"Weren't you invited to sit with the girls at lunch?" Clubs asked.

"Yeah, but I'm just freshening up for them," I say.

I smiled as I fixed my cherry blossom hair.

I couldn't wait to be with my new friends.

 _'Maybe going to school won't be so bad after all!' I thought._

 _'But...'_

I glance at the sink as I begin to wash my hands.

 _'...I need to keep quiet on what I really am...' I thought._

I then open up my skirt a bit pulling the waistband down to reveal the purple 'J' tattoo on my waist.

 _'No one must know, otherwise I'll lose all of my friends...'_

 _'And I got to learn to contain my laughter or people will get suspicious...'_

I pull up my skirt a bit over my lower waist to cover the mark and resume to fixing my hair.

I was then greeted by the sound of the bathroom door slamming open.

I gasped looking into the mirror seeing Kikuka at the door.

She smiled.

"Hi! Tsunami, right?" She asks as she walked towards me.

I turned back to her with a curious look on my face.

I somewhat flinched when she said my full name but I didn't bother correcting her.

 _'It's that girl from yesterday! What was her name...Kikuka? And she was very mean too!' I thought._

I scanned her outfit.

She wasn't wearing the ones I made but instead was wearing the same original kimono from yesterday.

But I guess that's justified considering how I didn't offer to make her one.

 _'If she's here then it must be trouble!' I thought as I kept my guard up._

Kikuka gave me a kind smile.

"We got on the wrong foot the other day, and I just wanted to apologize for everything."

I was surprised at her words.

"W-wha?"

"Do you think, maybe, we could come out as friends?" Kikuka asked.

She put her hand out for me as her cheeks reddened heartwarmingly.

I smiled.

"R-really?"

I slowly bring my hand towards her.

Our fingertips just inches from touching.

 _'Wait a minute!' I thought._

I recall Kikuka's words from yesterday:

 _ **"That's my seat!"**_

 _ **"How could you do that?! You can't break the dress code!"**_

 _ **"I'M the Class VICE President! Who-are-you?!"**_

 _ **"What are you? A clown?!"**_

 _ **"Well did it ever occur to you, that your dressing like a slut?!"**_

 _ **"Slut?!"**_

 _ **"Clown?"**_

 _ **"Slut?!"**_

 _ **"Clown?"**_

 _ **"Slut?!"**_

 _ **"Clown?"**_

 _'What if she turns out like Aquarius? Befriending me for years and getting me into trouble in the end?!' I thought._

I give Kikuka a look of disgust.

 _'I don't think I can trust this girl!' I thought._

I jerk my hand back.

Kikuka frowned.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I turned my back on her.

"Thanks! But NO thanks!"

"Huh?!"

"Sorry, but I want to make friends with REAL people! Not people who are gonna turn out fake on me in the end!" I say.

Kikuka scoffed.

"Fake?! I'm trying to be your friend and apologize to you! Why are you-?"

"-I know your type!" I say with a sharp glare.

"You don't fool me, 'Ms. Vice President'! I know your game! Your gonna pretend to be my friend and then turn on me in a heartbeat! And then your gonna humiliate me and make me look terrible in front of everyone and then I won't have friends anymore!"

Kikuka glared at me.

"It's a paranoid attitude like that that's gonna leave you ending up with no friends, in the first place! What's your problem anyway?!"

I glared back.

"First of all I have friends! Second! The problem is how your being a fake girl, Cockatoo!"

"It's Kikuka!" She cried.

"Just leave me alone and quit pretending to be my friend, already!" I exclaim.

"TSUNAMI! NO ONE'S PRETENDING TO BE YOUR FRIEND! I ACTUALLY WANTED TO BE YOUR FRIEND BUT YOUR BEING TO MUCH OF A BITCH TO NOTICE!" Kikuka shouted.

Rage rose within me.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" I screamed.

Kikuka's face saddened.

"Huh?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted.

Kikuka widened her eyes.

"What?! Are you insane?! Your crazy!"

Her words made me flinch inside.

I faced the floor as my bangs covered my eyes.

My body shook nervously.

"You know nothing about me...okay?"

"I'm getting out of here! You need help!" Kikuka said.

With that she stormed out of the bathroom.

Breathing heavily, I sink against the bathroom wall as I grab my hair.

Tears run down my face as I nervously grin.

 _HeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeHEE!_

 _'I need HELP?! What's WRONG with me?!' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

After purchasing my sushi lunch, I go to sit with my friends at the table which consisted of two Okami twins named Aimi and Aina, a Kitsune named Kasume, an Oni named Rina, and a Yukibito named Yoko.

"You're late, Newbie!" Kasume said.

"Sorry..." I say quietly.

I take a seat next to Rina and start eating.

"Did you see what Kikuka was wearing?" Yoko laughed.

"I know! So yesterday! She should be wearing the clothes that I designed myself!" Aimi said proudly.

I frowned.

"Um...what? No I designe-"

"Shh! Hush! Don't interrupt my sister! Are you stupid?" Aina scolded.

I grew nervous.

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Whatever!" Aimi snapped.

"Stupid..." I heard her whisper.

I frowned.

 _'...Stupid?'_

"Hey, Tsunami! Fetch me some chopsticks," Yoko ordered.

Heat grew inside me as I slightly glared at her.

"Yeah, I appreciate it if you didn't call me that! Call me, Tsuna, okay?"

Yoko glared at me.

"Just who do you think your talking to, Kitty Litter? I call you whatever I want! If your a Dog I call you Dog! When I say jump, you jump! Get it?!"

I felt a lot of eyes on me in the cafeteria from the scene Yoko made.

A few people from different tables had snickered making my face grow hot.

"I-I know...sorry! Please don't be mad!"

"Quit wasting my time and get me those chopsticks or I'll freeze those tiny breasts!" Yoko snapped.

With that, all the girls at the table start laughing.

I get up and walk away to where all the chopsticks were in a dispenser.

"Hey, Tsuna?" Hearts asked.

I pick up my Main Deck.

"Yeah?" I sighed.

"I don't think those girls are really nice to you," Hearts said.

"Yeah, I mean can you call girls like that your friends?" Clubs asked.

I glared at them.

"Of course they're my friends! They're just mad because I was late for lunch period. They like me!"

"Your a fool if you don't see it. Your being treated like a slave. A follower to be exact," Spades said.

That's when I grew mad.

 **"I AM NOT A FOLLOWER!"**

Hearing nothing but silence, I open my eyes seeing the entire cafeteria looking at me with confused expressions on their faces.

I grew nervous.

 _Heeheeheehee..._

Murmurs then filled the cafeteria.

"Who is she talking to?"

"So is she a follower then?"

"What a weirdo!"

"Why does she laugh at herself?"

"She's such a mess!"

My ears twitch at their voices.

 _'No...why are they saying those things about me? They are my friends...right?' I thought._

"Think it's best to go back now..." Diamonds whispered.

I sigh.

Clearly embarrassed, I grab the chopsticks and march back to the table where Yoko snatched the chopsticks out of my hands.

"H-Hey!" I cry.

"Damn! Took you long enough! I'M HUNGRY!" Yoko hissed before she wolfed down her meal.

I sigh as I take my seat.

 _'At least now I can finally eat my food!' I thought._

I pick up my chopsticks and use them to gather my sushi.

"Hey! Tsuna! I'm out of money! Can you buy me some snacks?" Kasume asked.

"And me too?" Rina asked.

"And us!" The twins say.

I sighed.

"S-sure..."

I slowly get up getting my cash ready.

"Ooh! Throw out my garbage! I'm done eating!" Yoko snapped.

I widen my eyes.

"Wait! What?!"

Out of nowhere, Yoko then tosses her tray of leftovers into my arms.

I barely caught it as a soy sauce stain gets onto my clothes.

"H-HEY!"

"'HEY!'" Kasume mocked.

"Throw out my trash!"

With that Kasume tosses her tray at me.

It hits my face.

Some of the garbage spills to the floor.

"OWW!"

I heard the sounds of snickering from a few guys behind me.

"Kasume! How could-?!"

"Throw it out! Stupid!" The twins say.

They then throw their trays harshly at me.

I start to loose my balance from all the trays I was holding.

"Wh-whoa...!"

"What is this, a circus? Throw out the damn trays you idiot!" Yoko shouted.

She raised her tray towards me.

I widen my eyes.

"NO! DON-!"

 _SWISH!_

 **CRASH!**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **SLAM!**

"Oww..."

There I was, on the floor, the piles of garbage all over me.

Some of it had stained my clothes...and my dignity.

The entire cafeteria stared at me for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

I froze in embarrassment, unable to move.

Everyone was laughing...including my so called friends...

Question was...why wasn't I laughing?

"N-no..." I whimpered.

"I..."

"I..."

Before a tear could leak from my eye, I saw a foot in a sandal just inches away from me.

I glance up seeing Kasume smirking at me.

The other girls by her side.

"WHAT a klutz!" She laughed.

"What the HELL are you doing on the floor, idiot?" Rina yelled.

"I thought we told you to buy us all chips!" Aimi exclaimed.

I slowly get up pushing all the garbage off of me.

I glare at the girls.

My body shook as my face heats up.

Little pools fills my eyes.

"You bitches..."

"...Are NOT my friends!" I choked.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I ran out the cafeteria and into the bathroom to wash my stained clothes in the sink as I cried for the past 10 minutes.

Soon I walked out after my tears have stopped but my heart still felt weak.

Feeling depressed, I walked through the halls alone to my next class.

"You guys were right..." I say to my Deck.

"Oh really?" Spades asked sarcastically.

"Not cool, man," Diamonds said to me.

"We tried to tell you," Hearts said.

"I don't understand why they're suddenly being so mean to me! What did I ever do to them?" I ask.

I sigh.

 _'Maybe I'm not meant to have friends...?'_

"This miniskirt is the latest and so is this top!" I heard.

I turned seeing a Tengu girl wearing my fashions talking to some lower classmen who were in their old fully clothed uniform.

They stared in awe at the Tengu as she posed.

"Yep! And get this...I designed it!" The Tengu said.

The lower classmen gasped.

I bit my lip and walk up to the girls.

"Ahem! Excuse me," I say.

"But I was the one who designed these outfits! I was the first to wear them to school after all!" I say proudly.

The three girls glared at me.

"Yeah, right! No way a clown like you could invent such stylish outfits like these!" The Tengu said.

"Yeah! Your just stealing her look!" The lower classmen said.

I shook my head.

"No! Really! I made these outfits for a lot of students all last night! I designed them and..."

I widened my eyes.

"...Um...what do you mean 'clown'?"

The three girls smirked.

"We KNOW who you really are!" The lower classmen said.

"What do you...mean?" I ask shakily.

"You're the girl who wrecked havoc over the entire village and killed those people!" Tengu said.

"Isn't that right, Tsunami of the Tora Clan?" She sneered.

I gasped.

"How do you know about-?"

"EVERYONE knows what you have done! YOUR the reason there's a shortage of Tora in this school in the first place!" The Tengu said.

I widen my eyes in horror.

"No..."

 _'I KILLED STUDENTS?!'_

"Do you really think that anyone would want to be YOUR friend after they found out that your a murderer?" The Tengu asked.

I shook my head.

"I didn't MEAN too! I'm just-!"

"-A total mess," The Tengu answered for me.

The two lower classmen laugh at that.

"Do yourself a favor, and stay away from us, loser!" The Tengu hissed.

With that, the three girls then walked away.

I froze in place.

"Ouch..." Clubs said.

"Forget those girls! You have us!" Hearts said.

"Yo, Tsuna, are you okay?" Diamonds asked.

My body shook on it's own.

I felt anger and fear inside of me.

 _'Those...girls...'_

 _'Those...evil fake girls...'_

 _'All-girls-are-FAKE!'_

 _'All-girls-are-EVIL!'_

 _'I...HATE GIRLS!'_

 _'THEY-ARE-BITCHESSSSSSSSSS!' I mentally screamed._

I was furious.

I now realized that I can NOT trust any girl or be friends with them EVER!

Girls are evil manipulative creatures sent from hell to hurt me and make me look bad!

I hated them all!

I wanted to cry but not one tear was shed...

"Thanks to you, the girls here have gotten much sexier to look at. Including you..." a flirtatious voice said.

"...Huh?"

I turned back seeing a familiar male dirty blonde haired Kitsune from my class.

He was leaned against the wall, smiling flirtatiously at me.

He gave me a wink.

I gasped in awe as I walk up to him.

"It's you! You're-"

"-You're in awe at the sight of my beauty, it's no surprise. No women can resist my charms," the Kitsune purred.

 _Heeheeheheeheeheehee!_

With a slight nervous grin on my face, I point my finger directly as the Kitsune's face.

Startled, he widen his eyes in confusion as my finger travels around his face.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

"Maya...be?"

The Kitsune chuckled as he slowly removes my finger from his face.

"Miyabi," he corrects.

I smile as I tilt my head.

 _'Oh! That's right! Miyabi! That was his name!' I thought._

I ^^ smile.

"That's cute!"

Miyabi made a slight glare.

"Cute?!"

I widen my eyes.

"Er...I mean...I'm cute!"

Miyabi smiled.

"That, you are!"

I blushed.

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

 **...**

 **Miyabi's POV:**

Tsuna had giggled when I flirted with her.

In fact she kept on giggling.

I smirk.

 _'To think the daughter of a practical nobleman could turn out to be the ditzy type, even though she's at the top of our class next to Chikage...' I thought._

 _'In that case, getting that body into bed with me should be a breeze...'_

 _'But I better be careful and make sure she keeps quiet by not telling this to her father...'_

 _'...But yet...!'_

I glanced down at Tsuna's tight little skirt with double slits at the sides.

I watched as her dangerously curvy hips swayed within it as she giggled.

 _'The way she moves...turns me on...I can't wait to get under that little skirt and punish her for teasing me like this!'_

I smiled wickedly at the thought.

I then put on the charm.

"That's a cute little skirt you have on."

Tsuna glanced down at her skirt before smiling at me.

"Oh? You wanna borrow my skirt, Miyabi?"

I raise an eyebrow in disgust at her.

 _'Wha? Is she an idiot? I'm a man!'_

"I am not a cross dresser..." I say a bit coldly.

Tsuna saddened.

"Oh..."

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!_

Out of nowhere, Tsuna reached her hand slowly towards my face.

Startled, I followed her hand which was inches from my ear.

Annoyed, I smack her hand away earning a disappointment frown from Tsuna.

"Heyyyyyy! Let me touch your ears!" She cried.

"No!" I snap.

"Pleasssse!" She whimpered.

She sounded worse than the oni.

"I said no!"

"They're so soft! Let me chew em!"

"CHEW!?"

 _Heeheeeheeeheeee..._

I raise an eyebrow again.

 _'What the? What is her deal? She's just as disturbed as they come! Why does she want to chew MY ears?! I don't get her at all...'_

 _'But I better cut to the chase and do what I can to sleep with her tonight!'_

I put on the charm even further and put my arm around Tsuna bringing her close to me.

She didn't seem the slightest bit phased at my touch as she just simply stared at me.

"What do you say, you come home with me tonight so we can-?"

 _CRISH!_

 **BAM!**

"AHHHHHH!"

Out of nowhere, magical chains crashed towards Tsuna's body which chained her against the walls.

I gasped at the sight.

Tsuna screamed as the cuffs tightened around her arms, legs, and even her neck.

I widen my eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"YOU WHORE!" A female voice roared.

I turned around seeing an army of all my fangirls.

All of their hatred directly at Tsuna.

"HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH OUR MIYABI, YOU SKANK!" A female Kitsune shouted.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASSEEE!" Tsuna screamed.

"YOUR NOT A MEMBER OF THE MIYABI FAN CLUB, OKAY?!" A female Tengu cried.

"LET'S KILL THAT SKANK!" Another said.

"HOW ABOUT WE BURN HER FLESH?!" A female Okami said evilly as fire trickled down her fingertips.

"Ooh! Or how about this!" An Oni grinned.

"THUNDER!"

 **B-BOOOOOOOM!**

 **CRIIIIIISSSHHH!**

 **"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

I watched as Tsuna screamed in agony as the Oni girl used her magic to electrocute her.

That's when I grew angry.

"NOW LET'S BURN HER ALIVE!" The Okami said.

"YEAH!"

The Okami girl then raised up her palms which slowly unleashed fire from it's tips.

I take immediate action.

 _CLUTCH!_

"M-Miyabi?"

I grabbed the Okami's wrist tightly giving her a furious glare.

She along with the other girls stared at me with fear.

"Release her...NOW!" I bark as I bare my fangs.

The girls screamed in fear at my expression.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

 _KER-CLICK!_

The moment Tsuna was released from the chains and dropped down to the ground all the girls ran away.

"MIYABI, WE'RE SORRY!"

"PLEASE DON'T STOP LOVING US!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot girls...so annoying!"

"Ugh..." I heard.

I turned back to Tsuna. She was slightly her arms, legs, and neck were marked with red lines and her skin was now an ashy black from the thunder that was struck upon her.

Worried, I ran to her side.

I slowly hold her up.

"Hey, Tsuna, are you okay?"

"You..." Tsuna muttered.

"What?" I ask curiously.

Tsuna flashed her eyes open widely instantly turning her expression into a glare.

"MORE GIRLS HATE ME, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I widen my eyes.

"HUH?!"

Tears stream out of Tsuna's eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yells.

I let go of her as I glare at her.

"You ungrateful fool! I just helped you! It's not like I called those girls to come and get you, even though I could do that at will if I wanted too!"

"LEAVE-ME- **ALONEEEEE!"** Tsuna screamed.

I couldn't help but look at her with pity as she cried.

Something was going on with this girl, she was clearly troubled.

I sighed.

"Listen, I'm sor-"

"-NO! You listen!" Tsuna sobbed.

I widen my eyes.

"It's obvious that I'm NOT wanted her and I can't trust ANYONE! I don't NEED any friends! So all of you JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" She yelled.

 _TWACK!_

"AH!"

I clutch my shoulder from when she had kicked me.

She then ran away crying.

"Wait!" I call.

It was useless, she was already gone.

I sigh.

"It's not worth it..."

"Having some girl trouble, are we?" I heard a snarky voice ask.

I narrow my eyes at the sound of the voice and turned around seeing a grinning Shinra.

"Like you would know anything about women Little Oni," I say.

Shinra glared at me.

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU JERK KITSUNE!"

Shinra growled. I had smiled in triumph.

Little Oni just can't control his temper.

That was when Chikage had walked past us.

"Both of you, stop with that noise. We're going to be late for our Practical Training Class..."

I watched as Chikage descended down the end of the hall to the next class.

I widen my eyes.

 _'Isn't that where Tsuna went...' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Well guys, R &R! Juicy stuff happens next! Laters!**


	6. New Friends?

**Happy V day y'all! I know some of you have been waiting so here ya go!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Fighting class had NOT helped at all...

Despite showing my skills in physical combat by mainly using tai chi arts beating Kikuka, putting another student in a choke hold, and using my Cards to perform magic, I was given a grade of a C- for my so called "lacking efforts".

I guess it was my fault since I didn't have any magical power in my body...

The weeks of school and then going back "home" into the forest were torture for me.

Between battling the bullies at school and fighting for territory against other savage ayakashi in the forest were complete terror for me!

I was lonely with no one to talk to...

I had my Cards but if others seen my talking to them, they would think I was crazy!

...And I am in that sense...

...

...

...

Walking through the halls that morning after class during a free period just minutes from lunch, I was lost.

Everyone was crowded in the hallways talking to their best friends or boyfriends or girlfriends.

 _'_ _I'll look so stupid if I stand somewhere by myself!' I thought._

 _'_ _...M-maybe I'll just...hide in the bathroom until then!'_

 _'_ _...Yeah! That's it!'_

I practically marched through the halls.

And just when my nervousness was going to fade, I heard voices of the other students.

"Hee hee!"

"Look at her..."

"By herself as usual!"

"Is she going to the bathroom to hide and laugh at the mirror again?"

"What a loser!"

"I heard that slut slept with Miyabi last night!"

"WHAT?! OUR MIYABI?!"

I frowned.

"Slut...?"

 _'_ _What are they talking about?! I was nowhere NEAR that evil Kitsune! Who's saying all this stuff anyway?' I thought._

I stopped and turned around seeing a group of Kitsune girls glaring at me.

"Keep walking, skank!" One girl lashed.

The other kitsunes laughed at that.

My face grew warm as I kept inwardly breathing in and out uncontrollably.

"Tsuna?" Clubs asked with concern.

"I have to get OUT of here!" I hiss.

I then speed through the hallways rushing my way to get to the end.

As I do so, I hear more and more students talking about or laughing at me as well as making dirty rumors.

I didn't like it at all.

Shutting my eyes to block it all out, tears were ready to come out of their ducts...

"...OOF!"

Hitting something somewhat soft from not looking where I was supposed to, I stumble back and fall onto the floor only to land on my butt.

"Oww..." I groan as I rub my eyes.

"This is why you should look where your going," Spades scolded.

Removing my hand away from my eyes, I gasped at the sight in front of me.

There, stood and Okami with fudge brown curly hair and small brown wolf ears wearing the traditional uniform.

He was faced away talking to his group of friends who I paid no mind to.

My eyes slowly widened within each second.

 _'_ _My prayers have been answered...he's...come back to me!' I thought._

I smile for the first time in a while.

"J-Junya...?" I ask.

The Okami guy had turned around.

I gasped again, but this time out of shock.

To my disappointment, the Okami in front of me was NOT Junya...

The Okami looked surprised.

"Whoa! I haven't seen you around here before! You new?"

Strangely...

The boy looked almost EXACTLY like Junya!

It was scary!

Shivers went up my spine as I was unable to talk.

"I-I-I-I-I-y-you'r-"

"-And you're a Tora too?! Wow! You know we don't get much of you're kind around here!" The Okami smiled.

I gave a nervous smile as I continue to shiver.

 _"_ _Heeheeheeheeheeheeeeee..."_

The Okami actually chuckled instead of giving me a confused look.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You've got a pretty adorable laugh in you!"

 _'_ _...Adorable...?'_

"You look so cute...y'know...looking lost and all," the Okami continued.

"Not to mention the cute little miniskirt you have on. You really stand out from all the other girls!" He said.

"Um..."

 _'_ _Either he really feels that way or he just likes the fact that I'm wearing a miniskirt,' I thought._

The Okami moved closer to me kneeling down to my level.

As if I couldn't be more nervous enough.

The Okami brought his hand out towards me.

"So, what's your name, Kitty?"

My ears twitched at the nickname.

"Kitty?"

 _'_ _This guy just met me, and he's ALREADY giving me a nickname?!' I thought._

 _'_ _And yet...'_

I stared at the Okami's face...

His eyes...

 _'_ _...Something about him is just so...inviting!'_

Letting go of my nervousness, I slowly bring my hand towards the Okami's hand.

"Maybe...we can be frien-?"

"-Kyo! Are you flirting again?" A familiar voice asked.

The Okami and I turn to the source of the voice.

I gasped seeing Shinra walking towards us.

"You!" I say.

Shinra widen his eyes at the sight of me.

"Hey, your that girl from before!"

He frowned.

"I wanna talk to you!"

I shriek as I slowly back away.

The Okami turns back to me.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"Goodness you two, your scaring her," a calm voice said.

The Yukibito from my class had walked towards me as the temperature in the hallway dropped slowly.

He smiled sweetly, but it was just as scary as more boys who I assumed were the Okami's friend followed.

The Yukibito brought his hand towards me.

"I'm sorry about them, are you alright?"

This time I had shivered for real as I hug my bare shoulders.

"C-cold..."

"What's going on here?" Another brown haired guy asked.

A widened my eyes.

 _'_ _The Vice President?' I thought._

The boy looked at me.

"Oh my! Are you hurt?"

"I..."

I then saw Miyabi in the distance walking towards the group and I knew that I had to get out of here!

I slowly got up.

"Wait!" The Okami said.

I sped away.

"Hold on! Can I at least get your name?!" The Okami called.

"Leavemealone!" I slurred out of panic before disappearing to the cafeteria.

...

...

...

 **Kyoga's POV:**

Feeling disappointed that I didn't even get to know the Tora, I sighed as I got up.

 _'_ _It's too bad...that Tora seemed a lot friendlier than the one's I've met...' I thought._

 _'_ _I just hope she won't go and report this to the elders of her village.'_

"What were you doing with her, Kyo?" Shinra asked.

I sent him a low growl.

"Thanks to you, I ruined another chance of being friendly with the Tora Clan..."

Shinra scoffed.

"What?! Don't bother with her! That girl has a bad attitude!"

"Maybe she's dealing with some struggles. It's no secret that everyone in the school is always so mean to her," Samon says sadly.

"Mean to her? Why?" I ask.

"And when did we get a Tora at our school anyway?"

Miyabi chuckled as he walked up to us.

"Oh ho! You must be really silly to not know about that girl by now, considering how your a skirt chaser like me, Kyoga."

I turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?"

Miyabi's lips formed that signature smirk.

"She's been going to this school for 4 weeks,"

I widen my eyes.

"4 weeks?!"

"Geez Kyo, where have you been?!" Shinra laughed.

"Sleeping between classes, apparently," Yukinojo sighed.

"Not only that, but that sexy kitty is a special one," Miyabi said.

"Like, how?" I asked.

"She's the Clan Heads daughter, she's been sent here by her father for misbehaving," Miyabi explained.

My eyes widened in shock.

My heart had slightly jumped as my body froze.

"No..."

"...You're kidding?!"

Miyabi, still smirking, shook his head.

"SHE'S THE DAUGHTER OF THE TORA CLAN HEAD?!" I exclaim.

 _'_ _This is terrible! If that girl tells her dad that an Okami had scared her, this will jeopardize my clans relationship with them even further!' I thought._

 _'_ _What should I do?!'_

"I've even heard that she's been banished from her own village. So now she lives deep in a forest somewhere," Shinra explains.

"The one with the savage ayakashi?" Yukinojo asks.

"That's awful! If only she had a friend, maybe they'd let her stay over," Samon said sadly.

Miyabi grinned.

"I can bring her over to my place tonight..."

Shinra chuckled.

"I don't think that girl wants anything to do with you after your last attempt!"

Miyabi glared at him.

"What was that, little oni?"

Shinra glared back.

"You jerk, Kitsune!"

I ignored the battle between my two friends and slowly walked away.

"Kyoga? Where are you going?" Yukinojo asks.

"Kyoga!" Samon called.

I had to find that Tora girl...

 _DING-DONG!_

The gong had went off and I knew what that had meant.

As if in response, my stomach had growled.

I chuckled as I patted it.

"I can start a search on an empty stomach!"

...

...

...

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I couldn't take it anymore!

On my way to lunch, a Tengu girl purposely tripped me.

This was followed by 4 different ayakashi girls dumping their soy milk onto my clothes as they sent dirty insults my way.

I then knew it was over when the gong went off for lunch to start.

I had been trampled by a stamped of at least 200 students which nearly snapped my spine.

One girl had kicked me in the right eye before laughing and running off to her friends.

Shoe print dirt stains had mixed with soy milk stains.

I would have done something or commanded my Main Deck to help defend myself, but I was too depressed to do anything.

Worse of all I couldn't stop laughing!

It was if that the demon inside of me was laughing at myself...and I could barely control it...

...

That lunch period, after I bought lunch, my food had been tampered with...

Instead of soy milk, my drink was full of a mixture of many different insects.

Instead of soy sauce for my sushi, I had wasabi, which I was by the way, allergic too!

"LLLLL!" I cry.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Diamonds asks.

"Are you alright?" Spades asks.

"MA TONGUE! MY TOUNGUE IS-!"

 _SWOOSHP!_

Like a balloon my tongue had swollen up tightly.

It hurt.

"OWWW!"

I heard snickering.

I turned seeing a group of ayakashi girls behind me at a nearby table.

 _'_ _They did this...' I thought._

"Want us to take em out for you?" Hearts asked.

I faced my tampered food again.

 _'_ _They don't want me here...'_

"We can trap them in a card box! Or better yet, you can form a bow and arrow made out of cards to shoot at them!" Diamonds suggested.

 _'_ _In fact...nobody does want me...this world rejects me...'_

"Are you even listening?" Spades asks cooly.

 _'_ _Seeing that Okami boy that looks like Junya sent me a message...'_

"Tsuna?" Clubs asks.

 _'_ _I'M COMING JUNYA!' I thought._

I then shot up and ran out the cafeteria.

"Whoa! Tsuna! Where are you going?!" Hearts asked.

 _'_ _I'll die and be happy again!' I thought as tears fly from my eyes._

...

...

...

"Just what do you think your doing?!" Spades asked.

There I stood on top of the school building, just several stories above the ground behind the school.

This chance was perfect!

 _'_ _Now I can be free of the cruel world that rejects me...a clown...' I thought._

I slowly walk towards the edge before turning around.

"ARE YOU JUMPING?!" Hearts asked.

"DON'T KILL YOURSELF! IF YOU DIE, WE'LL HAVE NO OWNERS AND WE WILL REVERT BACK TO REGULAR CARDS!" Clubs cried.

"QUICK! THROW MY CARD OUT SO I CAN FORM A CARDPET!" Diamonds exclaimed.

 _'_ _Goodbye evil world...I'll go to the demon world where I belong...with my lover whose waiting...' I thought._

I close my eyes as I cross my chest.

Little tears form in my eyes as I finally leaned back off the building.

 **"** **TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" My Main Deck screams.**

 _"_ _Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheheee..."_

Little tears had flew from my eyes as I fell.

 _'_ _Once I die...I'll be happy again, and so will the rest of this world without me...' I thought._

 _'_ _Junya...'_

 _'_ _Junya...'_

 _'_ _...I'm comin-'_

 _-FWOOP!_

My eyes flashed open.

 _'_ _THAT was a really soft landing for being so many stories high...what gives?'_

I then turned to the side a bit.

I saw a dark wing just inches from my face.

I smiled.

 _'_ _Wow...I died so fast I'm already in heaven, huh?' I thought humorously._

 _'_ _What are the odds?'_

"If you think you're dead, you're highly mistaken..." a familiar calm voice said.

I widened my eyes again.

"H-huh?"

I looked up seeing the boy from my class, Chikage.

He had caught me, and now he was holding me in his arms.

I gasped so loud, all the air had nearly left my lungs.

I was terrified my plan didn't go successfully.

"Whew! Thank goodness for!" Hearts said.

I shook my head.

"Nnnnn! NNNNNNN!"

"You're foolish," Chikage told me.

He slowly flew down to the small little field behind the school near some flowers.

 _'_ _No...' I thought sadly._

 _THUD!_

"-OOM!"

I shrieked when Chikage had roughly tossed me onto the ground.

Again I had landed on my butt.

"Oww..."

"Serves you right for attempting a fall!" Spades scolded.

I groaned at that.

Just when things couldn't possibly get worse, a familiar group of 5 faces huddled around me looking at me with shock or pity.

"Ooh! Chikage, you brought us a treat for lunch?" The Okami had asked.

Chikage had joined his friends.

"I caught this fool trying to destroy herself."

 _'_ _So he's friends with them...' I thought sadly._

"Destroy?!" The Yukibito asks.

"A suicide attempt," Chikage explained.

The Okami widened his eyes.

"What?!"

"What the hell?! What's wrong with you?! Don't you value your life at all?!" Shinra scolded.

"He's right. You wouldn't want that sexy body to turn into a corpse, now would you?" Miyabi asks.

"Mmm..." I whimpered.

"Oh my! What happened to your tongue? It's swollen!" The brown haired boy cried.

"Mmm..." I whimpered again.

"No problem! I can fix that!" The Yukibito said sweetly.

I turned to him.

"Mm?"

The Yukibito brought his hand which formed an icy mist towards my swollen tongue.

 _Fweesh..._

After a moment, the Yukibito had stopped.

He ^^ smiled.

"There! Good as new!"

I touch my tongue.

It was reverted back to normal, only it was cold.

"My tongue...it's not swollen anymore..."

"Hee hee! You're welcome!" The Yukibito said cheerfully.

"...Mmm!" I shriek.

"Are you alright?" The Yukibito asks worriedly.

My body shook.

 _'_ _I don't get it! I'm going to school with ayakashi who don't want me around but yet...'_

 _'_ _...These guys...are being nice to me...why?' I thought._

 _I felt a wet liquid on my face and at that moment, I had cracked._

 **"** **WAAAAAH!"**

 **"** **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Literally like a baby, I cry out as I bang my fists and my feet against the grassy.

The boys in front of me all widen their eyes at my sudden outburst before looking at each other in confusion.

"Oh no. Was it too cold?" The Yukibito asks.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" I cry.

"...What's not fair?" Miyabi asks.

I sniffle.

"Since I was born, no one wanted anything to do with me! My dad's been giving me hellish training so I can one day be Clan Head but no matter how hard I try, NOTHING PLEASES HIM!" I began.

"ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN REJECTED AND NOW THAT I'M BANISHED FROM MY VILLAGE I'M FORCED TO GO TO THIS SCHOOL WHERE EVERYONE HATES ME!"

I glare at Miyabi.

"AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOUR STUPID WOMEN WANT ME DEAD!"

Miyabi frowned.

"Those women aren't mine, they're just people I sleep with to blow off some stea-!"

"-I DON'T CARE! I REALLY DON'T GIVE A FUCK BECAUSE THOSE SEX SLAVES OF YOURS JUST PRACTICALLY POISONED ME, KICKED ME IN THE EYE, AND STAINED MY CLOTHES!" I shouted.

Miyabi flinched at my outburst.

"Whoa! She told you!" Shinra said with shock.

"Quiet, Oni!" Miyabi hissed.

"I'm so sorry those things have happened to you. You must be in terrible pain," the brown haired boy said.

"If you want, I could freeze your eye a bit," the Yukibito said.

"No..." I whimper.

I turn to the side.

"No one cares for me..."

"It's all because of who I really am..."

"...What do you mean?" The Okami asks.

I sniffle.

"Like you care...I mean..."

I turn to the guys.

"I don't have any friends!"

I then took that moment to cry when Shinra had spoken up.

"Well...maybe if you were a little nicer to people, you'd have some friends and maybe you wouldn't be so lonely."

I wipe my tears before glaring at him.

"See what I'm wearing?!" I gesture to my outfit.

Shinra looks at it.

"I made different variations for over 500 girls at this school, JUST so that they can be my friend!"

"But NOOOOOO! Now each of them are taking credit for MY work and now they don't"

"So tell me, WHAT could be nicer than that?!" I hissed.

Shinra then grew nervous.

"Well...I..."

"You really are a foolish and weak Little Oni to hurt a women's feelings even further!" Miyabi chuckled.

Shinra growled.

"Say that again!"

The two then had a glare battle.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"...Little Oni?"

Miyabi smirked at me.

"That's right. Look at him! He's a weak Little Oni!"

"You jerk Kitsune!" Shinra snapped.

I shook my head.

"He's no Little Oni. In fact from what I've seen he's pretty strong!"

"Whaaaaa?"

I pull out a Analysis Card and bring it towards Shinra.

It behaved as a little computer which slowly counted up numbers rapidly as a little chart formed.

"Those cards..." I thought I heard Chikage whisper.

The numbers on the card hit 500.

I smiled.

"Yeah, Shinra is really power in strength! I'd stop calling him 'Little Oni' if I were you."

Shinra smiled confidently.

"Hey, thanks!"

Miyabi frowned.

"Hmph! Your more foolish than the Oni if your going to use a mere card to determine his power."

"But I saw her use those cards to fight, too! You were really good!" Shinra complimented.

I look at Shinra crazy.

Why was he being so friendly?

Why were any of the guys being so friendly?!

"Those are Magical Possession Cards..." Chikage said.

We all turn to him.

"You know what these are?!" I ask.

"Those cards are very powerful and dangerous. They can only be used if the user has a strong sense of 'colorful imagination'," Chikage explained.

"Imagination?" The Okami asked.

"Those cards can be used to form shapes of many objects or even use the powers of elements from different decks," Samon said.

"I've heard those cards have been banned from many markets. It's no surprise though, since many people have died from trying to use them," Chikage said.

"How silly! Since when can cards be used as weapons? If you ask me, little pieces of paper are stupid objects to be used in battle!" Miyabi said.

I pouted.

"It's all I've got, okay?! I don't have any magical powers!"

Everyone widens their eyes.

"You don't have any magical powers?" The Yukibito asked.

"Why not?" The Okami asked.

I growled.

"Never mind that!"

I slowly got up.

"I gotta go..."

I began to walk away.

 _'_ _Who needs them?' I thought._

"Where do you gotta go? It's not like you have any friends to go to, right?"

I turned back to the source of the voice and saw how it came from Shinra who stared at me.

I glare at him.

"I HAVE friends, see?!"

I pull out my main Deck and show them.

"THIS is my Main Deck!"

"Meet Hearts, Spades, Diamonds, and Clubs!"

The 6 boys all look at me crazy.

"...And...who exactly are you introducing us to?" Chikage asked.

"Are we playing a card game?" The Okami asked.

"I just love card games!" The Yukibito said cheerfully.

"No! No! It's not a game! My cards can move and talk! Here!" I cry.

I wave my deck rapidly in my hands.

"Talk! TALK already!" I say.

Miyabi snickered.

"She really is a nutty one!"

"Nuttier than a Squirrel ayakashi..." Chikage said.

I grew frustrated.

"I'm serious! They can REALLY talk!"

I turned my Main Deck towards me and frown.

"Why aren't you guys talking to them?! Your making me look crazy!"

"Well your crazy to begin with, lady!" Diamonds laughed.

"Don't you know? Only the user of the Magical Possession Cards can see or hear us," Spades explained.

"If you show us to your friends, we'll look like plain old cards in their eyes," Hearts said.

I frowned.

"But why?!"

"If your done talking to your imaginary friends, maybe you can come over here and make some real friends," Shinra said.

I growl a bit to myself and then pouted.

"Hmph!"

I walk over back to their little group circle and plop onto the ground in between the Yukibito and Chikage.

I hug my knees as I stare at the ground.

An awkward silence occurs through us for that moment until the Yukibito spoke up.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves? I'll start!" He said cheerfully.

"My name is Yukinojo! You can call me Yuki if you want."

"...Whatever floats your boat, Elsa!" I joke halfheartedly.

Yukinojo widened his eyes.

"What?!"

I remembered sneaking to the human world to go to this place called the Movie Theater where I watched a movie about an ice princess who couldn't control her powers.

I would often laugh because that movie was SO stupid yet so popular!

 _"_ _Heeheeheeheeheehee..."_

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

I quickly stop before I could look even more foolish.

I cover my mouth.

"Now now, Chikage, be nice," the brown haired boy said.

I turned to him.

He smiled at me.

"My name is, Samon."

"Oh, right. Your the Class President of our class!" I say.

Samon blushed.

"It's no big deal."

I smiled.

"Nice to meet you...Sammy!"

Samon widened his eyes.

"Sammy?!"

His reaction was priceless!

I really started to be more comfortable with these guys.

 _"_ _Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"_

"So! Who's next?" I ask cheerfully.

"ME! I'M NEXT!" The Okami replies back cheerfully.

I giggle eager to get to know him.

"I'm Kyoga! Try not to tease me too much with that cute little laugh of yours or I'll have to gobble up your pretty face," Kyoga winked.

I stared at him for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

 **"** **BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"** **AHA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HO HO HO HO HO HO HO!"**

Everyone just blinked as I went at it.

I wipe my tears.

"You are just SO funny!"

"Um...thanks!" Kyoga chuckled nervously.

"You and I will get along juuuuust great!" I piped.

"Weirdo..." Chikage whispered.

I glare at him and face the remaining 3.

"Well I know you guys..."

"Shinra...Chikage...and you..." I say glaring at Miyabi.

His lips form a grin.

"Seems as if your not very fond of me. But I can change your mind tonight..."

"No way, shady fox! There's NOTHING you can do to change my feelings about you! You've angered me enough sending your minions after me..."

"...But..."

I blush heavily as I ^^ smile.

"...I'll forgive you if you let me touch your ears!" I squeal.

Miyabi glared at me.

"Forget it! It takes forever to groom these ears and I don't want any filthy-!"

I reach my hand out and bring them towards Miyabi's fluffy ears...

 _SMACK!_

"Ow..." I whine as I rub my hand where Miyabi smacked them.

"Let me touch em!" I whine.

"No!" Miyabi snapped.

"Let me chew em!"

"NO!"

"PLEASEEEEEEE!"

"I said, NO!"

"What a clown..." Chikage whispered.

I had then stopped.

I frown as I stare at the ground.

"That's right...I am a clown..."

...

...

...

The guys really were kind.

Each of them had stayed with me even after had lunch ended.

We skipped our next class so that I could explain my story.

"You were possessed by a Coulro ayakashi?!" Miyabi asked.

"Since birth I was...as a result my magical power and part of my sanity was sacrificed," I explain.

"Is that why you often laugh to yourself?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, I sometimes can't control how I really feel..." I say sadly.

...

 **Kyoga's POV:**

I was speechless.

I couldn't be more than shocked!

It was just like my deceased younger brother, Junya.

He was also possessed at birth by a Coulro but died at the hands of a member of the Tora Clan which left me traumatized.

But Tsuna...

Is she really possessed by a Coulro too?

"I have this mark to show you all..." Tsuna said.

I snap out of my thoughts and turn to her.

 _'_ _The mark?!' I thought._

Tsuna glanced down at her body and slowly pulled down her skirt from the waist up.

Shinra of course, blushed at the amount of skin slowly being more revealed in her midriff area.

"Wh-what the hell? Why are you stripping?!"

Miyabi was more than pleased.

"Don't mind him! You can show as much skin as you like!"

"Guys this is serious...look!" Tsuna said.

Finally all her midriff was revealed.

I gasped at the sight of the familiar purple J tattoo.

"The Coulro ayakashi is sealed inside of me and this mark shows that I'm possessed with the demon. I am...a clown and I can never perform magic because of it," Tsuna explained.

"That's terrible. I'm sorry," Samon said sadly.

Tsuna looked at the mark sadly.

"Now you see why no one wants to be my friend...they all think since I have a Coulro inside of me that I'm going to kill people for fun..."

Shinra kneeled to her level and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it!" He ^^ smiled.

"We'll be your friends!"

Tsuna widened her eyes.

"Really...?"

"Of course! We welcome you to our group!" Yuki said cheerfully.

"I sure approve of this. This group has way too many men! Having a women hanging around us will surely make things more exciting!" Miyabi said.

Chikage sighed. "Nothing ever changes with you..."

"That's Miyabi for you," Samon said.

I watched as everyone freely conversed with Tsuna, happy that they made a new friend.

I just stared at her.

 _'_ _She's really possessed by a Coulro...just like my brother...' I thought._

 _'_ _I can't let her suffer the same fate as my brother...'_

 _'_ _...I must protect her!' I thought._

 **R &R guys! Let me know your thoughts!**

 **If you want the crossover to become a reality, then support! XD Bye for now!**


	7. Ayakashi School Daze

**I got nothing to say other than...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Lunch came again that following sunny day.

I sat alone with my cards behind the school near the garden.

I didn't have any food...

But you'd think I'd be sitting my new friends, right?

Well despite my happiness yesterday, I still felt that there was something off about them...

"Hey!" I heard.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up and saw Shinra standing in front of me.

"You!" I say.

With a slight wave of my hand, my Main Deck instantly disappears into my large sleeves.

Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you by yourself? I said you could eat with us for now on."

I grew nervous as I turn to the side.

"Well I..."

"You don't trust us...do you?" Shinra asked.

I widen my eyes as I turn back to him.

"But how did you-?"

"-It's written all over your face!" Shinra smirk.

I sigh as I look at the ground.

"It's just..all of the other girls are gonna start calling me a slut if I'm seen with you guys..."

"Well who cares what they think? Either way, you should just stand up for yourself!" Shinra said.

"Why do you bother being so nice to me? It's not like we trust each other..." I say.

"I trust you because your my friend! We all do!" Shinra said.

"Friend..." I whisper.

 _'Does he really feel that way? Maybe...he won't turn against me?' I thought._

Shinra smiled.

"Also, if you really didn't trust us, you wouldn't have told us about your past then!"

"You know, he has a point there," Clubs said.

"Quiet!" I hissed.

"What?" Shinra asked.

I twitched.

"Oh! No-er...not y-"

I sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for being mean to you when we first met. I just thought you were going to take advantage of me later."

"It's cool!" Shinra said.

"So, you gonna come with me?"

"Well...I'm not actually ready to see the others yet...I'm still a little nervous...so...can you stay with me?" I ask.

"Sure!" Shinra said.

He sat down next to me, and the atmosphere was suddenly warmer.

I liked that...

 _Growl..._

"Didn't get food, huh?" Shinra chuckled.

I sigh.

"I was afraid that the girls would poison it again or maybe put some kind of sickness spell."

A flash of red was now in my face. I leaned back away and turned to Shinra seeing how he was holding two red fruit in his hand.

One was held towards me.

He gave me a warm smile.

"Here! An apple!"

I smiled.

"Thanks."

I held the apple in my hand.

It was warm from Shinra's touch.

I take a bite into it.

 _Chomp..._

 _Chomp..._

 _Chomp..._

"Tastes sweet..." I say.

"Like friendship!"

I turn to Shinra, he was grinning.

"Damn your cheesey!"

I smile.

"I am?"

The two of us ^^ smile as we chatted.

"Heh heh heh heh..."

"Hee hee hee hee..."

Ever since that very moment, Shinra became my best friend!

...

...

...

The weeks of school at Ayakashi Gaukin became better for me!

I grew more comfortable with the guys, opening up to them.

Days with each of them were extraordinary.

I couldn't be more than happier than being myself...

My quirky weird self!

Days with Shinra were like this:

Aside from making sure I had eaten, he had introduced me to new people so I had a few more friends.

"This is Takuya!" He would say.

"Hey!" The Oni Takuya had said.

"Hee hee hee! Hi!" I giggled.

"And this is Sakuya!" Shinra would introduce.

"Hey!" The Okami girl named Sakuya had greeted.

I would then walk away.

"Bye..."

Shinra had called out for me after that but I had ignored him.

I still and always will hold a grudge against the female race...

I hated them all.

Thanks to Shinra, I was stronger.

I would stand up to them which involved constantly fighting them in the hallways and would then get detention.

My days with Yuki and Samon were like this:

With a scary smile on my face, I would often hold up a knife made out of cards if I was angry at a girl.

"I'm going to kill her!" I would sing.

 _"Heeheeheeheeheehee..."_

"I am going to KILL that bitch Rina for spreading those DAMN RUMORS ABOUT ME!" I would scream.

Yuki and Samon would hold me back.

"Now now, please try to calm down Tsuna!" Samon would tell me.

"Here Tsuna, why not count to 10?" Yuki would suggest.

He had started to count as I slowly tried my hardest to break from their grips.

"1...2..."

 **BOOM!  
**

I had then threw Samon and Yukinojo away from me.

I had held my knife in the air as I march through the halls.

 **"3, 4, 5! TIME TO DIE!" I would have sang.**

Of course in the end, Yuki and Samon would subdue me before I could do anything.

I wasn't REALLY going to kill the girl...just scare her a bit.

Miyabi was just a goddamn perv.

But I just couldn't stay away when he had told me that he was a hybrid between an ayakashi and a human.

He thought my excited reaction was strange but little did he know that I was fascinated with humans!

He however disliked them.

But I would just weird him out to counter against his flirtatious nature.

Since he knew how much I hated girls so he made me his personal bodyguard to counter against them since he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

Our days together were like this:

I would walk down the hallways at the end of the school day and I had spotted a Yukibito girl flirting with Miyabi.

"So you wanna come home with me tonight, Miyabi?" The girl had asked.

"Actually I'm busy tonight," Miyabi would say indifferently.

"How about tomorrow?"

"No."

"The next day?"

"No!"

I knew this had had to stop.

I had walked over to the girl as she talked.

"Ooh! I know! How about we-!"

 _Yank!_

 _SNAP!  
_

 **"EEEEEEEEK! EEEEEEEE OUCCCCCCH!"**

I had grabbed the girl by the left arm and yanked it tightly pulling if over her back while using my other hand to put heavy pressure onto her back bending it slightly.

Miyabi had winced clearly cringing at the sight.

He himself was even terrified of the physical prowess I possessed.

"L-Let go of me!" The girl had cried.

 _"Heeheeheeheehee..."_

I had leaned my lips towards her ear.

"Okay Ice Cakes! I think you had your fill of sugar for today! Time to say goodnight!"

"G-Goodnight?" The girl said nervously.

I had ^^ smiled widely.

 **"GOOD NIGHTY NIGHT!"**

I had then tossed the girl up in the air.

"Whack Hammer!" I had said.

 _Fwick!_

My giant mallet made out of cards had then appeared in my hands.

I had gotten ready as the screaming Yukibito girl fell towards me.

 _FWOOP!_

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

The screaming girl had been sent flying out of the school and into her village.

"And she's OUT!" I had cheered.

I had then felt Miyabi wrap an arm around my waist.

He had led me outside of the school.

"I should reward you for that..." He had said smoothly.

"Why don't I take you home tonight for a little fun?"

I had smiled excitedly at his words.

"FUN? TONIGHT?!"

Miyabi had nodded as he smiled.

"Megaphone!" I had sang.

 _Fwick!_

A megaphone made out of cards had formed in my hands confusing Miyabi.

I had taken his arm off my waist as I press the button bringing my lips to the megaphone.

 **"SLEEPOVER PARTY AT MIYABI'S TONIGHT! YOU'RE ALL INVITEEDD!"**

Excited smiles had filled many students faces as they began to cheer.

 **"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Miyabi had widened his eyes as I grinned at him.

"What?! No!"

He had then glared at me.

"That's not what I meant and you kno-!"

 **"PARTY!" The students had cheered.**

The group of students had then carried Miyabi and I and carried us to his castle as they cheered.

 **"PARTAY! PARTAY! PARTAY! PARTAY!"**

"There is NO PARTY!" Miyabi had tried to shout.

In the end, we all had had a good time at his castle.

That is, until a student broke a vase.

Miyabi had been grounded by his grandfather for the vase and the party.

Too bad for him!

It's what he gets for trying to get me in bed with him.

Chikage didn't talk to me much...

Honestly I swear I thought the guy wanted me dead or hit by a train even though he saved me.

Our time "hanging out" involved studying.

I tried to be friendly but he'll just act cold or simply insult me by calling me a fool.

Also...he didn't really like my jokes.

When the group was with us, he would talk.

But if it was just us, he'd be quiet.

Our days in class were like this:

"Humans may not have the strength and power we ayakashi have." The teacher had told us.

That slightly racist comment had not sat well with me.

I had raised my hand.

"Yes, Tsuna?" The teacher had answered.

"Actually...your wrong..." I had said as I stood up.

All of the students in the classroom had turned to me.

Chikage had glared at me.

"Tsuna! Be quiet! Stop interrupting the lesson!"

"See, I've learned how to fight on my own by watching and training with humans. So if you ask me, I think humans have the potential to fight just as good as ayakashi!" I had said.

"What're? A human lover?" A student had asked.

"She's almost like that half breed kitsune!" Another had said.

"What's wrong with humans? They haven't done anything wrong!" I said.

"Whatever, Tsuna! Now sit down!" Kikuka had scolded.

I had glared at my rival Kikuka.

For some reason she hated it when I sat next to Chikage and I took it as jealousy.

Whatever, it's not like I was into him or anything.

"I don't remember addressing you, Cockatoo!" I had hissed.

Kikuka had frowned.

"It's Kikuka!"

"Both of you, BE QUIET!" Chikage had hissed.

"YOU SHUDDAP! Black Canary!" I had said back.

The entire class had then started laughing.

Chikage had sighed while the teacher just facepalmed.

But...out of all the 6 guys I had hanged out with, Kyoga...was special...

And on this very day, Kyoga and I decided to skip class and head to a special apple tree.

While Kyoga layed against a tree I had used my acrobatic abilities to trapeze myself up several tree branches to get to the top.

I had grabbed several apples before dropping them down.

"Heads up, Kyo!" I tell him.

"Huh?"

 _BONK!_

 _BONK!  
_

 _BONK!  
_

 _BONK!  
_

"-OOF!"

 _"Heeheeheeheehee..."_

I then jump down carefully from tree branch to tree branch before flipping in the air and landing next to Kyoga who rubbed his head.

"Oww..."

"Sorry Kyo!" I giggle.

"Little warning, next time?" Kyoga sighed.

I tilted my head.

"Uh, didn't I just say 'heads up'?"

"The teacher was right! You really should listen more! Hee hee!"

I sit next to Kyoga leaning against the tree trunk as the two of us share our sweet apples.

"So tell me..." Kyoga said.

I turn to him.

"Hm?"

Kyoga gave me a smirk.

"How come a cutie like u doesn't have a boyfriend?"

I frowned.

Obviously after Junya I haven't been sexually involved with anyone...

"Well...see..."

I slowly got up.

Instantly I did a rapid circular cartwheel before doing a trapeze on one tree branch.

Wrapping my legs tightly on the branch I hanged back and swayed on the branch like a swing.

"...Nobody likes a clown..."

Kyoga chuckled.

He walked closer to me stroking my upside down face.

"Fortunately for you...I can take a joke..."

I giggle at his response as I blush.

"Oh, yeah?"

I flip off the branch and land on my feet before going back to sit next to Kyoga.

I chuckle.

"You know, it's funny. You say you wanna be the best you can be but you always fall asleep in class."

Kyoga sighed as I turned to the side to eat my apple.

"Yeah, I have been falling behind in class, it's crazy..."

I take that moment to nibble on my apple.

"But you're on top of our class, Tsuna. A real smart cookie..." Kyoga began.

"Hm?" I was about to turn to Kyoga.

"...!"

I felt Kyoga's hand at my waist.

"Oh..."

I watch his hands move down my hip and further down my curves.

"Ooh..." I moan.

Kyoga leaned his lips towards my ear.

"My parents won't be around to bother our "study" time...maybe...you can come over...tonight?" He asked smoothly.

I shiver nervously at his touch.

I knew what he was really asking for.

But the way he was touching me...

It was all too familiar...

It was so enticing...it turned me on...

I give Kyoga a seductive smile.

"What color lacy 'study gear' should I wear for you tonight...?"

...

...

...

 **Shinra's POV:**

After class had ended, I went to my locker doing my best to ignore the loud couple near me.

Kyoga one day, when Tsuna wasn't around, Kyoga happily told how he had her over for a night.

He went into detail: spanking, red lingerie, candy, and everything.

I told him I didn't want to hear it but the jerk Kitsune teased me.

And apparently Tsuna was as Kyoga quoted was "Sexy, funny, wild, and AMAZING in bed."

Kyoga had stated that Tsuna was "the one".

They have been dating for weeks now.

But I told Kyoga that they would get into a fight sooner or later and Kyoga would find another girl...

...Boy was I wrong...

I closed the door of my locker and narrowed my eyes at my two friends making out.

Since Tsuna was shorter than Kyoga, Kyoga held her up high against the lockers as the two made out.

I blushed heavily as the two went at it, moaning and eating at each others faces.

"Ugh! Can't you two get a room?!"

Kyoga then pulls away from Tsuna bringing her to her feet keeping his hands on her waist.

They both turn to me.

"Ha ha! Sorry Shinra, were just so happy and in love!" Kyoga chuckled.

"Puddin'!" Tsuna cooed as she hugged him.

Kyoga blushed.

"Damn...stop being so goddamn cute..."

"Whoa there!" A voice said.

We each turned seeing Miyabi and the others walking towards us.

The jerk Kitsune was wearing that stupid smirk.

"Why'd you stop the show? Things were just getting a whole lot hotter around here."

"Sorry Miyabi, but Tsuna and I going at it is a little too much for our little Shinra!" Kyoga said.

"Little Oni can't handle it?" Miyabi joked.

"What'd you say?!" I exclaimed.

"Miyabi, you're a bully! Stop calling Shinra, Little Oni!" Tsuna said.

Miyabi chuckled.

"I'm not making fun, I'm just telling it like it is!"

I growled.

"Why you-!"

"-C'mon, Puddin'! Let's get lunch!" Tsuna said.

She took Kyoga's hand and walked with him to the lunch room.

"Then we can get desert!" Tsuna purred.

"Now your talking!" Kyoga said.

He then slapped her butt making me blush even further.

Tsuna couldn't be more then pleased.

 _"Heeheeheeheehee..."_

...

...

...

 **Tsuna's POV:**

After we each gather our lunch, we each go to our spot outside to eat.

It was peaceful until Miyabi spoke up.

"Tsuna tell me..."

I turned to him.

"Hm?"

"Was Kyo your...first?" Miyabi asked.

I tilt my head.

"First...?"

"First what?"

Miyabi's lips tug into a smirk.

"You know what I'm talking about..."

"Before you and Kyoga got intimate, were you a virgin?"

Shinra nearly choked on his drink.

His face flushed a deep red.

"The hell?! Some of us are trying to eat and NOT throw up you dirty Kitsune!"

"Yeah c'mon Miyabi! Why are you trying to put my cute little kitten on the spot like that?" Kyoga asks.

"I'm just curious! That's all..." Miyabi said teasingly.

He turned to me.

"Well?"

I put my hand under my chin and go into deep thought.

 _'The night when Junya proposed to me and when I brought him to my bedroom...' I thought._

 _'Did we go at it long enough to the point where my virginity was gone?'_

 _'But it was like...under 30 seconds when we did it...'_

 _'But then my dad...he...'_

 _'So before Kyo...'_

 _'Was I a virgin or am I not a virgin?!'_

"Hello, I don't appreciate being ignored!" Miyabi hissed.

"Just let it go," Kyoga said.

"No! Not until she tells me!" Miyabi says.

 _'Was I a virgin or NOT?! WAS I A VIRGIN OR NOT?!'_

 _'I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!"_

"Hello! I'm TALKING to you! Answer!" Miyabi scowled.

 **"I DON'T KNOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"** I screamed.

...

...

...

Later that day, I skipped class and met up with Kyoga in the boys bathroom.

Kyoga wrapped his arms around me and grinned.

"Ready for dessert?"

I chuckled.

"Now hold on! You DID study last night, did you?"

Kyoga looked confused.

"Study?"

"For the test, Kyo!"

"What test?"

I groaned.

"Kyoga, I don't want you to fail because of me!"

"You know my rule: no study, no sex!"

Kyoga grinned once more.

"Can I use my freebie?"

I giggled as I loosen my top.

"Only this once..."

Instantly Kyoga held me up allowing me to wrap my arms and legs around him.

He sent kisses towards my body as he loosened my clothes.

 _"Heeheeheeheeehee..."_

...

...

...

...

 **3 Years Later...**

Each of us were now at our last and final years at Ayakashi Gaukin.

Things have gotten better for me.

I had more friends.

Well, they were guys anyway.

My grades gotten even better than before and Kyoga and I have taken things to the next level.

Kyoga told me he had something important to tell me and I was eager to know what.

The two of us met up at the same apple tree where we got together years ago.

"The second you showed me your mark and told me you were possessed by a Coulro, I knew I had to protect you..." Kyoga said.

"My mark?"

I open my skirt a bit to glance at the J tattoo on my stomach.

I look back at Kyoga.

"Wait...protect me?"

Kyoga went serious.

"I knew someone just like you...he was possessed by a Coulro at birth as well..."

My eyes slowly widened.

 _'No...he doesn't mean...'_

"He died at the hands of your Tora Clan..." Kyoga began.

"His name was Junya, he was my younger brother..."

I froze.

My heart as well.

I widen my eyes hearing the news.

 _'Junya...'_

I look at Kyoga's hair, his eyes, his facial features.

They were just like Junya...

The way he enticed me...

It was just like Junya...

Junya's influence in Kyoga was the reason why the whole time I've been dating him...

I've felt like myself again...

Kyoga sighed.

"I just thought you should know that you weren't the only one who was possessed by a Coulro and rejected by everyone. I don't want you to suffer the same fate as he did so I want to protect you no matter wha-!"

"-HE WAS YOUR BROTHER?!" I exclaimed.

Kyoga looked surprised at my outburst.

"Well, yeah he was..."

"But it sounds to me like you knew the guy."

I widened my eyes.

"What?!"

"Oh! No no no no no no no! I mean..."

"I didn't know there was someone like me...heh heh...y'know?"

Kyoga raised an eyebrow.

"You're acting strange, Tsuna. And not in the cute way either...you okay?"

Sweat drips down my face.

"Fine! I'm fine!"

I then force a hug which surprised Kyoga.

"Thank you, Kyoga for doing so much to protect me! I LOVE you..."

"Tsuna..." Kyoga said.

"...Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're not hiding anything from me?"

My ears twitch at his words.

 _'LOOK! It's better if you DON'T know about Junya and I or I'll lose YOU forever...'_

 _'My dear sweet Junya...I MEAN...Kyoga...the one I love...the one who makes me feel sane again...I can't lose you...'_

"I'm sure..." I lie.

"Good." Kyoga hugs me back.

"I love you..." he says.

"I love you too..."

"He's going to find out ya know...eventually anyways..." Hearts said.

"Lying isn't very good..." Spades said.

Their words got me more nervous.

I knew I had to change the subject.

I then pull away from Kyoga giving him a bright smile.

"You know? I have a dream! Wanna hear it?"

Kyoga smiled at me.

"Sure!"

 _"Heeheeheeheehee..."_

"I wanna see the world!"

Kyoga chuckled.

"There's plenty of time for that! The world is all around us!"

"No! Silly Kyo!" I giggled.

I shot up and spin around the tree.

"I wanna see the human world! Weeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Kyoga chuckled as I skipped around him.

"Oh yeah?"

He stood up and scooped me by the legs causing me to fall into his arms.

"-Oof!"

Kyoga chuckled.

"I have a dream too!"

I giggled.

"Hee hee! You do?"

"Yeah!"

Kyoga brought me into a dip.

"For us to get married!"

I giggled.

"Hee hee hee hee..."

I widened my eyes.

"Wait...WHAT?!"

Kyoga gave me a serene smile.

"I love you, Kitten. But our Clans won't approve of us being together..."

"...Puddin'?"

"I want to change the relationship between the Okami and the Tora and bring our Clans together...when I become Clan Head!" Kyoga stated.

I gasped.

 _'No...'_

 _'CLAN HEAD?! LIKE DAD?!'_

 _'But...I want Kyoga to live in the human world with me once we graduate...' I thought._

"If our Clans see that we're together, then they'll be together too," Kyoga said.

Kyoga set me on my feet, his eyes going serious again.

"I love you, Tsuna. So promise me..."

"One day..."

He got on one knee and took my hand.

"...Will you marry me?"

I was speechless.

Kyoga and I had one thing in common.

We had our own dreams.

I loved Kyoga...

But I love the idea of living my life in a new world just as much...

I gave Kyoga an apologetic smile.

"Kyo..."

...

...

...

 **Months Later:**

The last month of the school year came in a blink of an eye.

From the tree branch of the forest I resided in, I watched through my binoculars made out of cards how the Ayakashi Gaikun graduation had occurred as well as the crowning of the future Clan Heads.

To my horror, Miyabi, Shinra, Chikage, and Yukinojo all won the titles to be Clan Heads.

For some reason, Samon was not in attendance.

In fact, I haven't seen Samon in months prior to this.

But rumor has it he had went to the human world to stay at a shrine for some reason...

I watched as the teacher spoke loudly as she read the letter.

 **"And lastly! The future Clan Head of the Okami Clan Head is..."**

I crossed my fingers and shut my eyes.

"Please don't be Kyo! PLEASE don't be Kyo!" I cry.

 **"KYOGA!"**

As the crowd cheered, Kyoga ran up to the stage to happily accept his award.

The card binoculars peeled back into cards and disappeared into my sleeve.

I had lost it...

I had lost it all...

Just like the time when dad had stabbed Junya right in front of me...

"Tsuna?" Hearts asked.

 _'No more Kyo...'_

"Yo!" Diamonds called.

 _'No more Junya...'_

"Are you okay?" Clubs asked.

My body shook with anger as I shivered.

 _"Heeheeheehee..._ ** _HEE!"_**

I pull out a Firework Card.

 **"NO-MORE-SANITY!"**

 **K-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Instantly, the forest blazed with flames.

Savage ayakashi all around me had ran away screaming.

"Tsuna! What is wrong with you?!" Spades asked.

My grin grew wide.

 **"WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **"DISTURBED, MENTAL, CRAZY?! YOU FUCKING NAME IT BABIES!"**

 **"I'M BACK!"**

 **"WHA HO HO HO HO HO HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 **"WHO NEEDS MEN?! WHO FUCKING NEEDS THEM WHEN..."**

"I have a whole new life to start right in front of me..."

I slowly jumped off the branch of the tree which instantly ablaze the second I get off.

I walk away.

"But where are you gonna go?" Diamonds asked.

Finally I calmed down and ^^ smiled.

"The human world silly! I'm going to make a name for myself!"

 **R &R!**


	8. Episode 1

**And now we pick up where we left off from the original version!**

 **ENJOY!  
**

 **But first! Just like my OC Asuna from KBTBB, Tsuna gets a profile too!**

 **Name: Tsuna**

 **Theme Color: Orange**

 **Clan: Tora-Tiger Demon**

 **Height: 5'7**

 **Weight: ?**

 **Weakness: Women**

 **Age: 22 (In human years)**

 **Personality: Quirky**

 **Favorite Food: Flan Pudding**

 **Special Skill: Acrobatics**

 **Favorite Word/Phrase: Eat Me I'm cute**

 **Her Secret: Visits random patients at her favorite "zoo" (the asylum)**

 **Well there you have it!**

 **Here we go!**

 _Opening Credits:_

 _The scene opens up showing the camera zoom through the grass at night towards the shrine quickly zooming up the stairs to show the shrine house. The camera pans up quickly showing 6 silhouettes under the red moon. The silhouettes then clear showing Chikage, Miyabi, Shinra, Yukinojo, Kyoga, and Tsunami standing together on a rooftop. Tsunami is shown sitting next to Kyoga wearing her two piece black kimono outfit grinning widely as her tiger tail wags excitedly. Kitsunebi's then take over the screen switching the scene showing Miyabi shooting out his claws as he says 'Finally we meet'._

 _The scene switches showing a purple background with the phrase 'You're a special human' appears across the screen. The camera then zooms towards an opening shrine door revealing a smiling Miyabi as the phrase 'Your power...offer it to me' appears across the screen. The camera zooms further switching the scene showing Tsunami being pulled into a hug by the MC surprising her before she sighs as the phrase 'I don't know what else to think but I know that...' appears across the screen. The scene then switches to Chikage about to mark the MC as the phrase 'This love...' appears across the scene then switches to Miyabi about to mark the MC as the phrase 'should be forbidden...'._

 _The scene then switches to the MC and Miyabi inside their room together as the phrase 'But tonight, I make another offering...my body...to yours...'. The MC then leans in to give Miyabi a kiss..._

...

 **Okay lets get one thing clear! This is not a yuri fanfic btw okay? The relationship between Tsunami and the MC will be nothing like that. Just read on and you'll see for yourself! Now on with the dialogue! ENJOY!**

...

...

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I woke up in my bed at my apartment and got ready that day.

It was time for me to go to work! That was my number one priority as of this time.

But after work, I had other plans...

I put on my signature outfit for blending into the human world: a black Victorias Secret midi beach bandeau bikini top **(Me: Look it up on Google or the site itself in the color black for details)** , black short shorts with orange tiger stripes that came with a orange kitty head belt that read 'JOKER' in purple letters, black sunglasses with gold triple studs atop my head, an orange flannel left unbuttoned with clubs and spades printed all over it, and tall black open toe platform boots with orange belts all across. **(Me: Think of Clawdeen Wolf shoes from Monster High!)**

I looked at myself in the mirror and scanned my outfit.

I smirked.

"Oh yeah, I'm sexy as hell alright..."

...

...

I closed the show with a dance, placing my hands on my hips and doing my signature sway dance moves and the theme song played.

The show had then ended.

"Annnnd, we're clear!" The producer said.

' _Finally!' I thought._

 _'Now then...'_

I turned and saw the EXIT door and started heading it's way.

"Suzuki!" I heard.

I frowned.

 _'Grr...'_

I wiped the frown and turned around to flash the producer a smile.

"Yes?" I answer sweetly.

The producer smiled.

"I just wanted to let you know what a great job you did! No matter what you say on the news, good or bad, you always win the hearts of your fans in the end!" He said.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"But I really should be going now!"

"I'll see you soon!" The producer said waving me off.

I waved back at him and headed back towards the EXIT.

"Suzuki!" I heard.

I stopped dead in my tracks and flashed another fake smile at an intern.

"Do you need anything? Coffee?" He asked.

I smiled. "Oh, no thanks! I was just about to go-"

"Ms. Suzuki!" I heard a man call as he ran up to me.

I turned to him. "Yes?"

"I have some questions for you on the sources of your report," he said. I smiled.

"Oh no problem, I'll just-" Soon more an more people had ran up to me one by one.

"Ms. Suzuki!"

"Suzuki!"

"Tsuna!"

"Oh Suzuki!"

"Please Suzuki!"

"I have questions Suzuki!"

"A word, Suzuki?"

I sweatdropped. "Oh boy..."

...

Night had soon came and I was finally out of the studio.

I was no major celebrity but being a broadcasting journalist was kind of a big deal!

It was where my career took me when I first entered the human world.

I really liked books and I loved to write and learn new things so I became a major reporter for the F.U.N. Broadcast Station. F.U.N. stood for Factual Universal Network.

I even had my own theme song to open and end the show!

I was a little famous for the stories I would bring out but I was also infamous for my tiny outfit I would wear to report news, but this is Japan after all.

Anyway right now I had a new number one priority.

Lately I've heard rumors from fellow ayakashi that have been living in the human world that the human with the special blood was about to awaken.

The legend of this human with the blood was how making love with the human will give the ayakashi immense magical power!

And THAT was the druggy upgrade I needed!

Not only that, but having the blood will probably tear the Coulro spirit out of my system due to the immense blood power from the human.

I'll finally be fully sain and finally have real power for myself!

Forget the Mononoke World!

Forget the Clans!

The human world was where it was at!

But I needed to be careful because way powerful ayakashi could be after the human and I doubt cartwheeling and card magic would do me any good against them.

Using my skills as a journalist, I was able to gather information about the last name of the human which was 'Chikamoto' and that the human had lived at a shrine.

And there was only one certain shrine I know that is within my town...

...

After parking my motorcycle and walking up to the doorstep.

I placed on a black fedora over my head and carried a pen and a journal.

Standing next to me was Hearts who was in his human form.

He had pale skin and red hair that was bright as a heart and a heart tattoo on the back of his neck which represented his symbol from his card form.

I rang the doorbell of the shrine and turned to Hearts.

"Remember the plan! We're detectives doing some investigation. Don't screw this up!" Hearts grinned.

"Of course, my lady..." he says smoothly.

I rolled my eyes.

We face forward and the door had opened.

I saw a man my age with almond brown hair and kind eyes wearing a whitish bluish kimono.

He smiled.

"Oh hello, is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

I widened my eyes as Hearts did.

"Sam-!"

Samon tilted his head.

I internally shrieked.

 _'Oops!_ '

"-Sal...mon!" I interjected.

"I'm sorry?" Samon asked.

Hearts cleared his throat. "...We...really like salmon...it's our favorite dish!"

Samon slowly nodded. "Okay..."

 _'This is getting awkward! Better get to the point!' I thought._

I put on my best smile.

"Hello, we are detectives and we've come to investigate the Chikamoto family!"

"May I ask what this is about?" Samon asked.

I turned to Hearts for help.

"Um..."

"The parents are on a trip right now," Samon said.

"Oh, we just need to speak with the child," Hearts said.

I nodded.

"On what?" Samon asked.

I frowned.

 _'Dammit Samon you leave me with no choice! It's what you get for being difficult!' I thought._

I toss away my fedora revealing my half orange half black hair which I had dyed since I came to the human world and leaned against Samon wrapping my arms around his neck.

Samon stepped back slowly blushing furiously.

"H-hey..." I pouted my lips looking into his eyes seductively.

"Oh please let us in...this assignment is very important to me for work and I haven't got too many things done and if I don't...I could get fired...won't you help me in this case..."

I press my slightly chest against Samon's and leaned my lips against his. "...Please?" I whisper.

Sweat slowly formed over Samon's forehead as he gulped.

I smirked.

Knowing Samon, this meant that I had won.

I smirked, and leaned away from Samon leaving him in a trance as Hearts and I enter the shrine house.

Hearts looked around.

"Nice place!" I glared at him.

"Dummy! Take your shoes off! It's tradition!"

"Oh! Right! Of course my lady," Hearts said.

The two of us then turn around and bent over to slip off the shoes.

"We managed to get in..." Hearts whispered.

"Don't screw up, I said! We have to grab the blood child and go! I want that power NOW!" I whispered.

Hearts nodded as we finally got our shoes off. "Right!"

Hearts and I stood up and turned around.

The two of us widened our eyes seeing some familiar faces.

There sat a Kitsune, an Oni, a Yukibito, sitting on one side of the table and a Tengu and a Okami sitting on the other side.

At the very end of the table was a red haired girl. I gasped.

 _'Miyabi? Shinra? Yuki? Chikage? And...oh it's Kyo! He's just as handsome as...and who's that red haired girl?!' I thought._

My old friends had given me looks of surprised although Miyabi was smirking.

"Hello beautiful, haven't seen you around before..."

I raise an eyebrow.

 _'These guys really don't recognize me? REALLY?' I thought._

 _'...Well if that's the case...'hen I better make my identity scarce for now...'_

I then button up my flannel covering the 'J' 'tattoo'.

"Don't hide it...you have sweet skin...it's like caramel chocolate..." Miyabi said smoothly.

 _'Just how would you know what chocolate is?! From the looks of things, you haven't been here for very long'_ _I thought._

I cleared my throat. "Okay! Let's get down to business!"

I strut forward towards the guys at the table with Hearts following me behind.

I put on my straightest face and lean forward and press my palm roughly against the table.

 _SLAM!_

All the ayakashi widened their eyes at my sudden actions although Miyabi's eyes wandered across my cleavage with excitement as he was seemingly turned on at my straightforward approach.

"All right boys..." I stated.

"...I'm looking for a Chikamoto and I know this person lives in this house!"

Shinra shot up flashing me a glare.

"Who wants to know, HUH?!"

"The police!" Hearts said sharply.

I did my best to hold back a giggle.

Shinra was still as loud as ever. He growled.

"Oh yeah?! We'll we're not bind to your rules in this world! Because we're ayakas-!"

Chikage then elbowed Shinra in the side causing him to stop.

"HEY!" Shinra yelled.

"You talk to much! Think before you act," Chikage hissed.

Miyabi had snickered quietly while Shinra groaned.

"So, Chikamoto..." I began.

"Which one of you is it?" I say as I continue the charade.

The room remained silent that moment.

All the ayakashi just stared at me.

Kyoga looked curious, Miyabi's eyes just kept diving into my cleavage, Shinra kept glaring at me, Yukinojo and Samon had just stared, and Chikage kept making me nervous with the suspicious glances he kept shooting at me as he scanned my body up and down and I could have sworn I heard him whisper 'Joker' as if it were something familiar as he read it off my belt.

This was getting awkward.

"...Well?" I ask.

"Um..." I heard.

I glance to the very end of the table seeing how the voice belonged to the red haired woman.

I gave her a bored expression.

"My last name is Chikamoto..." she said.

I grinned. 'Now we're getting somewhere!' I thought.

In a matter of seconds, Hearts and I zip to the very end of the table and sat on either side of the woman.

She looked startled. "Um...I..."

Shinra shot up once more. "Hold it, lady-!"

"-Ms. Chikamoto!" I say cutting him off.

"We would like to ask you a few questions!" Hearts finished.

The red haired woman tilted her head at me. "Just a second...don't I know you from somewhere?" She asked.

I smirked. I loved it when fans would somewhat recognize me. I decided to jog the girls memory!

Being the weird woman I was, I stood up, closed my eyes, placed my hands on my hips and began to perform my signature hip sway dance as my theme music began playing in my head.

"My names Tsuna and I wanna have fun! My names Tsuna and I wanna have fun! My names Tsuna and I wanna have fun! I wanna wanna wanna have FUN FUN FUN!"

I could feel the weirded out expressions from all the ayakashi from my dance movements but I couldn't care less what they thought. Although Miyabi smirked the whole time. The red haired girl looked at me nervously. "Um..."

"What...is she doing...?" I heard Chikage ask in shock.

"She appears to be dancing. I think it's lovely!" Yukinojo said happily.

"This lady's weird..." I heard Shinra whispered.

"I don't know what to think right now..." Kyoga said.

"Well I think she's a feast for the eyes..." Miyabi purred.

"Tsuna!" Hearts whispered nervously.

I opened my eyes and stopped the little performance that I was doing.

 _'Damn! I got off topic! Gotta focus!' I thought._

I sat back down in my seat and turned to the woman and flashed her a wild smile which seemed to have scared her.

"My Dear...we have some questions for you," I say.

"Um...okay..." the woman said nervously.

Hearts and I pulled out a notepad and pen.

"Where are your parents?" Hearts asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We already asked that question with Sam-" the other ayakashi and Samon all give me suspicious glances.

I sweatdrop as I smile sheepishly. "-I mean...I LOVEEEE Salmon! Hee hee!"

Hearts leaned close to me. "Then what should we ask her?" He whispered.

I leaned closer to him. "Let ME take the lead!" I whisper harshly.

"Excuse me...but...I can hear you..." the red haired woman said.

I glared at her. "Hush now! WE'RE asking the questions!"

The red haired woman sweatdropped. "Did she just shush me?!"

Hearts and I got our pen and journals ready.

"Tell us about your siblings and their whereabouts," I say.

"Maybe you have some...handsome brothers?" Hearts asked.

I glared at him. I was really ready to smack Hearts upside the head and turn him back to a card is he doesn't stop running that mouth of his.

The red haired woman smiled. "Oh, I'm an only child actually."

Hearts and I wrote the information in our journals. I nodded.

"Okay, so can you tell us where your brother-" I widened my eyes.

"-Wait, what?!" "I said I'm an only child. I don't have any brothers or sisters," the red haired woman said.

I froze for that moment.

My pen and journal had fallen out of my hands.

Hearts sighed and placed his on the table.

"Well that didn't work..."

"Alright, just who are you two? We want answers!" Chikage demanded.

"Yeah we do!" Miyabi smiled as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Are you sure your a cop?" He flirted.

Frustration rushed through my veins as I grabbed the red haired woman by the shoulders.

"No! NO! You have to have brothers in your family!" I cried.

The woman shook her head. "No I don't...sorry..."

"No brothers?!"

"...No..."

"No male cousins?!"

"Um...no..."

"ONLY CHILD?!"

"Only child...yes..."

I was shaking.

Was all this search for nothing?!

The thought of that caused anger through my veins causing me to squeeze the woman's shoulders even tighter.

I growled furiously as my face turned cherry.

 **"DOES ANY MALE MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY HAVE THE SPECIAL BLOOD OR NOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"**

The red haired woman widened her eyes as she blinked at me. "My...blood?!"

I gasped as I released my grip from her shoulders.

Hearts facepalmed.

 _'Oops...'_

I turned to all of the other ayakashi who gave me looks of shock.

Shinra then stood up and pointed at me.

"AYAKASHI!" He shouted.

I sighed. "Busted..." Hearts frowned sadly.

Miyabi smirked. "Things just gotten much more interesting..."

"I thought something seemed fishy about this woman," Chikage said.

Samon nodded. "Yeah, she even knew my name."

 _'Ouch...they found me out...' I thought._

"What clan are you both with?! Tell us right now or we'll kill you!" Shinra yelled.

I sighed leaning my chin on my hand. "Don't you think that's a bit much? Hurting a lady like that?"

"The little oni knows nothing about women," Miyabi chuckled.

Shinra growled at him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY STUPID KITSUNE?!"

I couldn't help but giggle. _'These guys haven't changed a bit...' I thought._

"You still haven't answered our question. What clan are you two with?" Chikage demanded.

I glared sharply at him.

 _'Especially you! You're still a bastard...' I thought._

I sighed. "Tora..."

I put on a fake grin and point my thumb at Hearts. "And he's a living magic item. My little 'Grimoire Heart'".

This caught the attention of Kyoga who widened his eyes. "Tora?!"

"...No...this is bad...!" He said worriedly.

I turned to him and frowned sadly. "No! No it's not!"

 _CLASP!_

Kyoga widened his eyes seeing how I had grabbed his hands.

He looked at me with curiosity.

I blushed and released his hands from mine.

"I mean..."

"I don't want to fight! I want our clans to be together!" _'_

 _And us too!' I thought._

Kyoga was in complete shock at my words.

"...You're the 2nd woman that's ever told me that..."

I looked into his eyes. "Actually I'm the fir-"

Kyoga then formed a smile. It looked adorable and it always warmed my heart.

' _Oh Kyo...' I thought._

"What brings you here?" Yukinojo asked kindly snapping me out of my trance.

I turned to him and the others and immediately grew nervous again.

"Oh actually I came her to..."

I turned to the girl and flashed her a glare out of frustration.

I turned back to the others.

"I...I came here to..." I stammered on my words.

"I...I..."

"Ms.?" Samon asked.

I looked back at the girl and then back at the others.

"I...I..."

 _GURGLE...GURGLE!_

At that moment I pointed my nose towards the ceiling and howled out.

 **"I came here for some FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"**

Everyone else in the room had widened there eyes at me as they looked at me crazy.

There expressions were priceless, especially Chikage.

Shinra sweatdropped. "What's your deal?!"

I turned to Miyabi and saw how he had a tiny plate of inari sushi in front of him.

I glared at him. "YOU! GIMMIE THAT!"

Miyabi widened his eyes. "I'm sorry?"

I then snatched the plate of sushi from Miyabi and grabbed some chopsticks, angering him.

"HEY!" He shouted.

It had already been too late as I began to devour Miyabi's food plucking the sushi off the plate and picking at it rapidly before plopping it into my mouth one by one by one.

"MY SUSHI!" Miyabi cried out angrily.

I ignored the scornful glare he had been giving me as I continued to eat.

The other ayakashi marveled in shock at how I was eating.

"Oh my..." Samon said.

As I continued to eat so fast, the chopsticks had soon snapped and I resorted to eating the sushi by simply grabbing it and shoving it down my throat, not caring how the soy sauce had spilled all over my fingers.

The ayakashi and the woman looked at me in disgust.

"WHO EATS SUSHI LIKE THAT?!" Miyabi shouted.

I ignored him and finished off the sushi by licking the soy sauce off the plate before roughly tossing it in front of Miyabi who looked like he wanted to murder me.

 **BURRRRRRPPPPPP!**

I sighed. "Ooh...yeah...that relieved some stress..."

"You ate my sushi...MY sushi!" Miyabi snapped.

Shinra chuckled and gave me a friendly smile.

"Lady, you just made my day!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna know what would make my day? One of you boys bringing me some juice," I say.

Miyabi scowled. "You're making yourself a little bit too comfortable aren't you?"

"I think you should leave," Chikage added.

I smirked. "Now now boys...is that really a way to talk to...an old friend?"

"Old friend?" Yukinojo asked.

"Just who are you?" Samon asked.

I giggled.

"You boys are so silly..." The ayakashi all look at me crazy.

"HUH?!"

After a moment I had finally revealed myself.

I had popped out my ears.

They were shaped like Miyabi's only they were orange with black stripes and white insides.

I had also popped out my thin orange tail which seemed to have startled the woman beside me, but I didn't care.

As I did this, Hearts had then reverted back into a card and disappeared.

"Hee hee! I'm the Clan Heads Daughter! My names Tsunami! Tsuna for short!" I winked.

The ayakashi in the room had all widened their eyes.

"TSUNA!"

Kyoga let out a large gasp realizing that it was me.

He froze.

"Good to see you!" Yukinojo said happily.

"It's been awhile!" Samon said.

I laughed loudly.

"I was wondering how long I could keep it up or at least have one of you recognize me!"

Shinra laughed. "Yeah! I thought those wild antics seemed familiar!"

I turned to him. "Well don't just stand there! Come give your best friend a hug!" I cooed as I opened my arms.

Shinra laughed and ran towards me and gave me a hug.

"Do I get one too?" I heard.

I turned to Miyabi seeing him smirk as he opened his arms.

Shinra pulled away from me as I chuckled.

"I don't think I want to take the risk of being groped by the likes of you."

Miyabi dropped his arms as he glared at me. "Well I think we both know that you deserve punishment for devouring MY sushi!"

I smirked. "Come now...I deserved it!"

Miyabi rolled his eyes. "Princess..."

I chuckled. "Oh hush now! What's important is that the gang is back TOGETHER!" I cheered.

Shinra smiled at that.

Chikage sighed. "This isn't happening..."

I turned to him. "Oh it isn't?"

"Well that's too bad Chikage, because..."

I flashed a grin and stood up. I took off my flannel and tossed it over my shoulder revealing the 'J' 'tattoo' on my midriff and the rest of my skin.

"...The circus is BACK in town..."

I turned to the woman who was blushing at my display and frowned. "...And it just might leave..."

I felt Miyabi's wandering eyes on my body.

He smirked. "Even after all this time you still manage to keep that half sexy body intact...I'm impressed Tsuna," he said.

I turned to glare at him and the other guys as I placed my flannel back on. "Okay let's get REALLY down to business!"

I sat down with the guys.

"I have questions about, HER!" I say as I point my thumb at the red haired woman.

"About...me?" She asked.

...

...

...

...

I felt more foolish than before when the others gave me the real explanation.

I had thought that the human with the special blood would be a male and judging by the sources I had gathered, the first name of the male started with an 'M' and ended with a 'C'.

But in reality the ayakashi had explained to me that the human with the special blood was the WOMAN...sitting next to me.

A damn WOMAN...not a man.

It turns out her name was Mizuki Chikamoto who was so dumb that she herself was unaware of the power within her.

It made me want to vomit how the person I've been searching for was a woman this whole time.

It looked to me that I would be stuck using my cards and fighting techniques as well as having a demon inside of me for a LONG LONG time...

...

...To help me relieve my stress, the guys had gave me sake to drink my misery away.

I drank slowly though to remain sober as the guys asked me questions.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" Yukinojo asked. I smiled at him.

"Lots actually!"

"Like what?" Miyabi asked.

I grew excited.

"Oh! I'm a journalist!"

"You make journals?" Shinra asked.

"I think she means a news reporter. It's someone who gathers information about current events and broadcasts it on national television," Samon explains.

"Yep! I'm a news reporter for F.U.N.!" I say.

"You report stuff for fun?" Miyabi asks.

I shook my head. "No. Well...yes but, F.U.N. stands for Factual Universal Network!" I say proudly.

"I'm a bit of a celebrity! Hee hee!"

Miyabi scoffed. "You? A celebrity? I'll believe it when I see it!"

I smirked. "No problem!"

I picked up the remote and flicked to Channel 9 where the opening credits of my show started playing on the TV...

 _As guitar instrumental had played for a few seconds before my silhouette was shown standing in a glitzy background singing with my hands pressed against my chest as I swayed from side to side._

 **[Based off of Song: 'I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun' From Phineas and Ferb]**

 **Tsuna: I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not SharonA!**

 **Tsuna: And I don't wanna study, work, or stay at home-A!**

 _As backup singers begin singing, the scene switches to a deep blue background with a silhouette of my hips briefly switching side to side._

 **Backup Singers: Her name is...Tsunaaaa!**

 _The scene then switches back to me fully revealed on a colorful stage with backup singers and performers. I place my hands on my hips and do my signature hip bump dance move swaying from side to side moving my feet._

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: She wants to have FUN!**

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: Her name is Tsunaaaa!**

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: She wants to have fun!**

 **Tsuna: I wanna wanna wanna have FUN FUN FUN!**

 _The scene then switches back to me pressing my hands to my chest smirking as I do the same beginning movements from before._

 **Tsuna: I'm not Veronica or Allison or DonnA!**

 **Tsuna: And I don't wanna scrub the sink or mow the lawn-A!**

 _As backup singers begin singing again, the scene switches to a deep purple background with a silhouette of me briefly shaking my bottom from side to side._

 **Backup Singers: Her name is Tsunaaaa!**

 _The scene then switches to me doing my signature hip bump sway dance move as I sing for the first verse before turning around shaking my bottom as I continue to dance whists turning my head sideways to ^^ smile at the audience for the second part of the verse. I continue this turning back to the audience placing my hands on my hips to dance as the background changes scenes showing me doing different things such as holding shopping bags as I walk across the screen, me on the telephone while writing some seemingly good information, me laughing, me singing, and me cheering._

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: She wants to have FUN!**

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: Her name is Tsunaaaa!**

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: She wants to have fun!**

 **Tsuna: I wanna wanna wanna have FUN FUN FUN!**

 _The song then ends as the final scene shows me doing a bold pose holding a happy face mic as the shows title 'F.U.N.' appears on the screen._

...

I clicked off the T.V. and turned back to the guys.

"Sooooo? What do you think?" I giggled.

Chikage sighed. "Now I've seen everything...although I kinda wish I hadn't..."

I glared at him slightly. "Problem, Chikage?"

"Too many colors..." He said.

I pouted. "Hmph!"

Miyabi waved his finger. "Running away from daddy just to do what you want? You've been a naughty girl!"

I chuckled. "Please! I've bad from the start!"

Mizuki gasped happily and squealed as she ran up to me. "NOW I recognize you!"

I gave her a look of disgust. "Heh...?"

Mizuki grabbed my arm.

"Your the swinging dance show reporter! The award winning journalist in Japan! I'm your biggest fan!"

I chuckled. "Aww, thanks dear, hee hee!"

My expression darkened as I gripped Mizuki's arm. "...But I'm not taking autographs today. I'm on break, see?"

I roughly detach Mizuki's arm from my shoulder causing her to stumble back a bit. "...Huh?" I slam my palm against Mizuki's face.

 **"NOW SIT DOWN!"**

 _FWOOP!_

...

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I don't know what had happened, but a rough wave force had left Tsuna's palm that had been pressed against my face and all of a sudden I had felt the sensation of my feet being lifted off the ground and in the next second I had screamed as I went flying across the table and was rammed to my couch and landed roughly on my butt.

 _THUD!_

"Owww..." I whimper.

 _'What the heck?! Did Tsuna just HIT ME?! But I thought she was nice like the media says she is...well she IS the media. But how could someone so smiley and nice be this mean?!' I thought._

 _'Not only that! But she's an ayakashi!'_

I glared at Tsuna but she didn't even acknowledge me and neither did the other ayakashi who were too fixated on seeing there old friend and they didn't even bother to check and see if I was okay.

These guys were REALLY here to protect me?!

After a moment I had slowly got up and walked back to my cushioned seat at the table. I had a feeling that this girl was going to give me a headache...

 **Yeah you caught me! I'm now picking off where I left off from my original version! LOL but I'll get the story rolling, I promise!**

 **R &R! No flames please!**


	9. What Do They Think of Each Other?

**Hello my friends! You guys are probably (or probably not) wondering why this or my KBTBB story hasn't been updating.**

 **Don't worry, I didn't lose inspiration, I just don't have enough money to buy new itunes cards to buy stories to gain more ideas.**

 **I just wish I could...until then I'm broke and I won't be updating for awhile until I get to read new stories.**

 **So I decided to give you guys a treat! :)**

 **So I was all over Tumblr and Pinterest and I saw images of Miyabi, Shinra, Chikage, and the rest of the group on 'What do they think of each other?' which is what they're putting in recent games such as My Last First Kiss which shows each characters relationship with one another.**

 **So then I thought, what if they each had one featuring my OC Tsuna?**

 **(This is a brief "intermission chap" before we go back to being canon btw!)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ENJOY?**

 **What do they think of each other: Tsuna Edition**

 **What they each think of Tsuna:**

 **Miyabi: Psychopathic little minx**

 **Chikage: Mentally unstable (VERY intelligent)**

 **Kyoga: Ex (Has daddy issues)**

 **Shinra: Best Friends Forever**

 **Yukinojo: Hates women, likes cartoons, and is very talented**

 **What Tsuna thinks of them:**

 **Tsuna to Miyabi: Needs to stop bullying Shinra**

 **Tsuna to Chikage: HATES it when I fart**

 **Tsuna to Kyoga: Ex (Is it too late now to say sorry?)**

 **Tsuna to Shinra: Brother Oni (With really cute butt)**

 **Tsuna to Yukinojo: "Sweetheart"**

 **And now the usual Miyabi, Chikage, and Shinra editions featuring Tsuna:**

 **What they each think of Miyabi:**

 **Chikage: Inari sushi Freak**

 **Shinra: Sex-obsessed fox**

 **Kyoga: Bad with women**

 **Yukinojo: Should learn more about humans**

 **Tsuna: "Justin Bastard"**

 **What Miyabi thinks of them:**

 **Miyabi to Chikage: Easily annoyed**

 **Miyabi to Shinra: Fun to tease**

 **Miyabi to Kyoga: Unpredictable**

 **Miyabi to Yukinojo: Scary when angry**

 **Miyabi to Tsuna: Has a beautiful "peach"**

 **What they each think of Chikage:**

 **Miyabi: Not interested in women**

 **Shinra: Never laughs**

 **Kyoga: I can make her happier**

 **Yukinojo: Worried about his past**

 **Tsuna: The Grinch**

 **What Chikage thinks of them:**

 **Chikage to Miyabi: Loudmouth #1**

 **Chikage to Shinra: Loudmouth #2**

 **Chikage to Kyoga: Jealous?!**

 **Chikage to Yukinojo: Worried about his past**

 **Chikage to Tsuna: Needs to cover up more**

 **What they each think of Shinra:**

 **Miyabi: Rug rat**

 **Chikage: Simple-minded**

 **Kyoga: Younger brother**

 **Yukinojo: Quite the opposite**

 **Tsuna: Dateable, if not so naive**

 **What Shinra thinks of them:**

 **Shinra to Miyabi: Stupid Kitsune**

 **Shinra to Chikage: Preachy Tengu**

 **Shinra to Kyoga: The "senior" wolf**

 **Shinra to Yukinojo: Freeze the bath?**

 **Shinra to Tsuna: A freakin' powerhouse (worried about her)**

 **And so there you have it guys! I'll update when I get money for itunes cards to buy more stories and gain ideas again!**

 **(If I ever get any money again...)**

 **Anyway's R &R!**


	10. Episode 2

**AND NOW TSUNA'S LAST BIT OF PROFILE AS WE MOVE INTO THE MAIN STORY!  
**

 **Quote: "What're, stupid? Back off! I don't...like girls..."**

 **Main Story Synopsis: Tsuna hates women. She talks a good game, but behind that wild smile lies a compassionate woman who secretly wishes to remain by your side.**

 **Phrase: 'Now I see...with _you_ I'm no devil, but I'm _your_ guardian _angel..._ "**

 **Comments From Others:**

 **Kiryu: That clown woman is a loud volcano waiting to happen! She's very dangerous! But given her background, I understand where she's coming from.**

 **Shinra: She's cool and fun to be around! But nothing pisses her off than being around other women. I'm worried about her.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Miyabi chuckled. "So you make a living by shaking your butt on TV?" Tsuna chuckled. "Pretty much. Our show includes a lot of dance segments in between so hip swinging is mainly part of our main choreography." Miyabi smirked. "I'm not gonna lie, you sure know how to shake it." Tsuna ^^ smiled. "Why thank you!" She says cheerfully.

"How is it that your able to dance in such high heels?" Samon asked. Tsuna smiled at him. "Oh I learn a lot from my mistakes..." "...Like falling down the stairs 185 times!" Yukinojo frowned. "That...isn't something to smile about..." Tsuna saddened as she turned to him. "Well Yuki? In situations like that I wish you were around to make me an ice pack for my jaw!" Yukinojo widen his eyes. "Buuuut it's what I get for running away to this world after graduation!" Tsuna says smiling again.

Shinra grinned at her. "I bet you auto tuned your voice! There's no way you could sing like that!" Tsuna grinned back. "Wanna bet?" "No need!" Shinra chuckled. "Your only skills are dancing!" Tsuna chuckled. "I'll show you..."

All the confused expressions followed Tsuna as she walked across the room to turn on the radio. I had turned to Kyoga who nervously fidgeted with his sushi as he had said nothing the entire time. _'Ever since Tsuna got here he's been nothing but quiet and aloof...do those two have history or something?' I thought._

Out of nowhere, _'My Name's Tsuna and I Wanna Have Fun!'_ began playing out of nowhere from my radio. I turned and face forward and gasped seeing how Tsuna stood in the front of the room doing her signature hip bump dance move with all of the ayakashi watching with interest. I gasped again seeing four men with different card symbol tattoos on the side of their necks dancing alongside her. One had a Spade, another had a Diamond, one had a Club, and the other was the same guy from before. I think his name was...Hearts?

I remembered Tsuna explaining how she had the ability to use some sort of card play and the men alongside her were actually living card magic which were currently in human form. I watched as Tsuna began to sing.

 **Tsuna: (Singing) I'm not Roxanne, I'm not Eileen, I'm not SharonA!**

 **Shinra: (Widens eyes)**

 **Yukinojo and Samon: ^^**

 **Tsuna: And I don't wanna study, work, or stay at home-A!**

 **Card Men Backup Singers: Her name is Tsunaaaa!**

 **Tsuna: (Dances) My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: She wants to have FUN!**

 **Chikage: -_-**

 **Miyabi: (Snickers)**

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: Her name is Tsunaaaa!**

 **Tsuna: My name's Tsuna and I wanna have fun!**

 **Backup Singers: She wants to have fun!**

 **Tsuna: (Turns around and shakes bottom) I wanna wanna wanna have FUN FUN FUN!**

Tsuna and her backup dancers do their final pose before everyone claps for them. In a matter of seconds all the backup dancers disappear into cards and into her pockets. Tsuna took a bow and skipped towards the table and sat down in the cushion and grinned at Shinra. "Still think I was lip synching?" Shinra smiled. "Okay, okay you got me! I'll admit I was wrong." "And wrong is all you'll ever be little oni," Miyabi chuckled.

"SAY THAT TOO MY FACE STUPID KITSUNE!" Shinra shouted. Tsuna placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as she glared at Miyabi. "Miyabi, still a bastard jerk I see..." Miyabi glared at her. "I'll never understand why you bother to defend the little oni all the time." "Because he's my friend and I'm loyal to him! You should treat him with more respect!" Tsuna retorts. Shinra smiled at her. "Thanks, Tsuna!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

As I chatted with Shinra, I felt fingers go through my hair. I turn seeing that it was Miyabi who's smooth fingers brush through my half orange half black locks. I smile at him. "Do you like my hair?" Miyabi raised an eyebrow. "Why change the color?" "You don't like it?" I asked. "Before, your hair was beautiful and pink as a cherry blossom. But know...it's..." Miyabi began. "...Unique!" I finish. "It matches my outfit!" I sang. "The orange represents my happy self and the black represents my cool self!" I say.

"You look so different now," Shinra said. Chikage scanned my outfit. "Do you walk around like that, all the time in public?" I glare slightly at him. "You got a problem with it?" "Don't listen to him," Miyabi said. I turn seeing him smirk. "I just love seeing your beautiful skin...Chocolate." I glare at him. "Don't call me that just because I'm darker than the rest of you! It's mean!"

"You should consider covering up a little at least," Yukinojo said. "Well, I did stay in California for awhile before I moved to Japan," I say. I earned confused expressions from the guys. "What's California?" Miyabi asked. "It's a state in America, right?" Samon asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I went to this place called college for 2 years to study to be a journalist and got my degree from there. And the weather over there is usually really hot. Like 80 to 95 degrees everyday."

Yuki widen his eyes. "95 degrees?! How are humans able to survive in such heat?" I giggle. "Oh, you know. Show skin, go to the beach, stay cool and get high in Coachella..." Yuki just blinked. "What...?"

I turned to Kyoga who just continued to fidget with his sushi. He hadn't said a single word to me since I had arrived. I felt this cold chill from him as if he REALLY didn't want to see me. "...Puddin'?" I ask. Kyoga had said nothing. _'Awkward...' I thought._

I put on a smile and turn to the others. "So when did you guys arrive to this world?" "Just yesterday..." Chikage said quietly. "Yeah, and last night we got in a fight with a couple of thugs. And that was when Mizuki made the agreement," Shinra explained.

"Oh yeah?" I ask. I briefly turned to Mizuki who looked away uncomfortably before turning back to the others. "Which leads me to one question..."

"Who made the agreement with her?" Instantly, the guys had looked uncomfortable, including Chikage. I look at each of them in confusion. "...Guys?" Shinra had looked away, Miyabi just awkwardly ate his inari sushi as Chikage read the paper uncomfortably, Yukinojo and Samon gave me sorry expressions while Kyoga, who said nothing to me since I got here.

"...Guys?" I ask. No one had said anything. I grew annoyed. "Oh what's this? NONE of you are going to tell me?" No answer. "No? No? NO?!"

 _Heeheeheeheehee..._

I slam the table. Despite my expression, I was annoyed. "How bout you Kyo? Wanna open your mouth and explain something to me?!" "Or how about YOU Miyabi?! You wanna stop stuffing your face with that sushi and TALK?!" No answer.

"Chikage?!"

"Yuki?!"

"Samon?!"

"SHINRA?!"

Still no answer.

No I was REALLY annoyed. Neither one of my so called friends were going to say anything. I glared at Mizuki who looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't open her mouth sensing the tension. I glanced at the dried bloody red hickey on her neck and knew it as the agreement mark. I then spoke up.

"Clubs? I want a full analysis on the girl and the hickey on her neck!" I ordered. Mizuki blushed as she fidgeted her off the shoulder top. "H-hickey?!" "Yes, Tsuna!" Clubs said.

 _Fwick!_

A computerized analysis card from Clubs' Deck then slipped out from under my flannel sleeve and flew towards a shocked Mizuki as the analysis began. "What the...a card?" She asked. "Stop!" Kyoga explained. I raise an eyebrow at him as the card continued. "...Stop?"

 _Fwick!  
_

Clubs had finished the analysis and he instantly flicked back onto my hand as I read the analysis of the agreement mark. "Hmm...teeth marks..." I began. "Sharper than a Kitsune's...denser than an Oni's..." Kyoga's picture then appeared on the card. "...An...Okami's teeth..."

I slowly glance up at Kyoga who just stared at me blankly. The others looked REALLY uncomfortable while Mizuki was confused. "Kyo...what's this?" I asked. Kyoga turned to the side. "You left me and..." "...Mizuki choose me to make the agreement with her." "Oh? She choose YOU huh?!" I ask.

I glare at Mizuki. "This overboobed red haired cow who has the power chose you out of everyone else?!" Mizuki scoffed. "O-Overboobed?!" "You shut your mouth, MC! I'm not talking to YOU!" I snap. "MC?!" Mizuki asked. "Yeah, I'll call you THAT for now on, because me saying your name makes want to vomit dead birds! And I HATE birds!" I exclaim. I heard Chikage mutter something under his breath but I ignore it.

I turn back to Kyo. "Was oral sex under our special apple tree behind the school not enough for you that you decide you want to go for this little girl?! HUH?!" Everyone immediately reacted out in shock. Normally if sexual things like this were admitted, Miyabi would say something snarky and Shinra would blush but the two of them and the others had remained silent. Kyoga widen his eyes at how I admitted our little secret.

My eyes watered but I continued to force laughter out in between as I smiled crazily. "Are you trying to CLOWN ME?! ME?!" "Do you like to make me look bad?!" "You broke your promise..." Kyoga said. "WHAT promise?!" I hiss. "You agreed that once we graduated we would be married," he said. I narrowed my eyes. "Except I don't remember saying 'yes' and agreeing to that entirely."

Kyoga looked at me with a completely hurt expression and I almost regretted what I said. He turned to the side. "...So this is why you ran away after graduation...to waste time..." Kyoga said coldly. I gave Kyoga a confused look. "...Huh?" "What do you mean waste time?" Kyoga finally turned to me. "You mean to tell me that you ran away to this world by leaving me just to sing and dance on TV?! Why didn't you tell me anything?!"

I sighed. "Well it's not like you'd say 'yes' to running away with me, with you wanting to be Clan Head and all...I was hoping you would probably come to your senses and come meet me in this world and-" "-That's not the point!" Kyoga said harshly making me flinch. "We're going out and all of a sudden you just leave without saying a word to me?! Your wasting time with your life instead of being with your people!"

I glared at him. "ME?! I'm wasting time?!" "You could have made something of yourself while you were in school and become the Clan Head of the Tora and maybe bringing our clans together would have been easier!" Kyoga snapped. I slammed the table. "Don't talk like my father! I don't WANT to be Clan Head because MY people don't appreciate me at all!"

"...And the humans here do?" Kyoga asked coldly. "YES!" I shouted. "The humans in this world actually LIKE ME! And for the first time in my life I feel like myself again! Nobody cares if I seem crazy or I act like a clown! Everyone back home wants me DEAD!" Kyoga sighed. "If you'd just try hard enough-" "-DON'T YOU THINK I HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE THAT?! NO ONE CARES HOW HARD I TRY!" I continued.

"Tsuna..." Kyoga began. "I love you Kyo! I don't wanna fight!" I cried. "A little late for that..." Kyoga said. "...And if you really loved me, then you wouldn't come all this way to look for a male human with the special blood now would you?" I gasped. My face had darkened with anger as my fists shaking in frustration. **"Kyo..."** I said darkly causing the others to flinch. Kyoga turned to the side. "Tsuna...We're done..."

" **NOT-FUNNY...!"** I hissed.

 _HeeheeheeheeheeheeHEE!_

Kyoga had looked at me crazy, but I didn't care as he was about to bite more than he could chew. "You know? I'm starting to think that the reason why you dated me was because of my status with my clan in hopes that you could bring both of our clans TOGETHER! And NOW you're going to get this girls power by fucking her rotten and then use it to beat some sense into MY dad in hopes to do the same, right?" I say ^^ smiling. "Not true," Kyoga said quickly.

"Junya would NEVER do this to me!" I say. Kyoga looked away from me. "You never knew my younger brother." I stare at him darkly. "I've dated Junya before I met **YOU!"** And Kyoga had then stopped as he stared at me as if his heart had stopped. The others had gasped as they watched. I looked to the side. "I admit it. I did knew something about your brother. I just didn't tell you..."

"You obviously know. Like me, he was also possessed by the Coulro but he seemingly had it worse than I did. But I loved him. He kept me sane. And just like everything else I loved, he was taken away from me..." I said. "...As my father had slaughtered him in front of me!" This time I earned a gasp from everyone.

Kyoga had mourned. "Junya...no...why...?!" I blushed as I smiled at Kyoga lovingly. "And that was when I met YOU...you were JUST LIKE HIM!" Kyoga looked at me crazy. "That beautiful brown hair...that handsome face...everything about you reminded me of Junya and I loved me for that..."

Kyoga had glared at me. "So I was your replacement for Junya all that time..." "NO! I loved you Kyo! You kept me sane in your own special way!" I cry. "And either way..." I glared at MC. "I don't think you have much room to be talking to me about replacing people!" MC had looked at me sadly but didn't say a word.

Kyoga sighed. "You're...crazy..." That was when it hit me hard where it hurts.

 _HEEHEEHEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEE...HEEEHEEE...!_

I smiled crazily at Kyoga as my eyes watered but I held back the tears. "You feel the LOVE Puddin'?" Kyoga said nothing. I giggled. "No? Hee hee...no?" "OKAY!"

I sighed as I got up before giving an apologetic smile to the others who remained silent that entire time as they watched the breakup scene. "I'm sorry you all had to see that...but life has smiles and frowns too..." Samon saddened. "I'm sorry for your breakup." "You two were a great couple..." Yukinojo nodded in agreement. I shrugged as I smiled making little airplane wings with my arms. "I'm better off flying solo..." My briefly averted my eyes back at Kyoga. _'We'll get back together just you wait!' I thought._

Miyabi smirked. "At least now you have a chance at passion with me..." he flirted. I rolled my eyes. "Nobody asked you, creep!" I felt Shinra's worried expression on me. "You sure you're okay?" I smiled sweetly at him as I take a seat by his side. I give him a hug. "Oh Shinra! You're so kind and nice! But I'm fine! Promise!" I pull away and turned to the others.

I ^^ smile at the others. "I've missed talking to all of you!" I averted my eyes briefly to Kyoga. "Most of you..." I turn back to Samon. "Do you think I could stay the night?" I asked. Chikage widened his eyes. "What...?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Everyone agreed to let me stay except for Kyoga and Chikage. The two of them kept their distances from me.

After being given a room and ordering my Main Deck to rush to my apartment to pack my stuff and bring it to me, I got dressed for the night.

I wore a short peach v-neck halter kimono that had white lining, bare hip slits, detached sleeves, along with black thigh high socks that had cutouts at the heels and toes. I had tied my hair on both sides to create double ponytails.

I had walked into the kitchen that night and opened the fridge.

I smiled spotting the white substance that was in the gallon.

"Down the hatch!"

I grab the gallon of milk and chug it down my throat not caring that some of it had been spilling onto the floor.

 _'Mmm...good STUFF!' I thought._

"Have some manners at least," Spades said.

"No way man! Let the girl have her fun! You drink it up, girl!" Diamonds cheered.

I giggled at that as I continued to drink.

"Kitty cats like their milk, don't they?" A voice asked.

I had stopped drinking my milk and turned around seeing Miyabi leaning by the doorframe, smirking.

"Miyabi," I say.

He walked over to me.

"It's unladylike to drink from the gallon, Princess."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm a lady and I'm drinking how I want to! Therefore, it'd ladylike!"

"And don't call me that!"

Miyabi smirked.

"And might I say, that kimono looks lovely on your body. It really brings out those curves."

I ^^ smile. "Thanks! I had the Main Deck help me custom make this! We all make a pretty good team, huh?"

Miyabi looked surprised.

"To think you were actually talking to people in those cards of yours all this time. And I actually thought you were really that crazy."

"Oh she's crazy alright! I just couldn't believe you didn't even know we were real!" Clubs said.

"Knock it off," I whisper.

"Huh?" Miyabi asked.

I turn to him.

"Oh no, sorry. Clubs was talking. It's too bad you guys still can't see or hear any of them unless if they're in human form."

I then hop on the countertop and pick up the gallon of milk and begin to drink.

Miyabi raised an eyebrow.

"They're cups you know..."

I stop drinking giving him a blank expression.

"And there's left over inari sushi in the back of the fridge."

Miyabi did not hesitate.

He had opened the fridge and instantly grabbed a small plate of leftover sushi.

He smirked.

"Samon is so predictable!"

Miyabi then leaned against the countertop next to where I was sitting and ate his sushi as I drank the milk.

The two of us continued consuming peacefully in the silence.

"So..." I say.

"So..." Miyabi says a bit flirtatiously.

"I love..." I began.

Miyabi turns to me.

"Your ears..." I finished.

"You're not touching them..." Miyabi says.

"Please?"

"No."

I let out a whimper.

Miyabi takes a bite of his sushi while I sip my milk.

He then spoke up.

"I love..."

I turn to him.

"Your nice, plump 'peach'..."

"Thanks?!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee..._

"I have a confession, Miyabi," I say.

"Oh? What might that be?" Miyabi asked in amusement.

"I'm a Milkaholic," I say.

"THAT'S a confession?"

I sighed.

"I've been banned from over 5,000 farms in many countries!"

"Why?!" Miyabi asked.

I turn to him.

"I do...strange things to cows...to get milk..."

Miyabi frowned.

"I'm afraid to ask what you do..."

I giggled.

"See, I went on Google-"

"-What's Google?" Miyabi asked.

"It's this thing on the internet you can use that can help you search for answers," I say.

"And from what I read on an article, milk helps your chest grow!"

Miyabi smirked.

"Is that right?"

I nodded.

"Mmhm! And that's why I drink 3 gallons a day to reach my goal!"

"So I was hoping..."

I stroke my breasts nervously.

"...I was hoping to get a guys perspective to see how much they've grown since I can't really tell myself..."

Miyabi grinned.

"A bold request! Are you asking me to feel you up?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'd ask Shinra to feel me, but you know how flustered he gets over these things."

"Very well. I'll help you out," Miyabi said.

I smiled and hopped off the countertop and faced him.

Miyabi's lips curled.

"Show me the goods."

I glare at him.

"I'm not showing you anything! I'm asking you to feel m-!"

 _Pat pat..._

 _Pat pat..._

"...!"

Miyabi did not hesitate, as he worked his way across my chest.

He smirked at my before giving my chest a tight squeeze.

"OWWW!" I groan.

He takes his hands off.

"Flat."

I widen my eyes.

"WHAT?!"

"Miyabi I'm a 36C!"

"That's big for a human but it's considered flat for an ayakashi," Miyabi snarked.

I growled as he chuckled.

I got in his face.

"You jerk!"

I then heard some giggling.

Miyabi and I then peek into the living room seeing MC with Kyoga.

"Careful now, I could gobble up that pretty face of yours!" Kyoga flirted.

MC blushed.

"Wh-what?!"

Kyoga chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

I knew despite MC's flustered nature, she liked being flirted with by Kyoga.

I turn back to Miyabi.

"Hey, since she made the agreement with him, why are the rest of you guys still hanging around here?"

"Help protect Mizuki. And this house is very nice," Miyabi says.

I frowned.

"But still..."

I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What does that girl have that I don't?"

Miyabi smirked.

"I can name two," he winked.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion before peeking back into the living room at MC.

I widen my eyes.

MC had the largest set of breasts I would have ever seen on a woman and that was seemingly all she had considering the curves she lacked on her bottom half.

 _'Now I see...nice breasts...some legs...' I thought._

 _'No ASS, though!'_

 _'But yet...'_

I watched in irritation as her breasts bounced with even the slightest of movements.

I pouted.

"Oooooooh! Why does every girl I meet have bigger boobs?!"

Miyabi chuckled.

I glared at him as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Kitten. Give it 1,000 more years and maybe you might just blossom into a 38C!"

I smack his hand away.

"I'm NOT waiting that long! And 38C isn't busty enough!"

"Whatever shall you do?" Miyabi asked in amusement.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"But doesn't it bother you? Having the girl pick Kyoga over you?"

Miyabi frowned.

"It is frustrating...to think that I would have that power and all of a sudden it is given to someone else."

"I'm beautiful and that woman didn't choose me to take her body and power."

He grew angry as he glared at the floor.

"It's infuriating!"

A cat like smirk formed on my lips.

"Oh?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Miyabi's POV:**

I look back at Tsuna with surprise seeing how she was giving me a cat like smirk.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Tsuna chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious? You and I have a common goal..."

"...What?"

Tsuna walked towards me as she grinned.

"You want MC..."

"And I want Kyo..."

I widen my eyes.

"What?!"

To my surprise, Tsuna grabs me by the chin and pulls me close.

"It must have made you really angry...being rejected like that..." she purred.

"After all..."

She strokes my cheek.

"Someone as handsome, beautiful, and powerful as you deserves the worlds finest...!"

I chuckled as I leaned away from her.

"Oh ho! Are you trying to seduce me, little minx?"

Tsuna giggled.

"Maybe..."

I smirked.

"I'm listening..."

Tsuna went serious.

"We have to keep the two of them apart and away from intimacy. I want you keep Kyoga occupied while I'll do the same with MC."

I chuckled.

"YOU'RE going to be with a woman for a long period of time without killing her?! I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

Tsuna sighed.

"I know, I REALLY don't want to have to go through with this, but I'll do anything to get Kyo back!"

"You're one determined woman," I say.

I smirk.

"And might I say, you're very sexy when you're evil."

"If you didn't turn me off so much, I'd bring you to bed."

"Well that makes two of us," Tsuna snarked.

I glare at her.

"What...?!"

Tsuna chuckled to herself.

She was catty alright. But each of us knew better than to call her that.

"So Miyabi, are you in?"

I smiled.

"Now how can I say no, to power?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Later that night, everyone else was asleep except for Samon and I.

The two of us were in the kitchen as we washed dishes.

I saddened as I kept thinking about Tsuna.

"Mizuki?" Samon asked.

I snap out of my thoughts and turned to him.

"Yes?"

"You've been whimpering quite awhile now. Is everything okay?" Samon asked.

I sighed.

"It's just...I feel guilty for picking Kyoga with this whole...agreement thing and now..."

"I don't think Tsuna really likes me very much..."

"Mizuki..." Samon says.

"Tsuna is...troubled."

"Troubled?" I ask.

"Yes. Out of all of us, she's had it rough growing up." Samon said.

"How?" I asked.

Samon hesitated.

He then proceeded to explain.

"Tsuna was born as the daughter of the Tora Clan Head so she is very prestigious in her family lineage."

"Really?!" I asked.

 _'Wow! Tsuna sounds like some kind of Princess...' I thought._

 _'A very WILD Princess...'_

"On the night of her birth, the Coulro, who are Demon Clown Ayakashi from the depths of hell emerged and attacked both the Tora and the Okami Clans," Samon began.

"Demon Clown Ayakashi?!" I asked.

"They are evil ayakashi who kill and possess those to become like them as a means of a practical joke," Samon explained.

 _'That almost sounds like The Joker from the Batman cartoons I used to watch,' I thought._

"The Clan Heads of both clans knew they had to get rid of the Coulro somehow. But not with a means of fighting, but by sealing the Coulro in a vessel," Samon said.

"The two vessels were Tsuna of the Tora Clan and Junya of the Okami clan on the same night."

I widen my eyes.

From what I heard earlier, Junya had been Kyoga's younger brother who had previously dated Tsuna without Kyoga knowing.

"Once the Coulro is sealed within a person, their magic power and part of their sanity is sacrificed," Samon said sadly.

"Oh no..." I say.

"Tsuna grew up a pressured life as she was shunned from fellow Tora due to having the Coulro spirit inside of her which is shown on the 'J' mark on her midriff," Samon said.

 _'That mark on her waist is the vessel mark of the Coulro that possessed her?! I thought that was only a tattoo...' I thought._

"Since she had no powers, she had to rely on her physical prowess and Magical Possession Cards to use in battle which makes her a pretty powerful in her own right as an ayakashi," Samon continued.

"But it just wasn't enough to please her father who wanted to bear a male child who would soon become the Clan Head but he had no luck. Soon Tsuna and her many sisters felt as if they weren't even wanted around resulting in either suicide or by running away," Samon said.

I widen my eyes.

"What?!"

"Years went on for her and her sister Kagura who were the only two young children of the castle left. Their relationship was very tense and Tsuna knew that she just couldn't stand to be around girls. Soon, the Clan Head saw Junya with Tsuna and slaughtered him in front of her," Samon explained.

I gasped.

"No...!"

Samon frowned sadly as he went on.

"Angered, Tsuna went on a riot on her entire village and slaughtered many of her people. Including her own mother."

I widen my eyes.

"WHY?!"

Samon turned to the side.

"It was only an accident she says...but nobody knows for certain. But Tsuna claims her mother was the only female she ever REALLY cared about."

"Oh..." I say sadly.

"Soon her father found out and he sent her to the school each of us had went to," Samon said.

"A school?" I asked.

"Ayakashi Gaikun...I'm sure Kyoga will tell you about it later in one of the Sub Stories," Samon said.

I blinked.

"Sub Stories?"

"Yes, and this is Tsuna's Main Story," Samon said.

I look at him crazy.

"HUH?! What're you talking about?!"

"Anyways, Tsuna continued having a rough time and hated girls more and more as they bullied and mistreated her. She attempted suicide but that was when she officially met with us," Samon said.

"And Kyoga..." I say.

Samon sighed.

"The two of them became an item. Kyoga never felt this way about any other woman but her. He even wanted to marry her but Tsuna wasn't entirely ready as she was unsure if Kyoga wanted that just so that their Clans could be together since they were at war," Samon said.

"Kyoga and the rest of us graduated from school as Kyoga became Clan Head. Tsuna, who had other plans, came to this world apparently and started a new life."

"On channel F.U.N. the popular TV Network and Talk Show," I finish.

"And everyone here loves her..."

I frown.

"But she doesn't like me..."

I sigh.

"Maybe making the agreement with Kyoga was a mistake..."

"Mizuki..." Samon said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't take Tsuna's feelings towards you personally. Either way, she just doesn't really like woman very much...because of her past and all..."

"Oh..." I say.

Samon gave me a small apologetic smile.

"Just...give it some time..."

I nodded.

"...Okay..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R guys!**

 **PLEASE NO FLAMES! I ONLY EXCEPT POSITIVE REVIEWS!**

 **Sorry again for not updating in so long!**

 **And I will soon finish up with KBTBB!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts! BYE!**


	11. Episode 3

**ENJOY GUYS!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _DREAM:_

 **Tsuna's POV:**

After class had ended, Kyoga had pulled me to the side and slammed me against the lockers as he immediately began to attack my mouth with his tongue.

Students had passed by and walked the halls as Kyoga held me up against the lockers as I gripped his brown locks moaning giggles with pleasure.

"UGH! IT'S EVERY DAY WITH YOU GUYS! GET A DAMN ROOM!" A voice shouted.

After about 10 seconds, followed by a brief lip lick, Kyoga and I broke away and turned to Shinra who glared at us.

"Seriously! You guys do this every day between classes! Don't you know people are staring?!"

Kyoga chuckled.

"Someone's lonely!"

"AM NOT!" Shinra cried.

I smile at Shinra and finger gesture to him.

"Huh? What's up Tsuna?" He asked as he walked up to me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and lean close to him a bit.

 _Smooch!_

Shinra widened his eyes at the feeling of the forehead kiss.

Of course, like always, he reddened.

"Don't be lonely, Shinra. I think you're a great guy and many girls in this school would be lucky to have you!" I say.

Shinra glared at me.

"I'm NOT lonely, dammit!"

He blushed.

"Thanks though..."

I :3 smile.

"You're my best friend!"

I then turn back to Kyoga.

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Kyoga smiled at me.

"You're so good to your friends, Kitten."

I press my nose against Kyoga.

"Puddin'!" I coo innocently.

"GROSS!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Let me have a turn, Kyo!" A voice said.

Kyoga and I pull away seeing Miyabi and the others walking towards us.

"A turn at what?" Kyoga asked as he set me down.

Miyabi smirked.

"Tsuna's holding a Kissing Booth isn't she?"

"She makes out with you and gives a baby kiss to little oni. Don't you think it will be fair to let her have a real and passionate kiss from the best?"

Shinra scoffs.

"Baby kiss?!"

Kyoga chuckled as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Sorry Miyabi, but this booth is opened to me and no one else!"

Chikage sighed.

"This is why you dragged us here?"

Yuki chuckled as Samon sighed.

 _Heeheeheeheeheeehee!_

"Miyabi!" I squealed

I walked up to him.

"Just the man I wanted to see!"

Miyabi smirked at me.

"Is that right?"

My eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Tell me all about your experiences in the human world!"

Miyabi raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

I giggled.

"C'mon! Since your half human-which is TOTALLY cool-you must have been to the human world to know what it's like, right?"

Miyabi frowned.

"You're so...weird...everyone in the school seems to shame me for having that trait but you...why?"

I smile.

"Well I think whoever shames you is a big fat ugly crow!"

Chikage twitched at that as he retained his blank stare which was now directed at me.

"And what do you have against crows?"

I ^^ smile.

"They're meanies! And they make SO MUCH noise and eat EVERYTHING! So whenever I see one, I grab a BIGGG stone and throw it at it's head! And then the body is the only thing left standing!"

Everyone had widen their eyes and looked at me like I was crazy...I was although.

"That's some hobby..." Yukinojo said.

Shinra just laughed.

"Tsuna, that isn't very nice."

I grinned.

"Be glad I don't eat them! I am a cat after all!"

That was when I turned back to Chikage who shook in anger.

He looked as if he wanted to strangle me or blow me away far with his wings until I would hit the Yukibito mountains and eventually bleed out from the back of my head and fall to my death.

I turned back to Kyoga and take his hand as I smile.

"C'mereeee!" I sang as I lead him away.

Kyoga smile.

"Oh, you wanna be alone?"

"Hee hee! Yeah! I wanna talk!" I winked.

...

...

...

 **Shinra's POV:**

I watched as my two friends walk away close together flirting as they groped each other.

Tsuna and Kyoga held hands as Tsuna sang.

 _"_ _Puddin' Puddin' Puddin' Puddin', PUDDIN' Puddin' Puddin' Puddin'..."_

"Those two are really serious. There must be something very special about Tsuna if Kyoga's been with her for this long," Yuki said.

"Yes, it has been a long time. I'm happy for both of them," Samon said.

"Usually you'd see a dog and a cat fighting. But with those two, it's the other way around," Chikage said.

He sighed.

"Honestly, I think Kyoga's making a mistake being around that clown."

"Chikage?" Samon asked.

Chikage sighed again.

"I don't like clowns...or cats..."

"Those two are as shameless as ever being gropey and stuff!"

The jerk Kitsune smirked.

"You're turning red, Little Oni."

I glare at him.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?! I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M A MAN!"

Chikage smirked.

"Oh really? Aren't you the one who wears tiger print underpants?"

Miyabi grinned.

"A leopard print thong to be exact!"

I widen my eyes.

"What?!"

Yukinojo ^^ smiled.

"Tsuna told all of us. She tells us you have good taste in underwear."

 **"** **WHAT?!"**

...

...

...

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Kyoga and I sat under our special apple tree behind the school away from the others during lunch.

Kyoga smirked at me.

"So...are we gonna do 'Coconana'?"

He slips his hand under my dress as he says this.

Growing red at my favorite remark, I grinned as I playfully smack his hand away ignoring my hungry desire.

"As much as I would love to lick your hard coconuts and suck on your ripe banana...we're going to have to stop with that," I say.

Kyoga widen his eyes.

"What?!"

I glare a bit at him.

"I saw you're report card for the semester!"

"Huh?"

"Kyoga! You're grades suck!"

Kyoga sighed as he leaned back lazily against the tree.

"This again..."

"Kyoga, be serious! I don't want you to fall behind because of the time your spending with me!" I say.

 _'_ _I need you to graduate with me so that we can run away from this world and get married and live together in the human world!' I thought._

Kyoga sighed.

"Kyoga, if you don't shape up I'm not giving you pleasure ever again!" I snap.

"C'mon, Kitten! Don't be like that. We can work this out!" Kyoga said.

"No. YOU will work it out!" I say.

"Books!" I ordered.

 _F-fwick!_

 _THUNK!_

"-UGK!"

Instantly a pile of textbooks made out of cards which dropped onto Kyoga's lap.

He widened his eyes.

"Wh-what is this?!"

"These are copies of all the textbook content we study in class. You will study all of it. I will help you," I say.

"All this?!" Kyoga asked.

I stood up and began to walk away.

"Come to me every night to my cave for study sessions. When you do your work at school, I want you to get straight A's on your next report card, okay?"

"Tsuna..." Kyoga groans.

I stop in my tracks and turned back to Kyoga who stared at the books.

I smile.

"Oh Kyo?"

Kyoga looks at me.

I wink.

"Get straight A's...and I'll give you a sexy reward!"

 _Heeheeheeeheehee..._

"A sexy reward?" Kyoga asked.

I smirk.

"I bought a new set...I know how much you LOVE lacy red..."

At that point, Kyoga's eyes widened.

He cracked open the card made textbooks and began reading.

I chuckled as I walked away.

...

...

...

 _Days Later:_

Report cards were finally released.

Kyoga and I had sat against our apple tree where I flipped through his report cards while Kyoga watched.

I read them.

"A"

"A"

"...A"

"A"

I give Kyoga an approved smile as I read making him smile before I look back at the report card.

"A"

"A"

"...A!"

"..."

I frown at Kyoga.

"...B+?"

Kyoga shrugged.

"Math's hard! I can't even count how many times we've done it!"

I chuckled as I closed my report card.

I smile.

"Well Kyo, I'm very impressed that you've taken your work more seriously! Thank you!"

Kyoga nodded.

"Thank you!"

I giggled.

I set the report card down.

"And since you MOSTLY got A's..."

I bring myself over to Kyoga wrapping my arms around his neck as I sit on his lap.

"I'll make an exception..."

Kyoga widen his eyes.

"You mean...?!"

I smile.

"Are your parents gonna be home tonight?"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee..._

...

...

...

...

 **Kyoga's POV:**

That night, I got out of the bath at the castle.

I had to get cleaned up before Tsuna would arrive.

I wrapped a towel around my waist.

 _Meow..._

 _Meow..._

My ears twitch at the sound of the voice.

Was I not alone?

 _Meow..._

 _Meow..._

 _Meow..._

 _Meow..._

"Who's there?" I asked.

I walked through the castle as the sound continued to echo.

It grew louder as I moved closer to the source.

I opened my door to my room where the sound had officially stopped.

I stood there with my eyes widened.

There on my futon in the candle lit room was Tsuna, clad in red teddy styled lingerie.

Her hair was styled in double straight ponytails which made her appearance look more sultry and naughty.

I widen my eyes.

When could she have arrived?!

"Tsuna..." I say in shock.

Tsuna pouted.

She slowly flipped over and layed on her stomach as she faced me.

I gasped in shock.

The back of Tsuna's teddy revealed her large brown bottom which was wrapped tightly in the red thong that complemented her curves.

'Damn...' I mouthed.

Tsuna pouted cutely.

"C'mere Kyo, I'll be your piwwo..." she cooed innocently.

My body shook as my instincts were thinking on it's own.

Tsuna giggled as she smiled seductively.

"Full moon tonight..."

I gasped.

Tsuna shook it.

My eyes took in the brown round cheeks that bounced within each curve.

I didn't know which moon was talking about but it didn't matter.

My body, my instincts, my senses, my hormones, had moved on their own...

...

...

...

"SPANK ME, KYO! SPANK ME!" Tsuna screamed.

"Damn! Stop being so cute!" I growled.

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

"YOWWWWWWWWWW!" Tsuna squealed.

Her cries of pain soon turned into laughter as we went at it.

"Beat me, Kyo...I've been bad..."

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheee..._

 _SMACK!_

 **"** **WHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

To my surprise, Tsuna had flipped me over and pressed me against the futon.

I widen my eyes staring at the crazy smiling Tsuna who breathed heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead.

This was a twist.

A girl never got on top of me before.

And it was turning me on.

"LET'S GET CRAZY!" Tsuna squealed.

I chuckled as she slammed into me.

This time I was moaning.

"Tsuna..."

"Ooh..."

"Tsuna..."

"Aah..."

"TSUNA!"

"Mmm..."

 **"** **TSUNA!"**

"Tee hee hee..."

...

...

...

 _END OF DREAM:_

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"Ooh...ooh...OOOHHH...Kyooooooooooo...!"

 **"** **TSUNA!"**

I shoot my eyes open waking up from my sleep.

At my open door was Kyoga.

"Kyo?" I asked.

Kyoga had blushed.

"It's time for breakfast...and..." he turned away from me.

"Huh?" I asked.

I followed where his eyes were and looked down at my eyes.

I widen my eyes in horror.

My legs were spread out widely revealing my silky red Victoria's Secret underwear, my hand was stroking my crotch.

My underwear...was soaked...

 _'_ _I WAS MASTURBATING?! IN FRONT OF MY EX?!' HAVING A WET DREAM?! I thought._

"Ooh...there's a shock!" Diamonds snarked.

"How embarrassing!" Clubs cried.

"Um...I'm going to get breakfast..." Kyoga said awkwardly.

She slid the door shut before walking away.

I shivered.

"Tsuna?"

"Pillow..." I shrieked.

 _Fwick!_

I held my card pillow and pressed it against my face.

 **"** **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

...

...

...

I needed to clear my mind after the incident.

I styled my hair in double ponytails which were held by ribbons.. I put on a two piece red and gold school girl outfit that consisted of a cropped t shirt, miniskirt with thigh high socks and sneakers and walked outside with my card tripod camera.

I set my camera in front of me at the porch as I stood in front of the pond.

Hearts and Clubs who were in their human forms set up the camera.

"I'm ready!" I say as I turn around.

"Rolling!" Hearts sang.

He started the camera while Clubs pressed play on the card music player.

 **Song: 'Love and Joy' By: Yuki Kimura!**

The music then started for that while as I stared at the ground for at least 20 seconds.

The lyrics had began as I faced the camera and started swinging my arms and my legs out.

 ** _"_** ** _L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LOVE AND JOY kaete yuku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ashita wo kaeteku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _LOVE AND JOY mayowazu ni!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Oikaketai no wa!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dareka ga tsukuru ima ja nai kara!"_**

I then do the rapid fist pump movements before swing dancing my arms and legs side to side before dancing to the lyrics again.

 ** _"_** ** _Naratteta SHITO wa hitoashi chigai de dareka ni!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nanaka chigatteru n ja nai densha no mado yurasu tameiki!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Nana KOROPI hattsu de oki ITAkute mo waraeva mirai ga kawaru?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _L-L-L-L-L-L-LOVE AND JOY kaete yuku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _ANATA mo kaeteku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _LOVE AND JOY YUME iro ni!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _ANATA go irozuku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hitsotsu shika nai sono ega de!"_**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I was still not used to the fact that I would be living with ayakashi.

Each of us sat at the table waiting for a certain someone as food had been prepared.

Samon's rule was that no one will eat until everyone was at the table.

Miyabi and Shinra were the most impatient.

"UGHHHH! I'm HUNGRY!" Shinra complained.

"Where the hell IS she?!" Miyabi hissed.

"Now now, settle down," Yukinojo smiled.

"Kyoga didn't you wake her?" Chikage

Kyoga coughed as he turned to the side awkwardly.

"Yeah...I did..."

I look at Kyoga in confusion.

 _'_ _Hmm? Did something happen?' I thought._

"UGH! WELL WHERE IS SHE?! I'M FREAKING STARVING OVER HERE!" Shinra shouted.

"Shinra! If you don't stop, I'm cutting your portions!" Samon warned.

"Crap..." Shinra muttered.

I sighed.

Where was Tsuna?

We were all getting hungrier by the second.

That was when I heard some music in the background.

 _"_ _LOVE AND JOY YUME iro ni!"_

 _"_ _ANATA go irozuku!"_

"What the-?"

"Music?" Shinra asked.

"You hear that too?" Miyabi asked.

"Where is it coming from?" Chikage asked.

The guys each got up as they looked around.

I looked around too.

I recognized the song.

 _'_ _Was that Yuki Kimura?' I thought._

"Is that Tsuna?!" I heard Shinra ask in amusement.

"Huh?" I look to see that all the guys were outside at the porch.

I run out after them.

I saw that Miyabi and Shinra were laughing, Chikage and Yukinojo had their eyes widened, while Kyoga and Samon just stared.

I peer over Kyoga's shoulders and widen my eyes.

There in front of the pond was Tsuna in a skimpy red schoolgirls outfit dancing to _'LOVE AND JOY'._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I continued my dance as I got to the next verse.

 ** _"_** ** _L-L-L-L-L-L-L-LOVE AND JOY kaete yuku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Ashita wo kaeteku!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kokoro ni niji wo tsukuru kisetsu ni!"_**

I then heard the sounds of laughter.

I stop dancing and saw the guys there.

Miyabi and Shinra were laughing.

I growl.

"GUYS!"

Clubs had stopped the music before disappearing into his card form while Hearts did the same.

I stomp over to them.

"WHAT are you guys doing?!"

Shinra laughed.

"What are YOU doing?! You call that dancing?!"

"You really ARE a clown aren't you?" Miyabi teased.

"She sure is, making such noise early in the morning,"Chikage said.

"I'm not making noise! I was doing a Vocaloid dance for my Youtube channel!" I say.

The guys all looked at me in confusion.

"Youtube?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

After awhile of explaining what Vocaloid and what Youtube were, we each left Tsuna in the backyard to finish her video while we waited at the table to eat once again.

Tsuna had then walked in the shrine as she looked at her card.

"Upload this on Youtube for me, Hearts," she said.

 _'_ _Who is she talking to?' I thought._

 _'_ _...Oh that's right! She has the ability to talk to her cards, right?'_

Tsuna's card then disappeared.

"Tsuna, can you please change into proper clothes for breakfast?" Samon asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"Sure."

Tsuna stood in place.

Out of nowhere, two cards the size of doors appear on either side of her.

I widen my eyes.

"What in the world?!"

The two cards then collide towards Tsuna and instantly fade through her body and instantly changing her clothes.

She smiled.

I stare in awe.

"Wow..."

I widen my eyes.

"Uh..."

Tsuna walked towards the table.

She wore a peach v neck backless short kimono that bared her sides along with thigh high socks with cutouts at the heels and toes.

 _'_ _WOW...that kimono is REALLY revealing!' I thought._

 _'_ _Those types of kimonos are the kinds you see in lingerie shops!'_

 _'_ _It's only covering her crotch and her BUTT! You can see her hips!'_

I look around at the guys who began to eat as Tsuna took a seat next to Shinra.

Her ears and tail then pop out.

I raised an eyebrow.

No one commented on her outfit at all!

 _'_ _I guess Tsuna's really fond of revealing outfits, huh?' I thought._

I then began to eat.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"After this, pack your bags," Chikage told me.

I grinned.

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee..._

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"What, is so funny?"

Samon smiled.

"Oh, I guess we haven't told you yet..."

"Told me what?" Chikage asked.

"Chikage," I say.

He turns to me.

"WELL!" I began.

"IreallyreallyreallyreallymissyouguyssoI'mstayinghereforawhileandlivingwithyouguyssincemyapartmentcanbeevereversodingyandLONELY!Hopeyoudon'tmind! THANKKKKKKSSS!"

Mizuki was overwhelmed by my fast speech but I didn't care.

Chikage glared at me and then at Samon.

"...WHAT?!"

Samon smiled.

"She wanted to catch up with all of us. It has been years since we last saw her after all."

Chikage growled a bit.

"You..."

Shinra chuckled as he put an arm around my neck.

"Heh heh! Just like old times, right buddy?"

I ^^ smile at him.

"Yeah!"

I turn to Samon.

"So what's on the menu, Samon?"

I asked.

Samon then places a bowl of food in front of me.

I raise an eyebrow.

In front of me was a bowl of rice and inari sushi.

I chuckle.

"I said 'breakfast', silly!"

Samon smiled.

"That is, breakfast. Enjoy!"

I pouted.

"You mean you don't have Cherrios?"

"What are, Cherrios?"

"Oh never mind...I'll eat..."

I glance down at my utensils.

There were no metal utensils.

I saw brown sticks that were conjoined as one.

"Uh..."

"Something wrong?" Shinra asked.

"I'm...fine..." I say nervously.

I pick up the stick nervously and insert it into my rice bowl.

I pull out the stick only to see rice grains slide right off.

"Tsuna..." I heard Yuki say.

I turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"You have to break the chopsticks, first..." Yuki said.

I tilt my head.

"Break?"

"Like this," Shinra says.

I turn to him.

He takes my chopsticks and breaks them in two before handing them back to me.

"There."

I take them.

"Hee hee...TWO drumsticks!" I laugh nervously as I imitate a drummer.

Chikage sighed at my bad joke before everyone goes back to eat.

I grew nervous as I look back down at my food.

 _'_ _Okay, I have two sticks, a bowl of rice with some sushi...' I thought._

 _'_ _HOW do I use these...STICKS exactly?!'_

 _'_ _Do I stab my rice with them?! Do I scoop them with the sticks?! What do I do?! What do I do?!' I thought._

I look at everyone else.

They held their chopsticks together and picked up their rice and sushi with ease.

My jaw dropped.

 _'_ _HOW are they doing that?!' I thought._

I try to hold my chopsticks similar to the way they did it.

The chopsticks formed an X in my grip.

I earned confused expressions from 6 faces making me more nervous.

"Um...Tsu-?"

"-I got it!" I blurted out.

I jam my chopsticks into the rice.

The bowl had instantly shuffled and swerved and eventually-

 _CRACK!_

I sigh as I glance at the cracked bowl of spilled rice that was on the floor.

"Tch tch tch...too bad, that was probably one expensive fine China..."

"Forget that! You just wasted good sushi!" Miyabi said.

"I'll clean it up," Samon said.

He instantly went to go clean it up.

I groan.

"Tsuna, what's with you?" Shinra asked.

"Why can't you use chopsticks?" Yukinojo asked.

I turn to Samon who cleaned.

"Can I please have a fork and spoon?"

Everyone widened their eyes.

"WHAT?!"

...

...

...

Finally I was eating properly with normal metal utensils as I explained my situation.

"So, you can't eat with chopsticks?" Miyabi asked with shock.

"Yet you've been living in the Mononoke World most of your life?" Chikage asked bluntly.

"I've been in America for a long time, okay?!" I say defensively.

"We don't use chopsticks! We use knives, spoons, and forks. So I grew more comfortable using them. And they're a LOT more easy to use!"

"In America they mostly speak, English right?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, I learned. Why?" I ask.

"Well, you're Japanese is a little off," Yukinojo said.

Miyabi chuckled.

"Yeah! Did you know you were speaking Japanese with broken English?"

I pouted.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm an American Ayakashi compared to the rest of you!"

"Why'd you come to Japan?" Samon asked.

"Well see, after my 2 years of Community College were up, I wanted to go to a real college but then I received an internship from the F.U.N. American Branch and that was when my career as a journalist took off," I say.

"Soon the Japanese Branch took an interest in me and so I moved here. Things were so complicated from there cause' I've only been in Japan for a year."

"Tee hee hee, 'American Ayakashi'," a voice giggled.

I directed my annoyed glance to a giggling Mizuki who was across the table from me.

 _'_ _What a stupid girl!' I thought._

 _'_ _But I gotta play nice in front of the others...especially around Kyo. And when he see's how much I've changed he would have to take me back!' I thought._

"Hey Samon?" I asked.

"Yes?" Samon answers.

"Can I install a balance beam over the pond?" I ask.

Samon widens his eyes.

"A balance beam? Why?"

I make a :3 face.

"To build 'Tsuna's Jungle Gym'!"

"A jungle gym?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah! See I've only been focusing on my card magic lately that I want to work on my physical strength too," I say.

"We could have a balance beam, a trapeze through the trees, a pole...lots of other equipment! We could all use it when we're training!"

Yuki smiled.

"That's not a bad idea."

"We could use a training facility," Chikage said.

"Then it's settled then, we're getting a Jungle Gym!" Miyabi smiled.

"Wait a minute! Do you know how much balance beams costs?" Samon asks.

"I'll put in the funds of course, hee hee hee..." I giggled.

We each then go back to eating.

The silence was killing me.

I glance over at Kyoga who hadn't said a word since.

I smiled at him.

"Hey, Kyo? I'm sorry about yesterday. I hope we can still be friends!"

Kyoga looked at me for a moment with a cold expression before turning back to his food to eat.

My smile then slowly drooped into a frown.

"Oh..."

I grin nervously as I turned to the side.

"Is it...COLD in here? Geez..."

"Sorry," Yuki said sadly.

I turn to him.

"Oh no, Yuki, it's not you..."

I direct my glare at Kyoga.

"It's a DIFFERENT kind of cold..."

Kyoga muttered something before roughly picking at his rice.

 _'_ _WELL Kyo...you made it cold, but I'm about to turn up the heat!' I mentally snapped._

I turn to Samon.

"You think I can put on some music while we eat?"

Samon smiled.

"I don't mind."

I smiled.

"Greaaaaaat!"

"Boom Box!" I ordered.

 _Fwick!_

A card boom box then forms in my hands.

I set it on the floor next to me before inserting a _Victoria Justice_ Soundtrack CD inside.

I pressed play before turning to Kyoga giving him a satisfied expression.

 **Song: 'Beggin' On Your Knees' By: Victoria Justice!**

 ** _"_** ** _You had it all...the day you told me, told me you want me..."_**

Kyoga's ears had twitched.

He widened his eyes as he turned to me seeing my satisfied expression.

 ** _"_** ** _I had it all...but let you fool me, fool me completely..."_**

Mizuki and all the other ayakashi widened their eyes in shock and turned to me as the lyrics continued.

I just snickered to myself as I stared at the dumfounded Kyoga.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah I, was so stu-pid to give you all my atten-tion,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Cause the way you played-me, exposed your true inten-tion,"_**

Samon leans to turn off the music player but I instantly smack his hand away playfully before grinning back at an angry Kyoga.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah one dayyyyyyyyyyyy,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me!"_**

Mizuki awkwardly sipped her tea while the other ayakashi just looked at me crazy.

Miyabi kept snickering to himself.

Chikage attempted to snatch the boom box but I quickly snatch it away before I place it onto my laugh.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah one dayyyyyyyyy,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'll have you crawling like a cen-ti-pede!"_**

"Turn that off!" Yuki said defensively.

"Nooooooo!" I laughed.

 ** _"_** ** _You mess with me,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _(YEAH)"_**

 ** _"_** ** _And messed with her,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _(YEAH)"_**

 ** _"_** ** _So I'll make sure you get what you deserved!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _(YEAH)"_**

I mouthed the verse as I pointed at myself and a nervous Mizuki before doing a little victory dance in my seat.

 ** _"_** ** _Yeah one dayyyyyyyyyyy,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You'll be beggin' on your knees for me!"_**

"You will, Kyo!" I say.

"Awkward..." Shinra said.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Awkward was right.

I saw what Tsuna was doing.

She was spelling out her feelings towards Kyoga with the use of the western music that was playing.

Kyoga was frozen in place out of embarrassment, but he was ANGRY.

 ** _"_** ** _I know I'm being bitter, but Ima drag you under,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _But what you did to me, after you told me you ne-ver felt that wayyyyyy,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _It was only just a GAAAAAAAAAMMMMME!"_**

 _SLAM!_

Angry, Kyoga slams his half eaten bowl of rice and gets up to leave the room.

"Kyoga, wait!" I cry as I run after him.

"THERE'S A REASON WHY OUR CLANS ARE AT WAR KYO! I FINALLY SEE IT!" I heard Tsuna call.

The music was then turned off.

"TSUNA! That was very disrespectful!" I heard Samon exclaim.

"Very immature," I heard Chikage comment.

"So WHAT?! He disrespected ME!" I heard Tsuna cry.

"Tsuna, try to calm down," I heard Shinra say.

"CALM DOWN?!" I heard Tsuna laugh crazily.

"I TRY to make peace but he just shuts me down! So now I shut HIM down!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right," I heard Yuki snap.

"YEAH?! Well two negatives MAKE a positive!" I heard Tsuna say back.

"...For ME!"

 _HEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEHEEHEE..._

I shivered.

That laugh freaked me out...

I saw Kyoga open the door to his room.

"Kyoga!" I say.

"I want to be alone..." he said coldly.

With that he entered his room and slammed the door shut.

I frown.

 _'_ _Maybe making an agreement with him is causing too much trouble?' I thought._

...

...

...

I sat in the warm steamy bath thinking about today.

"Man...as if things weren't complicated before," I sighed.

"I go out one night, I'm attacked by ayakashi, all of a sudden the guys force me to have an agreement with them..."

"I pick Kyoga and all of a sudden his ex arrives and things turn out to be a complete DRAMA series!"

"Maybe I should make the agreement with someone else...?"

My thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a voice.

 _"_ _Hmm hmm hum hum hum...hum hum hmm..."_

I widen my eyes at the sound of the humming.

Someone else was in the bathroom.

"Hello...?"

I listen for the singing voice.

 _"_ _Hum hum hum hmmmm..."_

I turn to the sound of the voice looking at the shower that was in the corner of the bathroom.

I widen my eyes seeing a silhouette behind the white curtain that released steam from the hot water.

 _'_ _Someone's in the bathroom...' I thought._

 _'_ _I bet it's Miyabi who came to get a peek at me!'_

I glare at the silhouette.

 _'_ _I'll throw him out!'_

I pick up a towel and wrap it around my body as I rose out of the bathtub.

I pick up my bath stick as I get out of the tub and walked towards the shower.

I was going to beat Miyabi senseless and teach him not to peek again!

I get closer and closer to the shower.

That was when I stop in place as the silhouette had continued to hum.

 _"_ _Hmm hmm hmm hum hum hum hum..."_

I raised an eyebrow.

 _'_ _The voice sounds WAY to feminine to be Miyabi's voice...not that I heard him sing before but...'_

I stare at the silhouette.

It had mid length short wet hair.

The top of the body was quite petit on top.

The arms were slim but they were nothing compared to the wide and large bottom side on the lower region of the body which stood out.

 _'_ _Miyabi is...strangely curvaceous for a man...' I thought._

 _'_ _With hips like those...'_

 _'_ _Wait! Curves? Hips? Feminine voice?!'_

Instantly, I rip open the shower curtain.

I gasped.

There, in the shower singing as she washed her hair, was Tsuna.

 _"_ _Na na na na na na work work work work work wo-!"_

Tsuna stopped singing and turned around seeing me.

 **"** **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I widen my eyes.

 **"** **AHHHHHHH!"**

Tsuna glared at me.

She snatched the bath stick out of my hands.

"STUPID GIRL!"

 _TWACK TWACK!_

"OW OWWWWWWW!"

"ARE YOU A FREAKING PERVERT?! I'M TAKING A SHOWER!"

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

 _TWACK!_

"OW OW OW OWWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I thought you were Miyabi!" I cried as I covered my head.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at me.

"YOU thought I was Miyabi?"

After a moment Tsuna chuckles as she turns off the water.

She walks out of it as she drops the bath stick.

"What makes you think I could be Miyabi with hips like these?" She teases as she swings her hips a bit.

She walks to the side.

I blush at her movements.

 _'_ _Wow...she sure is daring and confident...she doesn't even care if she's naked, does she?' I thought._

I raise an eyebrow seeing how Tsuna slowly got into my bathtub and relaxed as she leaned back.

I grew nervous.

"Um...that's my bath..."

Tsuna turned to me.

"Yeah...so get in it."

I widen my eyes.

"What?!"

"Do you expect me to bathe alone?! It's embarrassing..."

...

...

...

There the two of us were, taking a bath together.

I sat at the far end of the tub closing my legs tightly as I cover my chest.

Tsuna was the complete opposite keeping her legs spread while her arms were out.

Although this was Japan where public bathing was acceptable as opposed to western countries, I wasn't entirely comfortable with my body so I would often decline if girls were to ask me to bathe with them...which was why I was bullied back in high school sometimes...

I glance at Tsuna's figure under the water.

She had a really curvaceous figure that I had never gotten when I had hit puberty.

I envied them.

 _'_ _Wow...Tsuna's body is just amazing!' I thought._

 _'_ _I'd kill for her figure!'_

"Why are you covering yourself? Are you not comfortable?" I heard Tsuna ask.

"...Huh?"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at her.

"Oh...um...no I'm comfortable..." I say nervously.

"Yeah? Is that why you're covering your really huge chest?" Tsuna asked in annoyance.

"Oh..."

Tsuna was right.

I covered my chest the whole time because I was embarrassed.

Tsuna scoffed as she turned to the side.

I raise an eyebrow and glance at Tsuna's chest.

She looked to be a C cup.

 _'_ _Was Tsuna...jealous?' I thought._

"Hey, listen, Tsu-?"

"-Are you a virgin?" Tsuna blurted out.

I blushed.

"Wh-what?!"

Tsuna grinned as she rested her head on her fist.

"Well, ya know...you just seem innocent and all, MC."

I pout.

"H-hey! I am not innocent! And why do you keep calling me MC, anyway?"

Tsuna chuckled.

"It's your initials silly, isn't it?"

I blinked.

"My initials...?"

Tsuna smiled.

"Oh you know...MC can stand for a lot of other things too!"

 _Heeheeheehee!_

She moved her hands and looked around as she talked.

"My Cookie, Ms. Cunt, Mostly Crazy, Mistakenly Cute, Mariah Carey..."

Tsuna brought her gaze towards me with a grin.

"... **M** ain **C** haracter...?"

I look at her completely lost.

"What...?"

Tsuna broke into a fit of laughter.

"BUT what are the odds of YOU being a **M** ain **C** haracter in anything?!"

"I mean, from the looks of it, your seemingly a doormat! You're easy!"

I glare at her.

"HEY!"

"Heeyyyyy!" Tsuna mocks.

Tsuna smirks.

"What are YOU going to do about it?"

I grew nervous.

"Well...I..."

"Exactly! Doormat!" Tsuna winks.

 _SQUIRT!_

"EEEKKKK!"

I cover my eyes from the strange chemical water that Tsuna had sprayed into my eyes.

I scream as I gather water from the tub and splash it into my stinging eyes.

 _HeeheeheeheeheeheeehEEEEEE!_

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" I exclaim.

I glare at a grinning Tsuna.

"What the hell did you spray me with?!"

Tsuna held up a blue seethrough liquid spray bottle.

"Windex! Windexxxx!" She sang.

"Isn't that an American brand window cleaner?!" I exclaim.

"It not only works for windows!" Tsuna said as she imitated an infomercial spokesperson.

"It also works for spraying away the negativity!"

 _Squirt! Squirt!_

"EEEEE! STOP!" I cried as I covered my eyes.

Tsuna laughs as she sets the bottle on the floor.

"Just messing with ya, MC!"

I groan as I splash my eyes with water.

I wanted to give this girl a piece of my mind.

But I saw what Tsuna was capable of earlier so I decided to not retaliate.

I look at her.

"Hey...about Kyoga..." I began.

"I...didn't mean to make your relationship with him more complicated..."

"I mean...if you want...I could always make an agreement with the other guys..."

"Oh what? Your just gonna leave Kyoga to take pity on me?" Tsuna asked with shock.

She glares at me.

"Sweetie, I don't DO pity! In fact, I'll let my cards spell out my fortune instead!"

"Your...cards?"

 _'_ _Did she say fortune?' I thought._

Tsuna brought out several cards which stuck against the air in front of her as if they were stuck against a wall.

I was in shock.

Floating cards were in front of me!

I stared at Tsuna as she drew more cards.

About six of them floated in front of her.

"Tell me Clubs...do I get what I want in the end? Will I get the true love of my life and happiness too?" Tsuna asked.

"Love...?" I ask quietly.

 _'_ _So Tsuna does want Kyoga back...I feel like such a man stealer...' I thought._

 _'_ _Maybe I should make the agreement with someone else...'_

"Yes?! Really?! I do?!" I heard.

I get out of my thoughts and turn back to Tsuna who had an excited expression on her face.

Her cards then disappeared.

She smirked in triumph.

"My cards have spoken...meaning I WILL get what I want in the end...meaning I will get Kyo back!"

I frown.

"I don't see why you're so worried, I mean...I'm not sure if I'm even LIKE Kyoga that way!"

"Then why make the agreement with him?" Tsuna asks suspiciously.

"Well I..."

"That's yet ANOTHER issue!" Tsuna hissed.

"Wh-what is?" I ask nervously.

"The REAL reason I came here was so I can be with the person with the special blood and take their power and suck it all dry for my own!" Tsuna began.

"Maybe at that rate, my curse will be lifted, I will be...normal, and I can finally have the true power that was taken from me since birth and maybe..."

Tsuna hugged her knees as she stared at the water.

"Maybe daddy will...like me..."

I barely heard Tsuna's last words but I couldn't help but sadden.

 _'_ _All she wants is to get approval from her father so that she can feel loved...' I thought._

"But you just HAD to be a girl! An overboobed one at that! A girl...the species I HATE so much!" Tsuna hissed.

 _'_ _Okay...I think she's jealous of my chest...weird considering how she HAS curves and I don't but...' I thought._

I frown.

"Well...you're a girl...wouldn't you just be hating yourself?"

"Not like I chose to be..." Tsuna whispered.

I remembered what Samon told me about Tsuna's past and her history with all sorts of girls.

They would either leave her, betray her, get killed, or torment and bully her senseless.

I sadden.

I felt bad.

I looked at my neck where Kyoga had marked me before looking back at Tsuna and then back at the mark.

 _'_ _Maybe I can give Tsuna my power?' I thought._

 _'_ _Well possibly...' I thought._

 _'_ _I can help her and give her doses of power if she would just bite my neck and-"_

I look back at Tsuna who was grinning at me.

I flinch.

"Um..."

"Just WHATEVER were you thinking about?" She asked with amusement.

I blush a bit.

"I...uh..."

Tsuna moves towards me in the water.

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheeehee..._

I back up but there was no room.

"H-Hey! Stop!"

...

...

...

 **CG Image:**

Tsuna held me close to her grinning ear to ear as she brings her mouth just inches away from the mark that Kyoga gave me.

"I know what you are thinking..."

"You were thinking that I could just mark you and everything will be okay for me, right?"

"I...uh..um..." I could barely speak as I was too nervous.

"Stupid girl..." Tsuna chuckled.

"As nice as that sounds, that would require for us to mate and have a baby..."

"A...baby?!" I shriek.

Tsuna chuckled.

I felt her warm breath on my neck which made me shiver.

"But we both know that that's not physically possible..." she said.

"And either way...I don't swing that way, ya get me?"

"Because I only want Kyo..."

"O...K..."

 _'_ _It's not like I was asking her to mate with me anyway!' I thought._

 _'_ _I don't even want to have one with Kyo either!'_

 _'_ _I'm still a...virgin...like Tsuna predicted...'_

Tsuna breathed a satisfied sigh which made me shiver again.

"Would be nice to have your power though, wouldn't it?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I lean away from the flushed Mizuki.

I stare at her in amusement.

She really wasn't comfortable in these situations.

I couldn't stop grinning.

 _'_ _She's so EASY! So many guys at once could take advantage of this girl and she wouldn't do anything about it!' I thought._

 _'_ _She's so...defenseless...'_

I find myself frowning at the fact.

This girl was literally a ragdoll to the other guys and it irked me a bit.

 _"_ _What do you think they're doing in there?"_

 _"_ _Shh...quiet little oni..."_

 _"_ _We shouldn't be doing this, you know..."_

I grin hearing Miyabi and the others outside the bathroom door as they listened in.

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee..._

"Um...Tsuna?" Mizuki asks in confusion.

I grin at her.

"Ooh ooh ohhhhh MC! Stop it!" I moan.

Mizuki widen her eyes.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

I pretend to blush.

"Why're touching me there, you dirty girl you?!"

Mizuki blushed.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?!"

"Stop! OOOHHH! STOP!" I moaned.

"STOP! STOP THAT!" Mizuki exclaimed.

"What are you trying to DO?!"

"Ughn...oohhh...not there...aah..." I moaned.

"It's so hot in here..."

 _TH-THUNK!_

The door had instantly opened.

Falling in, were all the guys but Kyoga.

Mizuki screamed as she covered her body.

I smile calmly.

"Towels," I ordered.

 _Fwick!_

 _Fwick!_

Card towels then wrap around my body and then around Mizuki who looked down at herself.

"A towel made out of cards?!"

I jump out of the bath and walk over to the guys who each got up.

"Hi pervs!" I say.

Shinra blushed as he glared at me.

"YOUR the perv! What are you two doing touching, each other?!"

I chuckled.

"We weren't. I was just testing, I had the feeling like I was being spied on."

I smirked at Miyabi.

"Were you turned on? Did you think Mizuki and I were doing something naughty?"

"We were doing NO such thing!" Mizuki cried.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Relax dummy, I JUST told them that nothing happened..."

"Are you sure your not lying about that? Lots of kinky things can happen when two girls take a bath," Miyabi smirked.

"Or maybe your watching WAY too much Fairy Tail," I say.

Miyabi looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

I turned to the others.

"Yuki, Chikage, and Samon?! I can't believe the three of you would try to peek!"

Yuki ^^ smiled.

"We were only just checking to see if Mizuki was all right. You wouldn't want to make Kyoga angry if you did anything to her, would you?"

"I was just passing by when I heard you were molesting, Mizuki," Chikage said.

I raise an eyebrow at a blushing Samon.

"I-I-I-I was just passing by! I swear!"

I widen my eyes.

"YOUR swearing?! At a shrine?!"

I laughed.

"SOME priest!"

I walk out past the guys and into the hall and enter a room.

I heard Mizuki rush after me.

"Hey! That's MY room!" She cried.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R! Sorry this chapter was long and boring! It will get better!**


	12. Episode 4

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

In my towel that was made out of cards that was strangely comfortable, I ran after Tsuna who ran towards my room.

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY-!"

I entered my room and looked around seeing that no one was there.

"Huh..."

"Guess she left."

I slide the door behind my shut as I walked towards my closet full of clothes.

I glance down at my towel.

"Now if I can just get this-"

 _F-fwick!_

Instantly the cards unwrap from my body leaving me bare and instantly separating themselves back into individual cards before disappearing into nothing.

"Wow...!"

"THIS is the type of underwear you wear?!" A voice asked.

I widen my eyes at the sound of the voice.

I turned around and shriek seeing Tsuna rummaging through my panty drawer.

She was already dressed in her scantily orange and black outfit as she held up my white panties with amusement in her eyes.

"Joe Boxer granny panties?!" She laughed.

I glare at her.

"H-hey! When did you get in here?!"

Tsuna ignored me as she picked up another pair in gray.

"Damn girl! At least own a pair of something expensive like Calvin Klein! Or better YET something sexy like Victoria's Secret!"

I growl at Tsuna and instantly charge for her.

"GET OUT OF THER-!"

 _Fwoop!_

To my shock, Tsuna had instantly jumped up high and back flipped over me before perfectly landing next to my closet.

I nearly lost my balance.

I turned back to Tsuna seeing how her eyes never left the label of my panties.

She chuckled.

"Size XXS?!"

She grinned at me.

"Damn! Your a flat little pancake aren't you?"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

I blush as I clenched my fist in anger.

I've just about had it with this girl.

Beating me with a bathing stick, making fun of my body, going into my room, touching my panties, spraying me with WINDEX?!

I snatch the gray panties away from Tsuna.

"You know what?! You know what?!" I ask as I quickly put on the panties.

Tsuna watched in amusement as I through on a bra, my pink off the shoulder sweater, and some jeans.

I glare at her.

"How would you like it if I went to YOUR room and touched your stuff?!"

Instantly I marched out of my room.

"HEY!" Tsuna cried as she ran after me.

I ran through the halls and slid the door open and entered Tsuna's room.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I heard Tsuna shout.

I gasped in shock as I entered Tsuna's room.

It was extraordinary!

The room had a pop diva theme with small orange fluffy carpet in the center, a bright colored lava lamp, a VS Pink blanket, an orange fluffy bean bag chair that had a laptop next to it, a small black couch with aztec cushions and pillows, an orange star shaped mirror which hung on the wall, a Harley Quinn poster, a Fairy Tail poster, a closet complete with many stylish and mostly revealing clothes and high heels, a purple drawer with black cat shaped handles, and a shiny disco ball themed lamp with a black kitten paw print that hung from the ceiling.

Also, I couldn't help but notice the many Pokemon and Minion plushies lying around...

Tsuna entered the room.

"Don't touch anything!"

I just looked around in amazement.

"Wow...I feel like I just entered a sorority!"

Tsuna looked at me in confusion.

"What's a sorority?"

I turned to her.

"You know, those big groups that girls have at their special dorms."

Tsuna narrowed her eyes.

"I went to a 2 year college...we didn't have dorms..."

"Oh..." I say nervously.

I smiled.

"Well sororities are a lot of fun!"

"Girls on campus get together and help throw parties, they are on top on social media, and they're really nice to everyone!"

I sigh.

"Man I wish I'd got to be in one when I was in college!"

"Sounds like a popularity contest to me," Tsuna said bluntly.

"It's not all like that!" I retort.

I smile.

"Just think about it! Bonding, girlhood, fun events! Doesn't all that sound exciting?!"

"No..." Tsuna said quietly.

"I mean...it's not like I got to experience all that much in my life..."

I saddened.

"Huh?"

Tsuna sighed.

"And either way, being surrounded by a bunch of girls 24/7 sounds pretty suffocating."

I frown.

"Tsuna?"

"What?" She hissed slightly.

I grew nervous.

"...Why is it that you don't like girls?"

Tsuna turned to the side.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I barely know ya."

I pouted.

 _'_ _Yeah right. You barely know me and yet you force me into taking a bath with you? This girls really stuck up isn't she?' I thought._

I glance over at Tsuna's pink Jigglypuff themed alarm digital clock and read the time.

It read: 8:53.

I gasped.

"CRAP! I'M LATE FOR WORK!"

Tsuna widen her eyes.

"Work?"

I push past Tsuna and run out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait, MC! Where do you work?" I heard Tsuna call.

I instantly run towards the door and slip on my slip on shoes.

Samon who was at the door smiled at me.

"Have a good day at work," he said.

"Thanks!" I say.

I dash out the door.

"MCCCCCCCCC!" I heard Tsuna cry.

I roll my eyes.

I had more important things to do than to mess around with her.

As I run from shrine grounds and to the streets I couldn't help but notice a shiny orange motorcycle parked nearby.

 _'_ _Wow...cool bike...' I admired._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Soooo, is he your boyfriend?" Ikumi teased.

I blushed.

"What?!"

The two of us were working behind the counter at the library where we work where Ikumi was referring to Kyoga who was checking out books in a corner.

"He's so cute! I'm jealous!" Ikumi cooed.

"N-No! He isn't my boyfriend!" I say nervously.

 _'_ _Ever since I got to work, Kyoga has been flirting with me non stop and kept talking about marriage! I guess Ikumi heard all that...' I thought._

Ikumi winked.

"Okayyyy. Whatever you sayyyyy!"

Ikumi giggled while I groaned.

"Excuse me? Can I get some service?" A customer asks.

"Well duty calls! Gotta go," Ikumi says.

"Kay," I say.

Ikumi waves me off as she gets up to go help the customer.

I sigh as I look down at the magazine I was in.

To my annoyance, Tsuna was in it!

She was posing boldly yet happily clad in a revealing outfit as she leaned on the glowing text next to her.

I read it the caption above it.

 _'_ _Tsuna Suzuki is an award winning journalist, spokesmodel, an advertiser. She first got her big break the moment she graduated at her 2 year college at Holly Holly Community College in Hollywood, California, she was immediately offered an internship at the F.U.N. Network Station where her career as a journalist soon took off.'_

I rolled my eyes.

 _'_ _I feel like I'm reading a Wikipedia page...' I thought._

I continued reading.

 _'_ _Soon after being transferred to the F.U.N. Japanese Branch, Suzuki captured the hearts of many after appearing in many ads for popular fashion magazines and many advertisements. Mostly noticeably, Windex in which she soon became the poster girl for after appearing in many Windex commercials in America.'_

My eyes narrowed at the sight of the 'W' word.

 _'_ _Windex huh? Should've known...' I think with annoyance._

 _'_ _Tsuna explains that one day she would like to have her own talk show called: 'Tsuna Talks' after she will one day finish her journalism career.'_

It was then at that moment, I was too annoyed to look at Tsuna's stupid smile in the magazine.

I close it, not bothering to read more about her only to role my eyes seeing she was on the cover...holding a bottle of Windex as she wore a skimpy short cleaning dress with heels.

I glare at Tsuna in the magazine.

"How would you like it if I sprayed YOU with Windex!" I growl lowly.

 _'_ _I swear, if I ever see her I'll-!'_

"-So this is where you work! Pretty boring!" A woman's voice chuckled.

I widen my eyes twitching a bit at the sound of the voice.

I glance up from my magazine seeing Tsuna in front of me at the desk.

I widen my eyes seeing how Tsuna's orange spade printed flannel was tied around her waist leaving her entire midriff, shoulders, back, and cleavage exposed.

"A library? C'mon! Well...at least your not secretly doing prostitution like most girls who seem innocent but really aren't," Tsuna said.

She grinned.

"And then again...your a virgin..."

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

I shot up from my sheet and blushed.

"Hey! Cover up!"

"Shhhhhhh!" Tsuna shushed.

"It's a library you idiot! Don't you work here? You should know better!"

"Tsuna, cover up! You're in a library! People will see you!" I hiss quietly.

Tsuna shrugged.

"So what if they see me?"

I was appalled.

I would have absolutely died of embarrassment if people saw me in public wearing just a bikini and hot pants.

Patrons had walked past by Tsuna having mixed reactions.

Teenage boys took pics of her butt with their iphones, little girls stared in admiration at Tsuna's figure before their mom's would bring them away from the sight, old lady's gave Tsuna looks of disgust, co workers were in shock at how 'Tsuna the Journalist' was even in our library, and little boy's were slowly losing innocence.

"I don't see why I need to cover up," Tsuna said.

"Geez, you sound like Chikage."

"You're setting a bad example for kids!" I cry.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at me.

"And you're setting a bad example for fashionista's everywhere."

I look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, don't think I haven't noticed you're wearing an Old Navy sweater!" Tsuna insulted.

I blushed.

"Wha?!"

I put my hands on my sweat defensively as Tsuna laughs.

"Old Navy! Seriously?! OLD-NAVY!" She went on.

"You in the Navy?"

"Um, I-"

"-Hell no your not! You'd be shot in a heartbeat!"

She grinned.

"It's better if you'd stay hidden in your little bookshelf, Bookworm!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheeheee!_

I glared at Tsuna.

I REALLY began to hate her laugh.

She soon stopped.

Tsuna leaned her head back pressing her hand against my desk as she closed her eyes.

"Aah...this air conditioned breeze is just AMAZING! I love feeling cool air all over my skin..." she whispered huskily.

"Breeze?" I asked.

I knew what Tsuna was talking about.

Everyday during the summer, the library AC was on full blast so I would often wear long sleeve sweaters to keep warm.

 _'_ _I guess Tsuna likes the idea of baring all when there's a breeze...she's really weird...' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"Tsuna, you really shouldn't dress like that in a place like this," MC says.

"You look like a-"

"'Hollywood Skank?' 'Las Vegas Strumpet?' 'Brooklyn Thot?' 'Tramp of Tampa?'" I ask.

MC just blinked.

"Wha...?"

I shrug.

"I've been called worst throughout my travels ya know."

MC raises an eyebrow.

"What we're you doing in a place like Vegas, anyway?"

"At the time in America, I was doing a cover story on a shoot out at one of the Las Vegas strips," I say.

I smile.

"Then after that I had a little fun at the casinos!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I love America but to be honest, I'm GLAD to be out of there!"

"Why?" MC asks.

"Because there's this crazy ass election going on and this crazed billionaire is determined to ruin everything!" I groan.

MC tilted her head.

"Eisuke Ichinomiya?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"I said, America..."

MC looked embarrassed.

"Oh..."

I rolled my eyes.

"God you're dense!"

"What're doing here, anyway? I already have an ayakashi 'protecting' me," MC says rudely.

I open my eyes.

"Ayakashi?"

I turn to the corner seeing Kyoga reading a book on Little Red Riding Hood.

He kept shaking his head not being pleased with the content.

I smiled.

 _'_ _Kyo's here?!' I thought excitedly._

I shake my head.

 _'_ _Focus Tsuna! Don't rush into it just yet! Go slow...' I thought._

I lean my elbow against MC's desk and lean my chin on my hand as smile at MC.

"I would like us to be friends!"

MC widened her eyes.

"What?!"

"Yep! And since we're going to be friends I want us to learn more about each other!" I smiled.

"Um..."

I sensed the discomfort and MC and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I guess I wasn't ready to accept the fact that you and Kyo are a thing now since...he and I were pretty serious back then..." I say.

"Uh huh..." MC nodded.

I smiled again as I take MC's hands in mine.

"But I want to overlook all that and move on from the drama!"

"Drama?"

I mentally roll my eyes.

MC seemed to have a habit of repeating almost everything people say to her.

"We're both around the same age...er physically. So I think we'll get along great!"

"So...are we friends?"

MC smiled.

"Yeah. Friends!"

 _'_ _THAT was easy! I swear she's a doormat! Swooping Kyoga away from her will be easy if I kept them apart long enough and away from intimacy!' I thought._

I take my hands off MC as I untied my flannel and placed it back on properly.

I grinned.

"Why don't I tell you a little about myself?"

"Sure, okay." MC smiled.

"As you may know, I'm the Clan Head's daughter of the Tora and I ran away to pursue my dreams," I began.

I frown.

"Since birth, I've been cursed with-"

"-The Coulro Ayakashi. And that's why you have that little J on your belly, right?" MC asked as she pointed at my stomach.

I widen my eyes.

"Wh-what?!"

MC saddened.

"Samon told me a lot. And now you can't use your real powers you were supposed to be blessed with and you're stuck with cards. And you were also having it rough growing up as a female, too."

I frowned.

"Oh...so you do know..."

"Sorry..." MC said sheepishly.

 _'_ _Dammit, Samon,' I thought._

"So...what else has he told you?" I ask quietly.

"Well...that's all he did tell me," MC said.

I smirk.

"Good. Cause' I'm going to share something with you."

MC tilted her head.

"Huh?"

I point my palm towards the desk.

Instantly four cards slipped out from inside my sleeves of my flannel and slapped themselves onto MC's desk.

MC widen her eyes.

"Whoa..."

"How did...? You were just showing all your skin before! I didn't even see any cards on your ar-"

"-These, are Magical Possession Cards and they are stored magically in my sleeves if my arms are covered. Or otherwise, in my pocket," I began.

"The four cards you see are my Main Deck made up of Hearts, Clubs, Spades, and Diamonds. Each with their own personality."

"However, they are asexual, they don't breathe, they don't eat, they cannot die, and they can not feel. But if their master is to die or abandon them, they are forced to find a new Master."

"Hello there," Hearts said.

"Yooooo!" Diamonds greeted.

"How do you do?" Clubs asks.

"Good day," Spades says calmly.

I smiled.

"Right now, they're greeting you."

"But I can't hear anything. And the cards look like regular cards to me," MC said.

"No one else can hear or see them except for their master, which is me. But you can see and hear them if they appear in their human forms." I say.

MC nodded as she listened.

"Each card has their own specific unique ability," I began.

Hearts instantly floats a bit towards MC causing her to get startled a bit.

"Hearts' ability is to change form into anything I desire."

"Anything you desire?" MC asks.

"Like this..." I began.

"Scissors," I ordered.

 _Fwick!_

Hearts instantly changes into a pair of scissors made out of cards.

He snipped the air.

MC widened her eyes.

"WHOA...!"

"Razor blade," I say.

 _Fwick!_

 _VRREEEEEEEEEEEE!_

I chuckled as MC shrieks at the sight of Hearts who turned into a razor blade before forcing him to stop as he slips back under my sleeve in his card form.

"Hearts can make anything from weapons to shields and even a house of cards if I wanted to! Part of his effectiveness is surprise!"

"Amazing...!" MC said.

I blush a little as Spades lifts himself up.

"Spades is my main fighter. With his card I can use several different types of powers that even the guys at home can use."

"Really?" MC asks.

"Like Shinra's power as an Oni for example or maybe Miyabi's as a Kitsune," I say.

"Shinra can control thunder and Miyabi can use fire at great heights."

Two cards from Diamonds' desk then appear.

One card had a thunderbolt symbol and the other had a flame symbol.

"I can use both powers if I want to at will but they're not as effective as how Shinra and Miyabi do it. Basically Spades' ability is also to copy powers I am able to witness from other ayakashi," I say.

"That's very unique," MC said.

I ^^ smile.

"Right?"

"I can also make other things with it too using my imagination! I can make firework explosions, pie gags, you name it!"

"That sounds like something out of a cartoon," MC giggled.

I grinned.

"Funny you mentioned that," I say as Spades slipped himself under my sleeve.

"You're powers are very unique and amazing, Tsuna!" MC said almost too happily.

"Th...thanks..." I say a bit awkwardly as I blushed.

 _'_ _Why am I feeling so weird all of a sudden? I'm only pretending to be her friend, right?' I thought._

 _'_ _But...no one ever complimented my powers like that. Let alone a woman...guess I'm still not used to being around women like this like Miyabi says...but it's all for the sake of my master plan.'_

"Diamonds serves as an asset," I say as Diamonds lifted himself up.

"An asset?" MC asks.

"Yeah, like if I'm endangered for example. Diamonds can get me out of a jam before I can even think of anything," I say.

"Like if I'm falling from the sky for example, Diamonds will instantly spring into action and create a Magic Cardpet and catch me."

"You mean, carpet?" MC corrected.

"Nope! Pun intended!" I winked.

MC and I then found ourselves giggling together at that.

I was first to stop.

 _'_ _Okay, that was weird...'_

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat.

"Diamonds can also perform other tricks like separating my body into pieces of cards and scattering them, opening up different card dimensions, turning and trapping people into cards, helping me change my clothes, gagging my enemies, manipulating time-"

"YOU CAN MANIPULATE TIME?!" MC asks excitedly.

I widen my eyes as patrons turned to glare at us.

"Shhhhhh!"

"Sorry..." MC says sheepishly.

"Sure, why not scream 'I'm an ayakashi' while you're at it," I sigh.

"Sorry," MC says again.

She smiles.

"But how can you manipulate time?"

"I can only manipulate up to 5 minutes in a day. I can pause, rewind, and fast forward. Kinda like a TV. But soon if I master this power, I'll one day behind to rewind hours or even days!" I explain.

"Wow..." MC says in amazement.

I wink as I point a Time Card at MC.

"Want me to demonstrate?"

"Sure!" MC says eagerly.

"Okay!" The Time Card floats in the air and I touch it with my fingers.

"Rewind: 10 Seconds!"

 _FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!_

Instantly, everything and everything moved backwards at rapid pace such as MC, patrons, items, and books.

My brain and head jittered as I manipulated time and it hurt a little.

I then stopped.

"5 minutes and 50 seconds remaining in the day," Diamonds said.

MC looked excited.

"YOU CAN MANIPULATE TI-!?"

I quickly covered her mouth preventing her from finishing and being shushed again.

"-MM!"

I grinned as I leaned close to her.

"Yes, and I just did to prevent you from being shushed at by the patrons."

MC took my hand from my mouth.

"Hey, why did you cover my-?"

She widened her eyes.

"Wait! You mean you just-?"

"-Mmhm. Impressed?" I grinned.

MC just stared in awe.

"Wow..."

I chuckled as Diamonds slipped himself under my sleeve.

Clubs then lifted himself up.

"Cards isn't a fighting card, but he feeds me information instead," I say.

"He can analyze power in a person, tell me specific facts in our worlds, and predict daily fortunes."

"For example..."

I pull out an Analysis Card and point it at MC.

The numbers counted up rapidly.

"Well it's no surprise that the girl with the special blood has a high power level," I say.

Clubs then slips himself under my sleeve.

MC smiles.

"Wow! That's really cool how you can manipulate cards like that!"

I shrug.

"Well, it's not like I can use magic on my own as an ayakashi like the others so...it's all I got besides fighting using physical strength."

MC giggled as she leaned a bit close to me.

"Well, I think that trait makes you unique and original from the others, Tsuna!"

I blush at how close she was as I blink.

"...Yeah?"

 _CLUTCH!_

"HUH?"

"H-hey!"

Instantly I was grabbed by the arm and hauled away.

I turned and saw that it was Kyoga who was hauling me away.

"Kyoga? Kyo, what are you doing?!" I ask.

"I was just having a good conversation with MC and-!"

 _'_ _-Wait...was I enjoying myself back they're with her?' I thought._

Kyoga then slams me against a bookshelf in a corner and holds me tightly by the shoulders.

I smile knowingly.

"Puddin?'"

Kyoga looked serious.

"What are you doing with Mizuki?" He asked.

I blinked.

"Huh?"

"I'm not playing games here, Tsuna!" He says.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Good, I hate games."

Kyoga growled as he tighten his grip.

"If you do anything to harm her, I'll-!"

"-Kyoga you're being ridiculous! I don't wanna harm MC," I say.

I smile.

"In fact I wanna be her friend!"

Kyoga widen his eyes.

"What?!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

"Well, all my life I've always rejected girls for being the stupid souls they are. So now since I'm in the human world, I thought I'd turn over a new life and try my hand at making new friends with the girls," I smiled.

Kyoga looks at me in confusion.

"What? But why now? And why with Mizuki?" He asks suspiciously.

I giggle.

"Forget about her..."

I wrap my arms around Kyoga.

"Let's talk about us!"

I lean my head against his chest as I hug him.

"I missed you, Puddin'! Dump that girl and come back to me!"

Kyoga growled.

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

"Are you still mad about the song thing? I am sorry ya know!"

I looked up at Kyoga and boy was he ANGRY!

Frightened, I slowly release my grip my Kyoga as he backs me again towards the bookshelf.

"Kyoga hold on a sec-"

"-I've made the agreement with Mizuki, meaning I am to protect her. I don't want you to do anything to manipulate her with your tricks, understand?"

I flinched as I widen my eyes in horror.

It was like he was seeing right through me!

But how?!

"DO you understand?!" Kyoga raised his voice a bit.

My skin jumped.

"Um, I..."

"Yo, Kyoga!"

To my shock, Miyabi had appeared and placed a hand on Kyoga's shoulder.

Kyoga who was also shocked turned to him.

"Miyabi?!"

Miyabi chuckled.

"Who else would it be?"

Kyoga fully turned to him almost forgetting about me as he gave him a suspicious glance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Forget about that," Miyabi says.

He places an arm around Kyoga's neck and leads him away.

"Now...let's talk about women!" He says smoothly.

Miyabi turns back to me and shoots me a wink before he and Kyoga are out of view.

I smiled.

"Never thought I'd be glad to be saved by The Perv?"

I walk out of the bookshelf area.

"Now then..."

I walk back to the counter only to see that MC wasn't there anymore.

"MC?" I ask.

I look around.

"MC? Where'd you go?"

I begin to walk around the library.

"MC? MC?"

"Ugh, I sound so stupid just saying you're name like that but you know I'll never call you by your actual name so I'll just keep saying it," I ramble as I entered the kids section.

"MC? Where you at?" I call.

"Tsuna?" I heard.

I turn around behind the tiny kiddy bookshelf and saw Shinra behind me sitting on a small beanbag chair holding a book.

I walk over to him.

"Oh, hey Shinra. What are you doing here?"

Shinra got up and showed me his book.

"Just doing some reading."

I look at the picture book seeing a picture of a red oni creature that was wearing tiger print underpants.

"'The Little Red Oni'," I read.

I smirk.

"Well, it looks like your not the only one who likes to wear tiger print underwear."

Shinra blushed.

"Don't say that out loud! What's wrong with wearing tiger print underwear? They're cool!"

I chuckle.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with wearing them."

"And anyways, I think guys who wear that are cool! You shouldn't be afraid to tell the world about your love for cute underwear!"

Shinra scoffed.

"Cute?! They're not meant to be cute!"

"I wear tiger print underwear too! Look!" I say eagerly.

I fold the flap of my shorts revealing my deep green tiger print underwear.

Shinra widen his eyes as his face flushed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," I say as I fold back my shorts.

"Don't show me that!" Shinra retorts.

I frown.

"What? I've known you long enough."

"Doesn't matter," he says back.

I giggled.

 _'_ _You're three centuries older than me! When will you become a man, Shinra?' I thought._

Shinra blushed.

"Besides, you're girl...it's normal for girls to wear those prints..."

I smiled.

"WELL, if you want to know, Calvin Klein is having a sale on tiger print underwear and if you want, I'll even order a few pairs from Victoria's Secret a size big enough to hold your cute butt!"

Shinra widen his eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Nothing!" I grinned.

"Whatever..." Shinra says as he goes back to sit in his beanbag chair to read.

I smile and sit in a pink beanbag chair next to him.

He turns to me.

"Aren't you going to get a book?"

"No," I say.

 _Click!_

"I have gym leaders to beat!" I winked as I wave my aqua blue Nintendo 3DS.

Shinra widen his eyes in amazement at the technology.

"Whoa...what is that?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I walk through the library with a box of books in my hand with thoughts running through my head.

"Tsuna seems alright."

"Before I thought she was a bit stuck up and a little crazy-okay maybe I still think she's a little crazy for the Windex incident-but now I think maybe the two of us can be friends!" I say happily.

I frown.

 _'_ _But then there's this whole Kyoga thing between us...' I thought._

 _'_ _...Maybe I should break this agreement thing off with him already so our friendship will go smoothly,' I thought._

I ^^ smile.

"Yeah, that will be per-"

I stop instantly when I hear loud video game music playing throughout the library followed by a few battle cries.

I blink.

"What in the world?!"

I look around and saw how it was coming from the kids section.

There in beanbag chairs sat Shinra and Tsuna surrounded by many kids who watched as Tsuna played a game from her Nintendo 3DS.

"All right! You got a gym badge!" Shinra cheers.

Tsuna grins.

"In your face, Clemont!"

The kids then cheered.

Ikumi walked over to my side.

"Hey, isn't that that journalist and spokesmodel, Tsuna Suzuki?"

She smiled excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe she's doing a cover story on our library! Isn't that cool, Mizuki?"

I saw how other patrons kept glaring daggers at the group in the kids section.

I shake my head.

"Of all things..."

I walked towards the kids section leaving Ikumi.

"Mizuki?" She asked.

I continued walking as I got closer to Tsuna, Shinra, and the group of children who's eyes were glued to the screen.

"What's that yellow rat thing called again?" Shinra asked.

"It's called a 'Pikachu' and he's a mouse!" Tsuna corrected.

"Shouldn't you be at work yourself?" Shinra asks.

"Ever since I got transferred to the F.U.N. Japanese Branch, I don't get too much work on TV as much as I did in America so I usually post articles for our website. Or Tumblr!" Tsuna says.

"HEY!" I say.

Tsuna and Shinra looks up at me while the kids backed away in fear.

They both smile.

"Oh, hey MC! I've been looking for you!" Tsuna says.

"Wanna play Pokemon with us?" Shinra asks.

"Shinra I'm working!" I say.

"And Tsuna, you need to turn that down!"

Tsuna shrugs.

"Why?"

I widen my eyes.

Was she serious?!

"Because you're disturbing other patrons! So turn that down!" I say.

"But playing Pokemon isn't as fun without the music!" Tsuna says back.

I grew annoyed.

"I SAID turn it down!"

Tsuna glares at me.

"And I say NO!"

"Turn-it-DOWN!"

"No-fucking-WAY!"

"Turn it off!"

"No!"

"TURN IT OFF!"

"NO!"

Soon the whole library was staring at I just about had it.

"TSUNA, IF YOU DON'T TURN OFF THAT GAME, I'M GONNA-!"

Tsuna out of nowhere then pulled out a familiar white spray bottle with blue liquid.

I widen my eyes.

"What the heck?! Is that Winde-?!"

 _SQUIRT! SQUIRT!_

 **"** **AAAAAHHHHH!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"Tsuna that was not cool!" Shinra says.

"And why are we running?!"

After I had sprayed MC with Windex, I grabbed Shinra by the hand and ran out of the library with him.

"We're running cause I know Kyo probably saw that so I don't want him to come after me," I say.

I look forward.

"There's the bike!"

"Bike? What's a bike?" Shinra asks.

We then stopped.

Shinra marveled at the motorcycle that was parked on the sides.

The motorcycle was orange and black with the center silver part of the black wheels being custom made with silver kitty heads.

"Holy crap..." Shinra said in awe as he walked up to the bike.

"Where did you get this?" He says.

I smirk.

"Wanna take it for a spin?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

"Welcome home, Mizuki! How was work?" Samon asked as soon as I got home.

I groaned.

"It was peaceful until a loud cat decided to show up!"

I glared at Tsuna who was sitting next to Shinra on the couch as they watched anime in their kimonos.

"Speaking of cats..." she said.

She turned to Shinra.

"I'm telling you Shinra, every time I go out into town I see a black cat nearby, but if I end up following it to a corner, it disappears!"

"So this has happened when you were overseas too?" Shinra asked.

"Yeah, exactly!" Tsuna says.

"Think it's an ayakashi?" Shinra asks.

"Who knows?" Tsuna shrugs.

I rolled my eyes.

She didn't even acknowledge me.

Some friend...

...

...

...

Each of us sat at the dinner table as we waited for a certain someone.

Shinra of course was impatient.

"UGH! Where IS she?! I'm freaking hungry here!"

"You clearly know nothing about women if you don't know they need to take their time to look their best, Little Oni,"

Shinra growled.

"What'd you say, you jerk Kitsune?!"

"So loud..." Chikage says quietly.

"Things never change with those two," Yukinojo says.

"Someone needs to call Tsuna," Samon says.

"Here I am!" A voice says.

We each then turned to the source.

I widened my eyes at the sight.

Walking into the living room was Tsuna.

She was scantily clad in a belly baring leopard print strappy and backless red tank top that was attached to a matching red bodycon miniskirt with black geometric prints, a gold chain $ necklace, and bangles.

In her hands were a pair of black tall boots with very thin heels.

Tsuna's hair had been styled in such a kinky high ponytail, I knew for a fact that my mom would have fainted if she saw me like that.

 _'_ _...Is this how American's like to dress?' I thought._

Everyone widened their eyes.

"How do I look?"

Miyabi smirked.

"Sexy."

"Thanks!" Tsuna smiled.

Samon blushed.

"Um..."

"Why are you wearing that, Tsuna?" Yukinojo asked.

"Cover up when your eating with people at a table," Chikage said.

"Who cares what she's wearing?! I've been waiting forever! Now let's eat!" Shinra exclaimed.

"She can't eat and wear that," I said.

"I don't mind the eye candy," Miyabi says.

Tsuna practically struts across the room and heads to the door.

I watched with annoyance as Miyabi's eyes followed her butt.

Tsuna grinned as she went by the carpet to put on her boots.

"Who says I'm staying to eat?"

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

"You're not eating with us?" I ask in shock.

"Why?" Shinra asked.

"Because I'm about to turn up! It's gonna be lit!" Tsuna cheered.

The ayakashi guys each looked at each other in confusion.

"Turn...up?" Kyoga asked.

"There's that broken English again..." Miyabi says.

"Lit? Is that some kind of game or something?" Yukinojo asks.

I then thought to myself on the modern day terms of 'turn up' and 'lit' that much younger people use.

"Oh I think she means she's going to go party and that it's going to be fun, right?" I asks.

Tsuna smiles at me.

"Yeah, you got it!"

"How long will you be out?" Samon asks.

"It's a nightclub! I'm gonna be out all night!" Tsuna winks.

Samon widens his eyes.

"You're going to a nightclub?!"

I on the other hand was just as shocked.

 _'_ _So Tsuna really is that kinda wild girl, huh? She may be childish but she's a completely different woman at times...' I thought._

"What's a nightclub?" Shinra asks.

"Only a place where you can have fun!" Tsuna says excitedly.

Shinra smiles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! The club is fun! You party, you dance, have a good time, there's bright lights and good music and a really cool crowd. It's so much fun!" Tsuna says.

"A place like that is also very dangerous. Especially if you're dressed like that," I say.

Tsuna's excited expression soon disappears into an annoyed glare that shot directly at me.

My skin jittered.

 _'_ _Scary...' I thought._

Out of nowhere, Tsuna chuckled making me completely dumbfounded.

 _'_ _What in the world?! First she's angry and now she's happy?! This girls really hard to read...' I thought._

"Only a complete loser would say that. And besides, all girls dress like this at the club." Tsuna says.

Miyabi smirks.

"All the girls?"

I frowned.

"Hey..."

"I'm...I'm not a loser..."

"Well, I'm off!" Tsuna says as she turns to the door.

"Your really going to go by yourself?" Yukinojo asks.

"I know the DJ," Tsuna grins.

Tsuna then grabs the door handle before turning back Samon with a smile.

"Oh! And be sure to give all my inari sushi portions to my good friend, Miyabi!"

Miyabi smiles.

"Well aren't you sweet? A very wise decision."

"Hey! How come he gets more food?!" Shinra exclaims.

"You can have all my rice and dango," Tsuna says.

Shinra smiles.

"Really? Alright! Thanks Tsuna!"

Tsuna then turns to stare at Samon.

Her lips open to a grin making Samon nervous.

"Um..."

Tsuna gives him a cat like smile.

"I'll see you soon, Mama Samon!" She winks.

Samon was soon red as a tomato.

"M-Mama?!"

With that, Tsuna was soon out the door snickering as she goes.

"She sure is shameless..." I say.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Chikage asks.

"Now now everyone, let's eat," Yukinojo smiles.

We each then go to eat with Miyabi and Shinra getting extra portions of food.

Miyabi turns to grin at Kyoga.

"You're really missing out, Kyoga."

Kyoga looks at him.

"What? What do you mean?"

Miyabi smirks.

"Just how often are you getting a chance to see Tsuna in a tight sexy red outfit these days?"

"And the way it hugs that body..."

I blushed.

"Um..."

Shinra glared at Miyabi.

"The hell?! Some of us are trying to eat and not throw up, dirty Kitsune!"

Miyabi ignored him and smiled at Kyoga with satisfaction at his flustered expression.

"You always did love seeing Tsuna in sexy clothes. Especially if it's red..."

Kyoga flushed a bright red making Miyabi grin even more.

"Don't you miss holding onto those curves at night?"

 _SLAM!_

I jumped a bit when Kyoga brought his bowl roughly down to the table clearly fed up with Miyabi.

Instantly, Kyoga puts an arm around me and pulls me against him causing my head to lean on his shoulder.

"Whoa...!" I say nervously.

"That was then...this is now, Miyabi," Kyoga says.

He strokes my arm.

"I've moved on from Tsuna. I've made the agreement with Mizuki."

I couldn't help but blush at the feeling of his warm and soft touch.

I look up at him.

 _'_ _Why am I feeling like this around him all of a sudden? I was supposed to break things off with him before,' I thought._

Miyabi chuckles.

"Your brain's saying no but your heart is saying yes. I know you're lusting after Tsuna and her S&M sessions in your bed every night. If you keep her lonely for this long, she'll masturbate forever."

I widen my eyes as blood rushed to my cheeks.

 _'_ _S &M?! What kind of relationship did those two have?!' I thought._

 _'_ _D-Did he just say MASTURBATE?!'_

I shivered.

 _'_ _M-Maybe Kyoga isn't all who he seems and-?'_

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kyoga snaps making everyone at the table go silent.

"Miyabi, my past relations with Tsuna are none of your business, so stay out it!" Kyoga warned.

Despite Kyoga's warning, Miyabi continued to grin before going back to eat.

We each then resumed to eating in silence and I sensed hostility towards the Kitsune and Okami when the door had reopened itself.

At the door, was Tsuna smiling at us.

"What are you doing back here?" Samon asks.

"Hey!" Tsuna greets.

"I was thinking..."

"...Do you guys...maybe..."

"...Wanna come with me?"

Each of us widen our eyes.

"...WHAT?!"

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

"Oh come on! It will be fun if all of us were out together!" Tsuna says.

"But Tsuna, we're not used to going to places like that," Samon says.

"CLEARLY your not living! You're missing out!" Tsuna says.

"C'mon boys! Let's go party!"

Shinra grins.

"I'm in!"

I grew nervous.

"W-wait a minute-!"

"-It would be a nice experience for us," Yukinojo says.

I widened my eyes.

"You're not serio-!"

"-How could we say no? I wouldn't mind going and bringing a girl home," Miyabi says.

"No way! You too?!" I asked.

Kyoga puts and arm around me and grins.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt for us to enjoy ourselves a bit..."

Heat rose up to my cheeks as I glance onto the ground.

"Uh..."

"I'm not going..." Chikage says.

"What?!" Tsuna asks with shock.

I turn over to Chikage.

 _'_ _YES! You're a lifesaver! Now I can get out of going!' I thought._

Tsuna pouted.

"Chikage, you loser! Why not come with us?" She asked.

Chikage narrowed his eyes.

"I don't really like crowds..."

Tsuna smirked.

"There's an all you can drink sake bar..." she sang.

This caught Chikage's attention.

"Sake?"

 _'_ _Oh no...' I thought._

Tsuna pulled out a shiny plastic card with a picture of sake surrounded by a nightclub themed background.

She waves it in his face.

"It's free of charge when you use this pass..."

"Give me that," Chikage says as he swipes the card from her hands.

He gets up much to my horror and Tsuna's satisfaction.

"So you'll all go with me?" Tsuna asks.

"Only for the sake," Chikage says.

"Yeah! Let's party!" Shinra cheers.

I widen my eyes.

"What?!"

"Samon!" I cried.

Samon smiled.

"Well it's 6 against 2 I suppose. Guess we don't have a choice."

At that moment, my heart dropped to my stomach as each of the guys got up and changed into their human forms as they gathered around the excited Tsuna who called for a limo.

I just sat there scared out of my mind at how I was going to go to a nightclub.

"W-wait a second! I don't have any clubwear!" I cried.

Tsuna, who just finished her phone call grinned at me deviously.

"Oh...I can fix that..."

My face went blank.

 _'_ _Uh oh...'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I was the last to get out of the large hummer limo Tsuna ordered for all of us.

I pulled down the short black tight halter dress I was in.

"This dress is so short!" I cried.

"Now all we need is a trampoline," Miyabi teased.

I blushed.

"H-Hey!"

"Forget about him..." Kyoga says.

He puts his arm around me.

"You look really good tonight..." he said.

Heat rose to my cheeks.

"Um...thanks..."

"Okay guys, let's get it on!" Tsuna cheers.

"Yeah!" Shinra cheered.

"I'm only here for the sake..." Chikage said.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **[Background Music: 'Club Rogue' From: Sonic Battle]**

After waiting in line for 5 minutes we were instantly greeted by a loud and colorful atmosphere.

Entering the nightclub, my ears had nearly popped at the sound of the loud music that my chest vibrated.

Strobe lights flashed everywhere from the ceiling to the floor while smoke steamed.

I saw multiple bars where people were heavily drinking til they dropped as well as a tall booth where the DJ played his music.

I looked around through the crowd.

Many of the girls were scantily clad in bra like tops, short tight skirts, bandeaus, hot pants, and stilettos.

Guys crowded around the girls and grinded on them.

It made me uncomfortable at how women like these who were my age and possibly younger existed!

The ever so loud and confident Tsuna cheered as she skipped in front of us.

"WOO! This party's lit! Let's get it on!" She said as she did a little dance.

I turned to the other guys who just stood there awkwardly.

Tsuna stopped dancing.

"...Guys?"

"...I'm going to the sake bar..." Chikage said as he walked away from the group and headed for the bar.

I turned to Yukinojo who pulled on his scarf as he sweated a bit too heavily.

I widen my eyes.

"Hey, Yuki? Are you okay?"

"These lights...they're...so hot..." Yukinojo coughed.

"Maybe they have some ice at the bar..." I say nervously.

"Ok..." Yukinojo coughs as he walks to the bar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"What are you losers doing standing like that?" I laughed.

"Um...what are we supposed to do?" Samon asked nervously.

"DUH! Dance!" I grinned.

"Dance?" Shinra asks.

I wink at him.

"Like so..."

I slip into the crowd, throw my hands in the air and start dancing.

"See? If you got the moves, show em off and turn up!"

I continue to dance with the crowd making Miyabi smirk.

"Aren't you the confident one?"

"I'll show you confidence," Shinra says.

Shinra marches into the crowd and starts dancing with me.

I smile.

"Alright, Shinra!" I cheer.

He chuckles.

"This is great!"

"Hmph, can't let the Little Oni have all the fun can I?" Miyabi asks.

Miyabi practically slides to the colorful dancefloor where we were and begins dancing, catching the attention of many girls around him.

I smile excitedly.

"Miyabi knows how to get down!"

"Show off..." Shinra mutters.

"Ha! There's no one who's as good of a dancer as I am," Miyabi says confidently.

 **[Background Music: 'Work' By: Rihanna]**

"Ooh! I love this song!" I cheer.

"Partayyy!" Shinra cheers.

"This night is for the adults! Go home while you still can little oni," Miyabi says.

"What'd you say, jerk?!" Shinra barks.

"You both fight here, you get thrown out! Watch yourselves!" I warned.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I continued to party with Shinra and Miyabi.

We threw our hands in the air as we did the hip bump.

I looked around at the bar seeing Chikage kept drinking a little too much sake while Yuki who wasn't looking so hot kept pouring cups of ice down his shirt and looked as if he was about to die.

I smirked to myself.

 _'_ _They'll be okay. It's a club. What could happen?' I thought._

"C'mon cutie!" I heard.

"Why you here alone?" Another voice said.

"L-Ladies please!" I heard.

Miyabi, Shinra, and I turn seeing two barely dressed women hip humping and grinding closely against an extremely nervous Samon who didn't know what to do.

We laugh at him.

"Samon, if you can't handle those girls, send them my way!" Miyabi calls.

"Don't you think you have enough girls?" Shinra asks.

I turned to Miyabi who had two barely dressed girls grinding and twerking against him while Miyabi held them.

"Nonsense! Enough is never enough," he laughs.

I giggle.

"If you say so."

"You nervous?" I heard.

"Yeah...a little..." another voice said.

"C'mere..."

"O...Okay..."

I turned to the source of the voices and gasped.

Kyoga held MC close to him by her waist and leaded her as the two of them dance smoothly to the beat.

By the second, MC grew comfortable with him.

I frown earning a smirk from Miyabi.

"Didn't he used to hold you like that?"

I turn away from them.

"Jerk...!"

"Forget about them!" Shinra says.

He instantly grabs my hands and pulls me close to him a bit and dances.

I look at him with shock seeing his smile.

"Just have fun tonight," he tells me.

"Shinra..." I say.

I blush a bit.

 _'_ _He's trying to make me feel better...he's such a good friend,' I thought._

Shinra brings me to a twirl and pulls my arm bringing my back to his chest as he rests a hand at my waist as we dance.

"Aren't we confident?" Miyabi teases.

"S-shut up! It's not like that!" Shinra snaps.

I stared at Kyoga and MC who were in full view as the two looked to be enjoying themselves.

I pouted.

 _'_ _Shinra may be making me feel better...' I thought._

 _'_ _But I want my man BACK!'_

I pull away from Shinra and turned to him.

"Tsuna?" He asks.

I smile.

"Why don't you hold a seat at the bar for us so we can get some drinks?"

"Okay," Shinra nodded.

He gives me a pat on the shoulder before slipping out of the crowd.

I turned to Miyabi who was enjoying himself as two girls humped on him from the front and behind.

I walk up to him and pushed the girls roughly to the floor and away from him.

He widens his eyes.

"I have a plan!" I say.

Miyabi smirks.

"I'm listening..."

I look at Kyoga and MC and then turn back to Miyabi.

"Follow my lead..."

I slip through the crowd with Miyabi following.

The two of us then pull Kyoga and MC apart through their dancing.

"Cutting in!" I sang as I get close with Kyoga.

I saw how the MC was nervous as Miyabi did the same with her.

Kyoga gives me a blank expression as I grin.

I turn around and begin to grind on him as I put his hands forcefully on my hips.

I slide my hips up and down his body as I gyrate.

 _SLAM!_

"OWWWW!"

The second Kyoga leans away from me, I lose my balance and fall back onto the floor and land on my butt.

I look up at him with disbelief as people around us laugh.

"KYO!"

Kyoga ignores me.

I watch as he walks over to Miyabi who was gripping MC by her hips as they dance close before Kyoga forcefully pulls MC away from Miyabi and sending him a low growl.

Kyoga then leads MC away far off on the dancefloor until I was unable to see them in the large crowd.

Miyabi sighs before walking over to me and bringing a hand out.

"Well...that didn't work..."

I take his hand as he quickly pulls me up to my feet.

"Not like you to give up so easily..."

"Don't worry my dear kitten, I'm determined to get that blood," Miyabi said.

I sighed.

"Whatever..."

"I'm gonna go meet Shinra for drinks..."

I then walk away from Miyabi and headed for the bar.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

After the incident, Kyoga and I dance together on the dancefloor with Kyoga leading as he was doing most of the leading.

I was growing tired.

"Think we can go sit down?" I ask.

"Oh, are you tired?" Kyoga asks.

I nod.

"Yeah..."

"Ok, c'mon," Kyoga says.

Kyoga puts an arm around me and leads me out of the dancefloor when I hear some commotion.

"What kind of outfit is that?!"

"Looking like a ketchup bottle!"

"Aw, your man leave you?"

"Yeah he did! I saw her fall to the floor and everything!"

I turn to the source of the voices.

I saw how four girls surrounded a nervous Tsuna.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" I asked.

"Huh? Where?" Kyoga asks.

I break away from Kyoga and walk quickly through the crowd.

"MIZUKI!" Kyoga calls.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

A bunch of girls cornered me as they made fun of my outfit.

"Where's your man?" A girl asked.

"Um..."

I grew nervous as I ran out of things to say.

"Maybe she doesn't have one," another girl said.

I start to shift out away from the group but a girl had blocked me.

"And where'd you think your going little girl?" One girl asked.

"What are you wearing?!" A girl asks.

"An outfit?! Are you stupid?" I asked.

"Oh so she talks?!" A girl laughs.

"What's wrong with my outfit?" I say back.

"With that outfit and that skin, you look like an African Twizzler packet!" A girl says.

I frown.

"...Wha?"

Much to my horror the girls start laughing.

I felt my stomach tighten as my chest swells up.

A girl plays with my hair.

"She's also a candy corn! Look!"

"H-Hey..."

"Anime colored hair?!" A girl asks.

"What're an otaku?"

Other girls around us laugh.

"What the hell is an otaku doing in a club?!"

Laughter then erupted from all the girls and I could feel sweat releasing from my pores.

I bite my lips nervously as I did my best to hold back the water in my eyes.

I turn to the side.

"She's probably some perverted weeboo into perverted anime!" Another girl said.

The girls continue to laugh and make fun.

I stood there just barely sinking to the floor, trapped.

I breathed a bit trying to prevent the tears.

I looked around for the other guys nervously hoping for one of them to swoop in and save me but I didn't see either of them.

The girls follow my gaze before turning back to grin at me.

"Who are you looking for?" A girl teases.

"Nobody is coming for you!" A girl laughs.

One of the girls tugs at my skirt.

"HEY-!"

"-What do you have under that skirt that's showing half your own vagina?" A girl asks.

She tugs at it.

"STOP!" I shriek.

The girls laugh as they begin to pull up my skirt.

I start recalling the old days back at school when the girls all made fun of me.

I was defenseless then until I made friends and I grew stronger.

But why couldn't I do anything now?

My body shook nervously.

I still had a weakness for women when they would bully me like this.

 _'_ _Someone HELP...!' I thought._

"HEY!" I heard.

My eyes flashed open.

The group of girls turned around and saw an angry MC marching towards them.

"Who's this little girl?" One girl asked indifferently.

MC marched up to the girl who was pulling on my skirt and smacked her hand away.

"DON'T-DO-THAT!" She exclaimed.

"That's MY friend!"

I blinked.

 _'_ _Friend...?' I thought._

"Oh how cute..." a girl laughs.

MC got in the girls face causing her to stop laughing.

"YOU wanna see cute?! DO YOU WANNA SEE CUTE?!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE!" MC hisses as she balls up a fist.

All the girls look each other with confused expressions before laughing.

"Let's go girls..." the leader of the group says.

The group of girls then walk away.

I pulled my skirt down as MC turns back to me looking at me worriedly.

"Hey...are you okay?"

 _Heeheeheeheeehee..._

MC looks at me in confusion.

"...Tsuna?"

"Just what were YOU going to do with those scrawny arms and fists? Like YOU have the strength to fight!" I laughed.

MC frowned.

"I may not have the strength to fight like you ayakashi can..."

"But I do have the strength to stand up for my friends...I mean...if you still consider me your friend..."

I opened my eyes shocked at her words.

 _'_ _Friend...with a girl...?' I thought._

I glare at her as water fills my eyes.

"YOU..."

MC widened her eyes.

"Tsuna?"

I push MC out of the way and ran through the club and headed for the back EXIT door by the bathroom.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I sat on a pavement next to a dumpster behind the club that dark night and weeped and sobbed heavily.

I couldn't control the feelings and thoughts that were running through my head.

The girls at the club who were just like the girls who bullied me back at school.

I didn't LIKE reliving those experiences all over again...

I laughed in between even though I sobbed.

My shaving body felt hard as tears soaked my tank top.

But one thing was on my mind.

 _'_ _WHY did MC stick up for me?!'_

 _'_ _WHY is she being so NICE?! I'm only pretending to be her friend!'_

I heard the back door open and saw a light.

I turned seeing a worried MC by the door.

"Tsuna!" She cried.

 **"** **GO AWAY!" I cried.**

I cover my eyes and sob as MC runs over to sit next to me.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" MC asked.

I glare at her showing my dried and puffy face.

"Didn't Samon TELL you about me?! I thought you knew!"

"Knew about what?" MC asks.

I sniffle.

 **"** **THAT I HATE GIRLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSS!" I scream.**

I weep in my hands as I scream.

 **"** **I HATE THEM! I HATE ALL OF THEM! THEY'RE ALL SO MEANNNNNNN!" I shriek.**

"...If you hate girls so much...then why did you ask me to be your friend?" MC asked.

I stopped weeping and turned to her.

"...Huh?"

"I mean...it doesn't really make sense for you to hate girls and then ask me to be your friend so...why?" MC asks again.

"...I..."

I nervously turn to the side and blush.

"You wouldn't understand...I'll keep it at that..."

"Ha ha, are you sure your not just a tsundere?" MC chuckles.

I widen my eyes at her.

 _'_ _Is she laughing? What's funny? I wanna laugh!'_

Although I didn't understand what the last Japanese word she said meant.

"Soon nada wha?"

MC giggled.

"You know. Characters who are angry one point but are really caring in reality. You see lots of those characters in anime."

 _'_ _Anime...?'_

Out of nowhere, MC brings her gentle soft hands to my face and wipes my tears from my eyes.

I widen my eyes.

"M..."

MC gave me the most gentle and kindest smile.

"Please don't cry anymore, Tsuna..." she said.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Why are you-?"

...

...

...

 **CG Image:**

MC pulls me close to her into a hug putting a hand on my head which rests against her large chest. I widen my eyes with surprise as she smiles.

"You're my friend right?" She asks.

"I..." I mutter nervously.

"Well I don't wanna see my friends cry anymore. I wanna see them smile and laugh and be happy. So please be happy with me everyday, Tsuna," she says.

I was dumbfounded at her words, her touch, her everything.

Thoughts ran through my head.

 _'_ _Why...why is she hugging me? Why is she acting so nice?' I thought._

I didn't get it.

I beat her with a bath stick, spray her with Windex, and make fun of her job.

Why is she so nice?!

It hurt...

 _'_ _Does she REALLY want to be my friend?'_

 _'_ _Another girl...?'_

The thought of that made my heart swell.

It hurt...but it felt good...

I smile a bit.

"Thanks..."

...

...

...

I pull away from MC.

"You didn't answer my question," she laughs.

I look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We're friends right?"

I nodded.

"Yeah..."

I then quickly think of something MC-ish and cheesy yet heartwarming to say to even out the odds.

I smiled finally finding the right word.

"...Always..."

MC chuckles at that causing me to blush a bit out of embarrassment.

She gets up.

"C'mon. Let's meet with the guys and go home. It's getting pretty late."

I get up and follow her.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Late?"

I pull out my iphone which showed the time.

"It's 2:58."

MC widened her eyes.

"Tsuna, that's LATE."

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

"Alright, c'mon." I say.

MC and I then walk up to the back door.

 _Meow..._

I widen my eyes at the sound of the kitty cry and turned around seeing a black cat's tail disappear into the bushes.

"...That cat again...I'm sure of it!"

"Tsuna?" MC asks.

I turned to her and shake my head.

"Nothing...let's go."

MC nods and opens the back door.

We then enter the club seeing how it was half empty as all the music had stopped.

My heart nearly stopped as police officers crowd the area holding their guns.

MC screamed when two cops ran towards us and pointed their guns.

"POLICE!" One shouts.

"ALL 8 OF YOU COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" The other says.

MC and I instantly shoot our hands up with me with my eyes widened while MC is instantly brought to tears.

"WAIT! WHAT DID WE DO?!"

The cops instantly cuff us.

"Did he just say 8 of us?!" I ask.

"Where are the guys?!"

The cops then push us out and lead us outside.

"You have a right to remain silent Ms. Suzuki," he says.

I grin at him.

"You a fan?"

"Big fan," the cop said.

MC narrowed her eyes as the cops pushed us into a car.

"Seriously?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R!**


	13. Episode 5

**TRIVA TIME: Tsuna's kimono styles are inspired by the character 'Sayla' or 'Seliah' from Fairy Tail with her thigh high cutout socks and short and high split kimono.**

 **Yeah I'm going to add facts for now on and I'm also going to add the EITM Background Soundtracks to add to the mood a bit.**

 **The 9 Background Songs from the game I'm putting in the story will be dubbed as:**

 **Regular Music (The song you hear in almost every beginning of every chap)** **Casual Music (The song you hear when things are well...casual)** **Danger Music (The song you hear when things get tense)** **Battle Music (The song you hear when there's an evil ayakashi around or when a fight breaks out)** **Ragtime Music (The song you hear when something funny or embarrassing happens)** **Sweet Music (The song you hear when a romantic moment or something nice happens)** **The EITM Theme Music Pure Ver (The song you hear when an intimate scene is about to commence)** **The EITM Theme Music Sad Ver (The song you hear when something sad happens)**

 **And of course...**

 **9\. The EITM Theme Music (The song you hear when you open the Voltage app)**

 **I will be adding music from other games and franchises as well when the time comes!**

 **BTW I do not own Voltage or their soundtracks or their music or the ayakashi guys.**

 **I own only Tsuna, Mizuki, and any other OC's that are set to appear later.**

 **Without further ado, let's ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 _DREAM:_

 **[Background Music: 'Casual']**

"Here we are! Home sweet Flinstone home, I guess..." I say nervously.

I smile.

"What do you think?"

I turned back to Kyoga who entered my cave in the forest.

He looked around at the small furniture made out of cards in awe and shock.

After school that day, I promised Kyoga I'd show him around my place so that I could feel closer to him.

I was somewhat nervous.

"So this is where you live, isn't it?" Kyoga asked.

 _Heeheeheehee!_

"Well not really," I say.

I smiled.

"This cave is where I go to cook my meals. Actually, I'll only sleep here if it rains or snow."

"The forest tree's is my real home, you see! It makes a great training fortress too!"

Kyoga frowned.

"Tsuna...you could always stay somewhere else. This forest isn't the place for you. It's full of dangerous savage ayakashi."

I shrugged.

"Tell that to my dad. Not like I can head back to the village now."

"And well, Miyabi and Shinra offered me to live with them but I said no because...Miyabi wants me around for OBVIOUS reasons and I know for a fact that living with any other guy won't sit well with you."

I smile.

"And you don't need to worry about the savage ayakashi attacking me cause' I'm a wild cat!"

I make little moving paws with my hands as I bare a fang.

"Meoowwwww!"

Kyoga put his hand on mine as I stop.

"Tsuna...you could always stay with me."

I narrow my eyes.

"Do you think?"

"If I'm spotted by another Okami, I'll get killed."

Kyoga sighed.

"I...I know..."

He puts an arm around me.

"Tsuna listen..."

I look up at him.

"Meow?"

"I promise I'll do everything in my power to bring our clans together," Kyoga says.

"Kyo?" I ask.

Kyoga puts his hands on my shoulder and squeezes them.

"I promise I'll study hard and become Clan Head one day. I'll negotiate with your father so he can approve of everything."

I frown.

"I-"

"-I want to do this for our clans...for us," Kyoga continues.

He pulls me into a warm hug catching me by surprise.

"You won't have to stay here anymore very soon. So don't you dare worry anymore, Kitten."

I frown.

 _'Clan Head, Clan Head, Clan Head! That's ALL he ever thinks about!' I thought._

 _'What about MY dream for us to live together in the human world when this is all over? What about what I want? What about us?!'_

 _'Does Kyo even care about my feelings at all...?'_

 **[Background Music: 'Sweet']**

I then feel my body being lifted.

I snap out of my thoughts and saw how Kyoga was carrying me bridal style.

Our eyes met and I saw how his green eyes looked into my amber ones lovingly.

He chuckled.

"Until the day comes that our clans would let us be together..."

He lays me onto a bed that was made of cards.

"...We can always continue to keep this a secret..."

Kyoga hovers over me on the bed.

I lay down as I reach my hands towards him.

"Kyo..." I moan.

Kyoga starts kissing all over my body.

I smile.

 _'He does care for my feelings...' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kyoga's POV:**

Half hour later, I parted from Tsuna.

I watched in amusement as Tsuna squirmed excitedly on the floor meowing and squealing with excitement.

She was adorable.

She was just like a cat who had just finished mating with her partner...

I look at her lovingly.

And she was all mine...

 _END OF DREAM:_

"WAKE UP!" I heard.

My groggy red eyes flashed open that morning.

I had been woken up by MC who jumped back in fear of my expression.

I slowly rose up from my futon and stare at the wall with no expression.

"Oh um...good morning Tsuna..." MC says nervously.

"Says you," I say bluntly.

MC tilts her head in confusion.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

I slowly turn my head 90 degrees to MC.

She grew very nervous which each passing second as an awkward silence fills the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...!"

"...?"

"...!"

"...?!"

"-HEY! HOLD ON! IS THAT WINDE-?!"

 _SQUIRT!_

 **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

...

...

...

Changing into my casual kimono, I went to the bathroom and laughed as MC washed her eyes in the bathroom sink to get the chemicals out of her eyes.

She soon finished and glared at me with her red eyes.

"What is WRONG with you?! STOP DOING THAT!"

I grin.

"Oh c'mon! It was funny!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" MC snaps.

"I get your the poster girl for Windex and all but that doesn't give you the reason to freaking spray me with it every now and then!"

I narrow my eyes at her.

"And what are YOU gonna do about it?"

MC grew nervous.

"Um...well..."

"Exactly!" I smiled.

I finish putting on my thigh high sock and walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway with MC following.

"Tsuna, if we're going to be friends, we're gonna have to be nicer to each other," MC says.

"I know," I say.

MC frowns.

"That also means no more spraying me with Windex! It's dangerous!"

I wink at her.

"Makes sense since I'm a dangerous woman!"

MC groans.

"UGH!"

I ^^ smile.

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

 _'She's so fun to tease!' I thought._

MC and I then enter the living room seeing all the guys at the table.

I wave as my ears and tail pop out.

"Good Morning, America!"

Instead of greetings, or even a reply of confusion, I had received a group glare from all the guys.

I couldn't help but grin.

All the guys were mad over the mishaps with the cops from last nights club experience.

Each of the guys were thrown out as someone had called the cops.

Miyabi for fighting after taking a guys girlfriend.

Shinra for being...Shinra.

Apparently he fought another guy himself...

Chikage for being too drunk and punching Samon in the nose after Samon was trying to get him to leave the bar.

Kyoga for also having too much to drink and ended up throwing up on the DJ and the turntables when requesting a song which created uproar in the entire club.

And then there was poor Yukinojo who almost DIED when he passed out in the club due to the hot lights.

Somehow, MC and I whose names were thrown into the mix caused to cops to grab us and stuff us along with the guys into several cop cars and to the police station.

Mixed reactions came from everyone as we took our mugshots.

Miyabi had sputtered out all forms of profanities (which were mostly towards me).

Shinra gave the cops the finger.

And then there was MC and Yukinojo who couldn't stop crying.

The others had there own set of mix reactions.

As for me, I couldn't stop laughing with tears in my eyes as the cops took my mugshot which would be featured in newspapers everywhere.

I smile sheepishly at the guys before turning to Samon who had tube tissues stuffed in his almost broken nose.

"Hey...you're not gonna kick me out now are you?"

Samon glared at me.

"I should..."

"Yeah he should!" Miyabi hisses.

He then flashes me the newspaper which featured all of our mugshots.

I grin.

"Orange is a really sexy color on you!" I sang.

"You've should have been thrown in prison for sexual harassment YEARS ago!"

"Am I RIGHT?!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheee!_

I looked back at Miyabi who's eyeball twitched in irritation as my grin would not disappear.

"Guys?" I ask.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 ** _"Is it too late now to say sorry?" I sang._**

"Not funny, Tsuna. Yukinojo almost DIED!" Kyoga said.

"One things for sure, I'm not going to visit that loud oven again," Yuki sighed.

"I knew having you around here wasn't a good idea. But no one almost ever listens to me" Chikage says.

I frowned.

"Are you saying I'm a bad influence?"

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"You're just now figure that out?"

I pouted.

"Hey!"

"Ow..w...!" Samon hisses as he places an icepack on his nose.

Chikage turns to him.

"Forgive me, Samon."

"It's ok. You didn't mean it," Samon says.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yes he did!"

Chikage and Samon's glares grew stronger.

My ears droop as I shrug.

"Look! All I wanted was for us to go out and have fun, okay?"

"Getting arrested isn't our idea of fun..." Shinra says.

I grew nervous.

"...Guys?"

"Lesson learned: don't bring ayakashi to a nightclub," Spades says.

"Or at least don't leave them alone in one," Clubs say.

Just when I think my hopes drop, MC out of nowhere puts her hand on my shoulder.

I look at her in confusion.

"Hm?"

"Oh c'mon guys! It's not like Tsuna meant for us to get arrested," she said.

MC smiled.

"And besides, I actually found going out to be kinda exciting."

MC directs her smile to me which caught me off guard a bit.

"I had fun!"

"Y-Ya did?" I ask.

MC ^^ smiles.

"Yeah. I'm always in a library or reading books. So going out was a nice change!"

I stare at her.

 _'It's weird how another woman is really defending me like this...it's REALLY weird...' I thought._

 _'But it makes me feel...eugh...but in a good way...'_

"Thanks..." I say quietly.

Samon then returns back his regular smile.

"Well as long as you had fun, it's ok."

"Ugh! Can we eat now?" Shinra groans.

"Yes Shinra we can," Samon chuckles as he brings the food out.

MC and I smile at each other before walking over to the table.

Kyoga smiled at MC.

"Mizuki, you can come sit with me if you want."

"Okay!" MC says a little too happily.

My ears twitch at this.

I turned to MC seeing how she was happily walking towards Kyoga who patted the cushioned seat next to him.

I pouted.

"NO!"

I instantly grab MC's arm and yank her towards me.

"Kyaaaaa!" She cries.

I smirk at her.

"Oh c'mon! You don't have to sit next to him! You can sit with me!"

"We're both girls after all and we ARE friends, right?!"

I ^^ smile as MC gets nervous.

"Um...sure..."

"Great!" I squeal.

Ignoring, Kyoga's glare, I lead MC to the other side of the table where Shinra and Yuki were and sat her on the cushion next to me.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Regular']**

We each then started eating after Tsuna had sat me next to her.

"Well this is a change in events," Shinra says.

"It is," Chikage said.

"Tsuna, I thought you weren't very fond of Mizuki. Or women in general!" Yukinojo says.

Tsuna smiled.

"That was before! But I have turned over a new leaf!"

Tsuna out of nowhere hugs me sideways almost causing me to choke on my rice.

"-Oof!"

"MC is my best friend!" Tsuna says happily.

 _'Best friend?! We've pretty much just met...' I thought._

Yukinojo ^^ smiles.

"How wonderful!"

I sweatdrop.

 _'Why do I get the feeling that becoming Tsuna's friend is going to be a bad idea?' I thought._

Chikage raises an eyebrow.

"So you've just suddenly have a change of heart for women, just like like that?"

Tsuna lets go of me and turns to Chikage.

"Well the human one's...yeah! Why?"

Chikage narrows his eyes.

"...I get the feeling you're plotting something with that woman...and Kyoga may have something to do with it."

I express confusion.

"What?"

Tsuna lets out an exaggerated gasp.

"How could you say that?!"

I sweatdrop.

"Uh..."

Out of nowhere, Tsuna grabs a hold of my wrists causing me to drop my chopsticks.

"Kyaa-!"

"-Listen MC!" Tsuna says to me.

Tsuna looks deep into my eyes as she holds my hands.

"MC, as long as we're friends, I want to treasure our friendship!" She says.

Tsuna puts her hands on mine and leans closer to me a bit.

"Please believe me...I would never try to trick you or manipulate you in anyway at all!"

I look at Tsuna in awe.

She gives me a sincere and sweet smile that caught me off guard.

"We're friends, right?" She asks.

I blush and smile as I take her hand.

"Always..."

 _'Wow! Tsuna really is nice!' I thought._

 _'Why did girls hate her before?'_

"Oooh! Shhh! Shhh! Shh! My commercial's starting!" Tsuna squealed.

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Wha?"

 **"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Tsuna practically shoves her pointed finger against my moist lips, partially getting her finger wet.

 **"-MMMMMMM!"**

"Shut up and watch!" Tsuna says as she smiles at the TV.

I narrow my eyes as I smack her finger away.

"I barely talked..." I whisper.

Each of us then bring our attention to the TV.

I widen my eyes seeing Tsuna in a commercial as commercial-ish music begins to play.

She was in a sparkly pink background strangely having longer hair than she did, wearing a black cold shoulder crop top, tight white jeans, black high heeled boots, a ruby necklace, earrings, and make up.

As her hair blows, the title 'Flawless Girl' appears next to her.

 **[Background Music: 'Flawless Girl' From: Phineas and Ferb]**

 ** _Male Singer: You know you want to be her..._**

 ** _Male Singer: She's a Flawless Girl!_**

 ** _Chorus: Flawless Girl!_**

The scene then switches to Tsuna walking through an all purple city, strutting confidently as sparkles and butterflies follow her before the camera zooms in on her shiny red lipstick.

Boys who are standing nearby ogle at her.

 ** _Male Singer: All the boys say when they meet her..._**

 ** _Male Singer: She's a Flawless Girl!_**

 ** _Boys/Chorus: Flawless Girl!_**

The scene then switches to Tsuna now wearing sunglasses, strutting with a dog on a red carpet. She stops to take off her sunglasses as photographers take pictures of her while her fans squeal.

 ** _Male Singer: She's at the forefront of every trend!_**

 ** _Male Singer: Never less than 5'10!_**

The scene then switches to Tsuna applying mascara and lipstick which increases the volume in both her lashes and lips making her appear more beautiful.

 ** _Male Singer: And if you use our products, then_**

 ** _Male Singer: You can be a Flawless Girl!_**

 ** _Male Singer: A Flawless Girl!_**

Tsuna then reappears in the sparkly pink background as the word 'Flawless Girl' appears around her.

She then winks at the camera.

 **Announcer: Flawless Girl, because nobody's perfect without using our cosmetics!**

The commercial then ended.

"Wow..." Kyoga says.

This causes Tsuna to giggle to herself.

Wow was right!

Tsuna looked extremely beautiful and elegant in the commercial which looked like nothing compared to her crazed persona I saw in her everyday.

Not only that, but I was sold and now I wanted to be a Flawless Girl!

"...What did I just watch?" Chikage asked.

"How are you right inside the TV and then you're right here?!" Shinra asked.

"It's called a commercial! We filmed it last month. I was advertising for the makeup brand: Flawless Girl!" Tsuna explained.

"I see. So do you do these commercials often?" Yukinojo asks.

"All the time! I'm a spokeswoman after all!" Tsuna says proudly.

"I have my own Tumblr blog and Youtube channel too! I'm Tsuna11644 if you wanna follow or subscribe to me!"

"Also, I'm even the poster girl for the cleaning brand, Windex! Which is just being brought her to Japan from America and Germany!"

"What's Windex?" Miyabi asks.

Much to my horror, Tsuna pulls out a bottle of Windex.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Everyone widens their eyes as I jumped up out of my seat.

"Mizuki? What's wrong?!" Samon asks.

"Is it an evil ayakashi?!" Kyoga asks.

My finger shook as I pointed towards Tsuna.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-!"

Tsuna looks at her bottle of Windex as everyone else does.

She smiles at me like it's nothing.

"It's just a bottle of Windex!"

"Don't act innocent! Y-You're gonna spray me with it!"

Samon widens his eyes.

"Spray her with it?!"

He turns to Tsuna.

"Is that true?!"

Tsuna frowns.

"Why would I spray her with dangerous chemicals? Do you know what would happen to her?"

Samon and the others turn to me.

"Sh-she's lying! I don't know how nothing bad has happened to my eyes so far but...she REALLY REALLY sprays me with WINDEX! She's CRAAAAAZZZZZYYYYY!" I explain.

Tsuna gives an apologetic smile as she shrugs.

"I'm afraid I've done no such thing..."

I widen my eyes.

 **"WHAT?!"**

Shinra laughs.

"I think the only crazy one around here is you!"

Kyoga joins in.

"It's kinda adorable seeing Mizuki's wild side!"

I blush.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! She SPRAYED me with WINDEX! WINDEX!"

 _'Hey...Shinra saw Tsuna spray me with Windex yesterday, so why isn't he saying anything?!' I thought._

"Mizuki, I know Tsuna may have...abnormal tendencies but even she has sense to know between...her jokes and when something ends up to be fatal for another person...sometimes..." Samon says.

I widen my eyes.

 _'SOMETIMES?!' I thought._

 _'Sometimes is RIGHT!'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

We each then continue eating when Shinra speaks up.

"So...back to that commercial..."

I turn to him.

"What about it?"

Shinra frowns.

"'Never less than 5'10?'"

I shrug.

"What about it?"

"Tsuna, you're like my height!" Shinra says.

"Your point?" I ask.

"You're misleading people to buying things!" Shinra says.

"That's the job in a commercial," I justify.

"But you're spreading lies!"

I narrow my eyes at Shinra.

"I'm American, it's what we DO!"

With that, I jam my fork into my sushi and pop it into my mouth.

"Flawless...more like functionless..." Chikage says.

I glare at him.

"Leave the jokes to ME, Honchkrow!"

Chikage widened his eyes.

"What did you...? What's a...Honchkrow?"

"Those extensions looked very nice on you," Miyabi teases.

"So what if I used extensions? I don't have too long hair," I say as I twirl one side ponytail.

Miyabi smirks.

"Maybe so..."

"But you looked very sexy in that commercial..."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you!"

Miyabi smirks even more.

"And you know, I may just sleep with you if you continue to wear make up..."

I roll my eyes.

"I don't NEED make up to be sexy for YOUR information!"

"Besides, I go for 'cute'! And I have natural beauty! Make up is for women who feel they need to upgrade their looks and features just for attention!"

I scoff.

"Just LOOK at Kylie Jenner! Those lips are DANGEROUS!"

Miyabi chuckles.

"Say whatever nonsense that comes to mind. But without a chest or makeup, you'll never get in bed with another man as long as you live."

I glare at Miyabi.

I HATED it when he made fun of my chest.

I then put on a wide smile.

"I am NEVER sleeping with you Miya-dick! EVER!"

Miyabi glares back slightly in annoyance at me while Shinra snickers to himself.

"Tsuna! Language!" Samon scolds.

"Miyabi, est-ce une bite! I'll est une piqure putain!" I say rhythmically.

I earned confused expressions from everyone.

"...What?" Kyoga asks.

I turned to him.

"Samon said language! So I spoke French!"

"Where did you learn French?" MC asks.

I smile at her.

"I studied in college!"

"So...what DID you say?" Miyabi asks.

I turned back to him seeing how he was glaring at me still.

I put on a fake smile.

"I said you're handsome!"

Miyabi smirks.

"You flatter me."

With that he goes back to eating his sushi.

 _'Idiot...or how they say in Japanese...Bako!' I thought._

 _'...Wait...is that even right?'_

 _'Oh whatever!'_

 **(Me: Google Translation: 'Miyabi, is a dick! He is a, goddamn prick!)**

I then look back at the TV.

"Samon your TV is so small! Why not buy the C.H.A.O.S. brand TV?" I ask.

Samon widen his eyes.

"C.H.A.O.S.?! Tsuna that brand is very expensive."

"He's right. Anything from the company cost thousands and thousands of dollars!" MC says.

"The only thing I own from that company are their see-through credit cards!"

I nodded.

"Me too..."

I sighed.

C.H.A.O.S. was an infamous company and science facility on the other side of Japan owned by one of Japan's first female billionaire's: Asuna Michiko.

I didn't know too much about the woman or how she even looked but I knew that she was born from an Afro-Brazilian mother and a corrupt Japanese father.

The company had made items ranging from weapons to toys, TV's to video games, vehicles to special shoes, credit cards to furniture, phone's to social media, and even a bra that shoots lasers that I've been wanting to own since my first Christmas in the human world...

I've heard how Michiko and her company at C.H.A.O.S. did such a horrendous experiment that the government had went after her but failed at capturing her as she and her associates had went into hiding somewhere else...

I've been itching to do a cover story about the real truth behind C.H.A.O.S. and that woman on F.U.N. station, but I didn't have any leads whatsoever which made me more determined to do a story on them one day...

I smiled at Samon's small TV seeing a red circle like background as loud music played.

"Ooh! My show is on!" I squeal.

Everyone looks at the TV seeing the main character Bugs Bunny appear on the screen.

"A rabbit..." Chikage says.

"Not just ANY rabbit! But the world famous Bugs Bunny!" I say happily.

"Isn't that a western character?" MC asks.

I shush her as the cartoon plays.

I then watch as the human character Elmer Fudd tip toeing through the forest holding a shotgun.

He turns to the camera.

" _Shh! Be vewy, VEWY qwiet! I'm hunting wabbits!"_

I chuckle at that.

"Ok Elmer! You go get that wabbit!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

I received sweatdrops from everyone.

I ignored it.

Or at least tried to.

"What the hell? What's with this kiddy stuff?" Shinra asks.

"Oh this is Looney Tunes!" I say.

"This segment is a Bugs Bunny cartoon!"

"So it is a western show," MC says.

I smile and nod.

"Yeah! I also like to watch Mickey Mouse cartoons, or anime's like Fairy Tail or Soul Eater. But my favorite cartoons to watch is Tom and Jerry! They're so funny ya know?"

"Hee hee hee...she's like a little kid..." I heard MC giggle.

I blush slightly as I glare at her.

"What did you say?"

"Hee hee! Nothing!" MC giggles.

"I don't know whether if Tsuna's a woman or a child," Chikage says.

"Once a clown, always a clown, I guess," Miyabi jokes.

I glare at them.

"Hey! So what if I like cartoons! What's wrong with that?!"

Yukinojo smiles.

"There's nothing wrong with you having an interest, Tsuna."

I smile at him.

Aside from Shinra, Yukinojo always backed me up.

"Watching cartoons is helpful! Helps me get new ideas for new card attacks or tricks to gag up my enemies using my imagination!"

"How so?" Yukinojo asks.

"These cartoons don't have much violence in it. How do you learn new attacks?" Samon asks.

"Just watch," I say as I turn back to the TV.

We each then turn back to the show seeing Elmer use his gun to try to shoot Bugs who easily evaded him.

 _"Over here, Mac! I'm over here!" Bugs taunted._

"I can form my cards to create that weapon!" I say as I point at Elmer's gun.

Yuki nods.

"I see."

"Now watch this!" I say.

Bugs runs behinds a tree to turn into a woman and easily seduces Elmer and leads him to a trap.

"And by using Bugs' method of seduction, I can gag my enemies the same way and lead THEM into a trap! Doesn't that sound cool?"

"I find it very interesting how cartoons from the human world can eventually aid you in battle just from watching it," Yukinojo ^^ smiles.

"I find it unsightly how a man would crossdress to seduce another man!" Miyabi criticizes.

I'd finally finish up my meal and turn to ^^ smile at Samon.

"That food was really nice, Samon."

Samon smiled.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

I giggle as I rest my head on my hands.

"You know Samon, if your this good at cooking you'd make a great..."

 **[Background Music: 'Ragtime']**

I wink at him.

"...Wife!"

Samon's face was slowly taken over by shades of red as his eyes widened.

"A...w-wife?!"

Shinra chuckled.

"Ha ha ha! I second that!"

"You are a pretty great cook," Chikage grinned.

"I'm sure you'll be the perfect wife," Miyabi added.

Samon's blush got even redder.

"Wh-what are you guys saying?!"

I grinned.

"Mmm...I would love it if I got married and someone could cook for me..."

Miyabi widened his eyes.

"YOU want a wife?!"

I widened my eyes.

"Huh?!"

I blush realizing what he said.

"A WIFE?! N-no!"

"You did say you wanted someone to cook for you. Maybe you meant a wife?" Yuki ^^ smiled.

I turned to him as I blushed even more.

"Yuki that is NOT what I meant!"

"You're blushing. Are you gonna lie again and say that's clown makeup?" Chikage teased.

I glare at him seeing how he was enjoying me squirm.

"I don't WEAR makeup! Quit it, already!"

Miyabi smirked that annoying smirk I hated so much.

"So Kyoga's left you for the woman with the special blood and you've already went in the other direction?"

"What a naughty kitten you've become. What would daddy say?"

I growl at him.

"You know what?! All of y'all n-!"

 **[Background Music Stops]**

 _Gurgle..._

I widen my eyes and glance down at my stomach.

 _Gurgle...gurgle..._

I blinked.

 _'Well...that can't good...heh heh heh...' I thought._

"Go to the bathroom," I heard.

I looked up from my stomach meeting eyes with Chikage who looked at me with his usual expressionless...expression...

Whenever my stomach grumbled. Chikage had always assumed the worse and would tell me to leave the room if the worst ever happened.

I would tell him otherwise.

I smiled at Chikage resting my head on my hand.

 _Heeheeheheehee..._

"Chikage? There is NOTHING wrong with me? Kay?"

 _Gurgle..._

 _Gurgle..._

 _Gurgle..._

"Go-to the bathroom!" Chikage said a bit more loudly.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I said-I'm fine!" I retort.

 _GURGLE...GURGLE!_

 _GURRRRRRRGLE!_

Chikage glared at me.

"I said, GO!"

I glared at him.

"Chikage! I'M FINE! I NEED to go take a s-!"

 _Toot!_

I widen my eyes at the source of the sound that released out of me.

Chikage gave me the nastiest glare as the others did.

MC was just as shocked while Shinra just snickered.

I smile sheepishly at Chikage.

"Excuse...me...?"

 _Heeheeheeheeheeheehee..._

Chikage growled.

"YOU..."

...

...

...

 **[Background Music: 'Casual']**

I sat on the toilet in the bathroom as I went on my phone.

I surf the web from Snapchat, to Twitter, to Instgram, to the Calvin Klein website to order leopard print boxers for Shinra.

Shinra told me the colors he wanted.

I click the order button.

After the incident at the table, Chikage had practically grabbed a hold of me and threw me into the bathroom and locked the door telling me I could not come out until I have finished.

I sigh as I go to Tumblr.

"Might as well make that article then for my followers. And the stations website too."

I begin to type away as I did my business.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

After the awkward incident at breakfast, I swept the halls while everyone else did their own thing.

I heard footsteps and turned seeing Kyoga walk across the hall.

"Oh, Kyoga!" I call.

Kyoga turns to me and smiles.

He walks over.

"Hello there, beautiful."

He puts an arm around me.

"What can I do for you?"

I blush at how close he was.

 _'Wow, he's so...gentlemanly...' I thought._

I mentally shake my head.

 _'Focus Mizuki! Focus!'_

I slowly take Kyoga's arm off of me.

"I...actually wanted to talk to you..."

Kyoga's smile disappeared.

"Everything okay?"

I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just..."

I sigh before biting my lip a bit.

"...I want to call off this agreement thing with you that is..."

Kyoga's eyes went serious.

"What did Tsuna tell you?"

I shake my head.

"No! No! She didn't tell me anything!"

I frown.

"It's just..."

"The two of you used to date right?"

"When I picked you...I didn't think you had someone from before and...now I feel guilty," I say.

Kyoga puts his hands on my shoulders.

"That was then with her. This is now."

I shrug his hands off.

"Yeah but Kyoga. This whole, three way triangle with these petty fights inbetween is making things pretty awkward for me and the others and I don't like it!"

Kyoga sighs.

"Mizuki..."

"Look, I want Tsuna to like me. I want us to be friends too! Please understand, I don't want things to be awkward anymore..."

"...Mizuki!"

 _CLASP!_

Kyoga grabbed my hands pulling me close to him looking deeply into my eyes.

 **[Background Music: 'Sweet']**

I blush.

"K-Kyoga?"

"I don't want things to get awkward either," he said.

"I moved on from Tsuna...I need you..."

He grip on me grows tighter.

"Please...don't leave me..."

"Kyoga..." I say.

I was mesmerized at how sincere he was being.

 _'I know that Tsuna wants Kyoga...but Kyoga's a very handsome guy and he seems like such a gentleman too so maybe...I keep this agreement with him?' I thought._

 _'But I don't want Tsuna to hate me and keep spraying me with Windex...I want her to like me...what should I do?'_

"..."

"..."

"...Kyoga..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Casual']**

While watching Fairy Tail, I sit on the couch and paint my toenails using red nail polish.

I was currently into the Grand Magic Games Arc where the main character Lucy was going up against the red haired Flare from Raven Tail.

I smiled at my nails.

"You're going to be cute!"

"Hey, whatcha doing there?" I heard.

I look up from the floor seeing a curious Shinra looking down at my toes.

I smile at him as I sit up.

"Oh, hey Shinra. Just doing my nails."

Shinra sits next to me looking confused.

"Doing your nails?"

I giggled.

He probably doesn't now what nail polish was.

He looked up at the TV seeing Lucy fighting Flare.

"What are you watching?" He asks.

I smiled.

"Oh this is Fairy Tail!"

...

...

...

Shinra was hooked!

For awhile we watched throughout the Fairy Tail series.

Shinra grew fond of the character, Erza Scarlet.

"She's so cool! I mean, changing armors and swords?! That's really badass!"

"It's called...'Re-Crap?'"

I chuckled.

"'Requip' Shinra. I'm glad you like this show. I had a feeling you'd like Erza."

"Hell yeah I do!" Shinra laughs.

"I like that Katana Requip a lot! She uses TWO freakin' swords!"

"Hm...y'know it's funny. I always thought Erza's Katana outfit reminded me of your battle outfit when you're in your ayakashi form," I say.

I smile at him.

"Well, enough of that!"

I put my toes in Shinra's face.

He widened his eyes.

"What the-?!"

"-Dry em!"

Shinra sighs.

"Fine..."

Shinra then begins to blow on the nail polish on my toes.

I smiled as he did so.

My eyes fall onto Shinra's lips as he blowed.

His small pouted lips looked so cute with each blow as his lips grow moist.

I grew mesmerized as I licked my own lips.

 _'Why doesn't Shinra have a girlfriend...?' I thought._

 _'LOOK at those LIPS!'_

 _'So...kissable...!'_

I had always had a slight crush on Shinra since we had met even if I was dating Kyoga.

I would have dated Shinra a LONNGGGGG time ago but...

He was too much of a 'Little Oni', but not the way Miyabi see's it.

I always thought Shinra was just way too naive for my taste for me to go out with him, so I've settled with Kyoga those years.

Even though Shinra and I were best friends, neither of the other guys ever made a joke about Shinra and I falling for each other.

I smiled at Shinra as he blowed onto my other toes.

I promised either way that I would never get my feelings get in the way of our friendship.

Either way, I always considered Shinra the brother I always wanted.

Shinra similarly told me that I was the sister he never had.

I smile as I put my feet down.

"SELFIEEEE!" I sang.

Shinra widened his eyes.

"Selfie?!"

I lean towards Shinra bringing my iphone out and put us on Snapchat using the doggie filers.

Brown ears and a brown doggie nose appeared on Shinra's face and a white spotted doggie ears and nose appeared on my face.

Shinra widened his eyes in shock.

"What the hell?!"

 _SLURRRRP!_

A doggie tongue then briefly appears coming out of Shinra's mouth.

"Whoa! How did I just do that?!"

I laugh as Shinra try's touching his face causing the doggie ears to disappear and reappear again.

"It's not real Shinra!" I laugh.

 _SLURRRPPP!_

"It's in the camera."

Shinra shook his head as he laughed.

"What the hell, man?! I look like Kyo!"

 _SLURRRPPPP!  
_

"What is this?!" Shinra laughs.

"Tee hee hee hee hee!" I giggled.

I then start explaining to him what Snapchat was.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I continue to wash the dishes with Samon that day when I heard two voices from the living room.

"Ha ha ha! Stop that!"

"You're gonna ruin the nails, Shinra! Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha! Your loss!"

I turn around and peek my head to the open door that lead to the living room seeing Shinra and Tsuna together.

The two were on the couch playfully wrestling as they tickled each other.

Both were seemingly having a good time.

"Ha ha ha! That tickles!" Tsuna giggles.

Shinra laughs.

"Tsuna...ha ha ha ha-STOP! I'm gonna bust a gut!"

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP!" Tsuna squeals out with laughter.

I smile at the sight as I turn back to Samon.

"Wow, those two are really close, aren't they?"

Samon smiled.

"Yeah, of course. Tsuna and Shinra have been together for a long time now."

I tilt my head.

"Huh? You mean Tsuna and Shinra used to go out?"

Samon chuckled.

"No, Mizuki."

"I meant to say that Tsuna and Shinra are best friends."

I widen my eyes.

"Best friends?!"

Samon nodded.

"Yes, since the academy days."

Samon and I then turned seeing how Shinra and Tsuna watched TV together with Shinra sitting on the couch normally while Tsuna layed her lead in his lap.

"Shinra and Tsuna are close in age and are the youngest out of all of us. It's natural that the two get along," Samon explains.

I watched as the two friends chatted and laugh as all these thoughts run through my head.

...

...

...

"Oh what a beautiful morning it is!" I heard.

Still in the kitchen cleaning, I stick my mop in the bucket and turn to Miyabi who's eyes were glued to the window.

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm cleaning here! You need to go!" I say.

"Quiet human! I'm trying to enjoy the show!" Miyabi hissed.

I frowned.

"What show?"

I walk over to his side and peek through the windows.

I widen my eyes.

Tsuna's Jungle Gym had finally been complete in the backyard.

It was complete with tire tracks, ropes with still rings within the trees, a surface for fighting, a horizontal bar, a parallel bar, a trampoline, a vault, a punching bag, fake dummy's, and a balance beam that was built over our pond.

Each of the ayakashi were in different stations, training.

I spotted Tsuna on the balance beam wearing a red sports bra with white lining and dark blue short shorts with white stars.

I watch in amazement as Tsuna performs a handstand on the balance beam before taking slow breaths as she spreads open her legs widely from a V to a completely a straight line.

"Whoa...Tsuna is REALLY flexible!" I say.

"Yes, acrobatics is a great skills she possesses and it serves as an asset for her in battle," Miyabi said.

"And...speaking of assets..."

"Hm?"

I turned back to Miyabi seeing his lips curl into a perverted grin.

I widen my eyes before turning back to Tsuna seeing faced away as she performs a slow and steady split on the balance beam.

Breathing slowly, Tsuna brings her legs straight up bringing the soles of her feet together over her head to touch.

I was amazed at her sense of flexibility.

 _'I feel like I'm watching the olympics!' I thought._

"Ah, those curves are just beautiful..." Miyabi sighed.

I glare at him.

"Pervert!"

"You can talk..." I heard.

"Huh?"

I turned back seeing Tsuna.

She was now facing us as she had her legs wrapped around her neck whists propping up on her own two hands.

I blushed.

"Oh I was just..."

"Get out here. I wanna talk to ya," Tsuna says.

I frowned.

 _'What could she want from me?'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

I stood there in the backyard as I watched Tsuna do a backflip repeatedly on the balance beam.

She then jumps high in the air doing a triple flip before landing perfectly on the ground in front of me.

I get startled at how close she was and how uneasy her grin made me.

"Hellooooo Strawberry Shortbread!" She says.

I blinked.

"Strawberry...Shortbread...?"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee..._

I flinched as Tsuna began running her fingers through my locks.

"This your natural red hair?"

"Um...yes?"

"Nice..."

 _'Okay...weird...' I thought._

"You...wanted to see me?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yea..." Tsuna says.

"Change!" She says.

Immediately, two cards phased through Tsuna changing her into a revealing outfit.

I widen my eyes at the sight.

Tsuna wore a blue and white gold trimmed tube top that showed her entire stomach, a black micro miniskirt that split to show both hips, thigh high socks, brown boots, a bluish vest, and frilly detached sleeves.

Her hair was styled to two pigtails.

"Tsuna?! Why're you dressed like an anime character?!"

She grinned.

"C'mon! We're going shopping!"

I widen my eyes even wider.

"WHAT?!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Regular']**

Forcing her into casual clothing, I drag MC out of the shrine and down the stairs to the gate.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I can't go out to the mall!" MC cried.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Tsuna, I have WORK today!"

"Oh that? Don't worry about it! I already called out sick for ya!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

With that, MC yanks her hand back.

I stop and turned back to her.

"Look it's okay. All you ever do is sit in the library and look miserable everyday so I thought you could use a break. You should thank me!"

I create a cheshire grin as MC glares at me.

"There's no way I'm walking several miles to the mall!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"And who says we're walking...?"

"Tsuna, we don't have many taxi's here like how you do in America! I don't even have a car!"

I pulled out a golden remote.

 _CLICK!  
_

 **VROOOOOM!**

Instantly my orange and black motorcycle slowly pulls up in front of us.

I smiled as MC marveled at the sight.

"Hey, it's that bike again!"

I turned to her.

"Oh! You've met with San Antonio already?"

MC looked at me in confusion.

"San Antonio?"

I walk over to my bike and embrace it.

"Named after my favorite city back in Cali!"

"It's also the name of the place where she stole the vehicle from a biker gang," Spades said.

 **"SHUT UP!" I shouted.**

"What did I do?!" MC cried.

"Huh? Oh...sorry...not you...my card," I say.

"Um...okay..." MC said awkwardly.

I sigh.

I climb onto my bike as I put on my orange and white space bike helmet with attached orange aviator shades.

I start the engine of the bike.

I turn back to the visually orange MC who stares in shock.

"You coming or what?" I ask.

"Oh...um...okay..." MC says nervously.

I grin at her as she walks up and gets on the bike behind me.

My grin slowly fades when I felt MC's arms wrap around my waist.

I slowly turn back to her.

"Um...why are you holding me like that...?"

MC looked at me in confusion.

"Well, I have to hold on somehow otherwise I'll fall off to the streets."

I grinned.

"Wouldn't that be a sight? Heh heh heh!"

MC pouted.

"It's not funny!"

I face forward and glanced at MC's hands on my waist.

 _'It's weird...I never really let a girl get this close to me before...' I thought._

MC's hands had seemingly tightened as I slowly got the bike moving.

I blushed a bit.

 _'Strange but...'_

 _'I kinda like it...'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

 **[Background Music: Bike Theme From Pokemon Black/White/Platinum]**

As the two women sped through the streets on the motorcycle, they both felt the the thrill of the wind blowing through their hair as the warm yellow sun continued to rise up high to the blue skies.

Grinning happily, Tsuna weaved through very close cars on the road evading an accident.

Mizuki had shut her eyes scared for her life but nonetheless felt the thrill of excitement: a feeling she never had felt for a long time.

Tsuna chuckled seeing how happy Mizuki was.

She went full throttle on the bike causing it to rise up high as it balanced on one wheel.

Mizuki screamed as her blowing red hair was just inches from touching the streets but Tsuna had kept going.

Tsuna eventually rode the streets on two wheels which relieved Mizuki after her heart couldn't stop racing.

Mizuki wrapped her arms around Tsuna even tighter shutting her eyes as she rested her head on her back.

Tsuna briefly squeezes Mizuki's hand while keeping her other hand on the bike peddle making Mizuki blush.

Tsuna went full throttle once more not giving Mizuki any warning as they rode off a high ramp.

Mizuki screamed with fear yet excitement as they briefly flew in the air before dropping down heavily which didn't seem to stop Tsuna from speeding onto the streets or damaging the vehicle.

Tsuna and Mizuki look at each other and laugh as the riding continued.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Casual']**

I pulled up slowly to the mall's parking lot before turning off the engine.

"Here we are. Tokyo Mall!"

"Aww..." I heard MC whimper.

I grin at her.

"'Aww?' Does someone miss the thrill ride sess?"

MC blushed.

"N-no..."

I took off my helmet as I get off the bike.

"You're too easy to read! So obvious!"

Mc pouted.

"Hey!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Anything you want to say back to me?"

MC grew nervous.

"Um...well..."

"I thought so," I grinned.

I ruffle MC's hair.

"Doormat!"

I walk away towards the mall as MC follows.

"I am not!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Regular']**

"Ooh! I'll have this one! And this one! And this one! And this sexy little thing!"

Tsuna had led me to a lingerie store.

I watch in embarrassment as Tsuna flinged through many different types of underwear all over the shop.

I grew nervous as clerks glared at us.

"Um, Tsuna? Don't you think we should-?"

"-THIS ONE'S PERFECT!" Tsuna squealed.

I widen my eyes blushing as Tsuna flashed me a bright red leather thong.

"This is so cute! I'd just have to have it!"

My blush got even redder.

"You wear those types of underwear...?"

 _'What am I saying?! I shouldn't be surprised since Tsuna is pretty much always walking around naked in public...' I thought._

I watched as Tsuna stares at a red bra on a model.

"Wonder if Kyoga will like that bra..." she giggles.

 _'Oh, so it's for him...' I thought._

Tsuna looked at the price tag.

"1 BILLION?! You couldn't sell this!" She cried.

I looked closely at the bra.

This was the limited edition Zap Bra from the brand C.H.A.O.S.

From what I knew, the bra had adjustable cup sizes and it had an alarm system built inside to detect perverts which will activate the laser sequence from the bra decorations.

I was surprised that the bra was technically being sold here illegally but I had a feeling that the CEO, Asuna Michiko knew about this.

That scientist woman was mad...

"Ugh! I guess we'll just have to purchase the underwear we have," I heard Tsuna sa.

I turn to see her as she shuffles through the lingerie shopping bag.

With a face of disgust, Tsuna pulls out a brief style white panty.

Her blunt expression directed itself at me.

"Um..."

"Yo, MC. What's good with you? Why're buying white granny panties?"

I blushed.

"Don't say that out loud! And they are not granny panties!"

Tsuna shook her head as she looked into the bag.

"How sad...everything in your pile is granny panties, MC! Damn!"

"There's nothing wrong with wearing what you feel comfortable in!" I snap.

"Even back home your underwear is nothing but sadness and blandness. Like don't you ever want to buy anything sexy for once?" Tsuna asks.

"Sexy...?" I ask.

A card then slips out from Tsuna's sleeve.

"Diamonds!"

 _Fwick!_

Instantly an attractive man jumps out of the card.

"Yo!" The man says.

I widen my eyes.

The man had a red mohawk and several piercings.

He wore black jeans with a chain hanging for the sides, expensive street sneakers, and a white shirt left unbuttoned revealing his abs. On his right peck was a red diamond tattoo.

"Did he just come out of your card?!"

"He's part of my Main Deck, one of my living magic items. This is Diamonds," Tsuna says.

"'Sup!" Diamonds nod.

I was stunned.

The person in front of me wasn't really a real being...

"You've already met Hearts before when we met. Y'know, the guy with the heart tattoo on his neck?" Tsuna says.

"Oh now I remember! He was a card too wasn't he?" I ask.

Tsuna grins.

"You're catching on!"

I pout.

"Hey!"

Tsuna pulls out a shiny plastic see-through C.H.A.O.S. credit card and hands it along with the bag of underwear to Diamonds.

"Go purchase these for me, kay?"

"Sure, no prob!" Diamonds says as he takes the bag and card.

He walks up to the clerk.

"You have a C.H.A.O.S. card?! I've been waiting forever to get one!" I cry.

I watch as Diamonds swipes the C.H.A.O.S. card to pay for the underwear.

I turn back to Tsuna, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, why're you having Diamonds pay for it?"

Tsuna leaned close to me.

"Because there's a girl there," she whispered.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Wha...?"

"Don't be stupid MC, you know I don't like girls!" Tsuna hissed.

"Then why're hanging out with me?" I asked.

Tsuna grew nervous.

"I..."

"Well..."

"Your what...?" I asked.

Tsuna smiled.

"I'm only hanging out with you because you're my friend!"

I sweatdrop as Diamonds walks up to us and hands us our shopping bags before turning back into a card.

"You're confusing!"

I walk out of the lingerie shop with Tsuna following.

 _Heeheeheeheehee!_

"How so?" Tsuna giggles.

"Tsuna, you can't just judge someone without getting to know them," I say.

"And hanging out with me would make you a hypocrite!"

"Ooh! Let's shop here!" I heard Tsuna say.

"HUH?!"

I turned seeing Tsuna rush into a fashionable clothing store.

I sighed.

Tsuna was just barely listening to me.

I follow her into the store.

...

...

...

"Isn't this skirt just the cutest?" Tsuna asks.

I saw how Tsuna held up a small black jean micro miniskirt.

"That's a pretty short skirt..." I say.

Tsuna rolled her eyes and put the skirt in her shopping bag.

I watched as she rummage through the clothing rack.

"Ooh...this is really cute!"

Tsuna then pulls out a an bright orange tube top.

"What do ya think?"

"Still short..." I say.

"Okay, what did YOU find?" Tsuna asks.

I dig in my shopping bag and pull out a yellow-green long sleeve sweater.

I smile.

"Now THIS is cute!"

I turned to Tsuna.

I flinched seeing her blunt expression directed at me.

"A christmas sweater?" She hisses.

"This is no christmas sweater!" I say back.

"MC, it's summer! Show-some-skin!"

"No way! This sweater is cute! I'm buying it!"

Tsuna groans.

"I'll find you something cute."

"Something cute?" I ask.

Tsuna smiles.

"Ah ha! THIS is cute for summer!"

Tsuna then pulls out a open back hot pink crop top and white short shorts with leopard print.

"This top will draw attention to those...melons you smuggle and these shorts will perk your ass a bit!"

I blushed imagining myself wearing that and having all the guys tease me.

I shake my head widely.

"There's no way I'm ever gonna wear something so skimpy!"

Tsuna rolls her eyes as she puts the clothes in her shopping bag.

"Whatever, I'm trying these on!"

...

...

...

Tsuna opened the curtain from the fitting room she was in wearing her orange tube top and black jean skirt along with some orange sandals she found.

She strutted up to me and posed.

"Sexy, right?" She asked.

"Skimpy, yeah..." I say.

 **[Background Music: 'EITM Sad Ver']**

"Look at her!" A voice laughed.

"What is she?" Another voice asked.

"Isn't that Tsuna Suzuki?"

"That attention whore model?"

I turned seeing two scantily clad beautiful woman by the clothing rack.

Both were sneering at Tsuna.

"She is SO ugly," one girl said.

"Ass is so fat too! Gross!"

I frown.

 _'Hey, they can't talk to her that way!' I thought._

"Does she think she's cute wearing that outfit? She looks like a candy corn!" One girl laughed.

"Her own boobs can't even fill out that top!"

"Let's leave before that cosplay otaku see's us!"

The two girls then laughed as they walked away.

I glared at them.

 _'Meanies! How could they say that about Tsuna?' I thought._

I turn back to Tsuna who glanced down at the ground sadly.

Her bangs covering her eyes.

"Tsuna...?" I ask worriedly.

Tsuna bit her lips nervously.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe I should put this back..."

Tsuna turns around and begins walking to the dressing room.

 _'No...' I thought._

 _'This is why she looks down at woman. It's because they always mistreat her,' I thought._

 _'I can't let this keep happening!'_

 _'Tsuna is my friend!'_

 _'Always...'_

I march up to Tsuna and grab her shoulder.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna widens her eyes and turns around to me.

"...MC?"

"That outfit looks great on you! I think you should buy it!" I say.

Tsuna widens her eyes.

"Where is this coming from?!"

I smile as I put both hands on her shoulders.

"It's the mall! As long as we're here together, we should have fun right?"

Tsuna blinked.

"Um...okay..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Regular']**

MC had taken me to many different stores.

One area where we both got our hair done, another area where we got our nails done, and another place where we got our makeup done.

Along with that, we went to many other stores.

MC and I walked out of another fashion store wearing our new outfits that we just paid for.

I wore a white one shouldered crop top with a gold kitty cat paw on it, gold short shorts, and black gladiator sandals while MC wore a red peplum top with a gold necklace, tight white jeans, and red sandals.

I was shocked and stunned.

I never had this much fun with a girl before...

Come to think of it, I couldn't remember the last time a girl was this nice to me either...

The two of us were currently at Starbucks waiting for our orders.

"Here you go! Two Cotten Candy Frappucino's!" The clerk said as she put out two cups.

"Thank you!" MC and I say.

I put my hand on my frappucino and that was when at the same time, MC's hand touched mine.

I gasp.

 _'Her hand feels...warm...' I thought._

I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh...um...sorry bout' that," MC says.

I frown sadly.

"What...?"

MC then takes her own drink and walks to grab a table.

I take my drink.

 _'It's weird but...'_

 _'When our hands touched...I thought I felt something there...' I thought._

I sigh before following MC to a table.

...

...

...

The two of us sip our frappincino's as we chatted.

"The lines at the Starbucks over here are a lot shorter than the one's in America," I say.

"Huh? How so?" MC asks.

"American's LOVE Starbucks, especially if you're from California. They just can't live without it!" I say.

I blushed.

"Well neither can I...heh heh..."

MC smiled.

"I can see why, this drink's delicious!"

"Great isn't it? It's this flavor is from the Starbucks secret menu!" I say.

"Mmm, we should get some for the guys too," MC says as she sips her drink.

"I don't see why not," I smiled.

The two of us continue to sip our drinks taking in the taste.

"Oh and MC?" I ask.

"Yes?"

I smiled as I glance at my reflection on my iphone screen.

My orange and black hair was styled in curls while my makeup consisted of pale blue eyeshadow, black mascara, foundation, and fuchsia lip stick.

 **[Background Music: 'Sweet']**

"Thanks for today..."

"Sure, no problem," MC says.

"No, I mean it!" I say.

I stare nervously at my frappucino as I felt my face grow hot.

"I'm not used to doing these things with another girl...or...putting on makeup either..."

"I feel..."

"I feel..."

"...Pretty?"

I look up and widen my eyes hearing MC.

"...What?"

MC smiled and opened the camera app on her iphone before showing it to me.

I look into the camera seeing how it revealed my face.

"Look at the girl in the camera, Tsuna!" MC says.

I blinked.

"I..."

"...Look beautiful!" MC says.

I blush.

"You think I'm...beautiful?"

"Of course I do!" MC laughs.

I nodded as I look into the camera.

"Thank you, MC."

"So how about you?" MC asks.

I look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Do you think you look beautiful, Tsuna?"

I look back at the camera and smile.

"Yeah."

MC ^^ smiled.

"Awww!"

I giggled at that.

"Hellooooo, ladies!" A voice said.

 **[Background Music: 'Ragtime']**

MC and I widen our eyes at the sound of the familiar voice.

That was when Kyoga came to our table holding a Starbucks mocha.

"Kyoga?!" MC asks in shock.

I smile as I get up from my seat.

"Kyoga! You're here!"

After a moment I frowned.

"I mean..."

"Kyoga...you're here..."

"Why...?" I ask as I take my seat.

Kyoga chuckles and slides in to sit next to MC.

"I came to protect Mizuki! We have an agreement after all!"

Kyoga puts an arm around MC making her completely uncomfortable.

I glare at Kyoga as I fold my arms.

"Kyoga we're fine! We're at the mall in public. Nothing's gonna jump out at-"

"-WOW! This StarDollar joint is really something! So good!" Kyoga says happily as he drinks his mocha.

Kyoga obviously wasn't listening.

"What is this?!" I ask in annoyance.

"My Sweet Bodyguard?!"

Kyoga widens his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Well lemmie tell ya, having you follow us around isn't so SWEET! It's annoying!" I say.

"My ANNOYING Bodyguard would be a more suitable title, don't you think?"

Kyoga smiled despite my annoyed expression.

"Just doin' my job to protect Mizuki is all. No harm in that."

I widen my eyes.

"From WHAT?!"

"Miniskirt sales and perfume samples?! HUH?"

Kyoga sighed.

"Look Tsuna-"

"-No no no no no no no NO! YOU Listen!" I say.

Kyoga looked shocked.

"If MC gets her miniskirt caught in an escalator or gets sprayed in the eyes with perfume, we-will-CALL-YOU!" I say loudly.

With that, I chug my frappucino and stood up.

I reached across the table and grabbed MC whole lifting her out of the seat and out of Kyoga's grasp.

MC widened her eyes.

"HEY WHAT'RE-!"

"-C'mon!" I say.

I put MC back onto her feet next to me, grabbed all her shopping bags, took her hand and ran.

"HEY!" Kyoga calls.

"Leave us alone, Kyo! Go home!" I call back.

"STOP!" Kyoga calls again.

He then races after us.

I roll my eyes.

"For fucks sake!"

I then sped on my feet.

"Wait a second!" MC cried.

"Idiot! Dogs are fast! Run!" I say.

 _Meow!_

I widen my eyes at the sound of the voice.

I turned to the Mc'Donalds side of the food court and saw a black cat tail crawl into the garbage can.

 _'That cat again...!' I thought._

...

...

...

...

 **[Background Music: 'Regular']**

I practically kicked opened the door when the...3 of us made it back to the shrine carrying many MANY shopping bags.

"YO BABIEESSS!" I greeted.

"We're back..." MC says tiredly.

"Yo!" Kyoga greeted.

Keeping my balance as I held my bags plus several Starbucks trays in my palms, I walk slowly inside to the living room seeing the others at the table having lunch.

"Oh welcome home you three," Samon says.

Shinra widened his eyes.

"Whoa, that's a lot of bags!"

I giggled.

"Hee hee! Yep!"

I drop my bags on the ground as Kyoga does.

I put my hands on my knees leaning in to marvel at the sight of the items bought.

"Wow MC, we made quite a haul today!"

"-Ugh!"

 _THUD!_

Everyone turned seeing how the exhausted MC tipped and fell over onto the floor landing in the pool of her shopping bags.

"Mizuki!" Shinra cries.

"What's wrong?!" Kyoga asks.

"Are you alright?!" Yuki asks.

"Do you need healing?" Samon asks.

"Oh no she's fine!" I say.

"Is she?" Samon asks.

"Yeah!" I nod.

I smile widely with my teeth.

"Look! She shopped til she dropped!"

 _Heeheeheheeheehee!_

"That was a bad joke..." Chikage sighed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well you're a bad friend!"

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"We became friends? I don't remember agreeing to that."

My jaw dropped as I looked at Chikage with disbelief.

I whimper as I turned to the others.

"Chikage doesn't LIKE ME! Nobody does!"

Miyabi smirked.

"I like you...your body anyways..."

I shook my head at him.

"You're all BAD friends!" I chuckled.

"What did you buy, Tsuna?" Yukinojo asks.

"LOTS!" I sang.

"Y'know, clothes, food, lots of other stuff!"

Yukinojo turned to MC who got up.

"How about you Mizuki?"

MC dug in her bag.

"Well I bought some nice new sho-!"

Instead of new shoes, MC pulled out a miniskirt from her shopping bag.

"HUH?!"

I cover my mouth.

"-Pfft!"

MC dug in her bag again and pulled out a bikini top.

"HOW?!"

Miyabi's lips curl into a smirk.

"Interesting...I can't wait to see how those will look."

With panic, MC continues to toss clothes out of her shopping bags.

From hot pants, to crop tops, to miniskirts, to open toe heels, to thong underwear.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY CASHMERE SWEATERS?!"

I grinned.

"I'd thought your wardrobe needed a little spice so I had Diamonds swap out your boring clothes with sexier ones!"

 _Heeheeheeheehee..._

MC widened her eyes.

"You did WHAT?!"

Miyabi chuckled.

"You cheeky little minx!"

Kyoga smiled.

"Great work, Tsuna! I can't wait to see Mizuki wearing those!"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

 _'Yeah uh...NO...this isn't for you...' I thought._

"So what did you bring us?" Miyabi asks.

I ^^ smiled.

"Oh of course! It's present time!"

I dig in the bags and pulled out a white bag with a yellow M and hand it to Shinra.

He takes it.

"What's this?"

"Mc'Donalds!"

Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"Mc'Donalds? What's that?"

Shinra peeks into the bag and sniffs the food.

His lips formed a bright smile which was directed at me.

"Thanks, Tsuna!"

I leaned closer to him handing him a small brown package.

"Here's the Calvin Klein underwear. I chose same day shipping."

Shinra accepted the package but said nothing although his face had turned red.

"Oh? And what are you two whispering about that's making the Little Oni all red?" Miyabi teased.

"What'd you say stupid Kitsune?!" Shinra yelled.

"Moving along!" I sang.

After handing Miyabi some inari sushi, giving Samon some things for the shrine, and giving Chikage sake, I move onto Yukinojo.

"This place is amazing Yuki! They have all these different lotions!"

I dig in the bag and pull out several bottles of lotion.

"'Bath and Body Works?'" He read.

"These products are the key to great skin, Yuki!" I say happily.

Yuki ^^ smiled.

"I think I'll try it!"

I then heard the sound of the toilet flushing.

"I'm all finished, Master."

I blinked.

"Master...?"

That was when a cute little boy walked into the living room.

He had silky smooth short black hair and pale skin yet rosey cheeks wearing a light blue sweatshirt with a gold star along with pants.

He walked over to Chikage.

I gasped as my eyes widened.

The little boy seemed to have heard this and turned to me.

"Oh, hello."

My lips formed a wide smile.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"That is the cutest little boy I have ever SEEN!"

I ^^ smile as I put my hands on my knees.

"Look how TI-NY he is!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

The little boy smiled.

"Thank you!"

"What's your name, cutie?" I ask.

"My name's Koten and I'm a Tengu! Chikage is my Master!" Koten says.

"Awww," I cooed.

I picked up Koten.

"You're so cute! I could just steal you away, take you to KFC, have them put you in a pot and turn you into Grilled Tengu! MM!"

I could feel the deadpan weirded out expression from everyone but I didn't care.

I lick my lips as I pinched Koten's cheeks.

He frowned.

"Oh...I don't taste so good."

I licked my lips.

"C'mon let's go to KFC! Or would you like Popeye's instead?"

Instantly Chikage got up and snatched Koten away from me.

I blinked.

"...Eh?"

"Master...?" Koten whimpered.

"Koten stay away from the clown woman!" Chikage says.

I glared at him.

"What is YOUR problem!"

"Koten is a little boy, you need to cover up around him," Chikage said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're just a PRUDE!"

I smiled at Koten kneeling down to his level again.

"It must be rough being around only adults. But I have a darling cousin your age who you'd love to meet!"

Koten smiled.

"Really?"

I put a finger on my chin as I stare at the ceiling.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen the little monster in ages! I don't even know how to contact him though...not like I can go back to the village though on my own..." I say.

I ^^ smiled at Koten.

"But I'm sure you two will get to meet!"

"Okay!" Koten said.

I then gather all the Bath and Body Works bags.

"C'mon Yuki! Let's make a haul video!"

Yukinojo ^^ smiled.

"Okay!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Casual']**

Later that night, I run a bath and get inside it.

I was curious of the haul video Tsuna said she would be making with Yuki.

I pulled out my iphone and go on Youtube to watch the video.

 **Tsuna: Hey guys! It's Tsuna!**

 **Yukinojo: ^^ And Yuki!**

 **Tsuna: And today we have a special haul for you guys!**

 **Yukinojo: (Pulls out bag)**

 **Tsuna: First we went to Bath and Body Works and bought some lotion!**

I look at the Youtube page and widened my eyes.

Tsuna had over 55 million subscribers and her videos had over a million likes and dislikes.

"Wow...Tsuna is REALLY popular...guess it comes with being a popular journalist and model..." I say.

 _CLICK!_

I nearly drop my phone in the tub.

 **[Background Music: 'Ragtime']**

I turn around seeing Tsuna in a towel walk towards me.

I widen my eyes as I toss my phone to the sides.

"Kyaahhhhh! Tsuna?! What're doing here?!"

"'Kyaahhhh!'" Tsuna mocks.

She narrows her eyes.

"Can you STOP doing that?! That gets SO annoying! It's an earsore!"

I glared at her.

"I said what are you doing here?!"

Shamelessly, Tsuna drops her towel and gets into the tub.

"I'm here for a little rub-a-dub-dub!" Tsuna sighs.

I grew uncomfortable as i pull my legs to my chest and cover my breasts with my hands.

"COULDN'T YOU KNOCK?!" I ask.

Tsuna grins.

"If you REALLY wanted no one to come in here, you would have just locked the door!"

I pouted and turned to the side.

 **[Background Music: 'Casual']**

"So you took a bath with Miyabi when you met, huh?" Tsuna asks.

I turn back to Tsuna.

"Oh, yeah. When he was in his fox form. I thought he was cute but dirty so I decided to clean him! Hee hee!"

Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"But you didn't know he was an ayakashi did you?"

"No," I say.

"So...you spot an fox you think is cute, take it with you to the bathroom, strip down, and take a bath with it?!" Tsuna asks with shock.

I widened my eyes.

I hadn't really thought about it that way.

But I couldn't help myself since Miyabi looked so cute in his fox form.

My thoughts were then interrupted when Tsuna's laughter echoed in the bathroom.

She sneers.

"Okay okay! Are you dumb, stupid, or were you drunk n' stupid at the time?!"

I glare at her.

"That's sure something to say to someone after they were just nice to you today! I still can't believe you switched out all my clothes!"

Tsuna ignored me and continued to laugh.

"Okay! Let me be honest! Have you had done this with a REAL fox from this world, your nude body would cover covered lots of red by now! GOD your a stupid doormat!"

I widen my eyes.

Now I haven't really thought of THAT!

If Miyabi wasn't an ayakashi, I would have gotten rabies!

Tsuna sighed as she leaned back in the tub.

"MC?" She asks.

I look at her.

"Yeah?"

"During my days in California...there were a LOT of earthquakes..." she said.

"..."

"...And they felt AMAZING..."

I sweatdrop as my face went blue a bit.

"HUH...?"

Tsuna looked troubled as she stared at her feet that were underwater.

"No I'm serious...whenever there's an earthquake or sandstorm that I'm caught in..."

"I feel a connection...like I'm at home or something...y'know?"

I tilt my head.

"A connection?"

Tsuna looks at me.

"Why're in that tight space?"

I blinked.

"Huh?"

"And why're covering yourself?!"

"Like get comfortable! Spread your legs open!" Tsuna says.

I widen my eyes blushing.

"D-do you hear yourself?"

Tsuna chuckles.

"Well I'm done!"

She then rises out of the tub.

A towel made out of cards then wraps and dries her instantly before two giant cards phase through her changing her into her peach kimono outfit.

"Goodnight!" Tsuna says.

She then leaves the bathroom.

I relax and spread my legs out as I take my hands off my chest and relax.

"I wonder what she meant with that earthquake thing..." I say.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I frown.

 _'It's kinda lonely now without Tsuna here to talk to...'_

I sighed as I slowly drained the bathtub.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

After pouring milk into a wine glass from the kitchen, I walk down the halls to get to my room taking sips and licks in the cup in between.

"Tsuna!" I heard.

I stop in my tracks and turn around seeing Kyoga walk towards me.

I smile at him.

"Hi Kyoga, what's up?"

He smiles at me.

"I'm happy to see you're finally learning to get along with other girls like Mizuki! Especially how I made the agreement with her.

 _'Little do you know Kyo, I'm only pretending to be her friend while Miyabi will swoop in for for the kill while I do the same with you! Er...sans killing for you two,' I thought._

"Yeah." I nod.

Kyoga sighed.

"Look, I know we've got off on the wrong foot before ever since you came and all, but I don't want things to be awkward anymore between us."

I widen my eyes.

"Kyo?"

Kyoga smiles again and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I hope you and I can come out as good friends."

I whimpered.

"Friends...?"

Kyoga gave me his final kiss on my cheek before patting my shoulder.

I blushed.

"Puddin'..." I coo.

"Nope! Not anymore! Friends remember? Ha ha!" Kyoga chuckles.

 _'No...' I thought._

"Good night Tsuna!" Kyoga says.

He then walks away to his room down the hall.

I frown and clench my fists, squeezing them.

 _'Okay Kyo, I'll play your little friend-zone game just to get by. But just you wait! That tricker Kitsune and I will change things up and soon he'll he fucking MC and we'll be together again!' I thought._

 _'All I have to do is keep going along with the plan. Only this time I have to spend MORE time with MC...but this sure as hell won't be easy since you're into her...'_

 _'If you're even into her to begin with!'_

I chug the milk down my throat and being the lazy ass I was, I throw the wine glass out the open hallway window causing it to crack on the fence before going to my room, yawning.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TRIVIA TIME:**

 ** _"The name 'Tsuna means "bond" in Japanese."_**

 **Sorry this chapter was soooooo long!**

 **I got some critique again for this story based on paragraphs though.**

 **Please tell me, should i keep it this way or should I just make larger paragraphs?**

 **Also do you like how I add the music background from the games or should I just take it out?**

 **Please R &R! **


	14. Episode 6

**TRIVA TIME: The company C.H.A.O.S. is owned by my OC Asuna Michiko of my Kissed By the Baddest Bidder fanfic: The Female Bidder of Chaos. In that fanfic along with this one, The Rich Bidders and the Ayakashi guys live in the same universe.**

 **Anyways, I've also decided to not put the Background Music, it takes too much time.**

 **I'll only put background music for special scenes only!**

 **Well I hope you guys will ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I woke up that morning in my futon.

Bored, I pulled out my iphone and went on Snapchat.

I went to the stories and saw everyone's names:

 **Inari_King (sushi emoji)**

 **Oni-Mann (red ogre emoji)**

 **Kotengu**

 **YukiSnow (snowman and snowflake emoji)**

 **WereDevil**

 **SammyPriest (praying and halo face emoji)**

I cringed a little at the sight of the terrible nicknames.

A few days ago, Tsuna, who's username was 'Kitty Heartfillia', showed the guys Snapchat.

Each of the guys were hooked putting up ridiculous stories of them eating, training, trying out things in the human world, playing with Snapchat filers, or visiting the Mononoke World.

The one who posted the most was Miyabi who's username was 'Inari_King'.

I sighed as I clicked on Miyabi's story and a short clip started playing.

Miyabi and Tsuna were sitting in the living room wearing their casual human clothes.

The two smiled as Miyabi had his arm around Tsuna.

Miyabi had the Dalmation doggie filer while Tsuna had the brown ones.

 **Miyabi: *Slurps***

 **Tsuna: (Singing) Two little doggies walk the street!**

 **Tsuna: They fell down and broke their feet! ^^**

 **Miyabi: O_O WHAT?!**

I sweatdropped.

Boy Tsuna was strange, but it was nice to see how close the two of them were.

I look through everyone else stories and found myself cringing.

From Yukinojo singing along to 'Let It Go' as he watches Frozen to Shinra and Kyoga having a rap battle to Chikage filiming Tsuna twerking in the corner as he expresses disgust to Samon cooking with #MealGoals.

I couldn't stop cringing, these snaps were horrible and just plain weird...

I put my phone down.

"Well, it's time to get up!" I say.

I slowly rise up from the futon, only for the doors of my room to open.

I shriek as I cover my body.

I was only in my tank top and underwear.

"GET OUT!" I cried.

"Yo, what's good with you? It's too early for that!" I heard.

I opened my eyes seeing Tsuna at the door.

"What're you doing here?"

She smiled.

"Get dressed, cause your about to get a glimpse of a day in life of me me me and only ME! At the F.U.N. Station!"

I slowly widened my eyes.

"...WHAT?!"

...

...

...

For the past half hour, Tsuna rode on the motorcycle with me in the back.

I held tightly careful not to fall off.

"Tsuna...I can't go with you now...I have work later this afternoon."

Tsuna looked back at me and I could clearly tell that she was smirking under those aviator shades she was wearing.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Doormat?"

I growled a bit.

I hated it when she called me that!

I was NOT a doormat...was I?

If there was any woman I knew that was a doormat, it was my waitress friend who worked at the Tres Spades hotel.

She'd do ANYTHING to please someone...except sex...

I haven't spoken to her in years and I had the feeling that she was being secretive about something...

"Heeeeeeeere we are!" Tsuna says.

Tsuna parks the motorcycle to a parking space and the engine the stopped.

We both get off the bike.

"What'd think?" She asks.

I look at the F.U.N. building.

It was shiny with many seethrough windows and it was as clear as the sky.

I found myself nearly snapping my neck as the building was too tall to keep looking up.

"Change!" I heard.

I turned to Tsuna seeing how the two cards phased through her body changing only from her flannel to an orange blazer that she kept opened.

I frown.

"I find it weird how they let you wear that to work..."

 _Heeheeheeheehee..._

"Your thoughts will change when you see my co-workers!" Tsuna laughs.

She pulls out four cards as she smirks.

"And speaking of co-workers..."

Four humans then appear jumping out of the cards standing next to Tsuna.

I widen my eyes.

Two of them I recognize as Hearts and Diamonds.

The other two I didn't recognize.

"Meet my Main Deck! The whole package!" Tsuna says.

"'Sup girl!" Diamonds nods to me.

I wince a little but didn't let it show.

I wasn't used to being talked to like that.

"Oh...hello again," I say.

"You've met Diamonds but you haven't formally met Hearts!" Tsuna said.

I turned to Hearts.

He had short red hair and red mustache and wore a very clean white suit along with loafers and a pair of gloves.

On his neck was a heart tattoo.

"Hello," I say.

Hearts smiles at me humbly and takes a bow.

"Please to meet you miss."

I smiled.

This one was a complete gentleman and had a very exaggerated deep voice!

"Likewise," I say.

I turned to the other two.

One man looked nervous.

He had curly black hair and wore circular glasses. His pale skin was covered with freckles.

He wore black tight kaki pants that went up to his waist, and a black striped shirt with buttons.

I saw how a Club tattoo rested at his elbow.

In his hands was a giant calculator made out of cards.

"He's a little shy when he's out of his card, so say hi to Clubs!" Tsuna says.

I smiled.

"Hi, Clubs!"

Clubs blushed and looked down at his pointed shoes.

I tilted my head.

"Um...Clubs?"

Diamonds glared at Clubs and elbowed him.

"Dude! Say hi to the lady already!"

"S-sorry!" Clubs shrieked.

I sweatdropped.

"Uh..."

Tsuna hugged Clubs from behind which didn't seem to make him nervous.

"Clubs gets especially nervous when he see's another woman. Don't worry though, he'll get comfortable around you in no time!"

I smiled at that.

It was adorable seeing the 'cute nerd type' I feel like I'm in an anime! Hee hee!

Tsuna's face then went blunt as she glanced to the sides.

"And then there's...Chikage #2..."

"My name is Spades and I am nobody's copy..." I cold voice said.

I turned to the man who's name was Spades.

He had the palest skin of the four men and had long silky black hair wearing a black dress shirt and tight black jeans.

I saw a Spade tattoo on the back of his hand.

I smile at him.

"Hi!"

Spades just stared at me and I could feel his eyes going through my soul.

I sweatdrop.

"Uh..."

"As you can see...he is JUST like Chikage..." Tsuna said bluntly.

Spades turned to her.

"Master, I'd advise you not to refer to me to anything else but a card."

Tsuna glared at him.

"And I'd advise you to can the attitude and listen!"

All four men turned to her.

"Okay, for today's gig, I want Hearts on makeup, Diamonds on camera, Spades on notes, and Clubs as mic holder."

Each of the cards nodded although Clubs looked nervous.

"Wait a second...are these guys your camera crew or something?" I asked.

Tsuna grinned at me.

"You're catching on!"

I glared at her.

"Hey!"

...

...

...

 **[Background Music: 'Television Station' From Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum]**

The 6 of us march into F.U.N. Station with Tsuna taking the lead.

I marvel at the sight of the busy people around me.

From cameramen, to makeup artists, to produces, to other fellow journalists.

MANY of the women that were there were also scantily clad like Tsuna!

One wore a bikini top and a high waisted tight miniskirt.

Another had on a halter minidress with many MANY cutouts from her breasts to her curves.

And yet another had on hotpants and a bandeau with a blazer and heels like Tsuna...

Every man there was shirtless with either a blazer or some open shirt over their chest.

 _'Does EVERYONE dress like this in the work industry?! I thought only maids and waitresses could be scantily clad to work!' I thought._

I watched as Tsuna conversed with a man in a tall chair who I assumed was her boss.

An excited expression lit on her face.

I raised an eyebrow.

 _'I wonder what's up?'_

...

...

...

The 6 of us now rode an F.U.N. news van.

Spades drove while the rest of us sit in our seats.

I turned to Tsuna who was drinking milk.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you drinking milk here?"

"Because I LOVE milk! It's gonna help me! You'll see!" Tsuna says.

With that she chugs her bottle of milk down her throat.

I sweatdrop.

"With what...?"

Tsuna stopped drinking and glared at me.

"Get some BOOBS dammit! Drinking milk helps with that!"

I frowned.

"But that's just a myth..."

Tsuna shook her head.

"Say what you want, but guess WHAT?!"

"I will KEEP stealing milk from school cafeteria's, I will KEEP stealing milk from milk factories, I will KEEP harassing the milkman, and I will KEEP sneaking to farms even though I am banned from many of them across the country!"

"Uh...why are you banned from every farm...?" I ask nervously.

"I drink directly out of the cow utters from milk since I don't have any skill in milking," Tsuna shrugs.

I widen my eyes which soon started to twitch.

"You DRINK from COW UTTERS?!"

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee!_

"If you go to Texas right now, you'll see wanted posters of me EVERYWHERE! I have a bounty of $12,900!" Tsuna laughed.

"That's NOT something to be proud of!" I say.

Tsuna nonetheless continued to laugh.

 _'This ladies crazy!' I thought._

"So...what's the report on?" I ask.

Tsuna looked through her notepad as she talked.

"Were driving to the apartment where Ayato Hidaka lives. Rumor has it, a woman is living with him and she's not even famous."

I widen my eyes.

"THE Ayato Hidaka?! The actor?!"

...

...

...

The second we made a stop, Tsuna and all her cards jumped out the van getting their cameras and mics set.

I slowly get out the van hearing the sounds of camera flashes and loud reporters.

In front of us was a large apartment.

Tsuna brought her hand mic close to her as her and her cards got in position.

 _"This is Tsuna Suzuki live for F.U.N. News in front of Tokyo City Apartments!"_

 _"Rumor has it that famous actor, Ayato Hidaka is living in this very area! Not only that, but he seemingly has, a LADY friend living with him!"_

 _"Let's see if we can get a word from him!"_

Tsuna then gestures for her cards to switch the cameras.

The cards follow as Tsuna jumps into a crowd of reporters.

I awkwardly follow trying to push through them.

To my shock, the door of the apartment opened, and that was when Ayato Hidaka and a brown haired young woman walked out.

Cameras flashed as reporters closed in on him.

Tsuna did her best pushing through as she extended her mic.

I gasped.

"It's really him!"

 **"AYATO! AYATO! LOOK OVER HERE!"**

 **"Who's the lady?!"**

 **"She your girlfriend?"**

 **"What will your next movie be?!"**

 **"AYATO! AYATO! BIG SMILE FOR YOUR FANS!"**

"No comment..." Ayato says quietly as he and his woman glides past Tsuna and the other reporters.

 **"AYATO! AYATO!"**

The reporters run after him pushing past me.

I lose my balance.

"Wh-whoaaaa!"

 _THUD!_

"Owww..." I whimper weakly.

"Crap...are you okay?!" A voice asked.

"...Huh?"

I then felt my body being lifted in the air a bit.

I looked up seeing that Ayato Hidaka was holding me in his arms!

A look of worry spread across his face as well as his girlfriends.

"A...Ayato!" I say.

"Tch, this all my fault. I'm sorry," Ayato says.

My heart beat fast.

I was being carried by THE Ayato Hidaka the famous actor!

I saw from the corner of my eye how Tsuna was just as excited as I was!

She ran to where we were with her cards and other reporters following.

 _"And Ayato Hidaka is now shown to be a good samaritan as he helps a fan from when she has fallen! What a guy!"_

Tsuna then brings her mic to Ayato.

 _"Ayato Hidaka, do you have any words for our viewers?"_

Ayato then sent Tsuna a scornful glare.

"You reporters are all CRAZY!"

Tsuna smiled at this and brought the mic back to her as she smiled at the camera.

 _"And there you have it folks! This has been Tsuna Suzuki, F.U.N. News! Back to you!"_

...

...

...

"Oh my god! Oh my god! That report was GREAT!" Tsuna squealed.

That afternoon, Tsuna finished work.

The two of us were currently speeding on the way to my library for my afternoon shift.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Great? Tsuna, Ayato Hidaka just yelled at you on camera..."

 _Heeheeheehee!  
_

"I STILL got a word in from him! He spoke to me! ME!" Tsuna said happily.

She ^^ smiled at me.

"And it's all thanks to you and your clumsiness! Otherwise he would have left!"

I frown.

"Uh...thanks?"

Tsuna then began to hum as she rode along.

I smiled.

In reality, I was really glad she was happy.

I suddenly had the desire to make Tsuna happy even more...

...

...

...

"You're living with Tsuna Suzuki?!" Ikumi asked excitedly.

I shushed her.

She smiled.

"Sorry."

At work, I tell Ikumi about Tsuna and how she was staying at the shrine with me.

I lied saying how we were good friends from college but I never wanted to mention her too much because I was afraid others would pretend to be my friend.

"I wish you'd told me! Tsuna Suzuki is my favorite spokesmodel! LOOK!" Ikumi squealed.

She then shows me a stack of magazines featuring Tsuna.

I look at a cover on a magazine seeing Tsuna laying on a couch having a bright smile covered with red lipstick.

She was wearing a red flannel, a triangle plaid bikini top and a red miniskirt and was surrounded by many hot men.

I sweatdrop.

 _'Every time I see that girl she's wearing skimpy and skimpier...HOW is she so comfortable with herself?!'_

I shake out of my thoughts and look at Ikumi.

"Yeah well the thing is...Tsuna isn't really experienced with spending time with other girls."

Ikumi tilted her head.

"Huh? What do you mean? She's practically a socialite. Everyone likes her!"

"Everyone in the industry does...but other girls don't...Tsuna isn't really fond of girls because of that."

Ikumi saddens.

"Oh that's so sad. I wish we can do something to help."

I smile.

"That's where we come in!"

Ikumi tilts her head.

"Huh?"

I grin.

"We're gonna throw a sleepover for her tomorrow night!"

Ikumi widened her eyes.

"A sleepover?!"

"Yes! To give Tsuna a better experience so that she can be better and more comfortable when she's around other girls!" I say.

"We'll do each others hair and makeup, tell ghost stories, play games, talk about boys! Tsuna will be SO happy! This will be great!"

 _'And maybe she'll even consider liking me a little more...' I thought._

 _'Maybe we'll even become best friends...always!'_

Ikumi frowned.

"I don't know Mizuki...I mean...a sleepover?"

"That's what younger girls do, and we're adults."

"Oh c'mon Ikumi! Please?! You'll even get an autograph from Tsuna herself! Not to mention sleep with her!" I cry.

 _'Okay that last part came out wrong...'_

Ikumi's eyes sparkled.

"I'LL DO IT!"

I widen my eyes.

 _'Someone has a girl crush...'_

"So tell me all about Ayato Hidaka!" Ikumi says.

I tilt my head.

"Huh?"

"Spill girl! I saw him holding you on the news! And Tsuna was there too!" Ikumi squeals.

I sweatdrop.

"Oh...that..."

Ikumi continues squealing.

"Dish. girl! Dish!"

...

...

...

After work, Kyoga had picked me up.

He was flirting non-stop that night when he took me home.

It was finally dinner time, I was still giddy over the idea of a sleepover with Ikumi and Tsuna.

Problem was, right now I was too hungry to be too giddy because Tsuna wasn't at the table.

"UGH! She always does this! Where IS she?!" Shinra complained.

"Probably out at a club, masturbating," Miyabi chuckled.

Koten frowned.

"Master...?"

Chikage glared at Miyabi.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your comments to yourself around Koten!"

Miyabi smirked at him.

"Koten will be a grown man one day and then you'll be and old biddy."

Chikage smirked back.

"So will you."

I sighed.

"C'mon guys..."

 _SLAM!_

We each widen our eyes and turned seeing Tsuna at the door that she kicked open.

She smiled widely.

In her arms was a small black cat.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" She squealed.

She danced and skipped to us rapidly.

"I found the cutteeeest kitty cat on the street that kept following me for so long!"

"I think I'll name her..."

Tsuna quickly checks the cat for gender before grinning sheepishly at us.

"-HIM!"

"..."

"..."

"...Scissor Runner!"

Silence...

More silence...

If this were a cartoon you'd either hear the sound of eyes blinking or a cricket cause the awkward silence had continued...

Until Miyabi spoke up.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Scissor Runner...?"

"Fantastic..." Chikage says sarcastically.

Shinra narrowed his eyes.

"Tsuna, I get that you love scissors but couldn't you give it a better name?"

 _Meow..._

"Scissor Runner says he likes his name!" Tsuna retorts.

 _Meow..._

"Scissor Runner also says that your horns are cool!"

Shinra smiles.

"I like Scissor Runner already!"

"Hey um, Tsuna? Can you...understand what that cat's saying?" I asked.

Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah. It comes with being a Tora. It's the same with Kyo and Chikage. Kyoga can talk to dogs and Chikage can talk to crows."

"That's pretty unique," I smiled.

Tsuna pets Scissor Runner who purrs.

"Scissor Runner, meet all my nice friends! This snow spirits Yuki, and those Tengu's are Koten and Chikage!"

Yukinojo smiled.

"Hello there, Scissor Runner."

 _Meow!_

Chikage grabs a hold of Koten protectively as he leans away from the cat.

"Throw that thing out!"

Tsuna glares at him.

"How dare you talk to Scissor Runner that way?!"

"I HATE cats!" Chikage hisses.

"Well I hate ROBOT CHICKEN!" Tsuna yells back.

Chikage looked dumbfounded.

"...What...?!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

I quickly cover my mouth.

What Tsuna said made NO sense at all which was what made it funny.

"I'm keeping Scissor Runner! He is the new member of this family!" Tsuna said.

"Whoa, when did we all become a family?" Shinra asks.

"Tsuna, you already have a pet hamster in your room," Samon says.

Tsuna glared at him.

"Pichu DIED, cause' Koten kept sneezing on him!"

Koten slowly started to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm allergic to hamsters!"

Tsuna saddened.

"It's okay, baby."

She smiled.

"Because now we have Scissor Runner!"

"No-we-DON'T! You're going to throw that thing back to the streets!" Chikage snapped.

Tsuna glared at him.

"How bout' I throw YOU on the streets! I know a special place for pigeons and it's called the New York DUMPSTER!"

Chikage's eye twitched rapidly with irritation as he glared at Tsuna.

"I am not a pigeon...!"

Samon smiled at Tsuna.

"As long as you can take care of him, I don't see that problem in you keeping him!"

Tsuna cheered.

"YAYYYYY!"

Chikage widened his eyes.

"What?!"

Tsuna blew him a raspberry before happily skipping off to her room with Scissor Runner.

The other guys and I all laugh.

It was almost too funny at how Chikage was slowly losing it over a cat.

...

...

...

"Why don't I know you?"

 _Meow..._

"So you've never been to a real city before? Shut up..."

"Shut-UP!"

"...Tsuna he didn't say anything..." I say bluntly.

Tsuna glared at me.

"Shut up, MC or I'll disinfect the shit out of you!"

I bit my lip.

 _'...WELL!'_

This was all said that morning as each of us waited at the table for Samon to bring out breakfast.

Tsuna kept talking to Scissor Runner the whole time and would NOT-STOP-TALKING!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"UGH! I'M SO HUNGRY!" Shinra complained.

"Little Oni is always a impatient," Miyabi teased.

"Say that again!" Shinra snapped.

Groaning, I stood up.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Kyoga asks.

"I'm bored...need to get my blood flowing somehow..." I say.

With that, I do a handstand.

"Tsuna, no cartwheels in the house," Yukinojo says.

"I'm just doing a handstand. It's alright," I say.

 _Meow!_

I turned to Scissor Runner only to gasp seeing how he was doing a handstand too.

I gasp loudly as I widen my eyes.

"Whoa...!" Shinra exclaims.

"Is that cat...?" Miyabi asks.

My eyes fill with excitement.

"Scissor Runner! You do gymnastics?!"

 _Meow!_

"Can you do this?" I ask as I do a single handstand.

 _Meow!_

Scissor Runner slowly lifts up his paw to perform a single handstand.

"Oh my GOD!" I squealed.

"Oh my god is right! That cat's amazing!" MC exclaims.

"Never seen a cat from the human world do that before!" Kyoga says.

"Somethings off..." Chikage says.

"Ooh! Now do this!" I say.

I then handwalk across the room.

I turn around seeing Scissor Runner do the same thing.

 _Meow!_

I laugh as I stand back on my feet.

"Bruh! That's crazy! This cats amazing!"

I pick up Scissor Runner and giddily skip back to my seat.

"That Scissor Runner is so cool!" Koten cheers.

"I still think something is sketchy..." Chikage says.

"Yeah? Well aside from Koten, I don't think anyone cares WHAT you think!" I say.

Chikage glares at me as I stick my tongue out.

Samon then walks in bringing the food.

"Breakfast is served!"

"Finally!" Shinra smiles.

I smiled.

"What's on the menu?"

Samon then hands places a large bowl of rice and inari sushi on the table.

"Dig in!"

My smile disappears.

"Rice and sushi...A-GAIN?!"

"Something wrong, Tsuna?" Samon asks.

My eye twitches.

"EVERYDAY with you all! Sushi, miso soup, RICE!"

"Sushi, miso soup, RICE!"

"Sushi, miso soup, RICE!"

"Sushi, miso soup...cereal? NO! RICE! Effing RICE!"

"Can I get any CRAZIER?!"

"You're already there..." Chikage says cooly.

I glare at him.

"You shut your mouth Ten-POO! I'm NOT in the mood!"

"You...!" Chikage growled as his eye twitched in irritation.

I turn to the others.

"C'mon guys! Don't you ever get tired of eating the same old thing?!"

"I never get tired of inari sushi," Miyabi smiles.

"Yeah, and eating this grub is great! Keeps you nice and healthy too! Just look at Shinra!" Kyoga says.

I turned to Shinra seeing how he was already on his 3rd bowl of rice.

I shake my head.

"Honte a vous tous!"

"What did you say?" Yukinojo asks in confusion.

"Are you speaking French?" MC asks.

"No I'm speaking Norwegian!" I say sarcastically.

"Tsuna, you don't have to eat if you don't want too," Samon says.

I look at him in disbelief.

"Well I can't sit here and watch you guys follow a ratchet high school cafeteria food schedule anymore either!"

Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"What's ratchet mean?"

"There's that Broken English..." Miyabi teases.

I shake my head as I pull out my iphone.

"Eff this! I'm ordering Dominos!"

Samon widens his eyes as I dial the number.

"What?!"

I then put the iphone to my ears.

"Hello, Dominos Pizza?" I say bluntly.

I was about to say something when Samon snatches the iphone from my hands and hangs up.

"HEY!" I cry.

"No ordering pizza!" Samon scolds.

I grab the phone from Samon doing my best to get it back.

Soon the two of us were at tug of war much to the others amusement.

"Gimme the phone!"

"-No!"

"I wanna order pizza!"

"I already made dinner!"

"BUT I WANT PIZZA!"

Scissor Runner suddenly screeched with anger and pounced towards Samon.

The two of us widened our eyes as we turned to him.

I letted go of the phone.

Samon looked nervous.

 _Meow! Meow MEOW!_

"W-wait hold on!" Samon cries as he backs away.

I smile happily.

"Scissor Runner! You're defending me!"

Chikage sighs.

"Just what we need...two clowns..."

"Who're calling a clown you flying rat?!" A voice asked.

We each widen our eyes looking around for the source of the voice.

"What the...?" I ask.

"Who said that?" Kyoga asks.

"Down here, fool!" The voice said.

We each then follow the voice and saw how it came from Scissor Runner.

"Scissor Runner can talk?!" Koten asks.

"I'm not just a cat ya know," Scissor Runner says.

Instantly magic forms over Scissor Runner quickly changing his form entirely.

I gasped.

There in front of me was a short and physically 6 year old Tora boy.

He had the same skin color as me, hot pink hair having hot pink tiger ears an a tail, and aquarmarine eyes.

He wore a yellow t-shirt that had 'COACHELLA' written in bright blue words, white ripped jeans, and Nike sneakers.

I was STUNNED.

I just blinked.

Shinra slammed the table and got up as he pointed at the boy.

"AYAKASHI!"

The guys each then surrounded him.

"LET'S GET HIM!"

They each then get in their ayakashi forms and charged for the boy.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ryouma?" I asked.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and widened their eyes.

"RYOUMA?!"

"'Sup cuz!" Ryouma nods to me.

...

...

...

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute! So that black cat that's been following me all these years when I came to this world...was you?!" I asked.

"Yeah. I heard how you ran from home and I was sad, so I ran away from our grand elders house," Ryouma said.

"Since I left, did you...hear my dad?" I ask nervously.

Ryouma shook his head.

"No, not really."

"Oh..."

I sigh.

"I just CANNOT believe you've been living out on your own in California at the same time I was!"

I frown.

"Why didn't you tell me before it was you? I was living ALONE in an apartment watching Dragon Ball Z Kai on Adult Swim on Saturday nights! You ACTUALLY could've been in a warm bed!"

Ryouma looked down at the ground sadly.

"I got scared, I was afraid you'd yell at me..."

I saddened.

"Oh Ryo..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

I pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so happy we're together again! I've missed you so much!"

Ryouma chuckled as he hugged me back.

"Awww! How cute!" MC cooed.

"Family love is grand!" Yuki says happily.

"Who knew you had a cousin?" Miyabi asks.

"And from mothers side too..." Chikage said.

I turned to him.

He glared at Ryouma.

I guess he was still mad at how he was called a 'flying rat.

"So I guess that means that Ryouma will be staying with us too," Kyoga says.

"Awww, does that mean portions will get smaller?!" Shinra whined.

I grinned.

"Why eat trash when you could eat REAL trash?!"

Shinra looked at me.

"Huh?"

Samon saddened.

"Is my food really trash?"

I stood up carrying Ryouma.

"C'mon y'all! Let's hit Mc'Donalds!"

Everyone looks at me in confusion.

"MC'DONALDS?!"

...

...

...

We each hit the nearest Mc'Donalds we could find.

I showed the guys how to order and since I was nice, I even paid for it all.

One by one, they ordered.

I found the largest table that could fit all of us and sat down with MC as I began to eat my food.

I attacked my Big Mac, then I skinned my fries, then I devoured my mocha.

I turned to MC who just stared at her food quietly.

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

MC looked at me.

"Well see...I'm watching my figure and-"

"-Figure?!" I exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Look, you may have huge Pokeballs but that don't mean that rest of your body's all thick and such!"

I grab some fries.

"If you ask me? You need to EAT!"

With that I shove fries in MC's mouth.

"-CKKKKK...CK...CK...ck...MMMMMMM!"

"Good, right?" I grin.

 _Heeheeheeheeehee!  
_

I watch as MC struggles to chew the fries.

That was when Shinra and Kyoga sit with us.

I widen my eyes seeing 25 burgers, fries, and drinks on each of their trays.

"DAMN, GUYS! Who exactly is paying for all that exactly?!" I ask.

Shinra ^^ smiles as he turns to me.

"Duh! You are, Tsuna!"

He then shoves a Clubhouse Burger down his throat.

"Ha ha! Thanks for paying Tsuna!" Kyoga laughs before tossing fries into his mouth.

I narrow my eyes as food begins to fly.

Chikage, Yuki, Samon, Koten, and Ryouma then came to the table and sat with us.

I raise an eyebrow at everyone's choices.

Chikage and Samon ordered salads, and Yuki had only 28 drinks that were either smoothies, mocha's, sodas, strawberry sundaes, or milkshakes.

"Salad? REALLY?"

"I don't each junk..." Chikage said quietly.

"And I'm not too comfortable eating with my hands," Samon says as he eats with a knife and fork.

I stare at Yuki with disbelief.

"And why do YOU only have drinks?! And why do you have so many?!"

Yukinojo ^^ smiled despite my expression.

"I'm not a fan of hot foods, but I'm lucky that Mc'Donalds has so many choices for me!"

With that Yuki slurps his drinks while Chikage and Samon eat their salads.

"Guys this is going on MY C.H.A.O.S. credit card!" I cry.

No one listened as they kept eating.

"MMM! MMM! This Big Mac's GREAT! I can't wait to order again!" Shinra said happily.

I glared at him.

"No you're NOT!"

"I could eat here EVERYDAY! This is that perfect date spot!" Kyoga laughs.

I sweatdrop.

"Kyo? That's ghetto..."

Kyoga looked at me.

"What's ghetto mean?"

Koten frowned.

"Master...I can't find my Happy Meal..." he whimpered.

"Don't worry, Koten. Tsuna will buy you another meal," Chikage reassured.

I gave him the stare.

Chikage brought his hand towards me.

"What with that hand? Keep it away from me!" I say.

"Give me your credit card," Chikage says.

"What?!"

"Give me your credit card. I'm buying Koten another Happy Meal."

I narrowed my eyes at Chikage.

"Go get a job, you bum!"

Shinra snickered at that as Chikage glared at me.

Koten slowly began to cry.

"My Happy Meal..."

I sigh.

I then reached across the table and snatched a Honchcrow Pokemon Happy Meal toy from Ryouma's food bag and hand it to Koten.

"Here!" I say.

Koten smiled and happily took the toy.

"Yay!"

Ryouma glared at Koten.

"HEY!"

I glared at him.

"You're too OLD for toys!"

...

...

...

Minutes later, Miyabi finally comes with a tray of food.

I narrowed my eyes.

"2 years later..." I say sarcastically.

Miyabi smirks as he sat with us.

"Pleasuring takes time..."

Shinra widened his eyes as he blushed.

"You mean you and a woman did...?"

"Quiet," Chikage hisses as he covers Koten's ears.

I sweatdropped.

"Miyabi you did it in a french fry room?! At Mc'Donalds?!"

"I got free food didn't I?" Miyabi asks.

"Whoa! Free food?!" Kyoga asks.

I shook my head.

"That's SO ghetto..." I laughed.

"What's 'ghetto'...?" Kyoga asks.

"Hehe. More Broken English terms from Tsuna," Yuki joked.

I shook my head.

"You know what-?"

 **"-YOU'RE FIRED!"**

 **"OH SCREW YOU!"**

We each turned seeing a Mc'Donalds employee wearing an apron, a cropped tank, and underwear.

She threw the apron on the ground before stomping out the restaurant.

"Too bad though, she was cute," Miyabi snickers.

Tears leave my eyes.

"MIYABI! YOU GOT THE GIRL FIRED!" I laughed.

"Like I care, I just wanted the free food," Miyabi says as he plops fries in his mouth.

"You humiliated that girl, Miyabi," Samon says.

"That wasn't very nice," Yuki says.

"That Kitsune sleeps with anything that moves," Shinra says.

"I'd be SO embarrassed if that happened to me..." MC says.

...

...

...

I finally finished my food when I realized that something was missing.

"Wait a minute...I didn't order a drink did I...?"

"Hey come to think of it...neither did I..." MC says.

I sigh.

"C'mon let's go order and then we'll go."

"Okay," MC says.

The two of us got up and walk to the counter to place our orders.

"Hey can we get 2 Mocha's please?" I ask.

"We're all out of Mocha's. That silver haired gentlemen over there ordered them all," the clerk said.

MC and I then directed our gazes to Yukinojo who greedily yet happily slurped on the Mocha's.

We turn back to the clerk.

"Okay, can we get 2 Blueberry Pomegranate Smoothie?" MC asks.

"Ooh...we're sold out of those too. The same gentleman bought it all...sorry..." the clerk says nervously.

"2 milkshakes?" I ask.

"All out," the clerk says.

"Ice cream?!" MC asks.

"All out too..."

"Mocha milkshake?!"

"That's not on the menu m'am..."

"What cold drinks are left?!" I exclaim.

"Well there is just one Mc'Donalds Sweet Tea left..." the clerk says.

I widen my eyes.

"Just ONE?!"

I narrowed my eyes at the clerk.

"What'd look like to you? We're two women...we're not on a date..."

The clerk shrugged.

"Well...some women are comfortable doing that..."

For some reason, I felt my face grow hot.

"W-well we're not THOSE kinds of women! Right MC?"

"Um..."

I turned to MC who looked nervous.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Mouths were given for eating, talking, kissing, and throwing up. Please use one of the functions to proceed..."

MC turned to me.

"Well...I don't see a problem with sharing a drink..."

I raise an eyebrow as my cheeks heated up.

"Am I hearing you right now?! You want you and I-two women-to share a DRINK?!"

MC twirled her hair nervously as she shrugged.

"I don't see why not..."

...

...

...

I sat close to MC staring awkwardly at the cup in front of us.

My eyes twitched.

Not only did we have to share a drink but we had to share a single straw too, as there was only one straw left in the entire place which MC and I found wrapped up on the floor...

"Well...aren't you gonna take the first sip?" I ask quietly.

"Oh no...you can take the first sip if you want..." MC said.

"I'm not sipping until you take the first sip..." I say a bit harshly trying my best not to sound nervous.

"Okay, Geez!" MC says back.

 _Slurppp..._

I glance at MC and widen my eyes as she slurped her drink.

She sipped and slurped at rapid speed taking every taste through the straw.

 _'Whoa! Look at her go!' I thought._

My eyes then fall to MC's lips.

Her small pouted smooth lips were coated with moist red cherry lip gloss which scent was just alluring.

I watch with interest as her lips pump against the straw to suck the juice out.

I lick my lips nervously as I couldn't keep my eyes off MC's shiny cherry lips...

 _POP!_

"You're turn..." I heard MC say.

With a disappointed expression I turn to her when she stopped.

"Huh?!"

"I mean...yeah...sure..."

I look back at the drink in front of us.

I examined the straw.

The straws tip was coated with see-through reddish scented goo which came from MC's lip gloss.

I bite my lip.

I wasn't all for sharing germs but damn was I thirsty!

I bring my nervous shaking lips to the tip of the cherry scented straw.

 _Slurrrppppp!_

 _"_ Mmm!"

I sipped the drink with pleasure.

The drink was very delicious and sweet with a hint of passion...

I've drank the Mc'Donalds Sweet Tea MANY times but I never would have imagined that it could have tasted this wonderful!

Wait! Passion?!

 _Pop!_

I widened my eyes seeing how half of the cherry lip glass smudge was gone!

I tasted the inside of my tongue.

It tasted like cherry...

 _'AM I...tasting...MC?!' I thought._

 _Slurrpppp..._

My eyes jump back to MC's lips which once again began to pump against the straw to suck out the juice.

I grew mesmerized with the rhythm of her lips were moving in.

In and out and in and OUT it went against the very tip of the straw.

I saw her tongue slip out as she sipped to lick the wet droplets of the straw that was under the tip.

"Mmm..." MC moaned as she sipped.

I widened my eyes.

 _'"Mmm?" I just took a sip before...' I thought._

I grinned.

 _'Does she like how I taste?'_

"Mmm...mmm..." MC moans.

 _Slurp slurp..._

 _'I know you like that...tastes good doesn't it...?' I thought._

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

"Mmm..."

 _'WAIT A MINUTE!' I thought._

 _'MC touched her lips on the straw, I tasted her lip gloss and now she's tasting me...'_

 _'It's like we...'_

 _'It's like we're kissing or something...'_

My cheeks began to burn at the thought.

MC and I technically kissed tasted each others lips on the tip of the straw...

I mentally shake my head.

 _'That's CRAZY! It's not like we REALLY kissed!' I thought._

 _'We're just two thirsty girls who shared a drink because we were thirsty...THAT'S all...' I thought._

 _POP!_

 _'But...'_

 _'At the same time...'_

 _'Whatever we're doing right now...'_

MC smiles at me.

"Your turn!"

I smile back.

 _'I don't wanna stop...'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kyoga's POV:**

I watched with shock as Tsuna and Mizuki took turns sharing a drink.

Not only was I amazed that Tsuna was doing this with another woman without killing her but I grew mesmerized by Mizuki's cherry red lips which sucked on the straw.

I felt the inside of my pants tighten.

I knew I couldn't let my instincts go on the loose just yet, so I went for an easier approach.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

MC and I continued tasting each other using the tip of the straw.

I enjoyed every second of it as we go harder, faster, quicker, and wetter all over the straws tip...

...But I guess that was a bit of an exaggeration...

I began moaning a bit myself a bit too loudly that the others started noticing.

"Why don't we go grocery shopping from here?" Samon asks.

"I don't see why not!" MC says as she takes her lips off the straw.

The two of us then continue sucking on the straw.

"Hey, Mizuki," Kyoga says.

MC stops sucking on the straw and looks at Kyoga.

"Hm?"

I suck on the straw as I look at Kyoga.

He happily raises his drink.

"Wanna share this root beer with me?"

I stop sipping my drink and stare at Kyoga.

 _'No...'_

I look at MC nervously.

MC smiles at Kyoga.

"Thanks Kyo, but I'm not really a fan of root beer."

With that, MC returns to sucking on the straw.

My lips slowly form a smile as I bring my eyes back to her cherry lips.

"Oh...okay..." Kyoga says nervously before he awkwardly sips on his root beer turning to the side.

 _Heehee..._

"Now where did Koten and Ryouma run off too?" Chikage asks.

I take my lips off the straw.

"Oh they're in the Play Area."

I get up from my seat.

"I'll get them!"

I then walk away from the table.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Despite finishing such a cold drink, my face would NOT cool down...

My face was heated, flushed...

And it was all because I spent the last 10 minutes sharing a straw with Tsuna...another girl...

I had taken the first sip and got so embarrassed as I left some of my cherry lip gloss on the straw.

I was scared that Tsuna would tell the others or would probably wipe the smudge off in disgust, but instead she sipped anyway taking some of my lip gloss into her mouth.

THAT got my cheeks turning pink.

Reluctantly, I had moved my lips to the straw for my second taste and I was blown away...

When I had sipped, I tasted Tsuna's cool mint aqua breath which that had a mixture of fruit inside.

It reminded me of the Orbit or Trident flavor gums that were chewed.

As the two of us took turns, I could not stop sipping.

My mind was taken off the taste of the drink and focused on the taste of Tsuna's breath on the straw.

I felt like such a creep!

But the strong taste was SO good...

At some points, I grew so mesmerized that I began moaning, like someone who was given a passionate kiss.

I gasped as I covered my mouth.

 _'Tsuna and I just indirectly kissed...' I thought._

That was when my face turned red.

"Oh my-!"

 **"-ARE YOU SMOKING CIGARETTES IN THERE?!" I heard.**

I widen my eyes at the sound of the voice.

"What in the world?!"

"Master!" Koten's voice cried.

We each turned to Koten running out of the Play Place towards us crying.

He couldn't stop coughing either.

"Master! Masterrrr!"

Koten ran towards Chikage's arms and cried.

Chikage widened his eyes.

"Koten, you okay?" Shinra asks.

"What happened?" Chikage asks.

"...Why do you smell like smoke?!"

"Ryouma tried to make me do it! But I didn't want too!" Koten asked.

"Want to do what?" Chikage asked.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS THAT I AM HOLDING RIGHT NOW?!" I heard.**

All of us then turned seeing Tsuna by the Play Place glaring at Ryouma grabbing his arm tightly.

In her other hand was a small cigarette.

 **"WELL?!" Tsuna shouts.**

"It's a cigarette..." Ryouma says.

"And what were you DOING with it?!" Tsuna hisses.

"I was...just showing it to Koten..." Ryouma said nervously.

"And why would Koten need to know how to use a cigarette?!" Tsuna asks.

Ryouma bit his lip.

"Well I..."

"...I smoke..."

Tsuna widens her eyes.

"...What...?"

I was just as shocked.

 _'Ryouma's like...6! HE SMOKES?!' I thought._

"Ryouma?! Why are you SMOKING?!" Tsuna exclaims.

"I've been doing it since my days in Coachella. My boys and I go get high at music festivals all the time," Ryouma explains.

I was too shocked!

But boy, kids were growing up faster nowadays.

I found myself twitching with fear when I saw Tsuna's eyes glow in anger as her grip tightened against Ryouma's wrist.

 **"...Ryo...!"**

...

...

...

Things had gotten ugly over at Mc'Donalds.

Tsuna had punched Ryouma on his head and before things could get uglier, Kyoga dragged Tsuna out of Mc'Donalds with the rest of us forced to follow.

We were currently at the grocery store shopping for food.

Yukinojo had made an icepack for Ryouma to put on his head as the others roamed around for their favorite foods.

I raise an eyebrow at Tsuna.

She had her flannel tied around her waist again...

"Hey...Tsuna?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah?" Tsuna answers.

"Aren't you cold? I mean...your showing al lot of skin there..." I said.

"We already went over this MC. I like to feel the cool breeze all over my skin," Tsuna smiled.

"Well if you ask me, it's a little too revealing," Chikage says.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him.

"WELL I didn't ask YOU!"

Chikage said nothing but simply stared quietly at Tsuna.

He raised an eyebrow the second Tsuna's lips curl into a grin.

"Y'know Chikage, something came in the mail today..."

"...What?"

Tsuna grabbed a bag of peanuts from the peanuts rack.

She grinned at Chikage as she slammed it against her crotch.

 **"...DEEZ NUTZ!"**

Chikage rolled his eyes as Tsuna went on.

 **"HA...! GADUYUM! HA!"**

The others had mixed reactions of confusion, embarrassment, or laughter.

I watched as Tsuna and Shinra laughed together.

I just barely knew what the joke had meant...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"Why don't you just cover up already?" Chikage asked.

I stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes at him.

I turned to Shinra.

"Shinra? Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

Shinra turns to me.

"Huh?"

He glances at my outfit.

"No, not really. I mean, if it's okay for Fairy Tail girls to dress how they want, I don't see the big deal with wearing such in real life, y'know?"

I nod with approval at his answer and turned to Miyabi.

"Miyabi? Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

Miyabi smirks at me.

"Why no. I think your clothing flatters your curves quiet nicely."

I smile at him before smirking triumphantly at Chikage.

"SEE? There is NOTHING wrong with my outfit."

"When you get sexually harassed one day, then you'll find out," Chikage told me.

"What do you MEAN?" I ask with amusement.

"Why, I have a friend who's been sexually harassing me for years! His name starts with an M and it rhymes with 'Hilary'!"

 _Smack!_

My narrowed annoyed eyes followed Miyabi who walked past me.

"Sorry, Chocolate. But now that you're single without a man, I couldn't possibly resist touching you."

I smiled at him and then at Chikage.

"See? He apologizes. Why can't you be more like him?"

Chikage shook his head.

"You're both idiots..."

...

...

...

In the dairy aisle, I held up two buckets of ice cream from two different brands.

I smiled at Yuki.

"Turkey Hill? Or Friendly's?"

Yuki ^^ smiled.

"Friendly's sounds very friendly to eat!"

I giggle as I put Friendly's in the cart while I put Turkey Hill back in the fridges.

I then pick up two more ice cream brands and show them to Yuki.

"Haagen Daze or Ben and Jerry's?"

Yuki ^^ smiled.

"Haagen Daze!"

I smiled as I put the Haagen Daze in the cart while I put the Ben and Jerry's back in the fridge.

"Can the two of you focus on getting things that are actually on the list?" Samon asks.

I turned back to Samon.

"Yeah, you're right! We should get more important things!"

I turned to the left of the dairy aisle and smile.

"Ah!"

I ran towards the fridges and opened them.

I grabbed gallons of milk and practically tossed them into the cart.

"We need: Whole Milk, Low Fat, Soy Milk, Skim Milk, Organic Milk, Raw Milk, Buttermilk, Evaporated Milk, Sweetened Milk, Unsweetened Milk, Omega-3 Milk, Powder Milk, Lactose Free Milk, Filtered Milk, 1%, 2%, 9%, 12%-!"

"-Tsuna!" I heard.

I frowned as I turned to Samon.

"...What?"

"Don't you think you got a little too much milk?" Samon asks.

"Hm?"

I look at the others faces seeing how their eyes widened.

I looked at the cart seeing how it was filled with at least 40 gallons of different milk brands.

I turned back to Samon.

"No...enough is never enough."

"Tsuna, I'm not paying for all that!" Samon says.

I glared at him.

"Oh yes you are!"

I show him the Mc'Donalds receipt which showed a total of 290 yen.

"Consider you buying me milk as a way of paying me back!"

Samon took the receipt and widened his eyes.

"That's how much we spent?!"

"Yeah! And that's going on my credit card too!"

"Spending THIS much at Mc'Donalds is BEYOND ghetto!"

"I'm really sorry, Tsuna," Samon says sadly.

I smile at him.

"You can furfil the apology by letting me buy these milks...!"

 _Twock!_

"...And this flan pudding!"

I slammed a large packet of giga pudding into the cart.

Samon sighed and quietly pushed the cart.

We follow him.

"Y'know, drinking won't get you a rack. Try doing some pull ups." I heard Ryouma say.

 _TWACK!_

"I don't wanna hear anything from that mouth of yours! Don't forget your grounded!" I scold.

"OW! I hate it when you do that! You always hit me there!" Ryouma cried.

"And what do you mean I'm grounded?!"

I glare at him.

"I MEAN, as long as I'm watching over you, I make the rules!"

Ryouma frowned.

"Aw, c'mon Tsunami, be cool!"

I growl.

"DON'T-CALL ME THAT!"

...

...

...

We made it to the fruit aisle and that was when I saw them...

The yellow pointed fruit with the black tip.

Surrounded it were two brown circular dried fruit which pressed up together against the back of the yellow fruit.

I stared at the banana and coconuts and the way it was positioned in awe.

 _'Looks like a dick...' I thought._

 _'Kyo's dick...'_

I referred back to the days at the Apple Tree when we skipped class to have 'Coconana' sessions.

It was a sexy little code for me playing with Kyo's two coconuts and his hard banana.

In other words: oral sex.

I sighed.

 _'Guess those days are really over huh...?' I thought._

 _'But...I can't give up!'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

We soon left the grocery store where we carried our bags.

I noticed how Tsuna was holding a flyer and I remembered how she signed up for a contest.

"So what did you sign up for?" I asked.

Tsuna smiled at me.

"A contest! All I got to do is donate box tops and the winner gets to have a school bus as a prize!"

I sweatdropped.

"..."

"...A school...bus?"

Tsuna showed me the booklet.

I saw an image of an orangey old fashioned vehicle.

I recognized it as the public school buses that were in America.

We didn't have those in Japan because kids walked to school.

"Wouldn't you rather have a car?" I asked.

Tsuna frowned.

"Hell no! I can't drive those things! It's so hard!"

I widened my eyes.

"How'd you get a license to drive a motorcycle then?"

Tsuna grinned.

"On my road test I kept speeding SOOOO fast that when we got back to the DMV the guy was knocked out!"

"...So I changed my score and got my license from there!"

I sweatdropped.

"Why am I not surprised you'd do something like that?"

 _Heeheeheehee!_

"And anyways, I find a motorcycle to be much easier for me!"

"But how is it that you think you can drive a bus but you can't drive a car?" I ask.

Tsuna glances at the booklet.

"Anyways! I'd just know I'll win!"

I sighed.

She was clearly ignoring me...

This girl's something else...

"Hey Shinra, what you got there?" I heard Tsuna asked.

"White chocolate. Want some?" I heard Shinra asked.

"Sure," Tsuna says.

My eyes widened.

 _'What...?'_

 _'White chocolate? I want some!' I thought._

I turned seeing Shinra bring his half eaten white chocolate bar to Tsuna's lips.

He feeds her as she bites into it.

"Mmm..." she moans.

Shinra smiles.

"Good, right?"

Tsuna nods.

"Mmhm!"

Shinra continues to feed her.

I was shocked as Shinra then took a bite from the bar.

 _'The two of them are sharing even though their germs are touching each other?!' I thought._

 _'Those two aren't even dating!'_

 _'They must be REALLY close!'_

 _'And yet...it was just like when Tsuna and I...'_

I then recall our time at Mc'Donalds where Tsuna and I shared our drinks with a single straw and continued tasting each other.

I then find myself looking back at Tsuna's lips as Shinra feed her another piece of chocolate.

"Mmm...that's so good..." she purrs.

I felt my heat in my cheeks rise up at the memory and at the sight of her lips.

 _'Wh-why am I blushing?' I thought._

"Mizuki," I heard.

I snap out of my memory and turned to Kyoga who smiled at me.

He held a chocolate bar.

"If you want, you can share chocolate with me! I'll even feed you!"

"Oh..." I say.

"Thanks...but..."

I turn back to Tsuna and Shinra who continue feeding each other the delicious chocolate.

"I'm not a fan of chocolate..."

"Oh...that's okay..." Kyoga says awkwardly.

I then hear him open the bar and take small quiet bites into the chocolate.

I stare at Tsuna and Shinra as thoughts run through my head.

 _'I wonder if I'll be able to get that close with Tsuna tonight...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...For the sleepover anyways...'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

That night, I chugged milk down my throat in the kitchen.

I wipe my lips.

"Aah! Nothing but a nice glass of milk before bed!"

"Don't you mean a wine glass?" I heard.

I turned seeing Shinra with a small dango in his hands.

I smiled at him.

"So what if I drink milk out of a wine glass? It's normal, right?"

Shinra chuckled.

"Normal for you!"

"Go eat your dango elsewhere!" I laughed.

"Sure!"

Shinra then plops the dango in his mouth and swallows it.

"Goodnight, Tsuna," he says.

"Nite!" I say.

Shinra then walks out of the kitchen and to his room.

I finish my milk, wash it in the sink before setting it onto the dish rack.

I walk out of the kitchen and entered the halls to my room.

...

...

...

 **"SURPRISEEEEEEE!"**

Instantly party poppers were launched at my face and I had almost choked.

"What's going on?!"

I entered my room seeing MC and a familiar shiny black haired girl.

The both of them were clad in kiddie like pajamas and someone had turned on my disco ball...

"It's time for a sleepover party!" MC says happily.

I widen my eyes.

"Sleepover?!"

The black haired girl ran up to me excitedly and took my hands.

"Oh my gosh! Tsuna Suzuki! I'm your biggest fan! I saw you in Tokyo Magazine!"

I raise an eyebrow as I nervously yank my hands away.

"Aren't you that library girl?"

"Eeee! She knows me!" The black haired girl squeals.

"This is Ikumi, my coworker," MC says.

I glared at her.

"WHAT is REALLY going on here? When did she even get here?!"

MC clapped her hands together.

"Tsuna, when we had fun at the mall the other day, you mentioned how you haven't had experience having fun with other girls so I thought about you and-"

"-Wait..." I say.

My eyes water a bit.

"...You were thinking about me?"

MC smiled at me.

"Well yeah, I was thinking about you. We're friends aren't we?"

I looked around the room.

I saw a makeup station set, ordered Dominos pizza, Twister, video game station, and a stack of pillows.

 _'She's really doing all this for me...I just can't believe she thought about this just for me!' I thought._

"Tsuna?" MC asks.

I turned to her seeing her and Ikumi bring their hands towards me.

"Let's have fun tonight!"

My face reddens as my eyes widen.

 _'D-does she hear her-?!'_

I smile and shake it off accepting her hands.

"Yeah...lets..."

...

...

...

 _MONTAGE:_

 **[Background Music: 'Ayla' DJ Tauncher Remix]**

I switched into proper sleepover attire which consisted of a tight white tank top with a kitty cat and some cute underwear.

I watch with curiously as MC does Ikumi's makeup.

Ikumi seemed to like it as her looked turned out perfectly.

I gave her a small smile as she presents me with her new look.

...

...

...

The three of us lay on the floor reading magazines of male models.

Ikumi and MC ogled at the men they thought was the cutest and fawned over them.

I glance at one of the Calvin Klein models in tiger print boxers.

Thinking of Shinra, I giggle to myself at the thought of him as a Calvin Klein model.

I slowly begin to enjoy myself...

...

...

...

MC, Ikumi, and I then strutted out of my closet in swimsuits.

We each look at each other.

Me in a fuchsia monokini, Ikumi in a light blue bikini, and then there was MC...

She wore a wetsuit...something she thought was comfortable.

Ikumi and I shake our heads at her.

"Boo!" We say.

MC shrugged.

"What?!"

Ikumi and I laugh as we throw clothes as MC who tumbles back into the closet.

It was a weird sensation but it felt as though I was enjoying my time with Ikumi...!

...

...

...

After eating some pizza, playing twister, having a dance off, and playing some video games, we each continue the sleepover party with a good old classic pillow fight.

I was really enjoying myself!

I felt like one of the pretty popular girls in those sleepover movies or specials!

It was a lot of fun!

"I'm coming for you MC!" I say as I charge towards her.

I leap up high in the air.

MC widens her eyes.

"WAIT! NO-!"

 _POUND!_

I begin to repeatedly beat MC with my pillow.

"HEY! Ha ha! Stop that!" MC laughs.

I chuckle as she squeals.

I continue to beat MC as she desperately tries to fight back.

"STOP! PLEASE!" MC squeals.

I laugh.

"Okay, I'll stop!"

I stop beating MC with my pillow and look at her.

I was currently on top of her.

I look closely at MC.

Her red hair was spread carelessly onto the floor.

Her adorable laugh was music to my ears.

She smiled the most amazing bright smile which could have put any other reporter or model out of business and I could see her dimples.

 _'This woman really took the time to do all this for me...I couldn't be anymore greatf-!'_

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" I heard.

I turn around.

"Huh?"

Ikumi leaps towards us with her pillow.

"WHEEEEEEEE!"

MC and I widen our eyes.

"IKUMI NO-!"

 _POUND!_

 _POUND!  
_

 _POUND!  
_

 _POUND!  
_

We each laugh as Ikumi repeatedly beats us with a pillow.

I roll back and land my head on MC's large chest.

 _'Hmm...soft as pillows...wish I had a rack...' I thought._

I glance up at MC who kept on laughing.

 _'She doesn't even mind what I'm doing at all...hee hee!'_

"Well aren't you ladies enjoying yourselves?" A voice says.

"You gonna save some of that pizza for us?"

"Ooh, nice underwear..."

"Oh dear, we're sorry for peeking at you like this, but we just couldn't resist!"

The three of us turned to the source of the voices and saw Miyabi, Shinra, Kyoga, and Yukinojo at the door with grins on their faces.

We point at them.

"BOYSSSSS!"

MC covers her underwear while I laugh with amusement.

Ikumi charges for the guys with two pillows.

"GET OUTTT!" She squeals.

The guys widen their eyes.

"WHAT?!"

MC and I watch as Ikumi goes wild on the guys, overpowering them with pillows.

"I AM THE PILLOW POUNDING QUEEN!" She announces.

MC sweatdrops.

"Maybe alcohol was a bad idea?"

Miyabi smirks.

"This means war!"

"Ha ha ha! SLUMBER PARTY!" Kyoga chuckles.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Shinra laughs.

"Seems all be joining too," Yuki says.

All the guys then pick up pillows.

"YEAH!" I cheer as I get up with my pillow.

Ikumi and I then charge for the guys.

MC sweatdrops again.

"You do realize we're all still in our underwear right...?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

 _END OF MONTAGE:_

After the pillow fight, the guys stayed a bit for pizza and soon everyone was in bed again.

Ikumi was the first one to sleep.

Tsuna and I lay closely together on a large bean bag chair as we eat the last slices of pizza.

"I'll admit...this was a lot of fun MC," Tsuna says.

I smiled at her.

"I'm glad you had fun. Maybe now, you'll learn to get along with other girls."

I glance over at the sleeping Ikumi as I say this.

Tsuna briefly follows my gaze.

"Maybe..."

She looks back at me and places her hand on mine.

I felt a warm heat sensation from her touch and it made me a little nervous.

"Tsuna?" I ask.

She smiles.

"Thanks for thinking about me...this...this was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me before!"

I smile back.

"No problem."

I turned to the open window feeling the gentle breeze of the night air.

The beautiful night sky was a pure midnight blue covered with stars white and shiny as little diamonds.

It was more beautiful because I was enjoying the sight with Tsuna.

"MC?" Tsuna asks.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

I smiled.

"Of course, Tsuna...always!"

"...Good..."

Tsuna then grabs a hold of my face and turns me towards her.

"Tsuna, what're you-?!"

Tsuna smiles and closes her eyes leaning her lips towards me.

I widened my eyes as my face flashed a deep red that I nearly felt blood leak out from my nose.

My heart began to race as Tsuna's lips inched closer to me.

"...Tsu...!"

 _'Is she going to...kiss me?!'_

 _Smooch..._

My red face relaxed as my heart beat slowed down.

The redness in my face had only transferred to my cheeks.

I blinked.

Tsuna had kissed me on the forehead.

It was a strange sensation and feeling but...

It was almost like Tsuna changed direction at last minute.

Tsuna pulled away from me.

"Um...why did you kiss me...there?" I ask nervously.

Tsuna looked away a bit as she played with her hair.

"Oh...you know...that's just a tradition we do in the Mononoke World. Girls kiss girls there..."

I raise an eyebrow.

"But...I thought you never interacted with girls this closely before you met me...?"

Tsuna widened her eyes and blushed.

"O-Oh! I-I-I-yeah but-y'know it-well..."

 _'What is with her all of a sudden...? Why is she flustered like that?' I thought._

Tsuna stands up.

"I'ma...go to the bathroom!"

"Ok..." I say quietly.

Tsuna then speed walks out of the room.

I turned to the several boxes of Dominos pizza.

8 out of 10 boxes were finished by the guys.

Damn did ayakashi have big appetites.

"Better throw you guys out," I say.

I pick up the boxes of pizza.

...

...

...

I head for the kitchen and immediately stuff the boxes of pizza in the trash.

"That's that," I say.

"Please...please...please give me hope..." I heard.

"Huh?"

I follow to the source of the voice and peek my head out the kitchen window.

I look into the backyard near the pond.

There in the shrine's corner was Tsuna, on her knees, closing her eyes as she brought her hands together.

She uttered out small words.

I widened my eyes.

"Is Tsuna...praying?!"

I watched as Tsuna got up and bowed to the shrine.

"Thank you..." she whispered.

I stared at her.

"But...why...?"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TRIVIA TIME: Ayato Hidaka is a selectable love interest from the Voltage Inc game: 'My Last First Kiss'.**

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter! Next one might be a little shorter but spicier somewhat!**

 **But anyways, only 6 chapters remain for this season until we get to Season 2! Can't wait right?**

 **R &R!**


	15. Episode 7

**TRIVA TIME: Giga pudding is a real dessert in Japan consisting of a huge pound flan dessert pudding that can be made at home!**

 **Now ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 _DREAM:_

I ran through the forest with Junya who kept a tight grip on my hand.

Junya kept snickering evilly to myself.

I on the other hand was scared and worried.

The two of us under Junya's idea, pulled a prank on the other villages.

Junya had several pies and I had placed several explosives made out of cards inside the pie.

When villagers made contact with it: BOOM!

When we were far enough, Junya and I slowed down.

He let go of my hand as we took a breather.

Junya laughed.

"HA HA HAA HAAAA! THAT PRANK WAS FREAKIN' HILARIOUS!"

Junya smirked at me provocatively.

"Those explosions you added were a nice touch..."

"Yeah..." I say nervously.

I heard the sounds of screaming and turned to the villages of the Kitsune and the Oni.

Many buildings were burned down from the explosions and I saw from the distance that people were running for the hills.

"C'mon let's keep moving before were spotted," Junya says.

I turned back to him seeing him on the move.

"W-wait, Puddin'! Don't you think this was a bad idea?" I ask nervously.

"HA HA HA! The hell are you saying, Sweetheart? The people LOVE pranks! It's all part of a practical joke!" Junya laughed.

I follow after him.

"But we could get in trouble. Our fathers may see us and punish us!"

Junya's smile disappears.

"Will you shut up?! Always worrying all the time!"

I grab his arm.

"But Puddin'-!"

 _SMACK!_

My cheek stung and it slowly turned red.

I froze in place trying to process what just happened.

 _'_ _Did he just...slap me...?!' I thought._

I slowly turned back to Junya, a look of disbelief spreads on my face.

I flinched inwardly seeing Junya's dark expression.

"YOU-LISTEN!" He hisses.

He tightens his grip on me causing me to yelp a bit.

"You-don't-say-ANYTHING! And we won't get caught! Okay?"

"-Mm...!" I squeak nervously.

Junya stroked my cheek as he gave me an evil smile.

"That's a good girl..."

Possessively, Junya grabs my arm and continues leading me away.

I loved Junya...

But I never would have imagined he'd hit me!

But I didn't want to go back to being alone again...

That proved to be futile, as more scratches and scars appeared all over my body...

 _END OF DREAM:_

...

...

...

I woke up that morning and had breakfast with the guys.

I chatted with Ryouma.

"You had a sleepover?! So that's what all the noise was..." Ryouma said.

I giggled.

"Some of the guys came too and we all had fun."

"Aww man! I wanted to have fun too!" Ryouma cried.

"But Chikage wouldn't let me go!"

Ryouma glared at Chikage.

Since he moved in, Ryouma shared a room with Chikage and Koten.

"You're a very young boy, you need your rest," Chikage said.

Koten smiled.

"Master always says that if you go to bed early on time, you'll be much healthier and strong too!"

Ryouma glared at him.

 **"** **BULL!"**

Koten's eyes watered.

"Wha?!"

"PFFT-!"

I cover my mouth to prevent any laughter.

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say, y'know," Kyoga said.

"Watch your tongue!" Chikage hissed.

"Screw you, bird shit!" Ryouma spat.

 **"** **Ryo! STOP!" I laughed.**

Chikage growled lowly at Ryouma while Yukinojo glared at him.

"Ryouma! Language!"

"Whatever..." Ryouma says bluntly.

That was when MC walks into the room.

"Good morning everyone!" She says.

I smile at her.

"Good morning, MC!"

"Good morning, Mizuki," Samon says.

Kyoga smiled.

"Hey, Mizuki! Why don't you come sit your pretty self next to-"

"-Over here MC! I even brought your plate of rice set up for you!" I say happily.

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Huh?"

MC smiled.

"Oh wow! You did? That's so thoughtful of you!"

MC came over to my side and sat down next to me.

I chuckled.

"It's just a way of me thanking you for...last night..."

This catches the attention of everyone.

Shinra blushes.

"D-Do you hear yourself?! That sounded so wrong!"

"And what happened last night, I wonder?" Miyabi teased.

I giggled.

MC glared at them.

"Don't say weird things! There are kids present!"

Ryouma glared at her.

"Who you calling a kid?!"

I glared at him.

"RYO!"

Ryouma then goes quiet and goes back to eating.

...

...

...

We each finished our breakfast and decide to relax as we watched TV.

My commercial for Windex began to play.

I appeared in a deluxe house spraying Windex across walls and kitchen counters.

I wore a light blue maids minidress with a do rag and heels.

 ** _Tsuna: Looking for that million dollar shine?_**

 ** _Tsuna: Windex Advanced Glass and Multi Surface Cleaner will clean and shine your surfaces without leaving anything behind!_**

 _I wipe the stove and fridges with a wipe making it clear._

 ** _Male Homeowner: Neat!_**

 ** _Tsuna: It's not only three times tougher than the greasing brands or Windex original, but it also kills 99.9% of germs and bacteria!_**

 _With that, I climbed up to a tree to a crows nest and spray Windex on them causing the birds to blow away as they screamed._

 ** _Birds: AAAHHHH!_**

I turned to Chikage seeing his eye twitch as the sight.

I snicker to myself as I turn back to the commercial.

 ** _Tsuna: New Windex!_**

 _The scene then switched to me on a ladder wiping a window with the male owner below me clearly looking up my dress._

 ** _Tsuna: Could this get any better?_**

 ** _Male Homeowner: I think it just did!_**

The commercial then stopped playing.

"Weird..." Shinra says.

I shrugged.

"That's Japan for you..."

"You disinfected those crows..." Chikage hissed.

I smirked.

"You mad?"

"Wow, you sure are quite the poster girl," Yukinojo says happily.

"Hmm, maybe I should buy more Windex for the house, too!" Samon says.

"No! Don't do it Samon!" MC cries.

I clap my hands together.

"Time for dessert!"

"Dessert? It's morning," Miyabi says.

"We get dessert?" Koten asks.

"That's right, Sweetie!" I say happily.

I race into the kitchen and run right back to the living room.

"TA DAAAA!"

The guys widened their eyes.

I presented them with the heavy pound King Giga Pudding dessert that jiggled on my plate.

"Whoa...!" Kyoga says.

"So big...!" MC says.

"Looks delicious!" Yuki says.

Shinra smiles as he pulls out a big spoon.

"LET'S EAT!"

"YO! Gimmie some of that!" Ryouma cheers.

The two of them along with Yuki then race towards the pudding and each of us sit to share.

"I-I want some too!" MC cries.

She then races towards us and soon all of the guys but Samon come over to eat.

Samon sweatdrops.

"Couldn't you have waited til after dinner...?"

...

...

...

"There, Spades! You're all set!" I say.

"Well now..." Spades said.

He looked into a mirror.

"This isn't your most terrible job ever...so I'll accept it."

I pouted.

That afternoon, I was in my room with Spades currently doing his look to give him a 90's theme.

Spades now had an afro and wore a 90's outfit.

I was REALLY getting sick of his attitude.

It wouldn't hurt him to say 'thank you' once in a while.

Spades got up.

"Well I'll be going now."

Spades' home card then slips out from my kimono sleeve and floats over to him.

I smile.

"Be sure to practice your instrument for tonight."

"Of course," Spades said.

"Until then, leave me alone..."

With that, Spades jumps back inside his card and slips himself back inside my sleeve.

I pouted.

"WELL!"

 _'_ _Rude ass...' I thought._

"Your turn, Hearts!" I say.

Hearts card slips out from my sleeve and floats in the air.

Hearts then jumps out from his card and sits on the chair.

I comb through his hair.

"Now let's see what I can do here..."

"I trust that you will do fine, my lady," Hearts said.

I smiled.

 _'_ _Finally a man with respect!' I thought._

I then start styling Hearts red hair, pilling it high with hair spray.

"Tsuna? Are you spraying Windex in there?!" I heard.

"Huh?"

I turned seeing my door slide open.

At the door was MC.

She widened her eyes.

"Huh?!"

Hearts nodded to her.

"Good to see you again, Madame Mizuki."

"Hearts! I told you to call her 'MC'!" I scold.

MC walked in.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Magic Grooming," I say.

"What's Magic Grooming?" MC asked.

I smiled down at Hearts.

"Well, every ayakashi who owns a living magic item has to care for their items to keep them well. Otherwise, they will fail in battle, begin to lose respect for their Master and eventually abandon them."

 _'_ _Course I'm the only one in the entire Mononoke World who owns living magic beings since I own them illegally' I thought._

I start to clean Hearts' face with a baby wipe.

He smiles at me.

I smile back and give Hearts a hug leaning my head against his.

Hearts ^^ smiles.

"But personally I look past those 'Master-Magic Being' stuff. I actually enjoy taking care of my cards...I think of them as family rather than items and weapons!"

MC smiles.

"Wow! That's so nice that you see it that way! You're really are good hearted you know that?"

I blushed.

"Oh...I..."

Hearts giggles knowingly.

I lean away from him and playfully smack him on the head with my comb.

I clear my throat.

"Well...anyways..."

I then resume back to combing Hearts hair.

MC smiles.

"Think I can help?"

I widen my eyes when I turned to her.

"...What?"

"I wanna help take care of your cards too and make friends with them!"

"You're serious?!" I asked.

MC nodded eagerly.

 _'_ _Whoa...no one ever bothered to try to get to know my cards before!' I thought._

 _'_ _Not even the guys with all the years I've known them...'_

 _'_ _And yet MC does...'_

I bring myself to smile.

 _'_ _That makes me...happy that she cares...'_

...

...

...

For the past few minutes, MC worked on Diamonds' hair while I did Clubs' hair.

Each of the cards got to know MC.

I enjoyed the sight.

It was heartwarming seeing how my cards were actually talking to someone other than me.

But MC?

She was just something else...

Amazing even!

For the past few days she's been making all these amazing things happen for me such as making me experience girlhood and doing girl things and for the first time in my life...

I enjoyed it!

But mostly...I enjoyed being with MC...

"So...why are we dressed your cards like Elvis?" MC asked.

I smiled.

"They're performing alongside for tonight."

MC raised an eyebrow.

"What's tonight?"

I smirk.

"Oh I forgot...you're coming too..."

MC sweatdropped.

"I'm scared...where EXACTLY are we going?!"

I wink at her.

"A 90s beach bikini bar!"

MC widened her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

...

...

...

Night had soon came.

All eyes were on me when I walked into the living room.

I wore a black bikini top with fuchsia and white polka dots, a black asymmetrical miniskirt with a fuchsia ruffle, designer flip flops, a Barbie styled red purse and a beehive hairstyle (using extensions).

"WHOA...!" Shinra says.

"Tsuna?!" Yukinojo asks.

"What are YOU wearing?!" Chikage asked.

"Nice BEEHIVE!" Ryouma laughed.

I glare at him.

I punch him roughly in the shoulder.

 _POUND!_

"OW!" Ryouma cried.

"What's with the can of hairspray?!" Shinra asks.

"Gotta keep it poofy!" I say.

I then hairspray my hair waving my arm around rapidly.

Koten sneezed.

Chikage raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid to ask where you're going..."

I smiled brightly at the others.

"I'm going to the BEACH!"

"At night?!" Samon asked.

"Give my portions to Shinra and Miyabi! I am NOT eating!" I say quickly.

"Thannnnnks!" Shinra said happily.

"More inari sushi for me!" Miyabi smiles.

I turn back to the hallway.

"Come on, already! Get out here!"

"Ugh! I don't even want to go!" MC groans.

MC then walked out to the living room.

She wore a one piece red swimsuit that had a midlength skirted bottom.

I narrowed my eyes.

"SURE! Why not a wetsuit while your at it!"

MC frowned as she looked at her swimsuit.

"What's wrong with my swimsuit?"

"MC, we're going to a BIKINI-BAR! On the beach!" I say.

"A bikini bar?!" Kyoga asks excitedly.

Kyoga jumps up and puts his hands on my shoulder and MC's shoulder.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

"There's no way I'm wearing a bikini! Not ever!" MC cries.

I raise an eyebrow at Kyoga.

"Yeah, and YOUR not coming either!"

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Huh? Why not?"

I coldly shrug his hand off my shoulder before taking his hand of MC's shoulder.

"BE-CAUSE! MC's going out together WITH ME!"

Kyoga frowned.

"Tsuna, I made an agreement with Mizuki. I have to protect her."

"That ani't my problem!" I snap.

"I don't want you following us around! No way!"

Kyoga looked at me sternly.

"Wherever Mizuki goes. I go!"

I glare at him.

"Kyo?! I'M taking care of her! NOT-YOU!"

"Kyoga! Look!" I heard Miyabi say.

Kyoga and I turned to him.

Miyabi holds a remote.

"That lingerie show is on. You like?"

With a click of a button, the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show then appeared on TV.

Shinra blushed.

"Koten! Ryouma! Cover your eyes and ears!"

Shinra covered Koten's eyes.

"No way, man!" Ryouma says excitedly as he watches the show.

Samon blushed.

"I'm going to...get more rice..."

Samon then scurries to the kitchen.

Chikage widened his eyes with shock unable to take his eyes off the screen of the parading Angels.

Yukinojo just happily watched.

I then look at Kyoga who's eyes were glued to Kendall Jenner who paraded the runaway in a red bra and panty set.

I turned to Miyabi.

He winked at me.

 _'_ _Thank you, Miyabi!' I thought._

I smirked.

 _'_ _Now's my chance!'_

I grab MC's hand.

"H-hey-!"

"-Shhh...!"

The two of us then scurry quietly out of the shrine and headed for my motorcycle.

...

...

...

I parked by the boardwalk.

"Here we are!" I say.

"Brr, it's chilly!" MC cried.

I grin at her.

"Welcome to the beach!"

We both get off the motorcycle when a yellow sticky note gets slammed against the pedal.

I widened my eyes.

"HUH?!"

I pick up the sticky note seeing how it was a police ticket.

"No speeding, kid," I heard.

Narrowing my eyes and instantly smelling smoke, I glanced up seeing a man in a suit with curly unkept hair smoking a cigarette.

I knew him as Mamoru Kishi, a slacker detective/cop.

He had always pulled me over for either speeding, drinking, or disturbing the peace.

At the night of the club fest with the guys, Mamoru was in charge of arresting all of us.

He shook his head when he saw me and said "welcome back, kid".

I had a pretty high criminal record...but it wasn't for violent crimes.

...Not too violent anyways...

I had met the guy during one of my reports for a burning building and he just didn't go away from there.

"Grandpa Mamo?!"

"Tch! Quit calling me that, kid! I already got this crazy redhead calling me that," Mamoru said.

I crossed my arms.

"Why are you always on my ass? Shouldn't you be freeloading at a hotel somewhere?"

Mamoru turned on his heel and walked away as he smoked.

"None of us business, kid."

I groan as I crush the paper.

"UGH!"

"...Hey...isn't he the guy that arrested us the other day?" MC asks.

I sighed.

"Yeah...he's usually a slacker but when I'm involved in something he'll ACTUALLY get off his ass and work for once!"

"But I consider him a friend."

The two of us then walk towards the beach and headed to an area where loud music was playing.

I spotted the large shack like bar and read the lit up title that read: 'Johnny-Kun's'.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

When Tsuna and I entered the bar, I felt like I entered a whole different world.

90's doo wop music was playing as guys and girls were shuffle dancing across the room wearing 90's beach gear.

ALL the girls were clad in skimpy bikinis.

Other people drank, others smoked and had a good time, a LOT of the girls were hairspraying themselves while guys put grease in their hair.

"Um..."

"This way!" Tsuna says.

"Huh?"

Tsuna grabs my hand and leads me downstairs.

"Hey, where are we going?!" I ask.

...

...

...

"Hereeeee we are," Tsuna says casually.

The two of us had entered a game room that was in the basement of the bar.

In the middle of the room was a large pool table.

Surrounding it were three guys and two girls each holding pool sticks.

Tsuna smiled at the guys.

"Yooo!"

The guys smiled at Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna!"

"Sup' Tsuna!"

"What's good?"

 _'_ _Wow! Tsuna's really popular isn't she?' I thought._

 _'_ _Especially with guys...'_

Tsuna put her hand on my shoulder.

"Guys, this is MC," she said.

Each of the guys gave me a nod.

I blushed.

They were REALLY good looking.

I wave my hand nervously.

"Hi..."

"And...those two over there, are...The Aqua Twins," Tsuna says as she narrows her eyes.

"Aqua Twins?!" I ask.

I follow Tsuna's gaze seeing two girls.

Both of them were fair skinned, long blue wavy haired young women with hourglass figures.

One twin had on a white tight tie front crop top which revealed a bit of underboob, golden hot pants with a white belt and white go go boots while the other twin had on a purple studded one shouldered bikini top, a leather black frilled miniskirt and black go go boots.

"We call them 'The Aqua Twins' cause they love swimming and they're lifeguards who live on the beach," Tsuna says.

"Hi," I greeted.

The Aqua Twins say nothing.

Instead they just stare at me coldly.

 _'_ _Okay...those gorgeous girls are REALLY intimidating...' I thought._

I glance at their outfits.

 _'_ _Everyone girl here is wearing a bikini and I'm here in this ugly one piece like some old lady...' I thought._

 _'_ _I feel SO out of place!'_

I look at Tsuna who gets her pool stick ready.

 _'_ _Maybe I should start dressing cute like Tsuna?'_

"OKAY! Let's start playing!" Tsuna says confidently.

"YEAH!" The guys cheer.

The Aqua Twins then bring out alcohol and I grow nervous.

...

...

...

The game had begun and it was heated as Tsuna was on a winning streak.

I watched as Tsuna bent over and pushed solid pool balls into the slots smoothly getting each ball in.

The smooth _CK-CLICK_ sounds of the balls going in were heard.

The guys clap for her and Tsuna does a gracious bow.

I smile.

 _'_ _Tsuna's so cool...'_

Tsuna smiled at me and handed me her pool stick.

"You're turn!"

I widened my eyes.

"Wh-what?! I've never played pool before, Tsuna!"

Tsuna chuckled.

"You'll be fine. Just try to relax for once."

I bit my lip feeling everyone's eyes on me.

More heat grew inside me as a silence fills the room.

"...Okay..." I say nervously.

I walk up to the pool table.

 _'_ _Peer pressure anyone?' I thought._

I bend really forward close enough to the pool table pressing my stick against the cue ball.

 _'_ _Relax, Mizuki! It's just like how mob bosses do it in the movies! I can look cool like them and Tsuna!' I thought._

Feeling lucky, I put my one hand on the very end of the stick while my other hand was close to me.

I thought I heard a snicker from one of the guys.

I continue anyway.

I push.

 _TWIC-CK!_

"OW!"

I had pushed so hard that I accidentally banged my crotch hard against the wood of the table and at the same time a chipped piece of the pool stick had scratched me.

I had only managed to push the cue ball just inches away from me before it had stopped in place.

The guys and The Aqua Twins had started laughing at my failure.

"You call THAT playing pool?!" One of the guys teased.

"Try again next time, Grandma!" The other one laughed.

The laughing grew louder.

I blushed.

I felt so embarrassed that I couldn't move from the table.

 _'_ _Instead of trying to be cool like Tsuna I ended up looking like a fool!' I thought._

 _'_ _I'm so pathetic...'_

In just seconds, I felt a warm body hover over me.

I shrieked a bit when I felt someone's warm crotched pressed up against my butt while a chest was pressed against my back.

Pairs of hands were placed on top of mine.

"...?!"

I turned next to me seeing Tsuna hovering over me body, keeping her face close to mine.

My face slowly gets red.

"T-Tsu-?!"

"-Just relax..." Tsuna tells me.

"Wh-wh-?"

"-Shhh...I'll show you..." Tsuna says smoothly.

"You have to make an open hand bridge with your fingers..."

"Br-brid-?"

I feel the sensation of Tsuna moving her fingers over mine changing how they looked against the cue stick.

I blush at the feeling of her warm touch.

I couldn't stop for some reason.

"Now let's work on your form..." Tsuna said.

"Hm?"

I feel a sensation of cold air when Tsuna had lifted her body away from mine.

I sadden feeling her warm touch slowly disappear from me.

I turned seeing Tsuna bent over next to me against the pool table with her stick.

"Look! Like this!"

I stare at Tsuna's form.

"Try to stay within this hold and focus on getting the cue tip stick just close enough to the cue ball. But not too close!"

I look into Tsuna's eyes as she stared at the pool balls.

 _'_ _Wow. Tsuna is so confident with this...like a sophisticated woman...cool as a cucumber and not crazy like how she usually is...' I thought._

"When you feel it's all good, then you break!" Tsuna said.

My eyes fall from her chest to her waist.

I stare at her waist in awe.

Her caramel colored waist tightened her two pack abs with each movement.

Tsuna had the most amazing, slimmest, and most natural waist I had ever seen on a model in person.

Her navel was a tiny straight line, like the one's you'd seen on female anime characters with bare midriffs.

I couldn't find myself to stop staring at her belly button.

Next to it was her purple J tattoo which seemed to be a much darker purple than usual.

(Or maybe it was just the light in the room).

My eyes then fall to her hips.

They were super wide and curvy and very impressive.

What also impressed me was how Tsuna was one of the most thickest models you'd ever seen in Japan's magazines since the majority of the woman were pretty thin.

I stare at her curves in admiration that were wrapped in the black asymmetric skirt.

 _'_ _Tsuna is SO...womanly!' I thought._

 _'_ _How I wish I had a body like that...'_

 _'_ _But...admiring Tsuna like this is good enough for me...' I thought._

I felt heat rise up into my cheeks unable to stop the thoughts from running through my head.

Tsuna stands up.

My eyes quickly meet hers.

She was glaring at me.

"Are you even listening?!"

I blinked.

"Huh?!"

Tsuna growls.

"UGH! I try to help you, but you're not even paying me any attention!"

"N-no! I was paying attention!" I cry.

"I was just distracted by-!"

"-By what?" Tsuna asks harshly.

 _'_ _...'_

 _'_ _...'_

 _'_ _...Your body...?' I thought._

More heat rose to my cheeks.

I couldn't tell her that!

That'd be SO weird!

Tsuna looks around.

"Where's my Windex?"

I cover my eyes.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"UGH! Will you shut up?! I hate it when you do that!" Tsuna exclaimed.

I uncover my eyes.

"...Huh?"

Tsuna then sets the pool stick down.

"I'm heading up. My time has come anyways."

Tsuna then walks up the stairs and out of the basement.

"W-wait! Tsuna!" I cry.

The room then went silent.

I turn back to the three guys and The Aqua Twins grinned at me a bit too provocatively.

I sweatdropped.

"Oh..."

"Uh..."

I backed away.

"T-Tsuna, wait up!" I cry.

I then run out of the basement.

...

...

...

 **[Background Music: 'Falling For Ya' From Teen Beach Movie]**

A disco ball starts moving across the ceiling to the music that started playing.

Couples everywhere began dancing.

I grew nervously looking around for Tsuna.

There she was on stage with her cards in their human forms.

Each of them had instruments while Tsuna had a headset mic doing a little dance.

I widen her eyes.

 _'_ _Is she gonna...sing?!'_

Tsuna then started.

 ** _Tsuna: My day started ordinary, boys walking by..._**

 ** _Backup Singers: Ooooooh..._**

 ** _Tsuna: It was the same old story, too fresh or too shy..._**

 ** _Backup Singers: Oooooooh..._**

 ** _Tsuna: I'm not the kind, to fall for a guy who flash his smile_**

 ** _Tsuna: When usually swooned, but I'm over the moon..._**

I _gasped seeing Tsuna was twirling her heel off to the end of the stage._

 _"_ _Oh no! She'll fall!"_

 _I rush towards her as Tsuna begins falling off the stage._

 ** _Backup Singers: Cause' he was just too cool for school..._**

 _In the nick of time, I catch Tsuna in my arms before she hits the floor._

 _Tsuna widens her eyes at me._

 _To my shock and confusion, she continues to sing._

 ** _Tsuna: And now i'm..._**

 ** _Tsuna: FALLIN' FOR YA! FALLIN' FOR YA!_**

 _I widen my eyes._

 _'_ _What?!'_

 _My eyes lock with Tsuna's as she continues to sing and I found myself in a trance as she sings to me._

 ** _Tsuna: I know I shouldn't but I, I just can't stop myself from..._**

 ** _Tsuna: FALLIN' FOR YA! FALLIN' FOR YA!_**

 _Tsuna smiles at me as she sings and I find heat rising to my cheeks._

 ** _Tsuna: Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling forrr youuuu..._**

Tsuna strokes my nose and she finishes singing.

I flinch a bit at her touch.

 _'_ _She's...falling for...?!'_

Tsuna wouldn't stop smiling brightly at me.

This smile wasn't just any of her crazed smiles.

But it was a bright, sincere, and loving smile.

My heart began to race and my face was on the verge of bleeding from all the heat I felt.

"Guess I really did fall for you..."

"Literally..." Tsuna says.

"UM...I...gotta go!" I say nervously.

I set Tsuna down and ran away.

"WAIT!" Tsuna cries.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I looked around for MC.

My heart would not stop racing after the little 'Fallin' For Ya' experience.

I couldn't stop blushing for some reason and it was all because of MC!

I didn't know why, but I knew I had to find her.

With my Main Deck in tow, the five of us headed for the basement.

"MC, are you in-?"

I gasped.

To my shock, I saw how my so called friends were in Ayakashi Form.

The three guys consisted of one blue haired Oni, a bright blonde haired Kitsune, and a long haired Okami.

The two Aqua Twins were actually twin sisters from the Ryu Clan.

"You guys are ayakashi?!" I ask.

The Oni glared at me.

"Her blood is ours!"

"Huh?"

"MMMMM! MMMMM!" I heard.

I turned seeing MC in the corner tied up and gagged.

"MC!" I cry.

"Her power is ours for the taking!" The Kitsune said.

"She'll bare a child for us!" The Okami said.

I sighed.

"Well now..."

 _FWISH!_

I instantly was changed into my Ayakashi Form as well as my black kimono outfit.

My Main Deck and I get in stances as I hold up some cards in my hand.

 **"** **YOU'S A DEAD SON OF A BITCH, I'LL TELL YOU THAT!"**

The Okami glared at me.

"A TORA!"

"Isn't that the Clan Heads daughter? When did she get those card powers?!" The Kitsune asked.

"Forget it!" The Oni says.

He tosses MC over his shoulder.

"Kana! Rana! Finish her!" He orders.

The Oni, the Kitsune, and the Okami then break a wall and jump out and escaped.

"WAIT!" I called.

Kana and Rana then charge for me with their water powers.

"Hearts! Spades!" I ordered.

The two cards instantly appeared in front of the two girls so fast that it appeared that they had teleported.

The twins glared at them.

Hearts grabbed a hold of Kana.

"What're-?!"

Hearts then brings Kana into a long passionate kiss before pulling away.

Kana sways completely in a daze as hearts fill her eyes.

"Haaaa...your nice..." she swoons.

 _THUD!_

Kana then slams to the floor completely knocked out.

Rana glared at us.

"What'd you do to my sister?!"

 _PEW!_

Spit instantly launched out of Rana's mouth.

She slammed to the ground landed on top of her sister.

I watched as a Spade Shuriken flies back to Spades who catches them with two fingers.

"...Naturally..." Spades says confidently.

"Great work, guys!" I say.

I turned to Diamonds.

"We need to go!"

Diamonds nodded.

"No prob!"

Diamonds then went into his Magic Cardpet form.

I hopped onto it.

"Everyone! Get on!"

Hearts, Spades, and Clubs, go back to their card forms and slip themselves back under my sleeves.

Diamonds instantly flies me out of the wall and into the sky.

I look around the beach.

"Clubs, can you pinpoint their location?" I asked.

"Yeah! There on the other side of the beach!" Clubs said.

"Huh?!"

I look at the other side of the beach seeing the Oni, the Okami, and the Kitsune running away.

"THERE!" I say.

 _FWOOSH!_

Diamonds then flies towards them at top speed and soon we were hovering over the three guys.

I jump down from Diamonds pointing my foot out towards them.

"LET HER GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The three guys widened their eyes.

"HUUUUUUH?!"

 _TWACK!_

My foot made contact with the Kitsune's face which slammed him directly into the ground.

I then find myself in a face off with the three men.

"MMMM!" MC cries.

"Don't worry, MC! I'll get ya!" I say.

"That's what YOU think!" The Okami says.

The Okami brings his claws out and charges towards me.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

 _FWOOP!_

I jump up in the air and do a backwards flip over the Okami 360 degrees and land behind him.

The Okami widens his eyes in shock.

"HUUUUH?!"

I turn to him as I quickly bring out two fingers from each of my hands.

 _Heeheehee!_

 _JAB!_

 _JAB!_

 _JAB!_

 _JAB!_

 _JAB!_

 _JAB!_

 _P-P-P-P-P-P-P-POP!_

"CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK-!"

I had rapidly jabbed and popped all the pressure points in the Okami's body making him extremely immobile to movement.

Spit flew out of his mouth as he falls to the sandy ground.

I smirk in triumph.

"Down, boy!" I tease.

 _FWASSH!_

 _SSST!_

 **"** **AAAAH!"**

I hissed as I jump back.

I saw a burn form on my right ankle.

I heard a snicker.

I glare at the Kitsune who had a flame lit up in his hands.

They were small flames but nowhere near as powerful as Miyabi's.

"I know you're only fighting at human strength. You may have taken that stupid dog down, but you're no match for sorcery!" The Kitsune laughed.

With that, he threw balls of Kitsunebi's at me.

I cartwheel and then flip out of the way before I landed on a rock near the boardwalk.

"YAAAAAH!"

I launch up high towards the air and land a kick to the Kitsune's face.

 _TWACK!_

"OWWW!" The Kitsune cried.

He glared at me.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BEAUTIFUL FACE?! YOU BITCH!"

I didn't hesitate, I race towards the Kitsune.

I get on my hands and spread my legs out as I rapidly spin on my hands towards the Kitsune.

 **"** **SPINNING BODY KICK!"**

I repeatedly hit the Kitsune with my spinning fast legs.

I then begin to spin so fast that my body along with him propel a bit briefly in the air.

I then bring my feet together.

 **"** **HI-YA!"**

 _TWACK!_

The Kitsune then slams himself directly against a mountain of sand.

"You...bitch..." the Kitsune coughs weakly.

I was NOT finished.

I sprint towards the Kitsune.

 **"** **HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The Kitsune widens his eyes in fear.

"NO! PLEASE-!"

I repeatedly launch the soles of my feet against his face.

 **"** **YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA!"**

The Kitsune was finally dazed.

I jump up bringing both feet against me before kicking them both towards the Kitsune.

 **"** **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 **B-BAAAAAM!**

 ** _CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!_**

The Kitsune went flying across the beach and eventually made contact with the bridge of the boardwalk causing him to crash through it leaving his head to stick out from one side and his legs and body to stick out from the other.

"Oww..." he groaned.

I take the moment and take a breather.

I then turn to the Oni.

He grabbed MC and brought his sword towards her neck.

"MMMMM!" MC cries.

"One more step, and I'll kill her!" The Oni exclaims.

I pant.

"Kill her and...you won't...be able...to get her power..."

The Oni grinned.

"Oh ho! But I just drink her blood, I will be all TOO powerful!"

I growl lowly.

 _'_ _He's right! What can I do?' I thought._

 _'_ _Think Tsuna! Think!'_

The only thing that I was able to process through my mind was a Bugs Bunny cartoon.

I smirked.

I smiled at the Oni as I bring out a deck of cards.

"Pick a card! Any card!"

MC widened her eyes.

"MMMM?!"

The Oni put his sword down and rushed towards me.

He picked up the middle card.

"Ooh! This one! This one!" He says eagerly.

The Oni takes the card and looks at it.

"...Why is there a picture of an exploding fireworks-?"

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The Oni launched into the sky creating fireworks that sparkled and boomed brightly.

I smiled and saluted seeing red, white, and blue in the sky.

 _'_ _Bugs Bunny, your gag tactics are genius!' I thought._

I then look over at MC who struggles in the bind.

"MC!" I cry.

I rush over to her and untie her ropes before I quickly ungag her.

"Tsuna!" MC cries.

I pull MC to a hug.

"Oh thank god your not dead and bloody!"

MC sweatdrops.

"That's sure something to say..."

I pull away from MC.

"You saved me all by yourself! That was amazing!" MC says happily.

I smile.

"Well I couldn't just let them haul you away like a bag of Skittles now can I?"

MC chuckles.

"How were you able to fight like that? What is that method of fighting called?!"

"Simple," I say.

I curl my two fingers repeatedly on my two hands.

"...Tsuna Arts!"

...

...

...

We walked for what seemed like hours onto the beach and out to the streets.

My motorcycle was nowhere to be found and Diamonds was already used once a day so I couldn't fly home on his Cardpet.

I carried MC on my back since she was tired.

I limp my way.

"Tsuna...are you okay?" MC asks.

"Ugh, I'm fine..." I say.

"Then why are you limping like that?" MC asks.

I say nothing and continue to walk.

I felt MC's eyes on my leg.

"Your ankle! It's burned!"

"So? I'm fine!" I snap a little.

"Tsuna you're not fine! You're hurt! And it's affecting your walking!" MC cries.

I push a little on my heels and walk faster.

"Tsuna!" MC says.

I continue walking.

"Tsuna!"

I do not stop.

"TSUNA! STOP!"

I lose my footing and drop my knees to the ground.

"-Aah!"

 _THUD!_

"Ow..."

"Tsuna!" MC cries.

MC gets off my back as I lay a bit on the ground.

I glance at the burn on my leg.

"That Kitsune burned me up real good..."

"This is bad! If only Samon we're here," MC says.

"Don't worry, I'll get us home in no time!" I say.

I slowly get up on my leg.

I hissed as I quickly sat back down.

"Okay...maybe longer..."

"Tsuna, you're injured! You can't take us home!" MC says.

I look up at her.

"Huh?"

Immediately out of nowhere, rain starts to pour onto the ground from a slow to a quick rapid pace.

MC brings her arms towards me.

I widen my eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"Well, someone's gotta get us home!"

"M-MC?!"

MC used her itty bitty strength and put me over her back.

"C'mon Tsuna! Let's go home!" MC says.

MC then starts moving.

She was very slow with her movements but I was nonetheless surprised at what she was doing for me.

The guys always complained how heavy I was if they ever had to carry me but MC carried me with no problem.

 _'_ _I told Kyoga and the others to stay away, that I would be the one who'd be taking care of MC...' I thought._

 _'_ _In the end...this woman is the one who's taking care of me...'_

I blushed as my heart rate began to beat fast.

I knew what this meant!

It was just like with Kyoga but much stronger than that...!

 _'_ _Oh my god...'_

 _'_ _...I love her...'_

 ** _[Background Music Plays]_**

 ** _"_** ** _And now I'm..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _FALLIN' FOR YA! FALLIN' FOR YA!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I know I shouldn't but I, i just can't stop myself from..."_**

 ** _"_** ** _FALLIN' FOR YA! FALLIN' FOR YA!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Can't hold on any longer, and now I'm falling forrr youuuu..."_**

I happy tear slips from my eye as I lean my head against MC's back and fall asleep...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TRIVA TIME: This is a yuri fanfic as of now!**

 **Hope you guys will still keep reading! R &R!**


	16. Episode 8

**TRIVA TIME: Tsuna's Tumblr is: Tsuna11644 which is my actual Tumblr...**

 **...Confused yet?! XD**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I watched as my boss looked through my articles at the F.U.N. station.

He nodded and smiled at me.

"These articles are just spot on, Ms. Suzuki! But I wouldn't expect anything less from our star reporter!"

I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

 _'Now if only I can get the Ice Dragons mob boss on the phone so I can create a REAL good article!' I thought._

"Well, take the rest of the week off, Ms. Suzuki," my boss said.

I widened my eyes.

"Whoa! Seriously?!"

"You've earned it!" My boss said with a smile.

I smiled.

"THANK YOU!"

I then happily sprint out of the office and out of the F.U.N. building.

I was excited.

Really excited!

 _'Now I'll be able to have fun this weekend!' I thought._

...

...

...

As I rode my motorcycle across the streets I felt as if the world was more beautiful than it was.

It was because of that magical night with MC and I mentally had came out...

Now I was REALLY proud to be an American!

 **[Background Music: 'It's Candace' From Phineas and Ferb]**

 _MONTAGE:_

As I continued to ride down the streets, small animals appeared alongside, including cats.

Flowers grow around me as butterfly and birds fly happily in the air.

The followed me as a rainbow forms in the beautiful blue sky.

I smiled at the rainbow.

The symbol of being...

...You know what and proud!

 ** _Backup_** **_Singers: La la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la la laaa..._**

 _I ride past two beautiful girls on the street and check them out._

 _They smile at me._

 ** _Main Singer: Who's that girl going down the street it's Tssssunaaaa!_**

 _I wink at both girls._

 ** _Backup Singers: Tsssuuna!_**

 _On of the girls blow a kiss at me while the other one swoons before fainting.  
_

 _I smile to myself as the singer continues._

 ** _Main Singer: (singing rapidly) She's the girl next door who's pop diva by day and a Hollywood bad girl by night crossed with an old school glamour goddess I'd like to meet, it's Tsssuunaa!_**

 _I frown at how long the lyrics were going before I carry on._

 _I stop at a flower stand where a woman hands me a free bouquet of flowers._

 _I sniff them as she takes my hand and kiss it before ride my motorcycle away._

 ** _Backup Singers: Tssuunnna!_**

 _I continue to ride with a dazed smile on my face as the flower bouquet disperses into single flowers that fly away past my face until it's reduced to nothing._

 ** _Backup Singers: La la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la la la laaaaaa..._**

 _I finally made it to the shrine and park my bike as I smiled._

 _END OF MONTAGE:_

...

...

...

 **Mizuki's POV:**

All day and night I couldn't stop thinking about last nights experience with Tsuna and it made me feel weird for some reason.

When the two of us came home that night, the guys asked what happened.

For some reason Tsuna had lied claiming how her ankle got burned in a bonfire accident.

She never mentioned anything about the ayakashi that attacked and that tried to take my power.

I was about to say something that time but Tsuna had stopped me...

It was like she wanted to keep it our little secret or something.

"MC! Come out here," I heard.

"Huh? Tsuna?" I ask.

...

...

...

I walked out to the backyard seeing Tsuna was there.

She wore her red and white sports bra and blue short shorts with white stars.

She was currently doing a hand stand on the balance beam.

I studied the patterns.

 _'That's the American flag, isn't it?' I thought._

 _'Tsuna's a real patriot I'll give her that.'_

I smiled at her.

"What's up, Tsuna?" I asked.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes off me.

She flipped off the balance beam and stood straight keeping the cold glance on me.

I grow nervous.

"...Tsuna?"

I then watch as Tsuna pulled out the acidic blue see through bottle and pointed it at me.

I widened my eyes.

"NO! DON'T SPRAY-!"

 _SQUIRT!_

 _SQUIRT!_

 **"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

I scream as I cover my eyes doing my best to rub the substances off.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! YOU FREAKING SPRAYED MY EYES!" I screamed.

I rush over to the pond and splashed water in my eyes.

I then turned to glare at Tsuna.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"Are you gonna do anything about it?" Tsuna asked.

I look at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

Tsuna glared at me.

"That's the thing with you, MC! When someone pushes you around all you do is go 'kyaaaa' and let them walk over you! It's irritating!"

I frowned.

"Th-that's not true!"

Tsuna narrowed her eyes.

"All the times I spray you with Windex, you do nothing. Or when Miyabi gropes you, you just scream!"

Her eyes then saddened.

"Or last night when those ayakashi guys made fun of you..."

I widened my eyes.

"Is that what this is about?"

Tsuna sighed as she turned to the side.

"It's not just that..."

"I just don't like seeing you vulnerable is all..."

I looked at Tsuna's eyes.

They looked so sincere, so sad...

 _'Wow...Tsuna really cares about me...' I thought._

"...Like a doormat..." she says.

I glared at her.

"I'm not a doormat! Stop calling me that!"

Tsuna narrowed her eyes at me.

"Or what? You'll go 'kyaaa' and cry about it?"

"Huh?"

I went into deep thought.

 _'Y'know...now that I think about it, I guess I really do let people walk all over me...I AM a doormat!'_

Tsuna winked at me.

"Looks like we'll have to toughen you up!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask.

"You'll need a training uniform," Tsuna says.

"Wha?"

Tsuna gestured toward her uniform.

I widened my eyes and blushed.

"Y-You want me to wear something like that?"

"Hee hee! Yeah! You're gonna be sweating a lot so you might as well show some skin," Tsuna says.

I shake my head.

"N-NO WAY I'M WEARING A SPORTS BRA AND HOT PANTS!"

Tsuna frowned.

"...Why not?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TOO REVEALING!" I cried.

"Could you be any louder?" Tsuna sighed.

I turned around and walked back to the shrine.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked.

"To get my yoga pants! Y'know, something more COMFORTABLE!" I say back.

...

...

...

I changed into a pair of VS Pink yoga pants and a tank top.

When I met up with Tsuna again in the backyard, we instantly went to extremes and started with the balance beam.

I stood on the balance beam with my arms out balancing on one foot.

I could NOT stop wobbling.

"The key to mastering the balance beam is to...well...have balance!" Tsuna laughs.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me..." I say sarcastically.

Tsuna glared at me.

She pulled out a bottle of Windex.

I widened my eyes.

"NO! DON'T-!"

 _SQUIRT!_

 **"KYAAAAAAAA!"**

 _THUD!  
_

"Owww..."

I fell over and landed on my back.

Tsuna walked over to me putting her hands on her large hips.

"If Windex is gonna throw you off the beam then you don't have a sense of balance at all!"

I sit up.

"Tsuna! I don't HAVE balance! I can't do this!"

Tsuna kneeled down to my level.

"Oh YES you can!"

"If I can do it! YOU can do it!"

"But you're an ayakashi!" I cried.

Tsuna narrowed her eyes.

"And ayakashi born without powers!"

"Huh?"

"I fought those guys last night using human strength alone. My only 'powers' come from the Main Deck," Tsuna explains.

"How'd you learn to fight?" I asked.

"For many centuries, I would often sneak into the human world and watch these programs called the Olympics," Tsuna says.

"I studied and watched all their movements from the acrobatics they do in gymnastics to the taekwondo matches they do at tournaments!"

"Wow..." I say in amazement.

Tsuna giggled.

"Uh huh! I know a lot of other fighting techniques too!"

"That's pretty unique," I say.

Tsuna glared back at me.

"Now, don't tell me you can't do this because YOU can!"

I widened my eyes.

"But I can't live for centuries like you can!"

"You won't have to," Tsuna says.

Tsuna smiles at me.

"Because you have the special blood!"

"And therefore...you can learn to fight much quicker with the power you have!"

I was stunned.

Could I really learn to fight in such a short time?

...

...

...

Tsuna showed me her stances and we both got in position.

"Like I said, I know many different fighting techniques. But I'm gonna show you one of my effective and my main way of fighting," Tsuna said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

Tsuna instantly lunged towards me kicking her foot out.

 **"YAAAA!"**

 _TWACK!_

 **"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**

 _THUD!_

Tsuna stood over me and smiled triumphantly.

"Kung fu!"

I groan as I felt the taste of grass in my teeth.

"Owww..."

...

...

...

Tsuna had got in a stance and brought out her two fingers from each hand which she curled repeatedly.

"Remember those jabbing moves you saw me do on that guy last night?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, I thought that was amazing! How were you able to hurt him with just your fingers?" I asked.

"Tai chi," Tsuna says.

"Tai wha?" I ask.

"Well, or chi blocking," Tsuna says.

She then pretends to jab the air with her fingers.

I watch in amazement at how fast her fingers moved. She didn't look the slightest bit tired at how fast she was going.

"Chi blocking involves rendering muscles useless and temporarily disable their powers. It's the most effective when you hit pressure points, too!" Tsuna smiled.

I widened my eyes.

"You can do all that with just two fingers?!"

Tsuna smirked at me a bit provocatively.

"And if you use them right, you can even rob their senses."

"Their senses?!" I asked.

Tsuna grinned.

"Like their sense of touch..."

 _J-JAB!_

 _POP!_

"CK-CCCCCCCCKKKK!"

Chunks of spit I didn't I had, lunged out of my throat and out my mouth as I felt down to the ground now unable to feel a single muscle in my body.

"OWWW!"

Tsuna smiled.

"Don't worry, MC. You'll be falling hard at first but soon, you'll be sprinting across 30 foot power lines in no time!"

I widened my eyes in horror at the idea.

 _'Did she just say, POWER LINES?!' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 _1 WEEK LATER:_

I worked MC's little ass off each day.

I watched as MC did a hand stand on the balance beam.

For the first time she kept still and I was impressed of her progress.

"Breathe in, breathe out. Be a balloon and let air in and out of your system and transfer all the strength to your palms," I say.

MC closed her eyes and repeatedly began to breathe.

She stood still perfectly.

I whip out my Windex.

"Now STAY!"

MC widened her eyes.

"HUH?!"

 _SQUIRT!_

MC wobbled and fell off the balance beam.

"Kyaaaaa-!"

 _THUD!_

"Oww..."

I shook my head.

"This is gonna take longer than I thought..."

...

...

...

 _2 WEEKS LATER:_

I hid behind a plush rubber dummy with Miyabi's face on it and held it tightly as MC repeatedly unleashes a barrage of kung fu kicks I had taught her.

"YA!"

"HI-YA!"

"C'mon! You can hit harder than that!" I taunt.

"YA! HI-YA! YA! YA!"

I glared at MC.

"This Kitsune just flipped your skirt! Are you gonna let him get away with that?!"

MC growled and pointed her foot out.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 _TWACK!  
_

"-Ugh!"

MC kicked so hard that the dummy plushie along with me fell back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Damn..." I whisper.

I look up at MC who did a victory cheer and dance.

I smiled.

"Looks like I'll have to bring out your full potential..."

...

...

...

 _4 WEEKS LATER:_

MC and Ryouma faced off on the balance beam that was over the pond.

The two of them pushed each other trying to get the other to fall off.

"C'mon! Push! Push harder!" I say.

The two grunted as they pushed harder to their might.

I gasped seeing a grinning Ryouma getting the upper hand as he slowly pushed MC back.

I watched as MC began to wobble on her feet losing her balance.

"MC!" I cry.

MC glared at Ryouma.

She jumped up high in the air, flipped and landed on the other side of the bar behind Ryouma.

"HI-YAAAAAAAAA!"

"-OOF!"

 _SPLASH!_

MC sent a wild kick to Ryouma sending him falling into the pond.

I was stunned and surprised as MC flipped off the balance beam and walked over to me.

"How'd I do?" MC asks.

I smiled excitedly at her as I nod with approval.

"Lady, I think you've got it!"

MC smiled.

"Yeah!"

The two of us then high fived.

Ryouma shot out of the pond and spat water out.

"Can I go with Shinra to the arcade now?"

...

...

...

The following day, I motorcycled with MC.

I wore a black cropped tube top, high waisted white short shorts, sneakers, and accessories.

MC wore a black tank top with a band logo and cargo pants.

"Where'd did you say we were going again?" MC asked.

I smirked.

"The Junk Off."

"The Junk Off?!" MC asks.

I smiled at her.

"It's a party at a junk yard where hooligans and crazys like me who love music come to hang out every now and then."

MC widened her eyes.

"What?! Tsuna, why are you taking me to a junk yard?!"

"You have strength now, so now I'm gonna teach you how to be confident!"

"Confidence?" MC asks.

I then pulled up to a junk yard that was piled high with garbage where I heard loud club music.

"Heeerre we are!" I say happily.

I turned to MC.

She sweatdropped.

"I have a really bad feeling about this..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Hey Mama' By: Nicki Minaj]**

The two women entered the garbage party after climbing a mountain of garbage to get in.

Mizuki was shocked and disgusted.

Around her were many people.

Some included DJ's, stripper cage dancers, smokers, drinkers, and other people partied using any forms of garbage they could find.

 _'This is a PARTY?!' Mizuki thought._

 **"WHA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET'S PARTYYYYYY!"**

Mizuki whipped her head and widened her eyes seeing Tsuna jump down a pile of garbage and into the crowd.

Mizuki watched as Tsuna quickly mixed into the crowd and danced with them.

"Tsuna! Wait!" She cried.

"Get in here, girl!" Tsuna laughed.

Mizuki nervously and disgustedly climbed down the pile of garbage and made it to Tsuna.

"Welcome to the junk off where people dance their heads off!" Tsuna says happily.

"I can see that..." Mizuki says nervously.

"Dance the best you can and the winner gets THAT!" Tsuna says as she points at something.

Mizuki followed her finger.

Above a large mountain of trash was a shiny helmet with metal antennaes and a controller next to it.

Both had a logo that had a globe with a knife through it.

"Someone stole it from C.H.A.O.S. INC! It's a Body Control helmet!"

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"THEY STOLE FROM C.H.A.O.S.?!"

"Don't just stand there, dance!" Tsuna says.

Mizuki looked around nervously at the crowd.

She was not familiar with this form of western music and barely understood what the singer was saying.

Mizuki grew uncomfortable.

She had never danced before.

"C'MON! Shake your little ass!" Tsuna said loudly.

Mizuki blushed.

"N-no!"

Tsuna frowned as she stopped dancing.

"MC...I'm doing this for you."

Mizuki shook her head.

"I'm not dancing like that! No way!"

Tsuna groaned.

"Damn you're a bore..."

Mizuki frowned.

 _'She...thinks I'm boring...?' I thought._

 **[Background Music: 'iTwerk' By: 99 Percent]**

 ** _"Because she TWERK!"_**

 ** _"Cause' she TWERK!"_**

 ** _"Cause' she TWERK!"_**

 ** _"TWERK! TWERK!"_**

 ** _"Turn up bitch!"_**

The crowd instantly went wild.

Tsuna and Mizuki turned and saw a scantily clad woman riding an old ice cream cart with a pole.

She pole danced towards the crowd.

"Oh...my...god!" Mizuki exclaimed.

Tsuna chuckled.

"Yeah they always do this when they bring the carts out."

"It travels around and a woman picks another woman to pole dance for the audience and it keeps on rotating."

Tsuna smirks at Mizuki.

"You better hope they don't pick you..."

"Otherwise..."

She winks at her.

"...I'll be in for quite a show!"

Mizuki's face reddened in embarrassment.

The thought of her pole dancing in public horrified her.

The woman on the pole dancing cart rolled over to the two women.

She pointed at Tsuna.

Tsuna smirked.

"Hm!"

The woman hopped off the cart as Tsuna hopped on.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"T-Tsuna?! Are you gonna-?!"

Tsuna instantly worked the pole using her acrobatic skills to her advantage.

She spun and twirled and flipped on the pole as she twerked her body for the cheering audience.

The song continued.

 ** _"I got this girl, she don't go to school."_**

 ** _"I got this girl, she don't go to work."_**

 ** _"Because she twerk, she twerk, she twerk, she twerk, she twerk! Turn up bitch!"_**

Mizuki was appalled at the sight.

Tsuna was pole dancing!

"TSUNA?!"

Tsuna chuckled as she grabbed the pole and grinded.

"Surprised?"

Mizuki reddened as Tsuna spreaded her legs and twerked.

"Wh-where did you learn to do that?!"

Tsuna stood up and grabbed the pole behind her.

"Oh yeah..."

"I never told you this...or the other guys before but..."

"When I first came to the human world..."

"..."

"..."

Tsuna grinned.

"...I was a stripper!"

Mizuki's face reddened so much that blood nearly leaked from her nose.

 **"YOU WERE A STRIPPER?!"**

Tsuna chuckled.

"Yeah...my stripper name was: 'Cinnamon'."

"It was hard to find a job in the human world without a degree. So I became a stripper for a short while before I discovered college."

"B-but...that's so...slutty!" Mizuki cried.

Tsuna stopped dancing and turned to Mizuki as her smiled.

"...What?"

Tsuna pointed at a random girl before she hopped off the cart and walked over to Mizuki.

"What do you mean 'slutty'? So you're calling me a slut now?!"

Mizuki grew nervous.

"N-No, I mean. The act of...stripping makes a slut."

Tsuna narrowed her eyes.

"Are you dumb and stupid?! I just TOLD you I used to be a stripper!"

Mizuki flinched.

"Oh I-!"

"-I can't believe you'd say something like that! So basically it's kinda like saying that what I'm wearing makes me a slut too, right?!" Tsuna asks.

Mizuki scans Tsuna's outfit.

It exposed her upper chest, her midriff and somewhat darker 'J' tattoo, and her legs.

"Well..."

Tsuna put her hands on Mizuki's shoulders.

"MC? Listen to me."

"Having confidence, having sex, and dressing what makes you feel comfortable does not make you a slut. Only having sex without loving your partner DOES make you a slut."

"Oh! And no one says 'slut' we say 'thot' now."

Mizuki nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay," Tsuna says.

She smiles.

"Now let's go have fun!"

Mizuki smiles.

"Okay!"

Tsuna takes her hand and leads her into the crowd.

...

...

...

An hour later, Mizuki had lost Tsuna in the crowd and had a hard time finding her with the many people and garbage that surrounded her.

Mizuki went to the "second floor" on a mountain of garbage where people were dancing.

Mizuki walked up to a couple and tapped on them.

"Excuse me, have you seen a orange and black haired-"

The couple walks away.

"O...Okay...awkward..." Mizuki says nervously.

Mizuki then walks to two pretty girls.

"Excuse me? Have you seen-?"

The two girls walk away from Mizuki, laughing to themselves.

Mizuki frowned as she turned to walk away.

"Wow...nobody's nice around here..."

 _Thump!_

"-Oof!"

Mizuki looked up and saw a large guy in front of her.

The guy glared at her.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

Mizuki flinched.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-!"

 _FWACK!  
_

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The guy pushed Mizuki down the hill of trash causing her to spin out of control.

 _SPLASH!_

"EEWWWWWW!" Mizuki cried as a bucket of glue stuck all over her hands as she continued to tumble.

Mizuki finally made it to the end of the hill where the DJ was.

The DJ instantly ran away screaming as Mizuki rolled against the turntables.

 _TWACK!_

"Oww..."

Mizuki got up and put her hand out.

"What'd just happened and-"

 _STICK!_

 _WH-ICK WH-ICK!_

The music had instantly stopped.

All eyes in the crowd turned to Mizuki who's glued hands were now attached to the turntables.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"HUH?!"

Mizuki tried to remove her hands from the turntables but she was already stuck.

 _'I can't move my hands!' She thought._

"...MC?" A voice asked.

Mizuki looked into the crowd seeing Tsuna with a look of shock on her face.

Mizuki sweatdropped.

"Uh..."

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
_

Sweat formed on Mizuki's forehead as the crowd booed, hissed, and threw cans at her.

Out of embarrassment, Tsuna facepalmed.

"Oh, MC..."

Mizuki was now horrified.

She had embarrassed her friend and was now too embarrassed to even move.

Mizuki closed her eyes.

 _'Oh my god...oh my god! Now Tsuna will never like me anymore! She hates me!' She thought._

"Psst..." a voice said.

Mizuki opened her eyes and glanced down at the table seeing Diamonds in his human form.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"Diamonds?! What are you doing out of your card? And without Tsuna's consent?!" She asked.

Diamonds smiled as he pulled out the Body Controller.

"I'm doing this cause' I think you're cool. Now come here a sec."

Mizuki moved her head closer to Diamonds.

"What are you trying to-?"

Diamonds then placed the Body Control helmet on Mizuki's head and began controlling her with the remote.

Mizuki then began to DJ as her hands went to work.

 **[Background Music: 'There's a Platypus Controlling Me' From: Phineas and Ferb]**

Tsuna widened her eyes.

"...MC?!"

"Heh heh...hi Tsuna," Mizuki chuckles nervously not being used to what she was doing.

Tsuna just stared.

"MC, what are you doing?!"

Mizuki thought for a moment and then it came to her...

 ** _Mizuki: (Begins rapping) Well I'll be honest, I don't really understand but I fell down the hill and I got glue on my hands and I got records on my fingers!_**

 ** _Crowd: WHAT?!_**

 ** _Mizuki: Records on my fingers!_**

 ** _Mizuki: I've got records on my fingers and I just can't stop!_**

 ** _Crowd: (Singing along) DON'T STOP!_**

 ** _Mizuki: Can't stop! I've got a Magic Card controlling me!_**

 ** _Crowd: WHAAAAT?_**

 ** _Mizuki: (Smiles) I've got a Magic Card controlling me!_**

 ** _Mizuki: Now let me sum it up, it was a strange set of circumstances!  
_**

 ** _Crowd: STRANGE SET OF CIRCUMSTANCES!_**

 ** _Mizuki: I fell down the hill, I got glue on my hands, now I've got records on my fingers and I just can't stop!_**

 ** _Crowd: DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!_**

 ** _Mizuki: Well I would if I was able, there's a Magic Man controlling me! He's underneath the table!_**

 ** _Mizuki: (Sees Diamonds dancing under the table as he controls her)_**

 ** _Crowd: There's a Magic Man controlling him-WHAAAAAAT?!"_**

"Oh I get it! 'Magic Man' is a metaphor for whatever's keeping you down!" A guy says.

 ** _Guy: (Raps) Like C.H.A.O.S. INC is a Magic Man!_**

 ** _Crowd: (Raps) The governments a Magic Man! Your teacher is a Magic Man!_**

"My teacher is a Mad Man!" Another guy says.

 ** _Crowd: (Dances) Society's a Magic Man! My parents are a Magic Man! The medias a Magic Man! It's all just propaganda!_**

Tsuna looks around in amazement as everyone begins to dance to Mizuki's song.

 ** _Crowd: Yeah we all got a Magic Man controlling us!_**

 ** _Mizuki: Just me..._**

 ** _Crowd: We all got a Magic Man controlling us!_**

 ** _Mizuki: I'd stop if I was able..._**

 ** _Crowd: We all got a Magic Man controlling us!  
_**

 ** _Mizuki: I'm not speaking metaphorically! There's a Magic Man controlling me! He's underneath the table!_**

 ** _Mizuki: (Checks only to see that Diamonds is gone leaving the controller behind)_**

 ** _Mizuki: Wait...oh he's gone!_**

Mizuki turns around seeing Diamonds on the top of the garbage hill giving her a thumbs up before disappearing back into a card.

Mizuki smiled knowing that she was able to do this without Diamonds' control.

She could DJ!

Mizuki smiles.

 ** _Mizuki: Heeeeeyyy..._**

Mizuki then began to DJ with confidence.

 ** _Mizuki: There's no Magic Man controlling me!  
_**

 ** _Mizuki: There's no Magic Man controlling me!_**

Tsuna stood there as everyone danced.

She blushed as she gave Mizuki a sincere smile as she looked at her dreamily.

A guy talked to her.

"Your friends pretty cool."

Another guy walked up to her.

"Is she single?! She's pretty hot!"

Tsuna chuckles as she watched Mizuki DJ.

"Sorry boys...this one's taken..."

 _'...By me...' she thought._

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 **Normal POV:**

The next morning after breakfast, Tsuna, Shinra, and Ryouma get ready as they stand by the door.

The other guys relaxed on the couch as they watched TV.

Tsuna grabbed her purse.

"You guys ready to go?"

"I'm ready!" Ryouma says happily.

"Yeah, just let me tie my shoe real quick," Shinra says.

Shinra then bends over to tie his shoe.

Tsuna watches this.

She then smirks as her eyes fall to his butt.

 _'So cute...and tight...' She thought._

 _'I'm so glad I ordered the tight boxers to further accentuate it!'_

Feeling lustful, Tsuna brought her hands towards Shinra's butt and took a feel.

"...!"

Tsuna giggled as Shinra got up turned to her.

His eyes widened eyes his cheeks reddened.

"T-Tsuna?!"

"Hee hee! Just wanted to take a feel!" Tsuna sang.

Shinra was stunned.

His face reddened even further.

"What the hell, Tsuna?! When did you become a pervert?!"

Tsuna blushed as she continued giggling.

"I can't help it! It's just so round and perky! Hee hee!"

She leaned closer to him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone how you like to wave your sword around in your thong either," she whispered.

Shinra's face got even redder.

Knowing that their rooms were next to each other, Tsuna had been peeking on him.

"Y-You're as dirty as that Kitsune!"

Miyabi smirked.

"Look at you! Red as an ogre!"

Shinra growled at him.

"I thought ogre's were green like in that movie Tsuna showed us," Yukinojo said.

"Nah, Shrek is just an exaggeration on what ogres are like," Tsuna said.

"Big, loud, and ugly?" Miyabi teased.

"You ill-natured Kitsune!" Shinra yelled.

The bantering had continued as everyone chatted and laughed together.

"...How do I look?" A voice asks.

Everyone in the room stops what they were doing and turns to the hallway where Mizuki was walking down to the living room.

Everyone widened their eyes at the sight of the woman before them.

Mizuki stood there wearing a peach colored cropped tube top with a red kiss mark print, an acid washed jean miniskirt that she kept pulling down and in her hands were a pair of brown leather boots.

Mizuki's red hair was also styled wavy.

Samon blushed.

"M-Mizuki?!"

Being distracted, Samon had spilled his tea onto the floor before quickly cleaning it up.

Kyoga's jaw dropped.

"Whoa...!"

Miyabi smirked.

"You're looking sexy today," he flirted.

Not used to wearing revealing outfits, Mizuki blushed as she kept tugging on her tube top.

Her eyes then meet Tsuna's who was just as stunned as the other guys.

Mizuki nervously twirled her hair.

"Um..."

"...Isn't that the outfit I bought you that you said you would never wear?" Tsuna asks.

"Well...yeah...I'd...thought I'd wear it..." Mizuki says nervously.

 _'And that you'd might like it...' She thought._

"Wow! Never thought I'd see you in a miniskirt, Mizuki! You look pretty cute!" Kyoga smiled.

Mizuki had ignored him as she had said nothing.

Her entire focus being on Tsuna who gave her a knowing smirk.

"Isn't that outfit a little...slutty?"

"Well..." Mizuki began.

"It's not being a slut if you're confident enough to wear it...right?"

Tsuna smiles a satisfied smile.

She sticks her thumbs in her shorts.

"Well now..."

Tsuna slowly sway walks towards Mizuki which startles her.

Mizuki took in her movements.

The way she walked looked so alluring in her eyes just like the hot chick in movies.

Mizuki never had the confidence to do something like that.

Finally, Tsuna leaned her head close to Mizuki keeping her lips inches from her ear.

Mizuki blushed.

"...!"

"Well MC..." Tsuna whispered.

"It looks like your strength and confidence training is finally over..."

"...You passed..." she purred.

Mizuki shivered feeling Tsuna's warm breath against her skin as her cheeks turned pink.

"P-Passed?"

"Mmhm..."

Tsuna leans away from Mizuki and smiles.

"C'mon let's go."

"Well I'm ready to go!" Shinra ^^ smiles.

"Yeah! Let's get it on!" Ryouma cheers.

Shinra chuckles as he puts Ryouma and his shoulder.

"Ready when you are!"

Tsuna then grabs Mizuki's hand and begins to follow Shinra and Ryouma out the door.

The two women not taking their eyes off each other as they smiled.

"Where are you guys going? Startrucks?" Kyoga asks.

"It's Starducks," Miyabi corrects.

"Wrong. It's Starpucks," Chikage says.

"Hee hee! Wrong again! It's Starlucks!" Yukinojo says.

Miyabi smirks.

"Or was it, Starfucks?"

Shinra glared at him.

"Dirty Kitsune! It's obviously Star Trek!"

Ryouma sweatdropped.

"Not even close..."

"So where are you going, again?" Kyoga asks.

"Beyonce's in Japan for her Lemonade tour. We're going to her concert," Tsuna says as she heads out the door with Mizuki.

Kyoga smiles.

"Can I come?"

"Only people with tickets can come!" Tsuna pipes.

 _SLAMS!  
_

The door slammed shut as Kyoga's ears twitched.

"Oh..." he says sadly.

Miyabi chuckles.

"I find it ironic how Tsuna got Mizuki to let loose, become sexier, and show skin, and yet YOU didn't Kyoga!"

Kyoga said nothing.

He just stared at the TV where an adult program had played.

The two women on the television were kissing each other passionately.

Koten frowned.

"Master...?!"

Chikage narrowed his eyes.

"Cover your eyes, Koten," he tells him.

...

...

...

A few hours later, Shinra, Tsuna, Mizuki, and Ryouma came home all wearing Beyonce t shirts.

Dinner had finally came where Tsuna and Mizuki had carried a long conversation in French.

The guys all stare at the two girls in confusion.

"Uh...what language is that?" Shinra asks.

"French. C'mon you know that I always speak it every now and then," Tsuna giggles.

"Yeah...but I didn't think you knew French, Mizuki!" Samon says.

Mizuki smiles.

"I didn't before!"

She smiles at Tsuna.

"I learned so I can get closer with Tsuna!"

Tsuna blushes and smiles.

"Awwwww!"

"And what is it that you two are talking about that you can't speak in Japanese like the rest of us?" Miyabi asks suspiciously.

Tsuna smirks at him.

"Miyabi! That's private!"

Mizuki winks at him.

"Girls have secrets y'know!"

Miyabi narrowed his eyes.

"...Sure..."

Chikage widened his eyes.

"Well isn't this a development!"

Tsuna turns to him.

"What is?"

"You're eating with chopsticks!" Chikage says.

"Huh?"

Everyone's eyes fall to Tsuna's utensils.

She was holding chopsticks firmly.

In her chopsticks were a piece of sushi.

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Whoa! You're not using a fork!" Kyoga exclaims.

"That certainly is a shocking new development," Yukinojo says.

"When did you learn to use chopsticks?" Miyabi asks.

Tsuna smirks at Mizuki.

"MC taught me!"

Mizuki smiles at her.

Shinra widens his eyes.

"What?! But I've been trying to teach you how to hold chopsticks for weeks! You always got it wrong!"

Tsuna giggles as she kept her eyes on Mizuki.

"Yeah...but with MC, I'm able to get things JUST right!"

Tsuna gives her a wink.

Mizuki blushes as she glances at the side.

Miyabi grew suspicious as he glanced at the two women as they chatted.

Something about those two were amiss and the Kitsune clan head didn't like it.

An episode of Fairy Tail had been playing.

Tsuna and Mizuki watched.

"You like Fairy Tail, MC?"

"I LOVE Fairy Tail!"

"My favorite character is Lucy! She's strong, beautiful, and confident with her looks!"

"I see where you get you're inspiration from, Tsuna!"

The two women then giggled together as they continued to watch the show.

Miyabi had not taken his eyes off of them.

...

...

...

Tsuna had finished her food first.

She gathered her plates and stood up.

"All done! Thanks Sam!"

Samon chuckled.

"'Sam'?"

Tsuna walked away with her plates as she kept her eyes on Samon.

"I like 'Sam'. More Americanized y'know?"

 _-CRASHHHH!_

Tsuna had suddenly tripped causing the plates and chopsticks to drop onto the floor.

"Oh crap!"

Tsuna kneeled down and began to gather her plates.

"Tsuna!" Samon cried.

"Are you okay?!" Shinra asked.

"I'm fine. I got it!" Tsuna says quickly.

Mizuki got up and rushed over to her side.

"Let me help you!"

"Oh no, MC. It's alright! I got-!"

"...!"

Mizuki and Tsuna had reached for the same plate.

Their pale and brown hands had touched.

The two women widened their eyes as they looked at each other.

Tsuna's heart had raced the whole time feeling Mizuki's cold and soft hand against her own.

Mizuki smiled at her.

"I got it..."

Tsuna watched in amazement at how Mizuki swiftly picked up all the plates.

Tsuna smiled as Mizuki took her plates from her hands.

"Thanks so very much, MC!" She says.

Mizuki squeezed her shoulder as she chuckles.

She gets up and walks away with the plates to the kitchen.

Tsuna stared off at her.

 _'She's so amazing...' she thought._

 _'She's shown me kindness, she's become so strong, and bold too...'_

Tsuna blushed.

 _'I really am in love with this girl...'_

Tsuna snapped out of her thoughts seeing how all the guys at the table were staring at her.

Tsuna blushed.

"O-Oh! MC! Wait up! I'll help too!"

Tsuna instantly shoots up and races into the kitchen.

Miyabi narrows his eyes.

"Anyone notice how awfully close Tsuna is with Mizuki these days?"

"You're not the only one..." Kyoga says.

Shinra frowned.

"Wha? Oh c'mon guys! Two girls can't become good friends?"

"I don't see the problem with it. I think it's a nice change," Samon smiles.

"But this is Tsuna we're talking about. She hates women," Chikage stated.

"So? Maybe she's finally learning to get along with other girls!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Or closer," Yukinojo says.

Miyabi frowns at the sight of the two women washing dishes as they laughed.

Tsuna kept splashing soap and water into Mizuki's eyes which made her squeal with delight.

"A little TOO close..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Yukinojo had not let me sleep later that night.

He had begged me to braid his hair like Elsa's.

So that's what I did!

Yukinojo sat in the chair in my room as I worked on his braid.

He watched Frozen as I worked on him.

Elsa sang 'Let it Go'.

Yukinojo sang along.

I inwardly cringed.

But not because he was bad.

Yukinojo was surprisingly a good singer!

I just wasn't used to it.

Yukinojo watched in amazement as Elsa created a castle made out of ice.

She finally made a beautiful icy blue dress as she sway walked to the balcony.

 ** _Yukinojo and Elsa: The cold never bothered me anyway!_**

I chuckled.

"You sure do like Elsa, don't you Yuki?"

Yukinojo smiled.

"I just adore her! She's beautiful, she's elegant-"

"-Does someone have a crush?" I teased.

Yukinojo sighed.

"She's so troubled at first. If only she was real, I'd help her control her abilities."

"I can relate to that..." he says.

I ^^ smile.

"Oh Yuki! You're going to be so beautiful when I finish with you!"

"...Beautiful...?" Yuki asks.

I frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I had a feeling you'd one day tell me that..." Yukinojo says.

I stop braiding his hair.

"What do you mean?"

Yukinojo turns to me and smiles.

"Wouldn't you rather do this with someone else?"

I tilt my head.

"Someone else?"

Yukinojo ^^ smiles at me.

"You know...a girlfriend!"

"Girl-?!"

Heat rose to my cheeks at the sound of the word.

I couldn't even bring myself to say it.

"Someone like...Mizuki..." he says.

I then bring my confused gaze back to Yukinojo.

"Huh? Yuki, how could you say that? You love doing hair, making haul videos, and playing dolls with me!"

I smile.

"I mean, whenever we do this together, I feel like I'm playing with..."

"...A girl?" Yukinojo asks.

I widened my eyes.

"Oh I..."

 _'I...never really thought of it that way...' I thought._

 _'Before I started chilling with MC, I always shopped and did feminine things with Yuki. Even back then in the Mononoke World!'_

 _'The two of us stocked up on so much body cream that the others made fun of us for being like girls!'_

 _'And we always played with dolls we made together too...'_

 _'But now that I really think about it, I've always felt like Yukinojo was a greater substitute for hanging out with someone that wasn't a girl...'_

Yukinojo chuckled as he turned off the TV.

"The two of you have been getting along well lately."

I frowned knowing he was thinking about MC.

"Yuki..."

"I know you enjoy doing this. But I'm still a grown man, Tsuna," Yukinojo says.

"Please don't feel mistaken but I enjoy our time together when we do this too!"

"But it would be good for you to do this with someone of the same sex once in a while," he finishes.

I nodded knowing he was right.

I needed to start doing more girly things with MC again.

But now that my feelings for her are realized, I can't bring myself to go shopping with her without restricting myself from watching her undress in a changing room or staring at her lips when she's sipping from a Starbucks frappucino.

But I knew that Yuki was right.

"Yeah, you're right..." I say.

"..."

"..."

"...Can we still play dolls together for now?"

Yukinojo chuckled.

"Sure!"

The two of us layed on the ground and pick up our big eyed, big lipped, long haired, scantily clad, high heeled dolls.

Yuki's doll was pale skinned with blonde hair.

Her name was Chloe.

My doll was brown skinned with brown hair.

Her name was Sasha.

The two of us moved our dolls together as we made them talk.

"Hee hee hee...we're sisters!"

"Yay!"

...

...

...

Midnight finally came.

Instead of sleeping, I sat outside the porch of the shrine's backyard.

I gaze into the stars.

I couldn't stop thinking about MC.

I went into deep thought.

Why did I REALLY call her MC in the first place?

Why didn't I REALLY call her by her first name?

What did it REALLY stand for?

I close my eyes and shake my head.

"I'm so confused..."

"Why? You can't sleep?" I heard.

I open my eyes.

"Huh?"

I turn around seeing MC behind me.

"Oh! You're awake!"

MC walks over to sit next to me.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I quickly turn to look up at the stars.

"You've been so amazing lately...do you know that?"

"I mean, where did you learn to DJ like that?!"

"Diamonds helped me!" MC says.

I widened my eyes.

"What?!"

MC nodded.

"Yeah. It was weird, Diamonds just appeared under the turntables and started controlling me with that C.H.A.O.S. item thing and before I knew it, I was DJing!"

I took a moment to process this before I looked at my sleeve.

"Diamonds?" I asked.

Diamonds slipped out from my sleeve.

"Yeah it's true. I snuck out the deck without your permission! But the girls a real natural DJ once stopped helping out!" He said.

I chuckled as Diamonds slipped back in my sleeve.

I was shocked yet happy. My own card who was bound under my rules did something without my permission.

And it was all because he felt an attachment to another person!

I smiled.

"MC! You're fucking amazing!"

MC chuckles.

"I've become so 'amazing' because you've help me."

I shake my head and turned to her.

"No MC..."

I smiled.

"It's your power. It's the woman inside of you! And that's what makes you so amazing and unique!"

MC nodded as her eyes watered.

I couldn't blame her.

With the words that came out of my mouth, I'd felt so happy that I could cry.

"I wanted to thank you for training me, Tsuna. I feel like I can do anything!" MC says happily.

"So...I wanted to give you this..."

MC then pulls out a tiny jewelry box.

I widened my eyes.

 _'Wh-what is she doing?!' I thought._

MC smiles.

"I got this from the jewelry store. It's pretty expensive since I got it custom made and all."

My face reddened as my heart began to beat like a drum.

 _'Jewelry store?! Expensive?! CUSTOM MADE?!' I thought._

Steam shot out of my head.

 _'Wait a minute! Wait a minute! I don't even KNOW if Japan passed gay marriage to be legalized yet! That's only in America since we now support LGBT! But...is MC really gonna propose to me?!'_

MC opened the box.

I saw a small silver ring with no diamond.

My heart instantly relaxes.

"Huh?"

MC blushed.

"Friendship ring!"

MC showed me a matching ring on her ring finger.

"See? I have one too!"

I looked at the inscription.

In black cursive letters read: _MC + T_.

My eyes watered.

"You had a ring custom made for us?"

MC nodded.

"Let me put it on!"

I brought my hand out.

MC takes it and slips it on my shaking hand and onto my ring finger.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Tsuna smiled.

"It's like we're sisters...I love it...thank you MC..."

I blushed.

 _'Did she say...sisters?'_

I smiled.

 _'...Just what I've always wanted...'_

The two of us then stare at the sky that twinkled.

A question pops in my head.

"So why is it really that you didn't like girls befo-?"

"-Y'know, it's weird," Tsuna says.

"What is?" I asked.

"I mean..."

"I never really had a girlfriend who I can talk to and share my feelings with like this..."

"...In a long time..."

I widen my eyes turning to Tsuna who was stunned.

I raise an eyebrow seeing hints of red on her brown cheeks.

Why was she blushing?

I didn't get it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _'Maybe she means that I'm one of the first few girls to officially become her best friend!' I thought._

I smiled.

 _'That makes me happy because that's just what I wanted with her...'_

I stare at the sky.

"Guess I'm you're 'girlfriend' then..."

I then bring my hand close to Tsuna's.

Our hands then touch.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Miyabi's POV:**

I watched the whole scene go down.

I stare with disgust as Tsuna and Mizuki sat very close to each other touching hands.

Both of their ring fingers that were clad with their so called 'friendship rings' had wrapped around each other.

I was disgusted.

"Something is VERY amiss about those two...and I'm going to find out what it is..."

I then watch as Tsuna closes her eyes and mouths something.

I knew that she was praying.

I couldn't help but stare at her worriedly.

 _'Oh Tsuna...'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TRIVA TIME: The story is playing out EXACTLY like how a Main Story would with 12 Episodes (being 4 chapters left as of now) and then a special ending! Will it be happy or a good ending?**

 **Well, R &R guys!**


	17. Episode 9

**TRIVA TIME: The art of Tsuna's fighting style using her two fingers is inspired by the Avatar character: Ty Lee who uses the art of Chi Blocking to nullify the energy and muscles within a persons body.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

That morning, I took a nice warm bath with MC.

Something...seemed different.

I looked at MC seeing how she had her arms to the side of the tub while her legs were spread.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You're awfully comfortable..."

"Don't you wanna cover your chest?"

MC blushed.

"D-Don't say things that'll try to get me to be uncomfortable again!"

I widened my eyes.

 _'_ _Is she now openly comfortable to be bathing with me?'_

I smile.

 _'_ _Well now...how can I say no to that...'_

My eyes then fall to MC's large bare chest.

I inwardly grin to myself.

 _'_ _Now that I look at em...I'm more appreciative than jealous...'_

I tilt my head.

 _'_ _Still...it would be nice to have a pair of watermelons myself...'_

I openly grin.

 _'_ _Then we can compare cup sizes...'_

I then go into deep thought at the idea of me with bigger boobs.

I blush deeply as I sigh.

I erotically imagined it:

MC and I grabbing and pressing our large watermelons against each other feeling the largeness, warmness, and heaviness of each others breasts.

"Aah..."

"T-Tsuna!? What are you doing?!" I heard.

"Huh?!"

I snap out of my thoughts and glanced at the water seeing how it slowly turned yellow.

The source being...me...

MC screamed as she jumped out of the tub and ran out of the bathroom.

...

...

...

I guess it was safe to say that that experience was a lot worse than when Kyoga caught me masturbating.

The moment I had walked out of the bathroom and into my room I screamed into my pillow.

So I decided to take my mind off the embarrassing experience by training Ryouma.

The two of us were in the backyard.

"Let's start this acrobatics training again from the top!" I say.

I lay on my back as I prop my feet in the air a bit.

Ryouma was on the other side getting in a stance.

"Leap to my legs, I'll juggle you a bit and then throw you in the air," I began.

"While your in the air, I want you to perform a triple flip. Then I want you to land the soles of your feet against mine standing still. Got it?"

Ryouma nodded.

"Got it!"

I smile.

"Ready? GO!"

Ryouma then races and leaps towards me.

I quickly catch him within my feet and foot juggling him high a bit making him spin like a ball.

"And SHOOT!"

 _FWOOP!_

A throw my feet out causing Ryouma to shoot up high in the sky.

I watch as he perfected a triple flip in the air.

He then shot himself down towards me.

I get my feet ready.

"Be steady, Ryo!" I call.

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Ryouma widened his eyes.

"HUH?!"

 _THUD!_

Instead of landing perfectly on my feet, Ryouma faceplanted into the dirt next to me.

I sit up as I widened my eyes.

"RYOUMA!"

I rush over to his side as I help him out of the dirt.

"ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Ryouma looked up with a blunt expression.

Grass and dirt were on his face and I saw how he had lost 3 teeth which layed on the ground.

"Your dumbass ex happened!" He said.

I tilted my head.

"Huh?"

"He distracted me! That idiot!" Ryouma spat as he head gestured to the other side.

I followed his gaze seeing Kyoga.

There he was on the roof sleeping soundly yet noisily as he snored.

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

I glared at him seeing how he was the cause of my younger cousins injuries.

I hated how dogs lied and acted too laid back and did whatever the thing they felt they wanted.

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"Sounding like a fucking tuba!" Ryouma complained.

A devious cat like smile appears on my face.

"This little doggie needs a wake up slap!" I cooed.

Ryouma looks at me in confusion.

"Huh? Tsuna?"

I give him a wink before I turned back to Kyoga.

I clear my throat.

"Ahem..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"** **KYOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Kyoga's eyes shoot open as he shoots up.

"What the-?!"

Kyoga then looses his balance and instantly tumbles down the roof.

"Wh-whoaaaaaaaa-!"

 _THONK!_

 _TH-THONK!_

 _TH-THONK!_

 ** _THUD!_**

"Ughhh...owwww"

Kyoga landed head first into the ground.

A snickering Ryouma and I ran up to him, devious smiles on our faces.

I help him up quickly changing to a sad face.

"Oh my god! Kyo! Are you okay?!"

"What...happened...?" Kyoga asks groggily.

I looked seeing Kyoga placed a hand on his now swollen eye.

I widen my eyes with shock.

 _'_ _Whoa! I really did a number on him!'_

I smirk evilly.

 _'_ _But every dog his his days right?'_

 _'_ _Hee hee hee...'_

 _'_ _Bad days anyways!'_

"Kyo? Are you hurt?" I asked.

Kyoga turned to me as he tugged on his wolf ears.

"Huh? What'd you say?"

I was stunned.

Now Kyoga can barely hear?!

 _'_ _This might affect his senses...' I thought._

My smile would not disappear.

I put my hand on his back as I lead Kyoga to the shrine.

"Go get some rest, Kyo. Maybe you'll heal then," I say softly.

"Um...o...k..." Kyoga says as he slowly walks back into the shrine.

I turn back to Ryouma who bursts out laughing.

"Serves him right for dumping you!"

"I don't know Ryo..." I say.

I smirk as I watch Kyoga walk into the living room putting an ice pack on his eye.

I watch in amusement as he winces from the pain.

"...It's more like I'm dumping on him!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Kyoga's POV:**

I sat in the living room later that day with Mizuki.

I was stunned seeing Mizuki on the TV with Tsuna doing an ad for Proactiv acne cream.

The two of them were dancing in a bathroom wearing sexy outfits mouthing the lyrics to the sound of the music.

 **[Background Music: 'Give Me Five' From Fairy Tail]**

 ** _Announcer: Proactiv offers clear skin to make pimples disappear so your will look clear as day!_**

 ** _"_** ** _Give me FIVVVEEEE!"_**

Tsuna and Mizuki then give each other a high five repeatedly as they danced together.

 ** _"_** ** _Give me FIVVVVEEEE!"_**

The commercial then ended.

"Whoa! When did this happen?" I asked.

"Oh. Tsuna and I auditioned for that acne commercial a few weeks ago and we got in!" Mizuki says.

"It was a lot of fun!"

I turned to Mizuki seeing how she had been reading a magazine the whole time.

My eyes fall to the cover and I spot two familiar faces.

On the cover were Tsuna and Mizuki, clad in bikinis.

Tsuna was clad in a lavender bikini which showed her curves and Mizuki was in a mint green bikini which accentuated her perfect breasts.

"When did you two do that?!" I asked.

"Huh?" Mizuki asks.

Mizuki flips to the cover and smiles.

"Oh! Tsuna invited me to her photo shoot. We were modeling for one of the top swimsuit brands in Japan!"

"It was a lot of fun!"

Mizuki then took the moment to admire herself and Tsuna on the magazine.

I was stunned!

Mizuki looked so amazing in that bikini.

I never would have imagined that she would dare to be this bold!

...And it was all because of Tsuna.

The two of them have been spending a lot of time lately and yet for some reason, I kept getting hung over with Miyabi at bars or at strip clubs...

I couldn't believe that I almost had forgotten that I had an agreement to make with Mizuki and have our child.

I turned to her.

Normally I would do something but right now, I was just to weak.

My hearing wasn't very accurate and my vision worsened by the minute.

 _'_ _I guess all I have to do for now is keep spending time with her and then we'll do it,' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Ryouma and I had finished our training.

I heard the sounds of giggling as I walk back into the shrine.

I saw Kyoga and MC in the living room together.

Kyoga was flirting with her and MC had been giggling.

I frown.

 _'_ _BAD...DOG...!' I thought._

I put on a smile.

"Kyo?" I ask.

Kyoga and MC turned to me.

"What's up, Tsuna?"

I frowned.

"I feel a little rusty with my training is all..."

I twirl my hair.

"Do you...do you think you can help me out by having a sparring match with me?"

Kyoga frowned.

"Oh...I don't know, Tsuna...see I'm not feeling to-!"

"-Pleassssee?" I cooed.

I put on a sad face as my eyes watered.

"Everyone is out doing their own thing and Ryouma's sleeping!"

Kyoga sighed.

"Tsuna I-"

"-Pleeaaaaassssse! Please come train with me!"

Kyoga sighed again.

"Okay. Fine, let's go."

Kyoga got up.

I smiled.

"Good..."

As Kyoga walks past me to the backyard an evil smirk appears on my face.

 _'_ _This shouldn't take long...'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

When the Okami and the Tora entered the backyard, Tsuna opened up a card dimension.

The two of them entered seeing it was a swirly red an orange void with diamond prints.

 **[Background Music: 'War Agony' From Darkstalkers]**

Kyoga took in the atmosphere.

His blurred vision just barely taking in the scenery.

"What is this place?" Kyoga asks as he gets in his battle form.

"Oh you know.." Tsuna says as she gets in her battle form.

She reveals her evil smirk.

"Just the perfect place to punish bad doggies like you!"

Kyoga, who's hearing grew more off, just barely processed the words.

He turned to Tsuna in confusion.

"Pun wha?"

A ray gun made out of cards then appears in Tsuna's hands.

"GUN FLASH!"

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_**

Kyoga widened his eyes as the beam shot towards him.

He jumped out of the way in the nick of time.

He turned around seeing how the beam hit an object.

He widened his eyes.

"WHOA!"

He glared at Tsuna.

"Hey! That was clo-!"

 **"** **-YAH!"**

Tsuna lunged for Kyoga unleashing a barrage of punches and kung fu kicks.

Tsuna flipped back a bit and stood and balanced on her tail as she brought shot two feet towards Kyoga.

 **"** **BAD DOG!"**

 ** _TW-TWACK!_**

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kyoga went flying to the other side and hit the back wall of the void.

Kyoga slowly got up feeling his vision and hearing worsen.

"What in the...world just..."

Kyoga widened his eyes.

 _'_ _Hey! I can't hear! Or see too good!' He thought._

Tsuna sped towards Kyoga bringing out her deadly fingers.

 **"** **GEEEEEEEEETT UP, DOG!"**

Kyoga widened his eye.

"TSUNA WHAT'RE Y-?!"

 ** _J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-JAB!_**

 ** _POP!_**

Kyoga choked as spit shot from his mouth as Tsuna jabbed all the pressure points in his body and his most sensitive parts including his ears and eyes.

Kyoga had lost feeling as he was now unable to move.

 ** _HEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEE!_**

 **"** **WAKEY WAKEY! NO DOGGIE NAPPY!" Tsuna laughs manically.**

She grabs Kyoga by the kimono and throws him up in the air.

Kyoga then starts falling as Tsuna brings out a giant hammer made out of cards.

 **"** **BATTER UP!"**

"Ugh..." Kyoga groans.

 ** _BAMMMMMMMMMM!_**

Tsuna whacks Kyoga with her hammer similar to a baseball bringing immediate damage to his face as he flies to the other side.

Tsuna launches towards him.

A crazed smile on her face.

 **"** **DON'T GO AWAY!" She sang.**

Tsuna finally makes it towards a dazed Kyoga and brings out a ribbon whip made out of cards.

A large mirror card appears behind Kyoga prompting for a Tsuna clone with her own ribbon whip to appear behind him.

The two Tsuna's smirk.

 **"** **Wheeeeeeeeeee!" They cheer.**

 ** _TW-TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The two Tsuna's whip the weakened Kyoga repeatedly causing multiple scratches to appear on his chest and back as his kimono begins to rip apart as he screams with agony.

The Tsuna clone disappears back into her mirror card.

 **"** **YAAAHHHH!"**

Tsuna knees Kyoga in the groin instantly shooting him up in the air.

 **"** **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Tsuna smiles as she spreads her arms open.

 **"** **DECK SHREDDER!"**

Tsuna's clothing instantly disappears prompting for multiple cards to surround and censor her privates.

The cards around her spin rapidly causing her to propel up in the air towards Kyoga and further shreds against his skin.

Blood starts to leak from Kyoga's chest.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Kyoga slams towards the ground harshly as Tsuna jumps back down as he clothing reappears.

Kyoga stands up groggily as he puts his hand on his scratched up face.

"Ugh..."

Tsuna giggles as a top hat made out of cards appear in her hands.

She tosses it towards Kyoga.

Kyoga reacts to the touch of the hat as a stage curtain covers him.

Tsuna does a flip as she appears in a sexy orange and black fishnet bunny costume.

Her tiger ears alter shape to that of a rabbits.

 **"** **SHOW TIME!" She cheers.**

As her cards appear behind her in human form, Tsuna pulls on a cord that came with the stage.

The cord lifts the curtain reveals Kyoga on a small circular colorful stage wearing the card made top hat I had threw at him.

Multiple puppet strings appear over him tugging all over his body including his eyelid, nostrils, lips, and fingers causing him to scream from the pain.

Tsuna watched with amusement as the puppet strings made him dance horribly.

Tsuna smiled back at her cards.

 **"** **JUDGES! PLACE YOUR VOTES!"**

Diamonds, Hearts, and Clubs each lifted up a sign that showed a red X.

"Bad!"

"Bad!"

"BAD!"

Spades held up a special sign that showed a thunder bolt symbol.

"Shock!"

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT!_

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The puppet strings instantly electrocuted Kyoga off the stage causing black smoke to leave his body as he falls to the ground.

Tsuna laughed crazily hearing his screams.

They were music to her ears.

Tsuna grabs a hold of Kyoga as a giant bow made out of cards appeared in front of us.

 **"** **YOUR TICKET OUTTA HERE!" She laughs.**

Tsuna puts Kyoga in the bow and tugs at the back.

Using Kyoga as an arrow, she happily flings him out the arrow.

 **"** **BYE BYE!"**

 ** _FW-FWACK!_**

Kyoga screams as he flies out of the card dimension and back into the human world.

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-!"**

 ** _THUD!_**

"Ugh..."

Kyoga had face planted in dirt.

Tsuna happily skips out of the card dimension and lands stomping her kimono sandals on Kyoga's back.

 _CRACK!_

 **"** **UGGGHHHH...!" Kyoga groans.**

Tsuna pouts.

"Awwww..."

"This little doggie just got BONED..." she cooed.

A small gun made out of cards then appear in her hands.

 _PEW!_

 **"** **GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kyoga screamed.**

"Don't be sad," Tsuna cooed.

She leaned down towards Kyoga and sneered.

"You're lucky I'm nice. Otherwise I would have never been thoughful enough to give you your rabies shot..."

She forms a glare.

"Stay out of my **WAY,** dog...!" She whispers.

"MC is mine!"

"Kyoga! Kyoga! Are you alright?" A voice cried.

Tsuna quickly gasps as she turns back into her human form.

She scurries away from the scene as she closes her card dimension.

Yukinojo ran towards Kyoga and kneeled to his side.

He gasped seeing all the scratches and scrapes all over his body.

"Kyoga! Are you alright?!"

Kyoga groaned as he looked at Yukinojo.

"What...happened...?"

Yukinojo widened his eyes.

"You don't remember?!"

He frowned.

"Who did this to you?!"

Yukinojo then heard the sound of giggling.

He then looked into the shrine windows seeing Tsuna laughing as she washed dishes alongside Mizuki.

He formed a glare as the temperature around him grew cold.

He was ANGRY!

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Yuki came to my room.

He sat me in my beanbag chair and placed my feet in a bucket of water.

He currently scrubbing my ankles with soap.

I smiled at him.

"It's so sweet of you to offer to give me a pedicure, Yuki!"

Yukinojo said nothing.

I chuckled.

"And just the other day you were saying how you wanted to do more girly things with MC!"

"But I guess you just couldn't stay away, huh?"

Yukinojo smiled at me.

"Place your hands in the water."

I look at him in confusion.

"But my feet are in there. You're supposed to get individual bowls of water for my hands."

Yukinojo ^^ smiled.

"Please place your hands in the water, Tsuna," he said again.

I chuckle nervously.

"Okay...but I'm gonna look really awkward doing this..."

I slowly stretch my hands forwards arching my back a bit.

I then stick my hands into the bowl of water where my feet were.

"Good..." Yukinojo says.

I chuckle.

"Satisfied yet?"

 _Fwoosssh..._

I then feel the temperature in the room drop as a chilly wind blew.

I shiver.

"Whoa Yuki! Tone it down a bit!" I cry.

I look at Yuki.

His bangs overshadowed his eyes as he appeared expressionless.

"...Yuki?"

 _CRISSSSSHHHHH!_

 **"** **AAAAAHHHH!"**

I screamed as the bowl of water had frozen solid along with my hands and feet.

"HEEYYYYYY!" I cried.

I wriggle and squirm as the bowl slipped off.

An ice bowl had formed around me.

"S-S-S-S-S-SO C-C-C-C-C-C-C-COLD!"

"Just like you!" Yukinojo says darkly.

I widen my eyes.

"YUKINOJO! WHAT ARE YOU DO-?!"

I gasped.

Yukinojo gave me a dark glare as the temperature in the room grew colder and colder.

"Y-Y-YUKI?!"

"I knew that you had a sense of insanity inside of you, but I didn't think you'd stoop this low by attacking our friend!" Yukinojo says.

I widen my eyes.

"W-W-W-W-What are you t-t-t-talking about?!" I shivered.

 **"** **DON'T PLAY DUMB! WE BOTH KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Yukinojo shouted.**

My ears twitched.

Never in my life had I heard Yukinojo yell like that.

 **"** **YOU MAULED KYOGA! HE CAN BARELY SEE AND HEAR BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

I widen my eyes in horror.

"B-B-B-B-B-But how do you k-k-k-k-know?!"

Yukinojo got up.

"Consider this your punishment and a warning!"

He walked away to the door.

"Yukii! W-W-W-Wait!" I cried.

Yukinojo glared at me coldly.

"Touch Kyoga again and you'll be a cat-sickle!"

 _SLAM!_

I continued to shiver as I could feel my fingers and toes burn from the freeze.

I was shocked at what just happened.

Yukinojo: my lotion shopping buddy, my ice cream buddy, my doll play buddy, my haul video buddy, my cosmetics advice buddy, just brutally assaulted me...coldly...in both ways...

Yukinojo was always a sweetheart, I never would have imagined he'd ever do this to me!

I did my best to wriggle free from the ice but nothing worked.

"H-Help...?"

...

...

...

Dinner soon came.

I sat quietly next to MC eating slowly as my shaking red hands kept jittering from the frost bite I hot gotten.

I had to get Hearts to free me by creating a drill made out of cards.

I could feel Yuki's glare upon me forcing me to feel guilt.

It worked...

The other guys had asked about Kyoga's wounds.

To make me feel further guilt, Yuki piped in saying how Kyoga got involved in a car accident when he was trying to help an old lady cross the street.

Kyoga had suffered memory loss from the harsh beating I gave him and in addition his sight and hearing were a bit off due to falling off the roof with ME again being the cause.

Kyoga had wore a bandage over his black eye.

He looked like a sick injured puppy.

I had felt guilt for what I had done.

But at the same time I had no regrets for giving Kyoga a good beating since he was taking what's mine by flirting with MC whom I loved.

Kyoga had finished his meal.

"Mizuki, more rice!" He says a bit harshly.

My ears twitched.

"Ok," MC says.

I widen my eyes as I see MC reach for Kyoga's plate.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA!"

MC stopped.

Everyone's eyes turned to me.

I look at Kyoga.

"Excusez-moi?! Why is SHE getting YOUR rice?!"

"...I'm injured...?" Kyoga asks.

I glare at him.

"I asked YOU a question...!"

"...Don't reply **WITH** a question!"

Kyoga flinched at this.

"...I'll get more tea!" Samon says awkwardly as he races for the kitchen.

"And for YOUR information, many people in this world are BORN crippled!" I say.

"Justified, humans have weak bodies," Chikage says.

I avert my eyes to him.

"I **AM NOT** talking to you, KFC Menu! **QUIET!** "

Chikage widened his eyes seeing my dark expression.

He had never seen me THIS angry before.

But right now, I was not having it with him or anyone.

"Tsuna!" Yukinojo warns.

I didn't stop.

I turned back to Kyoga.

"I love the way you lie to me Kyo. Because if YOU weren't injured, you'd STILL make MC get your rice for you!"

"Well..." Kyoga began.

"Remember when we dated? You ALWAYS fetched ME to get you your rice! ME! All the fucking time!" I laughed.

I stopped laughing.

"I HATED It!"

Kyoga went silent.

I laughed again as I look around the room.

"Fetch..."

"Fetch..."

"FETCH...!"

I whip my head back to Kyoga with narrowed eyes.

"Isn't that something a DOG does? Y'know, 'fetch'?"

"TSUNA!" Yukinojo hisses.

I still didn't stop.

"There's a reason why dogs 'fetch' y'know..."

" **MAYBE** to show their **LOYALTY**?! **RIGHT**?!"

I glare at Kyoga.

 **"** **WHY THE FUCK YOU MAKING A CAT FETCH FOR?! KNOW YOUR FUCKING ROLE! CATS DON'T FETCH!"**

Kyoga sighed.

"That's all in the past..."

"Y'know, I fetched your food because I loved you, but now I see that it wasn't fucking worth it! I felt like a SLAVE! WHY IS THAT?!" I hiss.

Kyoga groaned a bit.

"Tsuna..."

I snapped.

"Kyoga! Stop trying to make **FETCH** happen! It's **NOT** going to happen!"

Kyoga was stunned at my words.

He finally shutted his trap.

"Tsuna, what's with you?! Leave Kyoga alone!" Shinra says.

"Yeah...please," MC cries nervously.

I whip my head towards MC.

"Are YOU his slave?!"

"N-No?" MC says nervously.

I turn to Kyoga as I point at MC.

"Is SHE your slave?!"

Kyoga finally spoke again.

"I'm a man. She's my-"

 **"** **-WHAT THE FUCKING BULLSHIT, MAN?!" I exclaim.**

Everyone widens their eyes stunned at me.

I didn't give a shit.

"OH! O-O-O-OH! What a surprise!" I hiss with sarcasm.

I wave my fingers and point as I talked.

"So just because MC is a **WOMAN,** she has to be **YOUR** slave and **FETCH** your **SHIT** to eat because you are a **MAN?!** "

I rest my head on my hand as I put on a bright fake smile.

"Scooby Doo, WHAT'S good with YOU?!"

Everyone grew uncomfortable, especially Kyoga as Ryouma started snickering to himself.

MC didn't know what to do.

Yukinojo looked like he was about to carry out his threat by turning me into a cat-sickle but he just sat there glaring at me.

I shook my head as I chuckled.

"Damn is equality irrelevant with ayakashi!"

"You talk as if you're a human," Miyabi says.

I smile.

"I like the humans Miyabi. That's why I became a journalist! To get the truth and learn more about this world and the things that happen in it. And that's what makes being a journalist more exciting!"

"Humans have a gift that WE don't!"

Miyabi raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Diversity and accepting differences in one another?"

"Not to mention individuality and differences in appearance."

I rolled my eyes.

"Now that I see it, ayakashi are pretty much beings of Mary Sues you'd find in a fanfiction!"

"Tsuna!" Samon scolds.

"Long flowing anime hair, yanderish yet beautiful eyes..." I went on.

"Not to mention that EVERYONE has a perfect body!"

I turned to MC who looked at me nervously as I smile.

"No! REALLY! Every man is muscular and everyone woman is an hourglass!"

 _'_ _Or a pear like me for who knows why...' I thought._

"No one's skinny, no ones fat, no one's anorexic, NO one's obese!"

"Someone wants to be a human!" Miyabi chuckles.

I glared at him.

"You know what, Miyabi?! You'd have to be the **BIGGEST** hypocrite! Your half human y'know!"

Miyabi glares at me as the others look at me crazy.

I laugh.

"What's this?! What's this?!"

"Humans can't go to the Mononoke World but ayakashi can roam the human worlds like rats?!"

I glare at the guys.

"Y'all seriously need to visit America and watch that Zootopia movie because this whole **HATING** act is obnoxious and **RACIST!** "

I turn back to Kyoga.

"And YOU!"

Kyoga looked at me unable to say a word.

"Next time you want someone to get something for you, you say it right!"

Kyoga was silent.

"'MC could you pass me the soy sauce, please?'" I mock.

MC said nothing as she was nervous.

"'MC could you please pour me some sake?'"

"'MC could you remind me to get off my own fucking ass and get my own **FUCKING RICE?!** '"

 **"** **TSUNA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Yukinojo shouted.**

A gust of cold wind then blew into the house.

"Whoa! That's cold!" Shinra cried.

"Yuki! Please stop that!" Samon says.

The moment Yukinojo relaxes, Kyoga gets up and fetches his own rice.

I clap.

"First time for everything!"

I could feel Yukinojo glaring at me but I didn't care.

"Tsuna, stop this!" MC finally cries.

I glare at her.

"No! I'm not gonna stop!"

"I shouldn't have to tell Kyoga not to control you like that!"

"He's not controlling me!" MC cries.

"I already told you to not let guys walk over you like that! I taught you better than that!" I snap.

"No one's walking over me! I swear!" MC says back.

I glare furiously at her.

"THEN STOP BEING A GODDAMN DOORMAT!" I shouted.

 **"** **TSUNA! YOU'RE DISRUPTING THE TABLE! YOU CAN EITHER STAY QUIET OR I'LL SEND YOU TO YOUR ROOM WITH NO FOOD!" Samon scolded.**

I look at him with disbelief.

"If you gotta take a shit, go RIGHT ahead! I've already finished shitting on Kyo!"

I stand up with my empty bowl before giving Kyoga one last glare before I stomp to the kitchen.

...

...

...

I bent over to grab the milk that layed on the bottom of the fridge when I felt a hand on my butt.

 _Smack!_

 _-MEOWWWWW!_

I heard a familiar chuckle.

I get up and turn around seeing Miyabi laughing at me.

I glare at him.

"I don't know what you think this is, but this is NOT a booty call!"

"I'll still never understand that broken English of yours," Miyabi says.

I rolled my eyes as I pour milk into a wine glass.

"What do you want?"

"You went a little overboard with that act you put up at dinner," Miyabi says.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Act?"

"Well it was clearly obvious that you were only putting Kyoga on the spot to make things awkward for him and Mizuki just so they can be further apart," Miyabi said.

He smirked.

"That was very clever of you, you little minx!"

I smiled.

"Wait, you mean they won't be close together as much?"

"That's right, Princess," Miyabi smiles.

"And now I'll seize my chance and replace Mizuki's mark and have my way with her!"

My smile disappears.

"...What?"

Miyabi begins to walk away.

"Good luck getting back together with Kyoga!"

I shake my head.

"NO!"

 _CLUTCH!_

I grabbed Miyabi's arm tightly.

He stops in his tracks and turns around slowly staring at my hand in disgust.

He gives me a scornful glare.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go!" He snaps.

"Wh-where are you going?" I ask nervously.

"Mizuki's room. I'm going to make love to her," Miyabi says.

I shake my head.

"N-No! Y-You can't!"

"What do you mean 'I can't'?!" Miyabi asks.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I walked through the halls hearing voices.

I heard Miyabi and Tsuna arguing in the kitchen.

I lean against the wall curiously as I listened wondering what they were talking about.

"This was all part of the plan wasn't it?!" I heard Miyabi asks.

"The two of us keep Mizuki and Kyoga from being too close with one another to prevent them from getting intimate!"

"That way, I can mark Mizuki and you can get Kyoga back!"

I gasp.

 _'_ _...What?!'_

"But why is it that these days I see that your becoming a bit too attached with this woman, Tsuna?" I heard Miyabi ask.

"I-I'm not," I heard Tsuna say nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Miyabi hisses.

"For so many weeks the two of you have done nothing but go on rides on human vehicles, ridiculous shopping trips, exchanging friendship rings, and going to dance parties...and calling her MC?! What does that even MEAN?!"

Silence...

"Tsuna, you hate women! But it looks like your not pretending to enjoy your time with Mizuki!"

Silence...

"Are you abandoning the plan?!"

"No! I'm not abandoning the plan!" I heard Tsuna cry.

"...This was all my plot, right?!" Tsuna asks.

"Remember, I was the one who thought this whole plan up!"

"I'm only pretending to be MC's friend!"

I gasp as my eyes water.

 _'_ _What...?!' I thought._

 _'_ _She's only pretending to be my friend so that she could eventually take back Kyoga at last minute?!'_

My body begins to shake.

 _'_ _No...'_

I begin to reminisce about my time with Tsuna.

 _When she appeared on my doorstep with Hearts as a journalist, talking to me at the library as she explains her cards as I grow fascinated with her powers, Tsuna hugging me as we take a bath, all the times Tsuna sprays me with Windex, Tsuna and I shopping together, our sleepover with Ikumi, sharing a drink at Mc'Donalds, Tsuna falling into my arms at the bikini bar, Tsuna fighting for me against the ayakashi, Tsuna taking me to a junk yard party, and finally slipping a friendship ring on her finger..._

"So...our time together...was all...a lie?"

 _Sniff...sniff..._

I couldn't stop it.

Tears streamed from my eyes as I ran down the hall.

 _'_ _I HATE Tsuna!' I thought._

How could she do this to me?!

I was shock and disgusted!

She was only using me to reach her goal: Kyoga.

It was then, it hit me.

I open the door to Kyoga's room seeing him sniff a pillow.

Kyoga got up and blushed.

"Oh I..."

 _SNIFF...SNIFF!_

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Whoa, Mizuki! Are you okay?!"

"Kyoga!" I cry.

I rush into his arms and cry on his shoulders.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

"Miyabi...just...just don't sleep with, MC...please?" I ask nervously.

Miyabi glares at me.

"You beg me?"

I whimper.

"...Please...?"

Miyabi growled a bit.

"Never in my life had I held back from sleeping with a woman before! It's degrading!"

I sigh with relief seeing how Miyabi was going to leave MC alone.

"I haven't slept with a woman in DAYS!" Miyabi hisses.

"Weeks...months...!"

"I haven't received or given pleasure to a woman in a long time! It's driving me crazy!"

I wince.

"Well...you'll live..."

"How I yearn to hear the moans of a woman. I want to feel pleasure and listen to a sound a woman makes!" Miyabi says.

"I hunger for lust and a passionate night!"

I sweatdrop.

 _'_ _Yeah...okay...Miyabi's not being his cool self...now he's being as weird as I am...' I thought._

I snap out of my thoughts seeing Miyabi's lips curl into a smirk.

"...How will you fair?"

Miyabi then slowly walks towards me.

I widen my eyes as I back away.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

"...I'll just have my way with you, instead..." Miyabi says blissfully.

 _'_ _...WHAT?!' I thought._

Miyabi closed the gap between us as I was backed to the fridge.

"I'll fart, Miyabi! I WILL fart!"

Miyabi chuckles.

"Do whatever you want, I'll just have to punish you for it..."

"B-B-But I turn you off! You always told me that you'd never sleep with me! T-That I'm a clown remember?!" I shriek.

Miyabi leans close to me as his hands slip under my kimono.

"...!"

"For me, a woman is a woman..."

His hands travel up my curves.

"And with your body...your plenty woman enough for me to pleasure tonight..."

I froze in horror.

"N-No-"

Miyabi then begins to kiss at my neck to my collar bone as he massage my body.

"I don't...want this..." I whisper.

"Want what?" Miyabi says between kisses.

"...A man?" He asks a bit harshly.

I widen my eyes.

 _'_ _Is he trying to get me to admit my feelings for MC?' I thought._

 _'_ _...He doesn't know...does he?'_

"-Aah..."

Miyabi grins at me as he puts his hand under my chin.

"If your making sounds like that, then you have no other reason to refuse me."

My eyes water.

"Miyabi, STO-!"

Miyabi connects his lips with mine.

They felt extremely hot.

His tongue was suffocating.

I try to push him away but Miyabi pins his strong hands against my arms on the fridge.

I squirm as I try to break free.

I couldn't call for Hearts to make a weapon.

I could have kicked Miyabi's groin but my legs were too frightened to move.

 _'_ _This is...rape...' I thought._

Miyabi then moves his lips through the rest of my body as I just stood there.

 _'_ _But...y'know...?'_

Miyabi begins to untie the halter of my kimono.

 _'_ _I'll do whatever I can to protect MC from Miyabi and keep my feelings for her hidden...'_

Miyabi finally removes my halter of my kimono and smiles.

"Your breasts just might have potential after all..."

A tear slips from my eyes.

 _Sniff..._

...

...

...

 _DREAM:_

I sat with Shinra at lunch.

I was still not comfortable being with the others yet but Shinra had stayed with me as we shared apples and our pasts.

"So...you had it rough with your siblings too, huh?" Shinra asks.

I nodded.

"Yeah...I have a sister named Kagura. She's always so strict with me...I hate it!"

"I know how you feel," Shinra says.

"You do?" I asked.

Shinra glanced at the ground.

"I had a brother...he lost his powers because of me..."

I gasped.

"Oh no..."

"Yeah..."

"Now he's stuck in the human world to fend for himself..." Shinra says.

His eyes grow sad.

"Now...I feel alone without him..."

 _'_ _Shinra...' I thought sadly._

I hug Shinra as I bury my face in his shoulder.

"...You can be my brother...now and forever!"

I could feel Shinra's surprised eyes on me.

I look up at him seeing him grin.

"Well! Never thought I'd have a kitty cat for a sister!"

I ^^ smile.

"Hee hee hee heee!"

 _END OF DREAM:_

...

...

...

I woke up in a bluish void in my zero gravity card dimension.

I was in a rotating flying bed, naked surrounded by floating furniture.

"Oh, you're awake," I heard.

"Good morning."

I turned to the other side of the bed seeing a smirking Miyabi laying in bed next to me naked.

I glared at him.

I let him have his way with me last night.

It was the most gruesome and painful experience I had ever felt in my life.

I did whatever Miyabi asked for: regular, anal, oral.

Either way, Miyabi would not slow down.

I had brought us into this dimension so that the others wouldn't have to hear my agonic screams.

At the same time I was disappointed in myself for not screaming earlier to have someone save me and stop what Miyabi was doing.

I was such an idiot.

Miyabi smirks.

"I can see that your angry..."

I turn to the side.

"Hmph..."

Miyabi chuckles as he climbs on top of me.

"I never would have thought I'd have my way with a clown! And in zero gravity too? This sure was one hell of a pleasuring experience!"

"This was rape, Miyabi..." I hiss.

Miyabi glares at me and pinches my cheek.

 _MEOW!_

"Don't say such an ugly word! It goes against my beauty," Miyabi says harshly.

"Your beauty is already tarnish because YOU raped me!" I cry.

Miyabi glared at me.

He reaches over to the zero gravity lever on head of the bed.

He pulls it.

 ** _VUUUUUUUUUUU!_**

 ** _B-BAM!_**

 ** _THONK!_**

All the furniture in the void drops to the ground.

My head slammed against the head of the head harshly the moment the bed hit the ground.

"Owww..."

Miyabi smirks in triumph.

He begins to stroke my curves.

I glare at him.

"Y-YOU...!"

"When a cat finishes mating, she's supposed to squirm out of pleasure, correct?" Miyabi asks.

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"Looks like I didn't trigger you're senses enough," Miyabi smirks.

"I'll fix that..."

He brought his sharp teeth towards my neck.

I widen my eyes.

"Miyabi! Don't-!"

He bites my neck.

 ** _MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_**

My ovaries lose it and I rolled off the bed.

I squirm widely unable to control my senses.

Miyabi laughs.

I was angry at him for humiliating me.

I was angry at Kyoga for trying to make MC his.

I was angry at men!

...

...

...

Miyabi had left early and I had taken a private shower in the card dimension doing my best to cleanse the 'Miyabiness' off of me.

Later, I walked to the living room where I had breakfast with the others.

I noticed that two people were missing.

"Um...hey Sam? Where's Kyoga and MC?"

Samon smiled at me.

"Oh, they left to the Mononoke World to meet the villagers and elders."

I froze.

"...What?"

 _'_ _MC went with Kyoga to the Mononoke World?!' I thought._

 _'_ _They went...together?!'_

I felt my stomach churn.

 _'_ _Kyoga took MC away from me so that they could...'_

 _'_ _...NO!'_

 _'_ _Samon just said that they were going to meet the elders that's all!' I thought._

I relax for that moment as I began to eat.

I froze again.

 _'_ _...And then the elders will then persuade them to have sex!' I thought._

 _'_ _Oh my god! I have to stop them!'_

"Hey Tsuna," I heard.

I snap out of my thoughts and turned to Shinra.

"Yeah?"

He smiled.

"Let's go out for lunch later!"

I frowned.

"Lunch...?"

"Well yeah, i mean..." Shinra began.

"You're always hanging around Mizuki...you never really had much time to hang out with me..." he says a bit quietly.

I frown seeing Shinra was sad.

I felt bad.

It was true.

I was always spending so much time with MC that I barely had the time to hang out with just my best friend.

I abandon my plan to infiltrate the Okami village and decide to go out with Shinra.

...

...

...

Later that day, Shinra and I hit up Red Lobster.

I was surprised they even had one in Japan.

I read the menu.

"Ooh! The shrimp cocktail looks so good!"

I glance at the dessert section.

"Ooh..."

I smiled.

"Hey Shinra, when we get dessert, do you wanna split a cheesecake with me?"

Silence...

I raise an eyebrow as I glance up from my menu at Shinra who sat across from me.

"...Shinra?"

Shinra raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you hot in that?" He asks.

I glance at my outfit seeing how I was wearing a pink off the shoulder sweater and some pants.

"Oh no, it's fine," I say.

"...It's not like you to go out without showing skin..." Shinra says.

"...Oh well I-"

"-Aren't those Mizuki's clothes?"

I grew nervous as I slap the menu onto the table.

"Why don't we order dessert?"

"Waitress!" I nervously call.

"...Why do you smell like Miyabi...?" Shinra asks.

I say him giving me a suspiciously glance.

I avert my eyes.

"I...do?"

"Yeah...it smells like he's been...all over you..." Shinra says.

 _'_ _Oh my GOD! Shinra can still smell me?!' I thought._

 _'_ _But I showered hard and everything! I even covered up for once so that he wouldn't smell too much!'_

I sink a bit in my seat.

 _'_ _I can't tell him what Miyabi did to me last night...I don't know what will happen if he did know...'_

I then felt my sweater slide further off my shoulder.

I gasped and quickly grab it as I cover my neck.

"...Is that a hickey?!" I heard Shinra ask.

I turned to Shinra seeing his eyes widen.

He had saw the mark Miyabi had gave me when he bit me.

"It even smells like Miyabi!" He says.

I shake my head as Shinra grows more suspicious.

"N-No! It's not what you think!"

Shinra glares at me.

"What did he do to you, Tsuna?"

Silence...

"Tsuna, WHAT did he do to you?!" He asks a bit loudly.

People in the restaurant turned to us causing me to grow more nervous.

"Shinra, please, we're in public...and nothing happened..."

"If nothing happened, then why didn't you answer me the first time, HUH?!" Shinra exclaims.

I sink in my seats as everyone at Red Lobsters turns to us.

"Shinra! Don't yell like-!"

Shinra gets up and storms out of the restaurant.

"SHINRA! NO!" I cry.

I rush after him.

...

...

...

Shinra stomps across the parking lot as I run after him.

"Shinra! WAIT!" I cry.

He didn't stop.

"WAIT!"

I grab his arm.

Shinra stops walking and turns to me.

"Where are you going?!" I asked.

Shinra glared at me.

"I'm gonna teach that bastard Kitsune a lesson not to fuck with my friends! I'll kill him!" He exclaims.

I shake my head.

"It wasn't like that!"

 **"** **TSUNA, HE RAPED YOU!" Shinra shouted.**

"It wasn't rape!" I cry.

Shinra widened his eyes.

"...What?!"

"It wasn't rape..." I say.

"...I asked for it..." I lied.

"What?! But...I thought you'd still liked Kyo," Shinra says.

"I...do..." I said.

Shinra raised an eyebrow.

"But you're sleeping with...Miyabi?"

I glance at the ground.

"Yeah..."

"I mean...it's just...I missed having pleasure in my life from a man...y'know?"

I inwardly cringe at my words completely disgusted at everything I was saying.

It was all a lie...

"So...you're just messing around with Kyo, then?" I heard Shinra ask.

"Huh?"

I glance up at Shinra and flinched seeing how he gave me a look of disgust.

I frown.

"...Shinra?"

"Wow Tsuna! I get that love makes you crazy but I didn't think you were THAT kinda girl in desperate need for attention..." he says.

I widen my now watered eyes.

"...What...?"

Shinra turns on his heel and walks away.

I stood in the middle of the parking lot as angry cars around me begin to honk.

 _'_ _Shinra...' I thought._

He never got angry with me like that before...

We were best friends...

"Sh-Shinra just called me a thot..." I say sadly.

Many thoughts then begin to run through my head.

 _'_ _First Kyoga's mad at me for running away from our world...then Yuki gets mad for what I did...then Miyabi is twisting me around...now Shinra's mad at me?!' I thought._

My body shakes as I couldn't hold it in anymore.

My tears burst from my eyes as I drop to my knees on the parking lot.

 **"** **MEN ARE SO MEANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" I screamed.**

I continue to bawl on the parking lot as snot leaves my nose while my eyes drown in salty tears.

I was hurt too much by these men for what they were and what they did to me!

Miyabi's a rapist!

Yukinojo's fake!

Kyoga's a dick!

Chikage's a prick!

Shinra's a hater!

And Samon's just...

I clench my fists as I cough out the snot from my system.

 _'_ _I don't REALLY mean what I'm thinking about these guys but I know I have one priority for now...' I thought._

I sniffle.

"...I need to be with MC again!"

 _Sniffle..._

"I miss her...!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **TRIVIA TIME: In the process of making the previous chapter, I was told to get off the computer and clean the windows with Windex...I laughed!**

 **WELL! Three chapters to go!**

 **R &R guys!**


	18. Episode 10

**TRIVA TIME: When a female cat finishes mating, they squirm due to the hormones altering in her body in response to ovulation from her ovaries.**

 **Well, let's begin shall we?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Since I refused to move my overly emotional self from the parking lot, people had called the police.

Kishi had stepped in and took my in his cop car and dropped me off at the shrine.

It was finally time for dinner and I had felt the cold shoulder.

The others had sat on the other side of the table leaving me in the other corner at the table with just Ryouma on my side.

Yuki was mad, Shinra was mad, Miyabi kept sending me flirtatious glances to make me uncomfortable, Samon was just disappointed in my behavior from yesterday, and Chikage was well...Chikage...

Despite being disappointed in me, Samon had made us all cheeseburgers for dinner for once.

I had finished my meal as I stare at my empty plate.

I couldn't stop sighing.

"What's the matter, Tsuna? I'd thought you'd like how I'd cook western food," Samon says.

"No. I do like the food..." I say softly.

Samon frowned.

"Then why do you sound so sad?"

I sighed.

"It's nothing..."

I obviously lied.

I picked up a bottle of ketchup and point it at my plate.

 _SQUIRT!_

The red condiment splattered over all over my plate.

I set my ketchup to the side before I start to doodle on my plate with my finger.

I felt confused eyes on me.

Ryouma smiled excited.

"Cooool! Let ME try!"

Ryouma picked up the ketchup and squirted it onto his plate before he drew on it with his finger.

I sighed.

 _'_ _I just can't believe MC would just leave with Kyoga without telling me...' I thought._

 _'_ _I don't get it... WHY would she do that?! WHY would she LEAVE me?!'_

 _'_ _WHAT could she be doing with Kyo right now...?'_

I saddened.

 _'_ _One things for sure...I miss her...'_

"...What does 'M + T' stand for?" I heard.

I snap out of my thoughts and look up at Miyabi.

"Huh?"

I saw how he gave my plate a suspicious glance.

I followed his eyes to my plate.

I gasped at what I saw.

With my finger, I had wrote 'M + T' with the ketchup I splattered.

A tiny heart was under it.

I widen my eyes with horror as I looked back at Miyabi who continues to stare at me skeptically.

"It's clear that the 'T' stands for you...but who could the 'M' stand for?"

Silence...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Could it stand for Mizuki?"

I blushed as I feel sweat form in my palms.

 _'_ _D-Does he know about my feelings for MC?!'_

 _'_ _N...No...there's just no way...I haven't told anyone...I can NEVER tell anyone!'_

"Miyabi, that is very inappropriate way of speaking," Yukinojo scolds.

"Yes, and that is very disrespectful of you to say that to Tsuna!" Samon adds.

I add on to that as I glare at Miyabi.

"Yeah, Miyabi! That's so rude of you to even think like that! And gross!"

Miyabi glares at me.

I inwardly flinch.

"I mean..."

I pick up my plate as I nervously wipe off the 'M + T' doodle.

"...It's just a band logo..."

"...Sure..." Miyabi says coldly.

Despite him brushing off the topic, I continue to sweat with fear as my red cheeks would not relax for that time...

...

...

...

I ate breakfast with the guys the next morning still feeling depressed.

Suddenly the door opens.

"We're home!" A male voice says.

"Hi everyone!" A female voice says.

My ears perk up at the sounds of the feminine voice.

I turned seeing Kyoga and MC at the door.

"Welcome home, you two!" Samon greets.

Kyoga and MC walk in.

"Good to be back!" Kyoga says happily as he marches towards the table.

I widened my eyes taking a good look at Kyoga.

His black eye was no longer black, his ear didn't look bent, and there were no more bandages on his now non-scratched muscles...in fact, they looked stronger then ever!

"How was your trip back to the village?" Yukinojo asks.

I grow furious.

"WHY AREN'T YOU IN A BED SQUIRMING PAINFULLY AT A HOSPITAL?!"

All widened eyes turned to me.

Everyone was shocked at my words.

Kyoga blinked.

"...What?"

I widen my eyes realizing what I said.

"Oh! I mean...!"

I leapt up out of my seat and towards Kyoga smiling sheepishly.

"...Kyo! You made such a fast recovery! Yippie!"

I frown.

"...HOW?!"

Kyoga smiled at me.

"All thanks to Mizuki and her power!"

My face went blue.

"...HUUUUH?!"

 _'_ _No...MC couldn't have done...THAT with Kyo...right?' I thought._

 _'_ _...Of COURSE not! She's too shy to try anything like that!'_

I grow nervous as I sweatdrop.

 _'_ _But I taught MC how to be bold and stuff...so maybe she asked Kyo for them to...'_

 _'_ _...NO NO NO! I Can't think like that!'_

 _'_ _There are other ways MC could heal Kyo with her powers WITHOUT sex! Right? Right?! RIGHT?!'_

I do my best to relax as I put my hands on Kyoga's back as I push him towards the table.

I ^^ smile.

"WELL Kyo! You must be hungry after the long trip! Why don't you have a seat over there?!"

"Oh uh...sure..." Kyoga says nervously.

I watch as he takes a seat next to Yukinojo and Miyabi.

I turned back to MC and ^^ smile.

"I have a special place for you to sit right next to me!"

I hear MC's footsteps go past me.

"...Eh?"

I turned seeing MC take a seat next to Kyoga very closely.

I saw Kyoga smile as he places an arm around MC.

I grow nervous.

Why was his arm around her...?!

I walk over to the table taking my seat awkwardly.

"MC...I have a place for you here. Sit with me!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...No..." MC says.

My ears droop as I frown.

"N-No? Why?"

MC then goes to eat as she carries on a conversation with Kyoga.

The two of them looked to be enjoying themselves.

I grew annoyed as MC chose to ignore me.

"Um, hello? I'M talking to you!"

MC glared at me.

"Sorry, do I know you? I don't speak to strangers. Especially the shady types!"

The whole room went silent as all eyes fall onto MC.

I froze as I begin to process what just MC just said.

She had looked very angry.

Not only that, but she INSULTED me!

I glare at her.

"Who are YOU calling, shady?!"

"Where the hell is this attitude coming from?!"

Samon grew nervous.

"Why don't I put on the TV?"

To relieve tension in the room, or at least try, Samon turns on the TV which played a western action movie.

MC averts her glare and turns away from the TV.

I frown as I kept her eyes on her.

 _'_ _...Why is she acting this way?'_

"H-Hey...look at that woman on the TV..." Kyoga says.

"She looks exactly like the previous Okami clan heads wife."

I turn towards the TV out of curiosity.

I frown at the sight of the overly beautiful face of the woman on the screen.

Parading on the TV was none other than sex symbol and A lister actress: Scarlett Johansson.

"That was strange...I thought it was her for a moment there..." Kyoga says.

"They do look pretty similar," Yukinojo says.

"She's a very well known actress overseas," Samon says.

"And yet she has attention from all men around the world."

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please!"

Samon and the others turn to me.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?"

"Back in L.A. I had a chance to interview her personally," I say.

"She may wear a smile on camera but she's obnoxious behind the scenes..."

"...Not like you made an effort to try and get to know other girls from the start," MC says coldly.

I was now pissed at this sudden cold shoulder she was sending me.

I glare at her.

"WOW! I just wonder where YOU got the confidence to talk back to someone without hesitation!"

MC glared at me.

"And I just wonder where YOU got the idea where YOU thought it was okay to pretend to be MY friend just so YOU can keep me away from Kyoga and eventually swoop in and take him for yourself!" She snapped.

My eyes widened.

 _'_ _What...?'_

 _'_ _...How does she know about that?'_

Kyoga looked at me and then at MC.

"Whoa, what's this about?"

"Why don't you ask, Tsuna? She's the mastermind behind it all!" MC says harshly.

I watched as all eyes fall onto me.

I looked into Miyabi's amused eyes which read: _'looks like you've been found out'_.

My eyes water.

 _'_ _But HOW does she KNOW?'_

 _'_ _I made the original plan with Miyabi weeks ago!'_

I look at MC's eyes with sadness as she looked as if she was about to cry herself.

"I heard you in the kitchen the other night!" She says.

I widen my eyes.

 _'_ _No...'_

MC sees my expression.

"Yeah! I overheard you!"

 _'_ _No...'_

 _'_ _NO! MC! I was only saying that the other day just to throw off MIYABI!' I mentally scream._

I sweat as I mentally panic inside as heat rises through my body.

"Did you think that I wouldn't know?!" MC exclaims.

"How could I be SO stupid enough to let you drag me around in this little charade of yours! I cannot believe you were just only using me!"

I shake my head.

"MC, no I-"

"-Everyone's telling me how 'you hate girls', 'you hate women', 'you never got along with them!" MC interjects.

"But I STAY with you!"

"I BELIEVED in you! That you could change those ways!"

I feel warm water fill my eyes.

"...You believed in me?"

"I'd thought I could have got you to get along with other girls when I took you out to buy more clothes, or when we got our makeup and nails done, or when we had the sleepover!"

I begin to shake.

"I-"

"-I'm a woman in MY 20's and I went through the trouble to throw a SLEEPOVER, for **YOU! YOU, TSUNA!"** MC exclaims.

I bit my lip as she continued.

"And you even went as far as to train me in strength and confidence which I guess was ALSO a lie!"

"But it was ALL a waste for your little game to keep my mind off Kyoga!"

A said nothing.

If I had opened my mouth or moved a muscle, I'd knew it would trigger tears.

MC glared at me.

"Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!"

I bit my lip again.

I had three options:

 **A: "I don't wanna pretend anymore! I love you!"**

 **B: "It was Miyabi's idea!"**

 **C: Stay silent.**

I chose 'C'.

MC looked at me with disbelief.

"WELL?!"

"You have nothing to say to that do you?"

 _'_ _No MC...I don't...' I thought sadly._

MC turned away from me.

"Well, I guess this means we're not friends anymore!"

 _'_ _No...'_

MC glared at me.

"Oh that's right..."

"...We were NEVER friends!"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I got up from my seat and ran to the halls as tears fall down my eyes.

"Tsuna! Wait!" I heard Ryouma cry.

He runs after me.

I get into my room.

"GO AWAY!"

 _SLAM!_

I slid the door shut and grab my minion plushie and press it against my face as I drop onto the floor.

 **"** **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

I lift my face out from the minion plushie as tears burst from my eyes.

"That is the LAST time I'd EVER make friends with a girl!"

"That is the **LAST TIME!"**

"Tsuna?" Clubs asked.

I sniffle.

"I am NEVER getting that close with another girl again! NOT EVER!"

"But...we like MC," Hearts said.

" **DON'T** -call her that!" I hiss.

I weeped.

"She's not my...MC..."

 _'_ _Not anymore...'_

"..."

"..."

"...If I even knew what MC meant..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

After that scene, each of us slowly resumed back to the topic on the actress trying our best to forget everything Tsuna related.

I leaned closer to Kyoga who was my boyfriend now.

I was satisfied.

I had Kyoga and SHE didn't!

Tsuna didn't get what she wanted.

She was just a fake, manipulative, spoiled girl!

I smiled.

...I really had a boyfriend!

"So...the clan heads wife was this beautiful?" I asked.

Shinra smirked.

"The wives of the Okami clan heads are always really sexy with great bodies."

Kyoga smiled.

"Well, strong men get beautiful women. That's the way of the world."

At this point, if Tsuna was still in the room, I knew she would have said something snarky.

Something like: "says you" or "what idiot told you that?!" or "strong men?! You're no superman to HER Lois Lane, buddy!"

I giggle to myself at the thought.

 _'_ _Wait...why am I thinking about her?!'_

I quickly snap out of my thoughts seeing everyone give me deadpan expressions.

"Wh-what's with those looks?"

"D-Don't look at me like that!"

Shinra smirked.

"Heh heh...you know..."

"You're about as far from the word sexy as a girl could get," Miyabi teased.

Chikage grinned.

"Setting aside your face for now, there's no hiding that weak body."

I glared at them.

"Excuse me?!"

Miyabi chuckled.

"You're excused!"

He smirked.

"Why, I find Tsuna to be much more attractive than you are!"

I widened my eyes.

"WHAT?!"

I could not believe what I was hearing!

"B-But Tsuna's just...a clown!"

"You're right about that," Chikage says.

"But she's none the less sexy," Miyabi says.

I was now irritated.

"In WHAT way?!"

Miyabi drew fingers as he talked.

"She's crazy, she's bold, she's wild. Therefore, she's sexy."

He smirked again.

"And the crazy one's are the one's who are amazing in bed..."

I raise an eyebrow at his vulgar expression.

 _'_ _...How would he know how Tsuna is in bed?'_

"Well, he's right. Guys do like crazy wild girls nowadays," Shinra says.

 _'_ _No wonder Kyoga went out with her...' I thought._

Miyabi went off to his own little perverted world.

"And not to mention, Tsuna has the most beautiful peach!"

"Meanwhile, your as flat as a pancake!"

I blushed furiously knowing what he meant.

"H-Hey!"

Okay so I wasn't very curvy down there...

But that's just genetics!

I pouted.

Still, I would have been nice to have a body like Tsuna's...

She always wore sexy clothing that showed off her amazing curves and two pack abs.

From what I heard, that was the ideal body type in western countries...

Meanwhile...I was just a top heavy...

 _'_ _I wonder if all the milk she drinks just goes down to her hips instead of her chest...' I thought._

"I think Mizuki is very beautiful," Samon said.

"Following up with something like that hurts more than helps..." Yukinojo says sadly.

Kyoga then stepped in.

"Could you all stop saying things about my Mizuki?"

I frowned at him.

NOW he decides to say something?!

I sigh feeling depressed.

Tsuna and Scarlett Johansson were both sexier than I was...

Many thoughts start running through my head.

...

...

...

A few days later it was finally my day off and I go shopping on the streets with the others.

Tsuna and I were back to square one in our relationship except we were extra distant and colder towards one another.

"Come on! I let's eat dessert at Rita's!" Shinra said happily.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Miyabi asks.

"It's been so long since we all went out together," Yukinojo says.

"I think people are looking at us..." Chikage says nervously.

"You do stand out," Samon says.

Chikage was right. A lot of the girls passing us on the streets are looking at us and whispering.

"Are those guys models? Actors?" A girl says.

"They're so hot!" Another says.

It was true...they're a group of hot guys each with a unique personality.

And then, there's me...

Kyoga smiled.

"Mizuki, you seem a little different today."

I smiled.

"I do?"

Kyoga grinned.

"You look really good! It took my breath away when I saw you!"

 _'_ _Yes!' I thought._

I was currently wearing a tight black Forever 21 miniskirt with a high slit, a tight white off the shoulder top with white polka dots, and low high heeled shoes.

I wanted to continue being a little more bolder and sexier like a grown up!

No more Plain Jane for me...

 _'_ _Wonder if Tsuna's looking...' I thought._

I look around seeing Tsuna wasn't around.

 _'_ _Hey, where IS Tsuna?'_

"Hey, you're pretty cute! You come here a lot?" A male voice asks.

"Not too much. I actually go to expensive shopping malls. I'm here with my friends right now," a familiar voice says.

I stopped and turned seeing Tsuna at a Rita's stand leaning a bit provocatively as she was currently being flirted with by the man behind the counter.

I stared at her outfit in awe.

Tsuna wore a cropped light orange jacket over a triangle purple bikini top along with solid black asymmetrical pants that were actually half pants half short shorts along with strappy heels and aviator shades that she wore on her head.

 _'_ _Wow, Tsuna looks very womanly today!' I thought._

Normally I'd cringe at the sight of her overly revealing outfits but at this point I was pretty used to it.

I glanced at her 'J' tattoo.

It was strangely darker than ever.

"Think I can get your number?" The guy asked.

Tsuna gave him a big smile.

"Think you can get off my ass and fetch me those Rita's Gelati's I asked for?"

The guy frowned before he went to make the gelati's.

Ouch!

 _'_ _Why would Tsuna turn him down? He's hot!' I thought._

I watch as Tsuna takes the gelati's and pays before she runs back to the group.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Carrying two gelati's, I walk over to Shinra's side.

"Did someone order dessert?" I ask nervously.

Shinra turned to me and widened his eyes at the sight of gelati's.

"Whoa...!"

"The red one's yours...if you want..." I say.

Shinra raised an eyebrow.

I frowned.

"Shinra! Please talk to me!"

Shinra takes the gelati and begins eating as he walks a bit ahead.

"You talk. I'll just listen..." he says.

I sigh and follow him as I begin to eat my green gelati.

"Shinra...listen..."

"...I don't love Kyoga anymore..."

Shinra narrowed his eyes at me.

"Then why would you sleep with Miyabi?"

I wince.

I knew I had to tell him what was up.

"Miyabi originally wanted to have his way with MC by replacing the mark and sleeping with her. I told him not to. That he can just sleep with me instead..."

Shinra widened his eyes.

"What?!"

He stopped walking and fully turned to me as the others walked on ahead.

I stopped walking and glanced at the floor.

"Tsuna, why would you do something so stupid?!" He asked.

"It wasn't stupid...I did what I had to do..." I say.

"Tsuna, you know what I meant!" Shinra exclaims.

"Why would you go through all that trouble for Mizuki?"

I grow nervous.

"I-"

"-I don't get you sometimes! First you hated girls but after meeting Mizuki all that was starting to change," Shinra says.

"I mean, were you even REALLY her friend?"

"Shinra, I don't wanna pretend anymore with her!" I cry.

"What do you mean 'not anymore?'" Shinra asks.

I sigh.

"To be honest...at first I WAS pretending to be her friend to eventually get Kyoga back with me."

"But I don't want that anymore!"

"MC has shown me so much! Friendship, kindness..."

"All these things that I never felt with another girl before!"

"Why don't you just tell her then?" Shinra asks.

"Shinra, she HATES me!" I cried.

Shinra puts his hand on my shoulder.

"She doesn't hate you!"

"Shinra..."

I glance at the ground.

"I have these...feelings with MC..."

Shinra tilted his head.

"What kind of feelings?"

I bit my lip as I fidget with my fingers as I feel my cheeks burn.

"Well...I want you to keep this a secret but..."

"With MC, I actually..."

"...I..l-l-lo-"

"Ouch!" A voice cries.

Shinra and I turned to the source of the sound seeing MC on the ground.

The guys surrounded her.

Shinra and I ran over.

"Mizuki! Your ankle!" Samon cried.

I looked at MC's ankle seeing how twisted it was.

 _'_ _Ooh...that's gotta hurt!' I thought._

"Are you okay?" Samon asks.

"Come on, it's not a big deal," Miyabi says.

Shinra frowns.

"A little twist to your ankle really hurts that bad?"

"Humans are so fragile..." Chikage says.

I glare at him.

 _'_ _And crows can end up pretty fragile too!'_

 _'_ _...Once you pick up a large stone anyways!' I thought._

"Oww..." MC whimpers.

I sadden.

 _'_ _MC you idiot! Stop trying to be something your not! It took me almost forever to perfect walking in heels from this world!' I thought._

I actually had it pretty easy since I grew up walking in blocky solid kimono sandals most of my life.

Heels were just different since it was more like a single thin block in the back, which was what made walking in them so hard.

"Why don't we go home?" Samon asks.

"No...it's my day off, I want to have fun," MC says.

"I'll carry you piggyback," Yukinojo offers.

"No, I'll do it!" Shinra says.

Miyabi smirks.

"You couldn't hold her up, you'd be squashed. I'll do it."

"I could give you a ride through the sky," Chikage suggests.

I roll my eyes.

 _'_ _These stupid boys!' I thought._

I kneel down to MC's level.

I hold my hand out.

"Here, I'll hold-"

 _Smack!_

I flinched as I stare at MC in disbelief as I take my hand that she had smacked away.

I glared at her.

"Hey! I'm trying to help you!"

MC glared back.

"I don't WANT your help! You've done enough damage!"

NOW I was pissed.

I stood up and glared at her.

"I'm not the idiot who decided to be 'Cinderella' and wear shoes I'm not even used to!"

"Guess I'm an idiot then!" MC snaps.

She looks away from me.

I sadden.

 _'_ _MC...'_

"Mizuki!" A voice calls.

Each of us turned seeing Kyoga running towards us with a shopping bag in his hand.

"What's that, Kyo?"

"Special inari sushi?" Miyabi asks.

"No. It's for Mizuki..." Kyoga says.

Kyoga digs into the bag and pulls out Calvin Klein flats.

I watch with jealousy as Kyoga takes off MC's heels and slips the flats onto her feet.

MC smiles.

"Thanks Kyoga!"

Kyoga smiles at her.

I pouted.

"So what should we do now?" Samon asks.

"I'd feel bad knowing you're walking around on a sprained ankle..." Yukinojo says sadly.

"Don't worry about her. You guys just keep on shopping," Kyoga says as he picks up MC.

I widened my eyes.

"N-No! Wait! Where are you two-?

"Mizuki'll come with me," Kyoga says.

"But-!"

Before I could say anything, Kyoga takes MC away from us and heads to the park.

"No..." I whisper sadly.

"Hey Tsuna, that new FS4 game is out!" I heard Shinra say.

I say nothing as I frowned at the sight of Kyoga and MC in the distance at the park.

The two were seemingly enjoying themselves as they shared crepes.

"Come on! It's on sale! Let's go!" Shinra cheers.

He then grabs my hand and pulls me with him into Gamestop.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Once I get home that night, I put on tons of makeup and do my hair up before sitting down for dinner.

"Ooh! This looks so yummy!"

Everyone just stares.

"...What?"

Kyoga blinks.

"Mizuki...your face..."

"Why're you making yourself look all hot now?" Shinra asks.

"You look like a woman for once..." Miyabi says.

"You do look sexier now..." Chikage says.

"Are you going somewhere?" Yukinojo asks.

"I-I always look like this," I say nervously.

 _Heeheeheeheeheehee..._

I raise an eyebrow and turned seeing Tsuna snickering to herself.

"...Something funny?"

Tsuna grinned.

"You are of course!"

She chuckled.

"Honestly! First you try to dress to impress and now your putting on makeup BEFORE bed?! Just who do you think you are?"

I glared at her.

"Like you have any room to talk! Everyday you always leave the house naked! I bet you're not even wearing underwear!"

Everyone widen their eyes.

"Mizuki!" Samon exclaims.

Tsuna narrows her eyes cooly.

"Oh I promise you...I'm WEARING underwear!"

 _'_ _HOW?! You can see your bare hips! Even if she was wearing a thong I'd still see the string straps! What kind of underwear is she wearing?!' I thought._

Yukinojo frowned.

"These aren't proper tablemanne-!"

"-And for YOUR information," Tsuna interjects.

"I dress to EXpress! NOT IMpress!"

I widen my eyes.

 _'_ _Good...comeback...' I thought._

I glared back at her.

"'Express?!' At least I'm not a child! What kind of grown woman dyes her hair two different colors?! This isn't an anime you know!"

Tsuna's eyes soften.

She remained quiet.

I knew I had got her where it hurts.

I continued.

"And besides, your the one who taught me to be like this in the first place!"

Tsuna shook her head.

"No honey... **NO...** "

"I taught you to be confident and bold to crack out of your shy shell. I never taught you to eventually become something your not!"

"WELL! I'll tell you something you are!" I say back.

"..."

"..."

"...YOU'RE CATTY!"

Everyone's eyes immediately widen with horror and I could feel the atmosphere in the room change.

"MIZUKI!" Kyoga roars.

I flinch as I turn to him.

"Wh-what?"

I turned to Miyabi.

"What's with you all?!"

Miyabi looked quiet yet nervous.

I turned to Shinra.

"Well?!"

Shinra just kept shaking his head with fear.

"What?! What did I say?!"

I turned to Chikage.

Even his eyes looked scared.

Finally, my eyes fall back to Tsuna.

I wince with fear.

Tsuna's eyes glowed red with anger.

Never had I seen her so furious!

It sent chills down my spine.

I nervously shake as I pick up my chopsticks and turn to eat my rice.

As I ate, I could still feel Tsuna's angry eyes upon me.

I begin to sweat.

 _'_ _What could I have SAID?!' I thought._

 _'_ _She looks like she wants to freakin' KILL me!'_

 _'_ _...Does she not like it when someone calls her catty?'_

 _HeeheeheeheeheeeheeeeheeeHEEEEE!_

I widen my eyes.

 _'_ _Uh...'_

 _HeeeeheeheeheeheheeheeeHEEEEEEE!_

I turned and saw Tsuna.

She gave me the scariest smile as she snickered disturbingly that even my ears were afraid.

 _HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEEEEEE!_

Everyone else stared at her with either looks of fear, shock, or worry.

The two people closets to her: Chikage and Miyabi, slowly shifted away from her in their seats.

Little tears leave Tsuna's eyes as she focuses her smile on me.

 _HEEHEEHEHEEHEHEEHEEHEE_ ** _HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

She looked at the others as she brought a finger to the side of her head and started spinning it like a madwoman.

I was scared!

What was going to happen to me?!

Tsuna smiled back at me and clapped her hands together.

"WELL! You CERTAINLY have a way with words!" She giggled.

I shivered.

"I...do...?"

Tsuna ^^ smiled as she nodded.

"Mmhm!"

Tsuna brought out her hand and vigorously pulled off the friendship ring I gave her off her finger.

"Here ya go, bitch!"

Tsuna flicks the ring.

 _Twing!_

 _PLOP!_

It lands in my hot miso soup causing the soup to splash on my kimono a bit.

"Oww..." I whimper.

Tsuna then throws her chopsticks causing it to land in my rice which splatters all over me.

"H-HEY!" I cry.

Tsuna glares at me as she gets up.

 **"** **THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"**

Tsuna then stomps over to the hallway to her room.

Kyoga gets up and runs after her.

"TSUNA!"

"LEAVE ME **ALONE, KYO!"** I heard Tsuna shout.

"TSUNA, GO APOLOGIZE!"

"APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT?!"

"YOU WERE BEING RUDE!"

"SHE CALLED ME THE 'C' WORD! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!"

"Tsuna, let's go!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM, KYOGA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"TSUNA! YOU HAVE TO GO APOLOGIZE!"

 **"** **I JUST TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM!"**

 **"** **...LET GO OF ME, KYO!"**

"Tsuna, you're going to apologize and that's-!"

"-TSUNA THAT'S GLASS! PUT THAT DOW-!"

 **"** **-GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

 ** _CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

"Ugh..."

Everyone whipped their heads to the hallway as they widened their eyes with horror.

Yukinojo got up.

"KYOGA!"

Yukinojo then raced to Tsuna's room.

 **"** **BOTH OF YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOOOOOOOOM!" I heard Tsuna shout.**

I could hear that she was crying.

 **"** **TSUNA! YOU NEED TO STOP THIS!" I heard Yukinojo shout.**

 **"** **GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT! GET OUT!"**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Tsuna screamed so loud that it rivaled that of a wolves howl.

 **(Tsuna11644: Okay that was not the appropriate metaphor right now...sorry?)**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 **"** **TSUNA! STOP THAT!" Kyoga shouted.**

 **"** **YOU'LL DESTROY YOUR ROOM!" Yukinojo added.**

 **"** **I DON'T CARE! SHE CANNOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Tsuna shouted.**

 **"** **AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _CRASH!_**

 ** _CRASSSSSSHHHHHHH!_**

"Tsuna's gone berserk!" Shinra cried.

"It's nothing new...she is a Coulro after all," Chikage says.

Coulro? What was that?

"Chikage!" Samon scolds.

Chikage remains quiet.

Miyabi smirks.

"Always the drama queen, this one!"

My eyes watered.

This was all my fault!

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Tears burst from my eyes as I begin to cry.

"Mizuki, are you okay?" Samon asks.

I take my ring off and run to the halls past the Tsuna's room where I saw Yukinojo and Kyoga in their battle forms doing their best to subdue Tsuna who carried a giant 400 pound piano made out of cards with tears in their eyes.

"Tsuna! We just wanna help you!" Yukinojo says.

"Try and calm down," Kyoga says.

Tsuna screamed.

 **"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!** **"**

 **"I'LL GO SUPER SAYIAN!"**

I then heard a barrage of deep piano notes followed by footsteps of the other guys who came to the room.

I locked the door in my room and cried that night as I covered my eyes.

...

...

...

A few days later in the afternoon, I'm on the deck taking down the dried laundry.

Not only was I depressed about Tsuna who I haven't talked to in days but I was really depressed about my figure.

I desperately wanted to lose weight in my stomach fast!

And then Kyoga will think I was perfect!

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _'_ _But why would I care about that?' I thought._

I just couldn't stop thinking about Tsuna...

 _Gurgle...gurgle...gurgle..._

"Huh?"

Hikobei then appears jumping out of the pond.

"Bwah!"

I widen my eyes.

"Whoo...the water is very cold!" He cried.

He smiles.

"Sounds like your on a diet!"

I raise an eyebrow.

"But how do you-?"

"-I know all!" Hikobei says.

He pulls out a bottle.

"This luceya juice is very effective! It helps with weight loss in the most specific places!"

 _'_ _So...I can target my stomach without shrinking my chest...' I thought._

I grab the bottle.

"I'll do it!"

I open the bottle and chug it down.

"Whoa! Look at you go!" Hikobei says.

I feel something warm in the pit of my stomach.

I begin to cough.

"What IS this?!"

"Don't spit that out?! This is some expensive stuff!" Hikobei cried.

I begin to fall to my knees as my vision blurs.

I hear voices from the other guys.

"We're home!"

"Mizuki we have inari sushi for you!"

"Masters! Help!" Hikobei cries.

Each of the guys then rush over to us.

Kyoga widens his eyes.

"Are you okay?!"

I reach my shaking hand out towards him.

"Kyo...ga..."

"Look, there's Hikobei," Chikage says.

"What do you want, kappa?" Miyabi asks.

Samon picks up the bottle.

"Is this luceya?!"

"Luceya is too strong for humans!" Yukinojo cries.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I watch as MC squirms on the floor.

She was an IDIOT!

That stupid kappa given her luceya from the Mononoke World.

Yukinojo was right.

It was WAY too strong for humans.

I glared at Hikobei.

"Are you that stupid that you don't know that your supposed that water that luceya down to a 10:1 ratio?!"

Hikobei looked nervous as he dropped to his knees.

"M-Master Tsunami! Forgive me!"

I widen my eyes as I blushed before I glared at him.

"DON'T call me 'master' and DON'T call me by that name!"

"I didn't hire you remember?! I already have Clubs to feed me information!"

"Mizuki!" I heard Kyoga cry.

I turn my attention back to MC who continued to suffer.

All we could do was watch.

I wanted to do or say something but I knew that MC was too mad at me from before.

"I heard that luceya works instantly but this is my first time seeing it in person," Miyabi says.

"Let's see the results..."

To my shock, Miyabi then proceeds to grope MC's breasts.

All she did was widen her eyes.

"Looks like that juice had no effect," Miyabi says.

I watched in anger as Miyabi continues to enjoy groping MC who does NOTHING about it.

"St..."

MC couldn't get a word out as she was too nervous to even speak.

"Miyabi!" Kyoga scolds.

I look at Kyoga in disbelief.

 _'_ _Are you just gonna stand there, idiot?! Do something and defend her!' I thought._

Kyoga did nothing and just glared at Miyabi.

Miyabi grinned.

"Feels so sensual..."

Now I was pissed.

I charged for Miyabi.

 ** _THONK!_**

I pinned Miyabi against the shrine walls by the neck with my arm.

Miyabi widened his eyes.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You gonna keep doing what your doing or are we gonna have a problem?!"

Shinra and the others were shocked.

"Whoa...Tsuna...!"

"It...was just...a joke!" Miyabi shrieks.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?"

I finally release Miyabi causing him to drop to ground.

He clutched his neck as he coughed.

"Don't joke around here, Miya-dick! That's MY thing!" I snap.

I cross my arms as I smirk at him.

"Well, it looks like the jokes on you now!"

"Go, Tsuna!" Shinra cheers.

Miyabi glared at me as he continued to cough.

"B-Bitch...!"

I shrug as a grin spreads on my face.

"No, I'm a female feline! Soooooo that doesn't apply to me when you call me that!"

Miyabi growls as he gets up.

He walks back into the shrine as he continues to cough.

Soon, one by one everyone leaves.

Shinra patted my shoulder and smiled before he walked back inside.

Hikobei left back to the pond too.

I turned around and sadden seeing MC who finally got up.

I walk up to her.

"Hey...you ok-?"

MC just shakes her head at me and walks back in the shrine.

I turn to her as my eyes water.

 _'_ _I don't wanna keep FIGHTING like this anymore, MC!'_

Tears leave my eyes as I glare at her.

 _'_ _Don't you know, I love you?!'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

"Aren't we all having a good time?" Samon asks happily.

A week later, Samon takes everyone out to a karaoke restaurant.

The 7 ayakashi, and Mizuki then take the largest table.

Each of the guys wore suits while Mizuki and Tsuna wore dresses.

Mizuki wore a formal long pink dress with thin straps.

Tsuna wore a red halter cocktail dress with a high slit, elbow length red gloves keeping her hair up a bit.

Samon's plan was to have Tsuna and Mizuki eventually make up.

That didn't seem to be going well as both women sat at opposite ends of the table far away from each other as they both kept glaring away.

"This foods, good!" Shinra says as he stuffs his face.

"You lack class, Little Oni!" Miyabi teases.

Shinra glares at him.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Both of you, be quiet! We're in public!" Chikage teases.

"Ugh! These guys sound terrible!" Kyoga cringes.

Kyoga was referring to the two men on stage that were picked to sing a song.

At this particular karaoke restaurant, singers are able to win free dessert for their table based on their performance as well as half off their meals.

 **Boy 1: (Singing horribly) Is it too late now to say SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYY?!**

 **Boy: OH YEAH! OH YEAH!**

 **BZZZZZZZZZTTT!**

A buzzer sound went off causing the music to stop.

Instantly, a mountain of water comes out from above and splashes the two men.

The two men were then booed at as they ran off the stage.

Miyabi chuckled.

"This is entertaining!"

Shinra nudged Tsuna.

"Hey, Tsuna! You're a pretty good singer! Why don't you go up there and win us some dessert?"

Tsuna grew annoyed.

"Not in the mood!"

Samon smiled.

"How about you, Mizuki? Maybe you two can do a duet together!"

"I'm not doing anything or anything with HER!" Mizuki hisses.

Tsuna then takes the moment to glare at her.

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Mizuki can sing?!"

"This is certainly a surprise," Yukinojo smiles.

"I've never heard you sing," Chikage says.

"In fact, neither have I," Miyabi says.

Mizuki blushed.

"I don't sing, alright?!"

The lights in the restaurant then go dark as two spotlights circle around the tables.

 ** _"_** ** _Ladies and gentleman! It is time to pick our next two singers!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Remember, the winner gets free dessert and half off their meals for their table!"_**

"I WANT DESSERT!" Shinra cheers loudly.

"Pipe down!" Chikage hisses.

 ** _"_** ** _And your next two singers are..."_**

A drumroll went off as the spotlight continues two circle the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Two spotlights then point at Tsuna and Mizuki.

 ** _"_** ** _These two beautiful ladies!"_**

The crowd at different tables then clap and cheer.

The two women widen their eyes as the spotlight focuses on them.

Tsuna blinked.

Mizuki shivered.

"Well, what do you know?" Samon smiled.

"What are the odds? Aren't you two lucky?" Yukinojo asks.

"Better give it your all, you two!" Shinra says happily.

He pats Tsuna's shoulder.

"Little Oni's right. I want dessert," Miyabi says.

Mizuki shook nervously.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-But-!"

Waitresses instantly walk towards their table and grabs a shocked Tsuna and a nervous Mizuki by their hands before setting them on stage.

Microphones were then shoved in their hands.

Tsuna and Mizuki glared at each other.

"Can you even sing?" Tsuna asks harshly.

"I've just about HAD it with YOUR attitude!" Mizuki snaps.

Tsuna inwardly flinches at that.

Samon facepalms.

"Oh no..."

Tsuna shakes this off and turns to the audience.

"What song are we singing anyway?"

 **[Background Music: 'Sakura Kiss' From OHSHC]**

 ** _Chorus: Kiss Kiss fall in love!_**

Tsuna looks at the lyric screen in horror as the music started playing.

On the screen was the logo for: 'Ouran High School Host Club' which was an anime she once watched.

Tsuna frowns.

 _'_ _Oh NO...'_

 ** _Chorus: Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

 _'_ _Well, when in Rome...'_

Tsuna turns to the audience as she brings the mic to her lips.

 ** _Tsuna: I see you come, I watch you go..._**

 ** _Tsuna: You never seem to leave me, though!_**

 ** _Tsuna: So is this love or hate? We'll see...your making me crazy!_**

 ** _Mizuki: Inside my dreams you're all I see..._**

 ** _Tsuna: (Stares with shock)_**

 ** _Mizuki: (Looks at Tsuna) Well all I see is you and me!_**

 ** _Mizuki: Lady, maybe. Or host? I find I really don't mind!_**

 ** _Tsuna: (Blushes)_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: (Smiles a bit swaying to the music) If I had to choose a rose,_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: in this garden of romance,_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: Maybe we could take this chance..._**

 ** _Tsuna: (To Mizuki) Maybe YOUR my LOVE!_**

 ** _Mizuki: (Smiles at Tsuna)_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: (Dances together on stage) And I would like to find,_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: (Takes each others hands) A hand like your to take mine!_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: (Leans close together) And with one kiss..._**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: (Quickly leans away) We could stop time and I-_**

 ** _Mizuki: (To Tsuna) Fall in LOVE with YOU!_**

 ** _Tsuna: (Smiles and blushes)_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: Tomorrow's far away..._**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: Let's place our hope in today,_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: (Points at each other) Just you and me! In this beautiful spring!_**

 ** _Mizuki: And we'll always, fall in l-ove!_**

 ** _Tsuna: (Happily) AGAIN!_**

 _The two women then dance happily to the rest of the music._

 ** _Chorus: Hey! Hey!_**

 ** _Tsuna and Mizuki: Maybe YOUR my LOVE!_**

The two women get into a final pose as the song finally ends.

The crowd then goes crazy as the jaws of the ayakashi drops.

They were used to Tsuna singing but neither had no idea Mizuki had such the ability.

 ** _"_** ** _Well alrighty! These ladies know how to get it!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Their table wins dessert and half price off their meals!"_**

"YAY!" Tsuna and Mizuki cheers as they jump up and down on stage.

The two chuckle at each other as they hug.

"Tsuna...I'm so sorry!" Mizuki cries.

"NO! I'm sorry!" Tsuna says as she pulls away.

Her eyes water.

"I've been SUCH a bitch!"

"I'll admit it! I did pretend to be your friend at first to eventually get with Kyoga!"

"But I don't want that anymore! And I don't want Kyoga!"

"You don't?" Mizuki asks.

Tsuna shakes her head.

"No!"

Pools begin to fill her eyes.

"You've shown me so much kindness that no other girl has given me before! And that made me change my feelings about you!"

Mizuki widened her eyes as she blushed.

"You're f-feelings?!"

Tsuna grabbed Mizuki's hands tightly.

"MC, will you be my friend? For reals this time?"

Mizuki's blushed then disappeared as she relaxed with a smile.

"Yes. I will be your friend!"

"Always!" They both say.

The two women then hug each other as the crowds cheers seem to grow louder.

At the table, Samon smiled at the sight.

Little did the two women know, Samon was the one who entered their names into the roster to sing for tonight.

His plan had worked.

The ayakashi watch with awe as a giant flan pudding dessert was being brought to their table.

"ALL RIGHT!" Shinra cheers.

"TSUNA! MIZUKI! COME TRY THIS!"

Mizuki and Tsuna pull away.

"Coming!" Mizuki says.

She takes Tsuna's hand.

"C'mon!"

"Okay!" Tsuna chuckles.

Mizuki then leads Tsuna to the table as Tsuna keeps her eyes on her.

She blushes.

 _'_ _Well, this doesn't change the fact that MC is still dating Kyoga...' she thought._

Tsuna smiled.

 _'_ _But I guess I have a new plan now that doesn't involve Miyabi!'_

 _'_ _...'_

 _'_ _...'_

 _'_ _...'_

 _'_ _...I'm gonna steal MC away from my ex!'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

Going home that night in a good mood, I helped Samon with cleaning in the kitchen.

I heard whispering voices in the distance.

I peek out the window seeing Tsuna in the backyard on her knees, praying.

"Wow! Tsuna's really religious! Isn't she?" I ask.

Samon turns to me.

"Huh?"

I gesture to the window.

Samon looks outside seeing Tsuna.

"Oh...that..."

I raise an eyebrow seeing Samon's expression.

"Huh? Samon? What do you mean when you say 'that'?"

Samon says nothing as he looks down at the floor sadly.

I grow curious and irritated.

"Samon! What does 'that' mean?!"

Samon remains silent.

"Tell me!"

Samon sighs.

He finally looks at me.

"You've known Tsuna long enough. So I think now's a good time to tell you the truth about her."

I frown.

"The truth...?"

"...What...truth?"

Samon's expression grows serious he gestures for me to follow him into the living room.

I follow him.

We then go to sit on the couch.

"As you may know, Tsuna was used as a vessel to seal the Coulro ayakashi inside of her," Samon began.

I nodded.

"Right."

"But when one has a Coulro sealed inside their body, it comes with a price," Samon says.

I raise an eyebrow.

 _'_ _A price?! What kind of price?!' I thought._

I listened as Samon talked.

"Every night, Tsuna prays for hope..."

"Hope to go to heaven one day when she dies..."

Samon sighs.

"But what she is doing is futile as she cannot change her fate..."

I grow nervous with panic.

What fate can he be talking about?!

"Since Tsuna is part Coulro...she has a destiny...a dark destiny," Samon says.

 _'_ _...What?!'_

"I'll explain to you the Coulro Cycle."

I tilt my head.

"...The Coulro Cycle?"

Samon nods.

I continue to listen.

"A Coulro comes every few thousand years to our world..."

"A child becomes a vessel to trap the Coulro within their bodies..."

"The child is forever 50% possessed..."

Samon bites his lip for a moment nervously before he goes on.

"Once the child eventually dies..."

"...They are reborn as a full fledge Coulro in hell...the cycle repeats from there..."

My eyes widen with horror as my heart stopped for a moment.

"... **WHAT?!** "

"Tsuna's destiny is to die one day and be a mindless Coulro that attacks ayakashi," Samon says.

"No matter what she does, she can never go to heaven and die peacefully. Nothing can change her fate. There's no power out there that can do so..."

I shake my head unable to process this.

My heart beat rapidly as my body wouldn't stop sweating.

Tsuna was destined to die and be reborn a clown demon!

She could never die peacefully!

She would be mindless and wouldn't be able to think!

She would live the rest of her life killing before she herself would eventually be sealed within another child!

"No..." I whisper.

I shake my head.

 **"** **...NO!"**

Samon closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki..."

Samon then got up and walked back to his room.

Tears leave my eyes as my palms shake.

I drop to my knees as my tears spill all over the floor.

 **"** **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYYYYYYYY?!"**

The tears would not stop.

Tsuna would eventually die one day and there was nothing I could do about it!

I banged my fist against the floor as I weeped that night.

 _'_ _No...why Tsuna...WHY?!'_

 _'_ _You can't die and not be in peace! You just can't!'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Late that night, I sat in the middle of the hallway watching MC sleep in her futon.

I was careful not to wake her as I slid her door open and sat in the hallway holding milk in a wine glass.

YES, I was watching her like a creep.

I didn't care!

I was happy that she and I were friends again but I was losing confidence.

I eventually knew that I couldn't exact have her...her multiple reasons.

My heart would not stop beating!

I wanted to tell her how I felt but I didn't know how or when or why I couldn't just tell her right then.

I repeatedly chug milk down my throat.

"Your up late," I heard.

I turned seeing Shinra walk towards me down the hall from the kitchen area.

In his hands was a small bowl full of dango.

"Oh...! Shinra..." I say.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asks.

I nod.

"Mmhm."

Shinra smiles and sits next to me.

The two of us have our own little midnight picnic as Shinra hands me a dango to eat while I give him sips of my milk from the same cup I drank.

"So, whatcha' doing?" Shinra asks.

I gaze at MC.

Shinra follows my gaze and raises an eyebrow.

"Why're watching her sleep?!"

"Shhh!" i shush.

"Sorry...but seriously, why are you watching her?" Shinra asks.

I took a moment to admire MC.

"MC's really pretty, don't you think?"

Shinra smiles.

"Yeah, she is."

"I was really sad when she didn't originally pick me to protect her though. But she chose Kyo..."

My eyes darken.

"And it isn't FAIR..."

Shinra widens his eyes when he turns to me.

"Huh?!"

My body begins to shake.

"It ISN'T FAIR...!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Ts-?"

I get up and run down the hall as tears begin to stream from my eyes.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"TSUNA! WAIT!" I heard Shinra cry as he runs after me.

I open the door to the backyard and ran towards the pond.

 _SPLASH!_

 **"** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **"** **IT'S NOT FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

Shinra finally rushes over to me and falls into the pond.

He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey! You're crying! What's the matter!"

I continue to cry as I shake my head.

Shinra grows nervous.

"Hang on, Tsuna! You can tell me anything! You know that!"

 **"** **SHINRA! I'M GOING CRAZY RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T KEEP HOLDING THESE FEELINGS IN ANYMORE!"**

Shinra widens his eyes.

"What feelings?!"

I sob as snot clogs up my nose.

 **"** **SHINRA I'VE BEEN IN LOVE FOR THE LONGEST TIME! I'VE ALWAYS HAVE!"**

I then take the moment to weep my tears fall into the pond.

Shinra slowly blushes.

"..."

"...Wow..."

"...Gosh Tsuna...I...I never knew you felt that way..."

I glare at him.

 **"** **I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! I ONLY LOVE YOU AS A BROTHER!"**

Shinra widens his eyes as he stops blushing.

"W-whoa! You're not in love with me...?"

I shake my head.

"Well then, who are you in-!"

 **"** **-MC! THAT BUSTY RED HEAD! AND SHE'S SLEEPING IN MY FUTON BED!" I scream.**

My heart beats painfully.

I cry harder fearing Shinra's reaction.

Shinra was stunned.

His jaw dropped.

"...Tsuna!"

"Do you mean you're a les-?"

 **"** **-STOP! DON'T SAY IT! PLEASE!" I weep.**

Shinra just stared at me completely appalled at my confession.

 **"** **I KNOW THAT KYOGA MADE THE AGREEMENT WITH MC AND THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE A BABY AND ALL BUT I DON'T CARE! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"**

"Tsuna..."

 **"** **KYOGA DOESN'T HAVE THE FEELINGS FOR HER THAT I DO! I WANT TO BE WITH MC! I NEED TO BE WITH HER!"**

I continued to sob.

 **"** **BUT I'M SCARED! WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY?! WHAT IF I NEVER GET TO BE WITH HER AND SHE MAKES A BABY WITH KYOGA?!"**

 **"** **I'M INSANE SHINRA! I'M FREAKING INSANE RIGHT NOW FOR HAVING THESE FEELINGS!"**

I look at Shinra seeing him give me a loving smile.

"No...you're not..."

I sniffle.

"...Eh?"

Shinra wipes my tears.

"You're not being insane right now."

"I...I'm not?" I sniffle.

Shinra shakes his head.

"No you're not, Tsuna..."

"...Because it's okay to be in love..."

Despite what he was saying, Shinra blushed a bit.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

I widen my eyes.

"Shinra...you're okay with this?"

Shinra puts a hand on my cheek.

"Tsuna, you're my best friend. I'll always accept you for who you are and what you believe in! I'll never judge you!"

"...Especially when it comes to love."

My heart stopped for a moment.

 _'_ _Love...'_

 _'_ _...Just what I always felt with my friendship with you...'_

 _'_ _You've always stayed by my side...'_

I begin to shake as more tears leak out from my eyes streaming across my hard red face.

 **"** **OH, SHINRA!"**

I hug him tightly as I cry onto him burying my face soaking his bandaged chest.

Shinra smiles as he rubs my back.

"It's okay to be in love, Tsuna..."

I weep as I nod my head.

"Please keep this a secret..."

Shinra chuckles.

"Of course..."

I sniffle.

"Shinra I love you..."

Shinra pats my back gently.

"Love you, too..."

I lean away from Shinra as I wipe my tears.

"Can you...stay in my room with me tonight?"

Shinra puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll bring my futon."

I mouth a 'thank you'.

Shinra wipes the remaining tears from my eyes.

He gets up from the pond and brings his hand out towards me.

I take it and rise up from the pond and follow him back to the shrine.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TRIVIA TIME: Some of the earlier scenes were from Kyoga's epilogue, I just added a twist!**

 **R &R!**


	19. Episode 11

**I'll be leaving out the trivia's since we're at the climax of this story where things get darker and serious now!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

That morning, Mizuki decided to do laundry.

Outside in the backyard, she picked up wet clothes from all the guys from the basket and hung it against the clothesline.

Mizuki smiled to herself.

 _'I know I promised myself to hang out with Tsuna as much as possible...' she thought._

 _'But house chores always come first!'_

 _'Maybe I can get together with Tsuna later!'_

Mizuki then began to hum thinking about all the possible things they could do together.

"You dropped something," a voice said.

Mizuki stopped and turned seeing Tsuna in her ayakashi form wearing her peach kimono leaning against one of the doors.

Mizuki smiled as Tsuna walked over to her.

"Oh! Tsuna! Good morning!"

"Down there," Tsuna says as she points with her tail.

Mizuki followed Tsuna's tail and saw a silky stringy small piece of fabric lying on the ground next to the basket.

Mizuki blushed a bit.

"Oh...a g-string..."

 _'And not just any...it's Tsuna's!'_

Mizuki's blush got even redder.

Picking up Mizuki's shy nature, Tsuna grins at her back.

"Aren't you gonna pick it up?"

"Y-Yes?" Mizuki answers nervously.

Mizuki walks over to the g-string and stares at it.

 _'This is Tsuna's underwear...'_

 _'Tsuna's VERY wet underwear!'_

 _'Oh god...'_

Mizuki bends over and reaches for the g-string.

Tsuna's eyes fall to her butt, an amused expression in her eyes.

 _'Whoa...from flat to fat!'_

 _'...At least when she bends over 90 degrees!'_

Tsuna didn't hold back her lust.

She extended her tail toward's Mizuki's rear.

 _Smack!_

"...!"

Mizuki widened her eyes the moment she picked up the g-string.

 _'D-Did Tsuna just smack my...?!'_

Mizuki slowly turned back to Tsuna and flinched.

Tsuna displayed a sadistic yet provocative smile.

She opened her mouth revealing a bit of her cute little fangs.

 _Meow..._

Mizuki's cheeks darken with the reddish shade as Tsuna chuckles as she walks away.

 _'Wh-what just happened...?!'_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Shinra and I got into our battle forms.

The two of us were on each end of the balance beam over the pond ready to face off.

"Don't cry when you lose," I teased.

Shinra glared at me.

"I never cry!"

I chuckle.

"Okay! But don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Shinra smirked.

"How 'bout a little wager?"

I smiled.

"I'm listening..."

Shinra pointed at himself as he smiled confidently.

"Okay. If I win, YOU take me out to Mc'Donalds! And you're gonna buy everything I want off the menu!"

I ^^ smile.

"Ooh! A date! Sounds like fun!"

I grin.

"But Shinra, if I win, YOU'RE gonna become a Calvin Klein underwear model!"

Shinra widened his eyes.

"...What?!"

Shinra struggled with decisions.

I smirked.

"What do you say?"

Shinra thought for a moment and then smiled at me.

"DEAL!"

Spades jumped out of his card and stood at the sidelines in his human form.

"Begin!"

Shinra and I spread our arms out and walked towards each other to keep our balance.

The two of us were now inches from each other.

We stare into each others eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _CLUTCH!  
_

The two of us grab each others hands and pushed each other using our strength.

The two of us grunted loudly as we stare hard into each others eyes.

"Give UP, Shinra!" I say.

"I won't lose to you!" Shinra says back.

I push hard towards him.

"FALL, ALREADY! FALL!"

Shinra growled.

"Oh no you, DON'T!"

 **"HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Shinra then began to push me hard with such a strong force that I started to push back a bit.

I glance down at the pond.

I gasped.

I was getting close to falling in it.

I turned back to Shinra who grinned at me.

"Mc'Donalds Big Mac, here I come!"

I frown.

 _'No! I can't lose!' I thought._

I desperately try to push Shinra but he wouldn't budge.

He was too strong!

"Why don't we go out to the pier later?" A male voice asked.

"Y-you mean like a d-date?" Another female voice asked.

I turned around and glanced into the shrine windows seeing Kyoga with MC.

His arm was around her waist as he flirted with her.

I widen my eyes.

 _'NO!'_

I turned to glare at Shinra.

I grab his wrists tightly.

Shinra widens his eyes.

"HUH?!"

I raise up Shinra using all my strength.

 **"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

 _Fwooooooooosh!  
_

 _SPLASH!_

I threw Shinra into the pond with a bit of a harsh force.

Shinra shot out of the pond spitting water out of his mouth.

"H-Hey! You cheated!"

I threw a Calvin Klein application in front of him before I ran off the balance beam and into the shrine.

My cards change me into my peach kimono outfit as I slam the door open.

"MC! Let's go out tonight!" I say with a sheepish smile.

MC and Kyoga who were in the room, widened their eyes as they turned to me.

"Tsuna?" She asks.

I scurry over to MC and put an arm around her as I safely lead her away from Kyoga.

"The pier will be open tonight!" I say.

"You like cotton candy and games, right?"

MC smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

Using his quick sped, Kyoga shifted in front of us.

"Whoaaa there," he says.

I narrowed my eyes.

"What, Kyo?"

Kyoga smiles.

"Mizuki's my girl now. I think it's fair that I take her out tonight!"

With that, Kyoga pulls MC away from me and brings her to his chest.

MC grew nervous.

"Oh..."

I glare at him.

"Don't care! Because I want to take her out! She's MY best friend!"

I grab MC and pull her away from Kyoga's chest bringing her close to me by her waist.

MC blushed.

"Ooh..."

Kyoga frowned.

I knew he was slowly getting annoyed.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair? I mean you're always taking Mizuki out all the time and I never get a chance too."

I put an arm around MC.

"Well, that's the price you have to pay for becoming a clan head, you see?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You have all these silly dilly responsibilities and shit! I've told you this many times before! But you chose to make bad decisions on your own!"

Kyoga's eyes grow darker.

He didn't glare at me but I knew he was angry.

"...Am I really the one who's been making bad decisions around here?" He asks deeply.

I glared at Kyoga.

He had got me where it hurts.

The two of us stared hard at each other with neither of us backing down.

MC grew nervous.

"W-wait guys! I-I know how we can settle who takes me out!"

...

...

...

I sat on the couch with Kyoga as we held FS4 controllers in our hands as we played the new video game Shinra and I bought for the FS4.

MC sat on another couch as she watched.

Kyoga and I were playing Darkstalkers 3: Resurrection.

It was a rated T Capcom game which depicts creatures of hell or monsters based off of folklore.

Some creatures consisted of vampires.

Others were mummy's or dark samurais.

These creatures were known as the Darkstalkers.

Kyoga and I scroll through the choices of playable characters on the screen.

I watch as Kyoga selects the character: Jon Talbain, a human turned werewolf monster.

I rolled my eyes.

 _'Figures he'd choose him...' I thought._

 _'In that case...'_

I then select the feline character: Felicia, a naked catwoman with blue hair with only her white fur to censor her privates.

Kyoga chuckles.

"You're choosing the cat? Couldn't you be a little more original?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

 _'He's telling ME to be more original? That hypocrite!'_

I bite my lip a bit.

"...Fine!"

I then select the character: B.B. Hood, a young 12 year old girl.

Kyoga raised an eyebrow.

"Little Red Riding Hood?!"

"B.B. Hood," I correct.

"But little girls don't fight," Kyoga chuckles.

"This one does!" I say.

I then start the game.

A VS screen appeared displaying B.B. Hood VS Jon Talbain showing their sprites as scary music played.

Kyoga chuckled.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?"

I smirk.

"Laugh now, lose later!"

Kyoga widened his eyes.

...

...

...

Kyoga's jaw dropped.

I had won.

"No way!" He cried.

"How could I lose to Little Red Riding Hood?!"

"Who gave that little girl bombs and guns in the first place?!"

I threw my controller at Kyoga's lap and walked over to MC.

I smirked.

"Well..."

I leaned close to her as she takes my hand.

"...Looks like you and I will be spending a lot of time together!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

Crushing Tsuna's hopes and dreams of a date with Mizuki, Kyoga had invited all the guys on a trip to the pier that night.

The date Tsuna desired for was turned into a get together.

Each of the guys waited in the living room for Tsuna who was still getting dressed.

"Aren't you bold this evening?" Miyabi purred at Mizuki.

Mizuki blushed.

"Oh...I am?"

Kyoga smiled as he placed an arm around her.

"You look almost too cute!"

"I-I am?" Mizuki asked.

Mizuki had wore a pink zipped up cropped tube top and a distressed black jean miniskirt that had a pink heart on the side.

Her hair was put up in a high side ponytail.

She had been hoping to impress Tsuna with her sexy ensemble.

 _'I hope this outfit is cute enough!' She thought._

When no one was looking, Mizuki had rolled her skirt up a bit making it as short as a micro miniskirt.

 _'Perfect!'_

 _Clip...clop!_

 _Clip...clop!_

 _Clip...clop!_

Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

What was making that sound?

...

...

...

 **CG Image:**

Walking into the living room, was Tsuna.

She was clad in a tight black backless catsuit and tall sexy leather boots.

The catsuit highlighted her curvaceous figure in the most amazing way while her thigh high boots accentuated her nice legs.

Her makeup was done with cool blue eyeshadow and teal lipstick that showed off the fullness in her lips.

Her hair was silky using some grease which brought her hair back.

Mizuki widen her eyes.

"W-w-wow...!"

The guys were just as shocked.

"Whoa...Tsuna?!" Shinra asked.

Miyabi, Yukinojo, Samon, and Chikage widen their eyes while Kyoga's expression was priceless.

...

...

...

Mizuki's heart began to beat rapidly as Tsuna approached her displaying the most sexiest and amazing hip sway ever.

Samon frowned.

"Tsuna! No shoes on in the house!"

Tsuna ignored him.

She smiled as she brought her hand towards Mizuki.

"Hey there little miss. You ready for the thrill ride of your life?"

Mizuki blushed.

"Y-ye-!"

Mizuki was too stunned to say anything.

Instead she took Tsuna's hand and got up.

Tsuna smiled and began to lead Mizuki towards the door.

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"W-wait! Where are you two going?!"

"We're taking the bike," Tsuna said smoothly.

The two women make it towards the door as Kyoga watches in disbelief.

The other ayakashi were speechless.

"Oh! That's right..." Tsuna says.

Tsuna turns to give Mizuki a flirtatious glance causing her cheeks to burn.

"Wh-what's wro-?"

Tsuna stroked Mizuki's short skirt.

 _Yank!  
_

"...!"

Tsuna smirked as she leaned her lips towards Mizuki's ear.

"Better pull that skirt down you naughty girl...I can see your panties..." she purred.

Mizuki didn't think her face could get any redder as Tsuna's seductive voice sent shivers down her spine.

Tsuna chuckles and opens the door.

The two women then leave the house.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kyoga blinked completely stunned.

"...What just happened?" Shinra asked.

"This room is...way too hot all of a sudden..." Samon says nervously as he fans himself.

"Shall I cool the room a bit?" Yukinojo asks.

Miyabi watches in suspicion as he looks out the window seeing Tsuna and Mizuki on the bike zipping across the street as they cheer.

"It's like those two were...flirting..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

 **[Background Music: 'Game Corner' From Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum]**

MC and I finally made it to the pier.

It was filled with bright lights from many games and rides and many food stations.

We met up with the guys who had made it there before us.

"Took you both long enough," Miyabi teased.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He smirks.

"Wow! Is that cotton candy over there? I've never tried it before!" Yukinojo says.

"It sure is nice for us to be going out like this," Samon says.

"This place is very loud..." Chikage says.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then go home, grandpa!"

MC giggled at that.

 _'In fact, ALL of you go home! I wanna be on a date with MC!' I thought._

Chikage turns to me.

"I'm only here because of the kids," he tells me.

I glanced down at Koten and Ryouma who Chikage brought along.

"Cool roller coaster!" Ryouma says in awe.

"Master! Master! I wanna ride that one!" Koten cries.

I giggled as Chikage sighs seeing how he had his hands full.

I felt a hand grab my arm.

I widen my eyes.

"Huh?!"

I turned seeing Shinra grinning at me.

"C'mon! Let's go have fun!"

He ran away from the guys with me in tow.

I widen my eyes.

"S-Shinra! W-wait!"

"What about...MC?"

I turned back seeing Kyoga move on in on MC.

He smirked as he placed an arm around her.

I sadden.

 _'No...'_

...

...

...

I ended up having fun with Shinra.

The two of us went on rides from the drop ride, to the teacup ride, to the many roller coaster rides, to the ferris wheel.

Shinra and I stopped in between for food from burgers to fries to endless sugary cotton candy that we shared.

The two of us played many games at the piers arcade area from the motorcycles, to shooting games, to laser tag, and finally a dance off at the stations playing Dance Dance Revolution.

The two of us were currently at a stand.

I held a blue cotton candy as I watch Shinra play.

Shinra tossed 8 rings which landed firmly on the glass bottles.

"WE HAVE A WINNNEEERR!" The guy announces.

Shinra smiles as he points at a prize.

"That one!"

The man gives him a prize.

Shinra takes it.

Shinra turns to me and presents me with a large Kirby plushie that posed on an attached warp star plushie.

I smiled.

"Awww!"

I take the plushie.

"Thanks for the Kirby plush, Shinra."

Shinra blushed.

"Sure."

I hug him.

I then hear some giggling.

I pull away from Shinra and saw MC and Kyoga feeding each other cotton candy.

I frown.

 _'Those two being together is all my fault...'_

 _'I want MC! Kyoga doesn't deserve her!'_

"Go to her," I heard Shinra say.

I turned to him.

"What?"

Shinra takes my cotton candy and plushie.

"You love her don't you? Go be with her."

"Shinra..." I say.

Shinra smiles.

"I already told you before."

"It's okay to be in love."

I felt like crying.

I was so blessed to have such a supporting loving friend like Shinra who didn't care how I felt towards MC.

I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah...it is..."

I lean close to Shinra bringing my lips towards him.

He widens his eyes.

"Tsu-?"

 _Smooch..._

I leaned away from Shinra and chuckle.

He was red like a little red ogre emoji.

"I've been wanting to do that since we've met y'know?"

Shinra was stunned.

"Ts...Tsuna...I-"

I smiled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have a redhead to steal away from my ex!"

I ran away from Shinra.

He calls out to me.

"W-wait! Tsuna! Come back here a sec!"

I turn back to Shinra as I continue running.

 **"If things don't work out with MC, I'll come back and make out with you!" I call back.**

Shinra raises an eyebrow.

 **"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

I giggle.

Shinra shakes his head.

 **"YOU'RE CRAZY YOU KNOW THAT?!"**

I laugh.

Little tears leave my eyes.

"...I know..."

 **(Tsuna11644: I need to take a break and stop crying for awhile...)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

"You wait here. I'm gonna go to the men's room," Kyoga said.

I nod.

"Okay."

Kyoga then goes to the bathroom.

I stood at the pier looking around a bit awkwardly as I stick cotton candy in my mouth.

"Hellloooo there!" A flirtatious voice says.

I turn around seeing Tsuna walking towards me.

"T-Tsuna?" I ask.

She chuckles as she walks even closer to me.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

I blush nervously as I look down at the ground.

"Oh well, Kyoga just-"

"...!"

Tsuna grabs my chin and brings my face to face her.

I find myself locked and lost in her dreamy amber eyes.

"What do you say I show you a good time...?" She purrs.

My face had gotten so hot.

I thought I could feel my panties getting a bit soaked a bit...

...

...

...

 **[Background Music: 'Bike Theme' From Pokemon X and Y]**

 _MONTAGE:_

Tsuna pulled me to the sides and whipped out Diamonds.

He had gotten into a large form of a card that resembled a magic carpet.

I was nervous at first.

I held tightly to Tsuna when we soared up.

Tsuna then took us for a ride above and around the pier.

The two of us zipped around roller coasters that were NEXT to us!

I had never been this high before in my life!

It felt amazing!

 **(Tsuna11644: Okay that sounded wrong...)**

As a roller coaster full of people go down the ramp, Tsuna and I follow them in suit as we did our own dip next to the ramp.

We follow the roller coaster going through several loops.

I kept screaming as I went round and round.

I covered my eyes for that moment.

I was unable to comprehend how I didn't even fall off!

Tsuna kept laughing at me as we spun.

Tsuna and I were then out of the pier as we soared higher into the clouds.

I looked around.

Everywhere around me was dark and fluffy.

I put my hands in the clouds as we ride past.

The clouds felt like diminishing cotton candy.

In the next moment, I found myself squealing.

Tsuna brought us down rapidly in a form of a dip.

Before we hit the ground, we were going up high again.

I opened my eyes seeing Tsuna grinning at me.

I was holding her so tight.

I was so embarrassed but I didn't care!

I was having too much fun with her!

Tsuna then changed course and we found ourselves in another direction.

I looked below seeing beautiful clear sand and a wavy ocean that reflected the dark sky.

I smiled in awe.

The sight was beautiful.

I then found myself looking at Tsuna.

She looked at me.

We giggled before we take each others hands.

 _END OF MONTAGE:_

...

...

...

The two of us found ourselves walking across the beach quietly but happily.

The only sounds heard were the wind and the ocean.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" I chuckle.

"I just thought...we could have a little fun together..." Tsuna says.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Fun...what kind of fun?"

Tsuna stops walking.

I stop and look at her in confusion.

"...Let's go for a swim..." she says.

I widen my eyes.

"S-swim?! B-but I don't have a bathing suit!"

"..."

"...And it's dark out! It's not safe to swim!"

"Who says I ever play it safe? That's not gonna stop me," Tsuna chuckles.

I sweatdrop.

 _'Yeah for real...NOTHING ever stops this girl! She NEVER plays it...safe?'_

I snap out of my thoughts and widen my eyes seeing Tsuna's hand firmly on her crotch.

She strokes her hand across her body.

My eyes follow.

I could feel my cheeks burn already as Tsuna brought her hands to her breasts and to her open back.

"Ts-Ts...Tsuna?! What are you-?"

 _Flop!_

 _Flop!_

 _Zzzzzip!  
_

I watch with complete shock as Tsuna had stripped off her catsuit.

She kicked off her boots and smiled at me.

"Who says we need swimsuits?"

"We can just swim in our underwear..." she purrs innocently.

I was appalled.

Tsuna stood their in her silky satin Victoria's Secret lingerie which consisted of a black bra with red lacy edges and a matching g-string.

I found my eyes lost at the sight of her body.

The bra hugged her small yet perky c cup breasts while her g-string showed off more than enough curves that I was able to handle seeing.

I bit my lip nervously.

"Your turn..." Tsuna says.

I widen my eyes.

"Wh-what?!"

Tsuna walks towards me.

"T-Tsuna, w-wait I-!"

Tsuna grabs each of my arms and smirks as she bares her ears and tail.

"-Just relax..." she whispers.

I instantly found myself relaxing from Tsuna's words.

The two of us glance down at my skirt.

I watch as Tsuna's tail got to work.

I shiver a bit feeling Tsuna's tail snake up my bare legs.

The furryness tickled a bit but Tsuna kept my still.

I watch as Tsuna's tail finally makes it towards my miniskirt and towards my belt.

 _Click..._

 _Flop!_

My skirt dropped to the sand.

I was embarrassed.

I was only in a hot pink thong.

Tsuna glances at it before smirking at me.

"Daring..."

"...Mm..."

I was too nervous to speak.

My nervousness had suddenly increased when Tsuna begins to stroke my breasts that were covered by a tube top.

I shivered.

"...Oh..."

Tsuna put a finger to her lips.

"Shh..."

I nod obediently as Tsuna's hand connects to my tube top zipper.

 _Z...zzzzzip..._

The tube top fell to the sand behind me.

My breasts bounced a bit in my strapless pink bra.

Tsuna stared in awe.

"Aah..."

My cheeks continue to redden.

I was on the beach with Tsuna half naked...

...But I didn't care...

Tsuna looks at me for a moment.

She closes her eyes and leans closer to me.

"Ts...Tsuna?"

She closes the gap between us.

 _Smooch..._

After about a moment, Tsuna leans away from me glancing at the ground.

I didn't know what to make of what had just happened...

My heart stopped beating fast and my cheeks relaxed!

Tsuna...kissed me...!

"...!"

Tsuna had shrieked a bit.

I look at her in confusion.

"Tsuna, what's-?"

 **"-I LOVE YOU, MC!" Tsuna cries out.**

She looks at me.

I could see the many tears in her eyes.

I widen my eyes.

 **"I LOVE YOU, OKAY?!"**

 **"I CAN'T STAND SEEING YOU WITH KYO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT!" She cried.**

I was shocked.

Tsuna was REALLY jealous of Kyoga and I!

Not only that, but she was admitting her love for me...and she was another girl!

Tsuna takes my hands.

"You've shown me so many things and did things that no other girl has DONE for me before and I love you for that!" She exclaims.

"I love you, MC!"

"D-Do you feel...the same way?!" She asks.

I looked at Tsuna.

She was shaking as she looked at me desperately.

She had loved me!

I smiled.

Tsuna smiles a relieved smile.

"Oh! THANK GOD!"

In just seconds, Tsuna had tossed me over her shoulder.

I widen my eyes.

"H-HEY!"

"-The others won't allow us to be together! You still have that special blood that THEY want! You can't trust any of them! All they want to do is fuck you rotten so you can make them a baby! And then afterwards they'll toss you aside like shit!" Tsuna says.

"Wh-what?!"

Tsuna had talked so fast that I was unable to understand her.

I knew she was panicking.

She began to race across the beach.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?!" I cry.

"I know a guy in the mob! His friends super rich! I'll ask him to ask his friend to lend me his private jet so we can go to Mexico!" Tsuna says.

I widen my eyes.

 **"MEXICO?!"**

I begin to squirm in her grasp but Tsuna would not let me go.

"The other guys are too stupid to know how to get overseas! They'll never find us!" Tsuna says.

I was scared and terrified.

Tsuna who loved me was trying to take me away from my home.

Away from my parents.

Away from Samon and the others...

Tears burst from my eyes.

I didn't even know what to do!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

A large fire ball wave hits us causing us to fly away a bit before we hit the sandy ground.

I land on my butt.

"Owww..."

"MIYABI!" I heard Tsuna cry.

I widen my eyes.

 _'Miyabi?!'_

I get up and gasp seeing Miyabi in his Kitsune form holding fireballs in his hands.

He glared daggers at Tsuna who looked terrified.

Miyabi growled.

"So THIS is what I find!"

"Two women, stripping each other and canoodling on the beach!"

 **"THAT is DISGUSTING!"**

I shake my head.

"M-M-M-Miyabi...it's n-n-not what it looks like!"

"NO! It's EXACTLY what it looks like!" Tsuna says.

I turned to her and gasped seeing how she was glaring at Miyabi as she stood in front of me protectively.

"Miyabi, I love MC! But if you can't learn to except that, then that's too bad!"

"You're SICK!" Miyabi spat.

I flinched as he continued.

"To think you've been a lesbian this whole time!"

Miyabi shakes his head.

"But you're feelings for her don't matter!"

"It doesn't change the fact that Mizuki is the woman with the special blood!"

Miyabi turns towards me.

 **"That woman is coming with me!"**

He marches towards me.

I widen my eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Tsuna cried.

I turned to her.

"HUH?!"

Tsuna whips out a card with a Club on it.

 **"Cardify NOW!"**

 ** _FWACK!_**

Tsuna whacks me with her card.

I felt my body disappear from the real world and found myself in another world.

I open my eyes seeing a rectangular like window that revealed the beach where I once was.

"Where am I?!"

I look around seeing I was in a half red half white void with red hearts, black spades, red diamonds, and black clubs surrounding me.

I try to move.

"Why can't I move?!"

I tap the 'window' in front of me.

I felt like glass.

"You're in a card dimension," a voice says.

I widen my eyes.

"Clubs?!"

"Tsuna turned you into a card to protect you," another voice says.

"Hearts?!"

"She loves you, you know that?"

"Spades!"

"Try to relax here until things calm down a bit."

"Diamonds...!"

"...Wait..."

 **"I'VE BEEN TURNED INTO A CARD?!"**

I glance down seeing how I was no longer in my underwear.

Instead I was put in a half black half white short skater dress with a heart, a spade, a diamond, and a club print.

 _'Oh wow...!'_

I glanced at the window seeing Tsuna running across the beach away from Miyabi who kept shooting fireballs towards her.

"TSUNA!" I cry as I repeatedly tap on the mirror.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Tsuna cries to me.

"LET HER OUT OF THE CARD, TSUNA!" Miyabi shouts.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU!" Tsuna shouts back.

"GIVE HER BACK, YOU BITCH!" Miyabi shouts as he hurls a fireball towards her.

Tsuna swiftly flips out the way before she continues running.

 **"BITCH!" Miyabi shouts.**

 ** _FWOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH!_**

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!_**

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHH...!"**

I watch in horror as Miyabi had shot Tsuna in the leg causing her to fall down to the ground.

"NO!" I cry.

I felt my card body slip from her grasp.

Before I could fall to the ground, Miyabi swiftly grabs me and speeds towards a forest.

He rapidly leaps from many branches.

I widen my eyes.

"Miyabi!"

Miyabi smirks down at me.

"You don't have to worry anymore about her or Kyoga!"

"I'LL be the one who will be making love to you tonight and our child will rule the Mononoke World!"

I widen my eyes in horror.

 _'THAT'S what he wanted?!'_

Fear rises up within me as I bang on the window.

"TSUNA! TSUNA, HELP!" I cry.

Miyabi glares at me.

"Pipe down! She's not coming back!"

 **"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I saw a large hammer made out of cards launch towards Miyabi.

He dodges and glares downward.

I follow his gaze seeing Tsuna on the ground racing after him with tears in her eyes.

She desperately threw many different weapons made out of cards towards him but he easily dodges.

 **"MIYABI! GIVE MC BACK TO ME! PLEASE!"**

Miyabi growls.

 **"YOU FOOL!"**

 **"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE A GOOD LITTLE PRINCESS AND BE GRATEFUL I DON'T TELL YOUR FATHER OF YOUR FONDNESS FOR OTHER WOMEN?!"**

 **"GAYS AND LESBIANS AREN'T ACCEPTABLE IN OUR WORLD!"**

 **"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT A PART OF THAT WORLD ANYMORE!" Tsuna screamed.**

 **"I WANT TO BE A PART OF MC'S WORLD! I LOVE HER!"**

My eyes water.

"Tsuna..."

Tsuna then creates a large cannon made out of cards.

"Now take **THIS!"**

Miyabi widens his eyes.

"What in god's name is-?"

 _FWEESWWWWW..._

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I closed my eyes, the light from the cannon was so bright.

...

...

...

I woke up seeing a red gate and spiritual statues from the rectangular window.

I blinked.

"The shrine?!"

I felt my card body being picked up.

 ** _FWACK!_**

My body instantly launched out through the little window and back into the human world.

 ** _THUD!_**

Once again, I had landed on my butt.

I rub my head.

"Oww..."

"Mizuki? Are you alright?" I heard.

I glanced up seeing Samon looking at me worriedly.

"Samon..." I say.

He helps me to my feet.

"HOLD ON! WHY ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING ANYWAYS?!" I heard Shinra shout.

I turned seeing Shinra and the other guys all watching something from the sidelines in front of the shrine.

I follow their gaze and gasp.

Miyabi and Tsuna were fighting.

"OH MY GOD!"

I rush towards them.

 _CLUTCH!  
_

I turned around seeing Samon had grabbed me by my arms and pulling me close to him.

"Samon! Let go!" I cry.

I struggle to escape but Samon wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Samon instead stared off at Miyabi and Tsuna.

I watched as Miyabi pinned Tsuna to the ground.

"Tsuna has become too fond of woman!" Miyabi says.

"She's become enamored with Mizuki!"

Each of the guys widen their eyes as they gasped.

"Tsuna's in love with Mizuki?" Chikage asked.

"...WHAT?!" Kyoga asked.

I could tell he was beyond stunned.

Tsuna was his ex after all.

Yukinojo frowns when he turns to me.

"Is this true?"

I glance at the ground nervously as I blush.

"W-well...I..."

 ** _TWACK!_**

"AAH!"

I turned and saw how Tsuna kicked Miyabi in the chest releasing herself from his grip.

Miyabi clutches his chest as he glared at Tsuna.

"So what if I love another girl?! At least I feel something!" Tsuna cries.

"Meanwhile, the rest of you come into another woman's life just to take her power and make a baby for your own selfish desires!"

"Wasn't that the reason YOU came to this house in the first place?!" Miyabi exclaimed.

Tsuna gasped.

I remembered.

Tsuna originally came to the house with Hearts in her journalist persona and was trying to see if I had a male relative with the special blood.

I remember her disappointment when she found out a female like myself had power.

At the time, Tsuna was desperate to have real powers for herself.

"That's all changed now!" Tsuna says.

"I don't care for MC's power! I'm glad I met her because I'm in love with her!"

I blushed completely embarrassed of what she was saying.

Tsuna looked so serious with each word that came out of her mouth.

It pissed off Miyabi.

"I won't let ANY of you take MC for her power! She deserves to live freely!" Tsuna says.

"By being in love and living life with another woman?! You call THAT freedom?!" Miyabi hisses.

Tsuna got in a stance.

"Miyabi, if you're gonna interfere with me..."

She drew out her Main Deck.

"...Then I'll fight you for her!"

I gasped.

"No...!"

Miyabi growled as he got in a stance.

The Tora and the Kitsune then attacked each other blow for blow.

Tsuna attacked using her cards into weapons or her cards into other elements.

Miyabi just attacked with his fire.

I screamed for them to stop but no one listened to me.

Instead of doing anything to help, Ryouma cheered on Tsuna to win which encouraged the violence.

Tsuna created many weapons from guns, to bombs, to explosives, to water, to storms with just her little cards.

Miyabi's fire seemingly was effective as all he had to do was burn Tsuna's cards into nothingness.

The cycle had continued as Tsuna threw out a card weapon before Miyabi turned the card into ash.

Panic rose within me.

Tsuna brought her palms out.

Not a single card came out from her sleeves.

Tsuna gasped.

Miyabi smirked.

"Ha! You're all out of cards!"

Tsuna glared at him.

"You're nothing now without your deck!"

"I may not have my weapons but I can still fight on my own!" Tsuna says.

Tsuna got on her hands and spread her legs out and began to spin rapidly towards Miyabi.

 **"Spinning Body K-!"**

 _CLUTCH!_

Miyabi grabbed Tsuna's leg and raised her in the air like a trophy.

Tsuna squirmed.

"Let me go!"

Miyabi grinned evilly at her.

I screamed.

 **"MIYABI NOOOOOOOO!"**

 ** _SLAM!_**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!"**

Tsuna letted out the most ear splitting scream the moment Miyabi slammed her onto the concrete pavement.

I saw a little red form onto the concrete from behind her head.

I squirmed in Samon's grasp.

I couldn't take it anymore!

 **"SAMON LET ME GO!"**

 **"I CAN'T!" Samon cries back.**

I look at him with disbelief as I continue to cry.

"It's against the rules to intervene when a battle between two ayakashi commence!"

I shake my head.

 **"BUT TSUNA'S STILL A WOMAN!"**

"Nonsense!" I heard.

I turned to Chikage who's eyes remained cool as he watched the fight.

"Women's rights laws do not apply in the Mononoke World as we don't have any. It doesn't matter if Miyabi is beating on a woman because they are both ayakashi."

I widen my eyes in horror.

None of the guys bothered to save Tsuna.

It didn't matter if she was a woman...

Then it hit me.

 _'So that's why Tsuna had it hard growing up...'_

My eyes sadden.

"No..."

 **"I LOVE HER, MIYABI! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT!" I heard Tsuna shout.**

I turned back to the two.

Tsuna's tears poured while Miyabi's eyes glowed furiously with anger.

 **"TWO WOMEN-DON'T-LOVE!"**

Miyabi brought his hand towards Tsuna.

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 ** _TWACK!  
_**

 ** _TWACK!  
_**

 ** _TWACK!  
_**

 ** _TWACK!  
_**

Tsuna screamed as she cried.

I screamed in agony as I watched blood leak from Tsuna's face.

 **"MIYABI THAT'S ENOUGH!" Shinra cries.**

 **"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING PLEASE!" I scream.**

 **"MIYABI! STOP!" Kyoga says.**

 **"LEAVE MY COUSIN ALONE!" Ryouma shouts.**

He charges for them but Chikage instantly grabs Ryouma.

Miyabi continues to beat Tsuna.

She screams with agony and begins to cough out blood.

 **"TSUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream.**

Miyabi wouldn't stop beating her.

 **"YOU'LL LIVE TO REGRET IT!"**

 ** _SLAP!_**

The slap echoed throughout the entire yard.

Miyabi finally finished and got off of Tsuna.

Each of us run over to her.

I gasped at the sight.

Tsuna layed on the ground out cold.

Her skin grew extreme pale like it was bleached.

Her head was twisted a bit to the side as her emotionless eyes were left opened.

I shrieked at the sight of her bleeding face.

Blood leaked from her nose, her mouth, and under her eyes.

"Tsuna...?" Shinra asks worriedly.

"Oh no!" Ryouma cries.

"I'll check her pulse, you check her heartbeat," Samon says.

Chikage nods.

Samon tries checking her pulse but nothing happened.

Chikage leaned his ear against Tsuna's chest for a moment.

I stood there anticipating for Tsuna to eventually wake up.

I was in a complete panic.

Chikage removed himself away from Tsuna and looked at us a bit sadly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...She's dead...she's not breathing..."

At that moment, all our hearts stopped...

"..."

"..."

 **"WHAT?!"**

Kyoga dropped to his knees and took Tsuna's hand.

He hid his face as he began to weep.

"No...Tsuna..."

Yukinojo kneeled next to Kyoga putting his hand on his shoulder as he began to weep.

Samon, Ryouma, and Koten had soon joined in while Chikage just turned away.

I knew he was sad too.

I grabbed my red hair as I began to cry.

I wanted to pull my hair out.

I felt like my heart wanted to split open!

I screamed and screamed and screamed throughout the entire neighborhood.

Tsuna...was dead...

"Y...Y...YOU!" I heard Shinra say.

I glanced up at Shinra seeing how he was glaring at Miyabi.

His body was tensed up as many tears spilled from his eyes.

"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"

Miyabi chuckled.

"Nonsense! She can't be dead. I barely touched her!"

I gasped seeing Shinra clench his fist.

He-was-PISSED!

He marches towards Miyabi.

 **"YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU FUCKING KITSUNE! I LOVED HERRRRR!"**

Miyabi widened his eyes.

 ** _BAM!_**

 _CR-CRACK!_

Shinra had sucker punched Miyabi square in the jaw.

Miyabi clutched his now bleeding jaw as he fell back.

"SHINRA!" Kyoga exclaims.

"Oh my!" Yukinojo cries.

"STOP!" Samon exclaims.

I blinked.

"No..."

 **"KICK HIS ASS!" Ryouma shouted.**

I watched in horror as Shinra grabs a shocked Miyabi by his blonde hair and proceeded to beat him repeatedly with his fist.

 **"I know what you REALLY did! YOU FUCKING RAPIST!" Shinra shouted.**

I blinked.

"Rapist...?"

 _'Did Miyabi rape Tsuna?!'_

I couldn't take it anymore.

Miyabi had killed Tsuna and now Shinra wanted to beat on Miyabi!

 **"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I screamed.**

Shinra then got into his battle form.

Thunder formed in the sky as Shinra drew his sword.

He pointed it at Miyabi.

 **"I'LL KILL YOU!"**

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed.**

"SHINRA! DON'T!" Kyoga cries.

Kyoga and Chikage grab a hold of Shinra and pulled him back away from Miyabi.

Yukinojo takes Shinra's sword away.

 **"GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" Shinra shouted.**

"There will be NO more killing!" Yukinojo exclaims.

 **"THAT KITSUNE IS A RAPIST! AND NOW HE KILLED TSUNA!" Shinra yelled.**

Samon came over to comfort me as I cry in his chest.

I looked over at Miyabi who just stared at Shinra in complete shock.

Miyabi had a bruised up face, black eye, a slightly bent ear, a busted lip, and a bleeding nose.

And not to mention...a cracked jaw!

I covered my eyes.

These ayakashi had ruined my life!

All they ever wanted was a baby from me.

One ayakashi fell in love with me and now she was dead!

"Hey! Tsuna's gone!" I heard Koten say.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

We each turned seeing only Tsuna's blood on the ground.

Tsuna's body was nowhere to be found.

"Wait! Where is she?!" I cried.

"Tsuna's gone?!" Chikage asked.

"So...she's not dead?" Shinra asked.

"MASTERS! MASTERS!" We heard.

We each turned seeing Hikobei rushing towards us.

"Hikobei! Now's not the time!" Kyoga says harshly.

"No! You have to believe me! The Coulro are terrorizing the village!" Hikobei exclaimed.

We each widen our eyes.

 **"WHAT?!"**

 _'...Tsuna...' I thought._

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

The ayakashi and Mizuki had soon traveled to the Mononoke World.

Everywhere, places were burning, people were screaming, more places were being destroyed and lives were being lost!

"There! I see her!" Kyoga exclaims.

Everyone gasps.

They each see a 50 foot Tsuna massacring the villages.

Her skin was bleached white like a clowns, her now long hair was curly and an acidic green, her lips red has ox blood, her eyes were pupiless, and acid color drool leaked from her lips.

 **"UGHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."**

Tsuna groaned as she continued to stomp on multiple buildings.

"Tsuna's a Coulro now?!" Shinra asked.

"Yes...but she's different somehow...like she's not a full Coulro!" Chikage says.

"You're right Chikage!" Samon says.

He narrows his eyes at Tsuna's 'J' tattoo it beamed and glowed.

"Coulro's are full fledged beasts! But Tsuna's only a mindless Coulro giant!"

"I'm guessing being abused from Miyabi triggered Tsuna's dark emotions causing her to become this way!"

 **"THAT'S RIGHT HOUSE SPIRIT!" A male voice said.**

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"No...! That voice!"

 **"THAT'S RIGHT BROTHER! IT IS I!" The voice laughs.**

"Junya?!" Kyoga asked.

 **"YESSS..." Junya hisses.**

Kyoga and the other ayakashi look around.

Kyoga was shocked hearing his brother after so many years.

"B-But where are you?!"

 **"Why, I'm inside my ex fiance of course," Junya sneers.**

"Ex fiance?!" Yukinojo asks.

"What are you talking about?!" Kyoga asks.

 **"As you may know, Tsuna dated ME way before she met YOU!" Junya says.**

 **"I proposed to her and we became engaged!"**

Kyoga couldn't believe what he was hearing.

His current ex/ex fiance was originally engaged to his younger brother!

 **"Then her bastard father the Tora Clan head KILLED me!" Junya snapped.**

 **"WHAT?!" Kyoga asks.**

Kyoga growled a bit.

He knew his brother was killed but he never knew that his brother had been killed by Tsuna's own father.

 **"Hey bastard! Are you possessing Tsuna to be like this?!" Shinra asked.**

 **"HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **"EEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Junya's crazy laugh had sent chills even down Chikage's spine.

 **"I NEVER went to hell to become the full Coulro I was meant to be!" Junya laughed.**

 **"The moment I died, my soul entered Tsuna's body!"**

"But how is that possible?" Chikage asked suspiciously.

"I thought Coulro's could never be killed!" Yukinojo says.

 **"Coulro's can only be killed when they posses a body. Only the ayakashi who have been taken as a vessel by the Coulro can be killed then. NOT when they reach their full form!" Junya explains.**

"But that doesn't even make sense!" Mizuki cries.

"What's the point in killing an ayakashi who is possessed if that will only turn them into a full born Coulro in hell? Won't that only multiple their forces?!"

Samon saddened.

"Unfortunately, that's the way it is with Coulro's. No matter what you do, it will always satisfy them."

"They live to kill, to increase their forces and to eventually one day all come to our world and the human world and take it over creating their own little terrorizing circus show."

Mizuki widened her eyes in horror.

She didn't think such dangerous creatures would want to take over all worlds.

Mizuki shivered at the thought of either become a slave to the Coulro along with her friends and family or worse, BECOMING a mindless Coulro!

 **"HUMANS ARE A DELICACY! WE SHALL FEAST UPON THEM!" Junya laughed.**

 **"What made you turn this way, Junya? Why did you become so evil? You could have resisted like Tsuna did by praying!" Kyoga says.**

Junya laughed crazily as Yukinojo explained.

"I think it's because becoming a Coulro as a male can make you more insane by the year than what it would in a female. Each day, you get more violent."

 **"And when I entered Tsuna's body, I increased her insanity by 25% making her insanity level a total of 75%!" Junya sneered.**

 **"As a result, I can soon be unlocked through Tsuna's emotions and strong feelings to control Tsuna and bring out her potential as a Coulro and take over BOTH worlds!"**

Everyone widen their eyes.

 _'Is that why Tsuna terrorized the village a long time ago?' Miyabi thought._

 _'So not only did Tsuna terrorize her village because she was upset about Junya's death but Junya who was inside of her manipulated her feelings of hatred towards her people since she's always been mistreated!' Kyoga thought._

 **"YOU CAN ALL THANK THAT IDIOT BLOND KITSUNE FOR RELEASING ME! TSUNA'S EMOTIONS GOT HER SO TRAUMATIZED, IT REMINDED HER OF THE DAYS I ABUSED THE BITCH!" Junya laughed.**

 **"WHA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

All glaring eyes fall to Miyabi who glanced down at the side nervously.

"This is all my fault..."

"Yeah! No kidding you dumb Kitsune!" Shinra yelled.

"Shinra!" Yukinojo scolded.

Shinra stayed quiet.

The others watched as a giant Tsuna continues to terrorize the village.

"What do we do now?" Yukinojo asks.

"We have to take down Tsuna and try to bring her back!" Shinra cries.

"Okay! Everyone! On three we go!" Samon says.

Each of the clan heads then got in a fighting stance.

 **"STOP!" A voice calls.**

 ** _VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

Everyone widens their eyes.

Was a vehicle entering the Mononoke World?!

Everyone turned around.

A teal motorcycle with ocean wave prints parked sharply on the ground behind them.

On the bike was a 7 foot tall woman.

She had extremely long light blue hair and an hourglass figure.

She wore a dark blue bandana with wave prints, a black and blue bikini top, leather aqua leggings, black boots with a teal heel, and sunglasses.

Shinra blushed.

"Um...who's the lady?"

Miyabi narrowed his eyes.

"...A human?"

"What business do regular humans have here?" Chikage asked.

"I'm no human you jackass!" The woman said.

Chikage and Miyabi widen their eyes before glaring at the woman.

To their shock, the woman transformed.

She had no longer had legs.

The woman had a teal mermaid tail and a different bikini top.

Instead of a bandana and glasses she had on a crown.

The mermaid before them was Aquarius of the 12 Ancient Zodiac ayakashi.

Mizuki widen her eyes.

"A real mermaid!"

"Whoa!" Kyoga exclaims.

Yukinojo blinks.

"Is that...?!"

"Yes...she's one of the Zodiac Ayakashi...but I thought they were just a myth!" Samon says.

"So...she is real?!" Miyabi asks.

"I'm an old friend of Tsuna and Tsuna's mother. I've been their servant and attendant for centuries," Aquarius said.

All the clan heads jaws had dropped.

How is it that Tsuna never told them she had been friends with one of the Zodiac ayakashi?!

Of course...they probably wouldn't have believed her.

Aquarius approached Mizuki.

Mizuki looked at her nervously as Aquarius floated.

"You! Redhead!" Aquarius said.

"M-Me?" Mizuki asks.

"Even in this state, Tsuna cannot be killed as a Coulro!" Aquarius says.

"But I don't want to kill her!" Mizuki cries.

"I know. But I have a plan and I believe your the only one who can carry it out!" Aquarius says.

Mizuki blinks.

"I...I am?"

"The key to bringing Tsuna back is to making her fully sane," Aquarius says.

"But that's impossible! When a Coulro takes a vessel, the ayakashi can never be sane! There's no power in the world than can reverse that!" Samon said.

"Except for the power that's in the girl with the special blood..." Aquarius says.

Mizuki gasped.

 _'...Me!'_

"Mizuki's power can rival that of a Coulro?!" Kyoga asks.

"Make the agreement with her. Let her mark you. Give her your power," Aquarius whispers.

Kyoga's ears twitched as he was able to hear every word.

He widened his eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Aquarius formed a water cannon.

She grabbed Mizuki.

 **"KYAAAAAAAAA!"**

Mizuki was then shoved in a cannon.

"WAIT A SECOND LADY!" Shinra cries.

"MIZUKI CAN'T GO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Kyoga says.

"There's no time to waste! Save Tsuna!" Aquarius says.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

 **"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Aquarius fired the cannon and Mizuki went flying across the Mononoke Village.

 **"MIZUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The clan heads cry.**

Aquarius looked at Mizuki with hope in her eyes.

 _'Please rescue Tsuna...I'm worried about her...' I thought._

Mizuki screamed as she continued to fly across the village.

 _'W-Wait! Tsuna's training!' She thought._

 _CLUTCH!  
_

Mizuki had grabbed a thin power line and swong around it.

She let go and swong up into the air before landing perfectly to balance on the power line.

 **(Tsuna11644: Just pretend the ayakashi have power lines in their world to power up their...village energy supply! Heh heh!)**

All the clan heads widened their eyes.

"Whoa!" Shinra exclaimed.

"Mizuki?!" Kyoga asked.

"Where did she learn to do that?!" Miyabi asks.

"And she's only a human, too!" Chikage says with shock.

Mizuki's face went serious.

"I've got to do this! For Tsuna!"

Keeping her balance, Mizuki sprinted across the power line towards her.

Kyoga and Samon had almost fainted while the others were in shock of what Mizuki was capable of doing.

 **"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Mizuki cringed at the sounds Tsuna was making.

Although Tsuna was the one attacking the village, she looked to be in pain and it was all because of Junya's influence.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I had finally got close to Tsuna from the power line.

 **"YAH!"**

I leapt from the 30 foot power line towards Tsuna.

 _CLUTCH!  
_

I made it to her in the nick of time just barely grabbing onto her kimono.

"Phew..." I sighed.

I began to climb up Tsuna's body.

 **"MIZUKI GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Kyoga exclaims.**

 **"IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Yukinojo adds.**

 **"i DON'T CARE! I WANT TO SAVE TSUNA!" I say back.**

Tsuna meets my gaze.

I gasp.

 **"OUR MEAL HAS ARRIVED!" Junya laughs.**

Tsuna grabs a hold of me and brings me towards her face.

I remain calm.

I hear all the guys cry my name out as they charge for Tsuna.

"Oh no! Please don't eat my neck!" I fake cried.

Tsuna's face grins.

 ** _HEEHEEHEEHEHEEEE!_**

 **"AAH! BUT HUMAN NECKS ARE THE MAIN SOURCE OF PROTEIN FOR US COULRO'S! HOW CAN I POSSIBLY RESIST?" Junya snickers.**

 **"TIME TO FEAST, TSUNA!"**

 ** _HEEHEEHEEHEEEE!_**

Tsuna brings me towards her.

I close my eyes and brace for it.

I felt Tsuna's giant tooth sink into my neck a bit.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

"..."

"..."

"..."

" **M...C...?"**

Mizuki widened her eyes.

She smiled at Tsuna as her eyes watered.

"Tsuna...!"

 **Junya widens his eyes.**

 **"WHAT?!"**

Tsuna and I smile at each other.

Tsuna brings me close to her as we both close our eyes.

Our lips had soon made contact.

As I kissed Tsuna I feel a magical essence of my power shrinking Tsuna back to size and back to normal.

I was amazed at my power!

And I actually used it to save Tsuna!

I smiled in the kiss as a tear leaves my eye.

 _'...Tsuna...please come back to me...' I thought._

 _Smooch..._

I could feel all the shocked expressions from all the guys but I didn't care.

I pull away from Tsuna.

I gasped at the new woman in front of me.

Tsuna had pink tiger ears and long princess styled French fuchsia hair that went down to her hips with her hair in the back forming a loopy bow shaped.

Her outfit consisted of a long sleeved one shouldered full white pink tiger printed kimono minidress that had bare hip slits on each side and a silver waist back bow, golden platform kimono sandals, and solid gold chopsticks that were pinned up in her hair.

I was shocked!

What happened to Tsuna's orange and black hair?!

What happened to her black and orange kimono battle outfit?!

"This is her would be self," Aquarius says as if to answer what my mind was asking.

"The true self she would have lived with if a Coulro never sealed within her body."

I widened my eyes.

"Y-You mean...?!"

"...Yes...the 'J' tattoo is gone...I am now 100% sane. And it's all thanks to the power you gave me, human girl," Tsuna says.

I blushed.

Not only did Tsuna look very mature and womanly but she SOUNDED womanly too!

It was so strange to hear Tsuna sound so formal and not relaxed and cheery.

Yet it was soothing.

I was amazed!

Samon told me that nothing could save Tsuna or change her fate about one day becoming a Coulro that lives in hell to be mindless and to only massacre but I had changed all that.

I changed Tsuna's fate!

I was so happy I begun to cry.

Tsuna in response gives me a beautiful sincere smile.

"Wh-whoa...Tsuna?!" I heard.

I turned seeing Shinra and the others were shocked.

Shinra, Miyabi, and even Chikage were blushing at the sight of the new, improved, and very beautiful Tsuna.

Tsuna giggled a bit and shook her head.

"No..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Tsunami!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED!  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **R &R!**

 **TRIVIA TIME: The one shouldered kimono outfit is inspired by the character: Ultear Milkovich from Fairy Tail during the Tower of Heaven arc while Tsuna's hairstyle is inspired by another Fairy Tail character by the name of Ikaruga who is also from the Tower of Heaven arc!**

 **Okay I know i said no Trivia's but I couldn't resist!  
**

 **See you soon in the Last Episode!**


	20. Last Episode

**ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Normal POV:**

Everyone marvels at the new Tsuna in front of them.

She was beautiful and yet very powerful as an ayakashi.

She was no longer possessed by a Coulro but was now 100% sane retaining a new demeanor.

"For the first time...I can sense Tsuna's power!" Yukinojo says in amazement.

"It's quite stellar! But...THIS is the real Tsuna!" Chikage says.

Tsuna turned to Chikage and tilted her head cutely as she ^^ smiled.

Flustered, Chikage turns away as he blushes.

"This...is amazing!" Miyabi says.

Kyoga and Samon nod in agreement as they marvel at the new Tsuna.

"...Look at her! Not only that but she has her original hair color again!" Shinra exclaims.

"When I got to the human world...I had never dyed my hair," Tsuna says.

The ayakashi widened their eyes.

"What?!"

Tsuna glanced at the ground.

"Throughout the years when I was living in that world, Junya's influence spread throughout my entire body. I lost a lot of my long hair. It turned from pink to black and orange in just weeks. It is a symptom that possessed Coulro's get."

"Couldn't you just dye your hair?" Mizuki asks.

"Attempting to do so was futile as my hair would go back to that color..." Tsuna says sadly.

Aquarius floats up to Tsuna with a sad expression.

"Tsuna..." she says.

Tsuna turns to her.

"I never meant to leave you back then. I didn't want you to hate me. I exiled myself from the Zodiac Clan to live in the human world to try to forget. But leaving you just made your feeling towards women worse..."

Tsuna smiled at Aquarius.

"...But all those feelings have changed...when I met her," Tsuna says as she gestures towards Mizuki.

Mizuki smiles.

Aquarius smiles down at Tsuna.

"You love her don't you?"

Tsuna nods.

"I do."

"..."

"...And now I'm ready to forgive you!"

Aquarius smiles at her.

"In that case, I'll remain by your side."

A vortex of water forms around Aquarius.

Tsuna widens her eyes.

"A...Aquarius?!"

 _Fwick!_

A small empty card slips out of Tsuna's sleeve.

"W-wait a minute! What are you-?"

 _Fwweeeeeeoooooooosh!_

 _SPLASH!_

Aquarius had transferred herself into Tsuna's empty card.

Tsuna widened her eyes as he stared at the card.

It had a blue ocean like background with Aquarius' zodiac symbol on the top and bottom corners with Aquarius in the center swimming under the water.

"A-Aquarius!"

"Whoa! She turned herself into a card!" Shinra says.

"But why?! How?!" Samon asks.

Tsuna smiles.

"...I'll always be with you too, Aquarius..."

 **"WHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A voice laughs.**

 **"I MAY NOT HAVE A HOST BUT I STILL LIVEEEEEEEEE!"**

Everyone turns.

Tsuna gasps.

Before them was Junya in his final stage.

He was a pure white Coulro beast with clown like features and multiple eyes.

Rainbow acid drips out of his red lips as he smirks with his yellow and blue-green eyes.

"Oh god...!" Tsuna cries.

 **"JUNYA! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!" Kyoga exclaims.**

"There is no fighting the Coulro back in this state! He is at his final stage!" Samon explains.

Junya laughs as he throws exploding pies around the village.

"This is what a possessed Coulro becomes once they die and enter hell for the rest of their lives," Samon says.

Tsuna glares at Junya as he continues to make destruction.

 _'This is what I've would have become if the human with the blood haven't saved me...' she thought._

"I know what I must do!" She says.

Mizuki widens her eyes.

"What?! Tsuna?!"

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **CG Image:**

 **[Background Music: 'The Enchanted in the Moonlight Theme']**

With a yellowish aura surrounding her, Tsuna brings her hand close to her serious face as golden claws shoot out from in between her fingers as sand surrounds them.

"Tsuna!" Mizuki cries.

"Get back, girl!" Tsuna warns.

"HOLY SHIT! Where did that sand come from?!" Shinra asks.

"Is this Tsuna's true power?!" Miyabi asks.

"Sand?!" Yukinojo asks.

"Sand..." Chikage says.

"Junya, I will defeat you!" Tsuna says.

...

...

...

 **"Come and GET me!" Junya teases.**

"Very well!" Tsuna says.

Instantly, Tsuna launches across the ground with the aid of waves of sand that glided under her feet.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"What the-?"

Mizuki watched as Tsuna moved through the sand elegantly yet smoothly.

"She's skating...with sand?!"

Mizuki watched in amazement as Tsuna finally made it towards Junya.

 **"Sand Slash!"**

 ** _SLICE!  
_**

 ** _SLICE!  
_**

 ** _SLICE!  
_**

 ** _SLICE!  
_**

Tsuna sent repeatedly slashes with her claws around Junya's body.

She moved at top speed.

"Hey! I can't see her!" Shinra says.

"She's so fast!" Miyabi says.

"That's the hidden talent of the Tora. They can move at extreme speeds that can't match an Okami's!" Kyoga says.

"Really?" Mizuki asks.

From what she learned from a book she had read, tigers were faster than wolves.

The ayakashi watch as Tsuna continues to fight.

"Hey, um...shouldn't we help her?" Shinra asks.

"No..." Samon says.

"Huh?! Why not?!" Shinra asks.

Yukinojo ^^ smiles.

"I think it's time for 'Tsunami' to have her chance to shine!"

Chikage nodded.

"Yes...I believe Tsuna is the only one who can try to defeat Junya."

Miyabi smirked at him.

"You 'believe' in her?"

Chikage blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up! Your face is broken!"

Miyabi glares at him.

Tsuna continues to attack Junya with sand but it was seemingly ineffective.

 **"WHA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! That tickles!" Junya laughs.**

 ** _TWACK!_**

 **"-Aah!"**

Junya whacks Tsuna away sending her flying.

She crashes towards the ground in front of all the clan heads.

"Ugh..."

"Oh no! Tsuna!" Mizuki cries.

"Are you okay?" Kyoga asks.

Tsuna gets up.

"I'm fine..."

The clan heads then give her space.

Tsuna glares at Junya.

"You think that tickles, then how about THIS?!"

Tsuna brought her sandal towards the ground.

 **STOMP!**

 **CRIK!  
**

Multiple large rocks erupt from the ground and float around Tsuna.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"TSUNA CONTROLS EARTH?!"

"Interesting..." Chikage says.

"Sand and earth...that IS interesting!" Yukinojo says.

"I never knew Tsuna was capable of having such power!" Kyoga says.

"Yeah..." Miyabi says.

"GO, TSUNA!" Shinra cheers.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Tsuna waves her hands and hurls two large rocks towards Junya.

Tsuna then kicks another one towards him.

Junya fell back a bit but came back up laughing.

Mizuki watched in amazement as Tsuna formed a wall of sand over the rocks with her own two hands and fought Junya.

Tsuna's earlier words echoed in her head:

 ** _"I feel so much more comfortable when I'm in an earthquake or sandstorm, y'know? Like I feel some sort of connection with it!"_**

 ** _"Hee hee hee! i'm going to the beach!"_**

Mizuki widened her eyes.

 _'So THIS was what she meant!'_

 _Because this is Tsuna's true power!'_

 _'...A power she never even knew she had...'_

Mizuki smiled as Tsuna surfed a wave of sand towards Junya while hurling rocks.

 _'And I've helped her unlock that power!'_

 **"BITCH!" Junya spats.**

 ** _BLEH!  
_**

A chunk of acid shoots out of Junya's mouth and onto Tsuna knocking her off her sand waves.

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 ** _THUD!  
_**

Tsuna slammed hard into the ground.

We each run over to her.

 **"TSUNA!"**

We each looked at her.

Tsuna's hair was messed up, the acid seeped through her kimono causing her cleavage, midriff, other shoulder, and much more of her legs to be revealed due to the corrosive liquid.

"Tsuna! Are you okay?!" Samon asks.

Tsuna lays up a bit.

She chuckled.

"I'm foolish to think that I could ever take on a Coulro alone..."

"Then let's take him on together, Tsuna! C'mon!" Shinra exclaims.

"Idiot! There isn't an ayakashi alive that can take down a Coulro! Even with Mizuki's power!" Chikage says.

"What do we do?" Yukinojo asks.

The ayakashi watch as Junya resumes back to terrorizing the village.

Tsuna finally got up.

"Only one thing to do!"

Kyoga widened his eyes.

"Wait...you don't mean...?"

Tsuna nodded.

"It's time to perform the ritual!"

Each of the ayakashi look at Tsuna with worry and disbelief.

Mizuki looks around in confusion.

"W-wait a minute! What ritual?!"

No answer...

Mizuki turns to Tsuna with panic.

"Tsuna what's going on?! What are you gonna-?!"

"-Samon, watch over the human!" Tsuna says.

Samon nods.

He then grabs Mizuki by the arms and holds her against him tightly.

Mizuki panics.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I need space!" Tsuna says.

Each of the clan heads then stand back.

Mizuki tried to break free from Samon's grasp but it was no use.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! TSUNA!"

Tsuna stared off at Junya who continued to terrorize the village forest.

 _'Now's my chance!' She thought._

Tsuna pulled out her golden chopsticks from her hair and raised them on each side of her.

 **"Earth Shatter!"**

Tsuna then stuck both chopsticks into the ground causing it to rumble and shake rapidly.

"Wh-whoa! E-E-E-Earthquake!" Mizuki cried.

The other clan heads held their ground while Samon held Mizuki tightly so that she wouldn't fall.

"She finally made use of those chopsticks after all..." Chikage says quietly.

Everyone else sweatdrops as they turned to him.

 **"Did you just make a joke?!"**

The earthquake finally travels towards Junya.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

 ** _THUD!  
_**

Junya groans as he falls back to the ground.

Tsuna pulls her chopsticks out of the ground.

She tosses them in the air and they hand back in Tsuna's hair just the way they were.

Mizuki blinked.

 _'...That...was so badass!' She thought._

"Now you're subdued! I'll seal you back into my body!" Tsuna says.

Mizuki widened her eyes.

"WHAT?!"

Tsuna opened her arms and a harsh dark wind formed towards Junya and traveled towards Tsuna's body.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Junya screams.**

Tsuna smirks in triumph.

"You won't be causing anymore trouble! You'll be sealed inside of ME! I've won!"

Junya growls at her.

 **"Did you REALLY?!"**

He grins.

 **"You've finally become sane and got power for the first time and now you're willing to take that away?!"**

 **"WHEN YOU DIE, YOU'LL BE ONE OF US!"**

Tsuna smiles.

"So be it."

Hearing this, Mizuki bursts into tears as she squirms in Samon's grip.

 **"TSUNA NO!"**

 **"I'm doing this for all of you! Please trust me!" Tsuna announces.**

 _Hee...hee...!  
_

Shinra couldn't hold it back anymore.

He began to cry knowing that Tsuna was making the ultimate sacrifice.

The other clan heads saddened.

Mizuki shakes her head.

 **"NO! WHEN YOU DIE YOU'LL BECOME AN EVIL BEAST LIKE THEM ONE DAY TOO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LIVE TO KILL!"**

 **"I WANT YOU TO LIVE YOUR LIFE WITH ME AND EVERYONE ELSE AT THE SHRINE!"**

Mizuki weeps.

"I WANT US TO GO TO MC'DONALDS!"

"I WANT US TO GO SHOPPING AND GO TO PARTIES!"

"I WANT TO WATCH YOU ON TV DO REPORTS OR COMMERCIALS!"

"I WANT US TO GO CRAZY AND LAUGH AND GET WILD!"

"I WANT TO HEAR YOUR JOKES!"

"I WANT US TO BE HAPPY TOGETHER!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

 **"...I WANT YOU TO SPRAY ME WITH WINDEX!"**

Tsuna widened her eyes.

Few small tears leave her eyes as she chuckles.

"I want you all to listen to me," she says.

"..."

"...When I die one day and come back as a Coulro beast ayakashi..."

"...I want you all to use your power to kill me!"

 **"I want you all to give it everything you've got as clan heads!"**

Neither of the guys held back anymore.

One by one each of them started weeping.

Miyabi and Kyoga turned away hiding their eyes with their bangs.

Yukinojo cried out tears which soon turned to ice pearls.

Samon, Ryouma, and Koten cried out openly.

Chikage just turned away but the closets thing you could hear was a sniffle.

Mizuki sobbed.

 **"Tsuna PLEASE...DON'T DO THIS!"**

Tsuna continued to smile as tears left her eyes.

"I am Tsunami!"

"This is why I was born! To protect the village from the Coulro!"

"THIS is my destiny!"

Shinra dropped to his knees as he continued to bawl.

 **"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT 'TSUNAMI'! WE LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE!"**

 **"HE'S RIGHT!" Mizuki cries.**

Tsuna turns back to Mizuki as she talks.

"Because...to us..."

"To me..."

"...You'll always be, 'Tsuna'!" Mizuki cries.

Tsuna smiles back.

"And you'll always be my **MC!"**

Tsuna then just barely mouths the true meaning of ' **MC** ' to Mizuki.

Mizuki raises an eyebrow.

 _'W-wait! What did she say?! I didn't get that...'_

Tsuna then turns back to a screaming Junya as she begins the sealing process.

 **"Musho lafi duko mu nadi zho ku! Ika ruko da fla mi!"**

 ** _FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHHH!  
_**

 **"SEE YOU IN HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Junya screamed.**

 **Junya was then converted into purple smog which seeps into Tsuna's naval.**

A purple 'J' tattoo with three golden spades appeared on Tsuna's naval.

Everyone watches as Tsuna's pink hair slowly falls to the ground.

Her hair then stops to her neck as her hair color changes from pink to half orange and half black.

Tsuna drops to her knees.

 **"TSUNA!" Everyone else cries.**

 ** _HeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeHEEEEEEEE!_**

Everyone but Mizuki flinches at the sound of the familiar laugh.

Mizuki saddens.

 _'No...'_

 ** _HeeheeheheeheeheeHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

 ** _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

 ** _HOO HOO HOO! HOO HOO HOO HOOOOOO!  
_**

Shinra shook his head as he weeped.

Ryouma ran to his arms and hugged him as he cried.

Samon letted go of Mizuki and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He nodded to Mizuki as if to tell her to go.

Mizuki nodded and walked towards the laughing Tsuna.

Tsuna rolled around on the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

Yet she couldn't stop laughing.

Mizuki finally makes it to her.

She kneels to the ground and hugs Tsuna.

 **"HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE...Hmmm..."**

Tsuna relaxes in Mizuki's hug.

"It's okay...I'm here..." Mizuki whispers.

Tsuna slowly hugs her back.

"...MC..."

"...Thank you..."

Tears leave Mizuki's eyes.

Tsuna pulls away from Mizuki and smiles.

She closes her eyes and leans her lips towards Mizuki's.

Mizuki widens her eyes.

"...!"

She turns her head away.

 _-Smoo...ch..._

Tsuna's lips landed awkwardly on Mizuki's neck.

Tsuna gave a disappointed frown as Mizuki looks at her sadly.

 _'What...gives?' She thought._

The other clan heads walk to the two women with serious expressions on their faces.

"Tsuna!" Samon says.

Mizuki and Tsuna turns to him.

"Samon..." Tsuna says.

"Please...come with us..." Samon says.

Tsuna raises an eyebrow as Samon takes her hand and pulls her away from Mizuki.

Mizuki follows.

Tsuna was just confused as she follows the clan heads.

"Um...okay..."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

Each of us made it back to the human world to the shrine.

For some reason, I had got the feeling that Ryouma was locked inside a room somewhere but the others kept telling me that he had went to the bathroom.

I was suspicious as MC stayed alone in the living room while everyone takes me into my room.

"Have a seat, Tsuna," Samon's trusting voice says.

"Um...ok..." I say.

I sit on the floor like he asks.

Miyabi pulls out a leaf.

He flicks it towards me.

I raise an eyebrow as the leaf flows towards me.

It lands on my breast.

 ** _TW-TWACK!_**

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The leaf then spreads into vines that wrap tightly around my body.

I scream in agony as I wriggle in the itchy vines.

The vines travels to my wrists grasping them tightly and it soon did the same for my ankles.

I widen my eyes.

 **"WHAT THE HELL, MIYABI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

I look at the others, they gave me dark, cold expressions.

 **"ARE YOU ALL IN ON THIS?!"**

No answer.

 **"SHINRA! DO SOMETHING!" I cry.**

I turned to Shinra.

He had a guilty sad expression before he turned to the side.

"...I'm sorry Tsuna..." he whispered.

I looked at him in disbelief.

My OWN best friend...was BETRAYING ME!

I squirm.

 **"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKING GO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL?! AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE JUST BEEN THROUGH!"**

"Listen Tsuna, Miyabi's right," Samon began.

"...You're too attached to Mizuki."

I widen my eyes.

"...Eh?!"

"We know of your feelings for her but you yourself are still only a woman. We can't allow you both to be together," Yukinojo says.

I look at him like he was crazy.

"What do you **mean** , Yuki?!"

Kyoga who wasn't in the room before, finally walked in.

"I replaced the mark. I made the agreement with Mizuki again."

Samon nodded.

"Good."

I widen my eyes.

 **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"**

I rapidly squirm in the vines trying to break out.

I couldn't call upon a card because I was still all out and there was no time to recreate new weapons.

And I highly doubt Aquarius' water would do much for me.

 **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MARKED HER?! MC IS MINE! I LOVE HER!"**

Kyoga's eyes went serious.

"I've made the agreement with Mizuki from the start. Not you!"

Tears burst from my eyes.

 **"IT DOESN'T MATTER ABOUT THE AGREEMENT! I DON'T WANT MC'S POWER!"**

"Exactly!" Chikage says.

I turned to the others.

Miyabi narrowed his eyes.

"You just don't get it do you? Only males can mate with the girl with the special blood!"

"Once mated, Mizuki will have Kyoga's child who will one day rule all ayakashi. Women can't do that with other women," Yukinojo tells me.

Kyoga nodded.

I grew furious.

 **"Is THAT IT?! IT'S BECAUSE YOU ALL HAVE PENISES AND I DON'T?!""**

The others flinched a bit at my tone but I didn't care.

 **"I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT A MAN OR A TRANS!"**

"Tsuna, please..." Yukinojo says sadly.

 **"HUMAN WORLD OR MONONOKE WORLD! IT DOESN'T FUCKING MATTER!" I shout.**

 **"WOMEN HAVE TO LIVE UNDER MEN'S RULES AND TEND TO THEIR SHITTY NEEDS SUCH AS MAKING STUPID BABY'S!"**

I weeped.

 **"IT'S LIKE WOMEN HAVE NO PURPOSE OTHER THAN TO LOOK GOOD FOR MEN AND HAVE THEIR KIDS!"**

Shinra saddened.

"Tsuna?"

I sobbed.

 **"IT'S NOT EASY BEING A GIRL!"**

 **"I HATE BEING A GIRL!"**

 **"I HATED BEING REJECTED BY MY OWN FATHER FOR WHO I AM!"**

I stood up on my knees as I glared at the guys.

 **"I DON'T HATE GIRLS BECAUSE I JUST DON'T LIKE THEM! I HATE GIRLS BECAUSE THEY'RE JUST SO WEAK AND THEY'RE LOOKED DOWN UPON! INCLUDING ME!"**

All the guys each widened their eyes at my confession.

I continued.

 **"Weak in strength, feelings, actions, EVERYTHING! I HATE IT ALL! I WANTED EQUALITY ALL THIS TIME!"**

 **"IT'S JUST LIKE MY MOTHER! MY FATHER ONLY NEEDED HER TO MAKE A BOY SO THAT HE COULD BE CLAN HEAD!"**

 **"HE NEVER EVEN TREATED HER LIKE A WIFE! HE TREATED HER LIKE A BABY MAKING MACHINE JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU ALL!"**

The guys glanced at the ground sadly as my tears poured all over the floor.

I sniffled.

"But...my mother always told me...she believed in me..."

"She believed I could be clan head one day."

"But I always lost hope because everyone told my sisters and I that **WE** couldn't! **BECAUSE WE WERE GIRLS!"**

I shake my head.

 **"I NEVER WANTED TO BE A GIRL IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT'S HARD BEING A GIRL!"**

Miyabi glared at me.

"Well you ARE a girl and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

Samon glares at him.

"Miyabi!"

 **"FUCK YOU!" I screamed.**

 **"FUCK ALL OF YOU!"**

Kyoga sighs.

"Tsuna..."

 **"MC IS NOT SOME BABY MAKING MACHINE FOR YOU ALL!" I cried.**

 **"SHE'S A HUMAN BEING WITH MORALS, HAS VALUES, AND DESERVES RESPECT! AND I LOVE HER!"**

"You're sick!" Miyabi spat.

 **"LOVE MAKES ME INSANE, MIYABI! THAT'S WHO I AM!" I scream.**

I sob some more.

 **"IT'S CRUEL OF YOU ALL TO COME INTO A WOMAN'S LIFE AND FORCE HER TO EITHER HAVE SEX OR DIE! IT'S NOT FAIR TO HER! SHE FEELS NOTHING TOWARDS ANY OF YOU! IT ISN'T FAIR!"**

Samon sighs.

"Tsuna..."

I bawled.

 **"I LOVE HEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

 **"KYO DOESN'T LOVE HER LIKE I DO! HE DOESN'T DESERVE HER! HE DOESN'T!"**

The doors then slide open.

I opened my wet eyes seeing MC walk in the room look at me with pity.

 **"MC! YOU LOVE ME RIGHT?!"**

MC bit her lip nervously.

"...Yeah...I like you..."

I widen my eyes looking at her in disbelief.

My anger grew.

 **"You "LIKE" ME?! What does that even mean?!"**

MC turns away.

I glare at her.

 **"I kiss you and YOU smile, we had a lot of fun together, you kiss ME and make me SANE again and all you can say is that you LIKE me?!"**

MC says nothing.

I gave her a scornful glare.

"...Y'know? I never really heard you say that you loved me back in the first place...all you ever did was smile and not say anything!"

"I'm sorry...but...I did make the agreement with Kyoga..." MC says.

My heart briefly stopped.

I couldn't BELIEVE what I was hearing!

"Do you even **LOVE** him?!"

MC remains quiet.

I fake laugh before I glare back at her.

"No answer right? All that training was for nothing! You really are a doormat at heart...bitch!"

Tears leave MC's eyes.

She begins to cry as she runs out the room.

I turned away.

I was sad, depressed, angry, and heartbroken.

I didn't know what to make of this...

Kyoga glares at me.

 **"TSUNA!"**

"...What?" I hiss.

"Look at me!"

"No..."

 **"LOOK AT ME!"**

After a moment, I meet Kyoga's gaze.

I gave him a glare as his eyes went serious.

I wanted to spit at my ex for ruining everything.

I didn't care if I were one day to die, as long as I could live my happy life with MC, everything would have been perfect!

But now he and all my other close friends were taking that away from me!

"Listen carefully..." Kyoga began.

I listened.

"Mizuki and I made the agreement...we are going to start a new family with our child being the most powerful of all ayakashi..."

"And just maybe...our clans may be brought together...and you and your father can be happy."

I glared at him gritting my teeth.

"I don't car-!"

 **"-LISTEN!" Kyoga shouted.**

I flinched at his tone.

I quieted down again as I listened once more.

Kyoga looked at me sternly.

"You're affections for Mizuki are too great which would be hard for Mizuki and I to...you know...?"

"...And?" I ask quietly.

"Tsuna, please understand and respect my wishes," Kyoga says.

"...What do you want?" I ask.

Kyoga remained silent for a moment.

I just stared at him waiting his answer.

"Tsuna..." Kyoga asks.

"...?"

Kyoga's stern expression then goes cold.

"...Stay away from Mizuki..."

 **"...!"**

Tears burst from my eyes.

My heart stopped then beated rapidly then stopped again before beating rapidly again.

I thought I was going to have a hard attack.

I slam my body to the ground as I screamed and cried.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Mizuki's POV:**

I heard Tsuna screaming and crying in the room from the living room.

I flinched.

Each of the guys walked out of the room with Kyoga being the last one.

He locks her door from the outside.

They each walk over to me.

"Um...guys?" I ask.

"Tsuna is very dangerous ayakashi," Chikage says.

Miyabi nodded.

"Yeah. And her feelings for Mizuki are also very dangerous!"

"If her emotions can trigger her inner Coulro, then it could be dangerous to us all! And maybe even kill us!" Yukinojo cries.

"She's already slaughtered multiple villagers tonight..." Samon says sadly.

"We can't just kill her with the way she is now...I mean...she's still our friend," Kyoga says.

"Hell no we're not killing her! That's my best friend!" Shinra exclaims.

"Calm down, Shinra. No one's going to do any killing," Yukinojo says.

"Yes. Instead we must forever quarantine her! Tsuna is her own worst enemy and must be watched over!" Chikage declares.

Everyone but Shinra nods.

"What?! So we just treat her like a prisoner for the rest of her life?!"

"I can always make a temporary medicine that can help with her mental illness," Samon says.

"Good idea. She's mentally unstable!" Miyabi says.

I grew worried and sad.

All of Tsuna's close friends who she grew up with were turning on her in a way.

I didn't like it.

I hug my knees on the couch as I sniffle a bit.

The other guys turned to me.

Miyabi glares at me.

"What's with those ugly tears?! Don't tell me you actually had feelings for Tsuna!"

I say nothing.

I did have feelings for Tsuna!

I only got together with Kyoga to make Tsuna jealous!

But at the same time...I wasn't ready to fully accept myself as a lesbian...

It was against my religion...

I panicked a bit.

What would my parents think?!

Kyoga snaps me out of my thoughts and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I look at him.

"...Kyoga?"

"Mizuki, please understand..." he began.

"A relationship between two women, just can't work out. It's not okay to be in love with the same sex. Men and women were created to be together."

"To make kids and raise a family!"

"Two men and two women can't do that."

"You understand, don't you?"

His words made me sad, I knew he was right thought.

I nodded.

"Yeah..."

 ** _BAM!_**

The bathroom door that was locked was kicked down.

Ryouma ran towards us.

 **"WHERE IS SHE?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?!"**

Samon sighs and walks over to Ryouma.

He kneels to his level.

"Ryouma, relax. Tsuna's just-"

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 ** _CRACK!_**

Each of us froze at the sound of the piercing scream.

We heard glass shatter.

It had all came from Tsuna's room.

"...Tsuna?" Shinra asks.

"Oh my god!" Kyoga exclaims.

With him in the lead, each of us run after him to Tsuna's room.

I was the last to enter Tsuna's room.

I widen my eyes.

Tsuna's room was EMPTY!

I glance at the floor seeing empty vines on the ground.

Only...Tsuna was gone!

I look around the room.

"What...where...?"

 **"OH MY GODDDD!" I heard Shinra shriek.**

I wince at the tone of his voice.

Shinra sounded like he had lost it and was a complete wreck.

I turned seeing how he was crying his eyes out as he looked the other way.

I then heard multiple gasps from the other guys followed by a screaming Ryouma.

I follow their gazes and widen my eyes in complete horror.

Tsuna's window was shattered with an open hole through it.

Surrounding the hole were leaks of blood that dripped through the window shatters.

I grab my hair as tears fall down my face.

I sink to the ground.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Tsuna's POV:**

I ran into the night to the streets.

Tears fall from my eyes as blood leaks from my glass pierced wrist.

I didn't care anymore!

I WAS crazy!

I WAS insane!

I needed to get away from my so called friends!

I hated them all!

I hated Kyoga for taking MC!

I hated MC for not standing up for her true feelings!

 **"NO!" I shouted.**

"She is **NOT** my MC anymore!" I weep.

"She's no longer **M** y... **M** y... **M** y..."

" **C** r...!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 ** _SAD ENDING..._**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Yep! Sad Ending!**

 **The irony though right?**

 **Well that's it for Tsuna's Main Story!  
**

 **Season 2 will now commence!  
**

 **Please look for the sequel: 'The Clan Heads Daughter: Season 2!'**

 **BYE!**


End file.
